Cinta Itu, Kamu: Mega-Drabble Specialshipping
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Diam-diam Red membeli buku baru untuk dibaca olehnya dan kekasih hatinya, Yellow. Dan saat mereka membacanya, mereka masuk dalam khayalan luar biasa dalam buku itu. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow) Code: Red Sunflower. Sequel dari Dear You (PERINGATAN: MEGA-DRABBLE)
1. Prolog

**Regulus White Dwarf kembali! Setelah liburan dari membuat fic raksasa, akhirnya datanglah sepaket ide dengan ukuran besar berikutnya, dan sekali lagi terinspirasi dari buku yang benar-benar ada dan yang membuatnya sama dengan yang membuat buku "Dear You" kemarin itu.**

" **Cinta Itu, Kamu: Mega-Drabble Specialshipping"**

 **Seperti yang tertulis, ini berjudul "Cinta Itu, Kamu" dengan drabble raksasa dan isinya semuanya tentang Specialshipping, walau mungkin ada sisipan yang lain-lain.**

 **Pairing: Specialshipping alias RedxYellow alias ReYe alias ReIe alias Callabaroshipping alias Red Sunflower (kebanyakan alias :v)**

 **Info tambahan: ini terjadi setelah "Epilog" pada fic-ku yang berjudul "Dear You". Disarankan membaca itu dulu sebelum ini.**

 **Langsung saja…**

 **Bagian 0: Prolog**

Red's POV, 21 Maret 2016

Matahari terbit di timur, memberikan sinar terangnya, ditambah dengan suara Pokemon yang ramai dan senang, membangunkanku dari suasana mimpi yang sama indahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang membuatku bangun.

Dan itu adalah decitan dari Pokemon setiaku, Pika.

"Pika…. Pika…. Pika!" seruannya membuatku berusaha untuk membuka mataku. Dan saat akhirnya aku meraih kesadaran penuhku, yang terlihat adalah sosok kuning yang berpipi merah yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Pagi, Pika. Bagaimana pagimu?" tanaku padanya. Pika hanya mendecit senang dan sepertinya ingin mengajakku keluar dari kamarku.

"Iya, iya. Sabar dulu, Pika. Kita harus sarapan dulu, ingat?" kataku pada Pika, yang langsung tersenyum malu karena sikapnya yang tidak sabaran.

 _Sebenarnya ada kedok lain juga…_

Langsung saja aku mengganti pakaianku dari pakaian tidurku dengan pakaian yang biasa kupakai untuk berpetualang. Tentunya setelah aku mandi. Lalu aku membuat makanan untuk pagi ini.

Akhirnya makanannya selesai dan aku siap makan dengan Pika.

"Pika! Makannya sudah siap!" seruku. Nasi goring dengan telur dan sayur sawi. Dan makanan Pikachu untuk Pika. Pika langsung meluncur ke posisiku sekarang, di ruang makan, dimana aku menunggunya.

"Pika-pichu!" seru Pika. Langsung dia melahap makanannya dan aku segera menyusulnya. Akhirna, 10 menit kemudian, kami selesai dan setelah aku mencuci piring kami, aku kembali ke kamarku untuk bersiap pergi lagi.

"Pika? Pika-pi-pika?" Tanya Pika di sela persiapanku.

"Iya. Kita akan latihan lagi di tempat biasanya. Karena itulah kita akan pergi ke sana," kataku. Lalu aku memasukkan sebuah buku ke dalam tasku. Sebuah buku yang ingin kubaca saat aku beristirahat.

"Pika-chuchu?" Tanya Pika lagi. Kali ini, aku tersenyum, ternyata perkiraanku tepat.

 _Kedoknya ingin cepat-cepat pergi berlatih karena hanya ingin bertemu Chuchu…_

 _Dengan kata lain…_

"Tentu, Pika. Kau akan bertemu dengannya," kataku. Dan benar saja, Pika langsung mengeluarkan wajah dengan senyuman usilnya. Aku jadi heran.

"Apa? Apa?" tanyaku.

Pika's POV, bahasa telah diterjemahkan

Hehehehe… kau tidak bisa lagi berbohong padaku, Red. Alasanmu ingin berlatih di tempat biasanya itu pasti…

 _Kau ingin bertemu si pemilik Chuchu kan?_

 _Dan dengan buku itu, kau ingin membacanya dengannya kan?_

 _Dan kau ingin tidur dengannya kan?_

 _HUEHUEHUE_

Red's POV

Sepertinya aku ketahuan. Sebenarnya alasanku pergi ke sana bukan untuk berlatih, tapi…

"Iya, iya. Aku mengaku. Aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan _nya_ ," kataku. Waktunya aku membalas dendam.

"Dan kau ingin mengelus-elus Chuchu tiap hari kan?" tanyaku. Yang ditanya hanya terpaku, kemudian pipinya berubah merah—

Tunggu, pipinya Pika sudah merah dari dulunya, maksudku di sekitaran pipinya yang merah menjadi merah juga.

Kami lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha… kita sekarang sudah berubah, Pika," kataku.

"Pika!" katanya sedikit mengejek.

Pika's POV

 _Aku sudah lebih dahulu menyadari itu, tahu! Kau baru sadar saat fenomena gerhana kemarin. Aku saja sudah bisa buat anak dengan Chuchu._

 _Kapan kau menyusul kami, Red?_

 _HUEHUEHUE_

Red's POV

Aku melihat waktunya, sudah jam 8 pagi. Lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang.

"Oke, Pika. Ayo pergi sekarang!" seruku, dan Pika mengangguk. Lalu kami berlari keluar dari rumah, dan setelah mengunci pintunya, kami berlari lagi dan menyuruh Aerodactyl keluar dari bolanya.

"Aero! Seperti biasa, Hutan Viridian!" dan sinar muncul dari bola itu dan Aero keluar dan sudah bersiap untuk menerbangkan kami. Aku dan Pika langsung menaikinya dan kami langsung terbang.

Sementara itu…

Yellow's POV

Ahhh… inilah awal musim semi. Bau bunga yang mekar di mana-mana, suara Pokemon yang menyambut riang musim ini, dan udara yang menghangat. Benar-benar saat yang indah.

Karena itulah, untuk merayakannya, aku dan Chuchu sekarang ini ada di tempat biasaku untuk menggambar pemandangan hari pertama musim semi dan memancing.

 _Walaupun sebenarnya ada hal lain…_

Aku sudah menaruh pancingku di tempatnya setelah menyiapkan umpan, dan sekarang aku menyiapkan alat gambarku. Buku gambar, pensil warna, dan imajinasiku. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mengamati sekitar, aku mulai menggambar.

Saat aku menggambar pepohonan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara kepakan sayap makhluk besar. Aku pindahkan buku gambar dari pandanganku dan melihat apa yang terbang di sana.

"Eh? Aerodactyl?" tanyaku. Dan aku baru sadar saat Chuchu melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Chuchu, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" seru Chuchu berkali-kali. Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu aku baru sadar kalau ternyata yang dimaksud Chuchu adalah…

"CHUCHU…!" Pikachu lain melompat dari Aero, meneriaki Chuchu, dan Chuchu langsung berlari.

"PIKA…!" setelah Pika mendarat, akhirnya dia dapat bertemu dengan Chuchu. Mereka tampak manis bersamadan mereka langsung berlari bersama, entah kemana. Dan satu pemikiran muncul.

 _Kalau Pika ada di sana, berarti…_

Dan aku langsung merasakan pipiku memerah. Dan benar saja, saat Aero mendarat dan penumpangnya memasukkannya kembali ke bolanya, sang penumpang menyambutku dengan senyuman yang membuat pipiku bertambah merah.

" _Hi, my honey blonde…_ "

 _Senyumannya itu… melelehkanku. Aku bingung harus mengatakan atau melakukan apa. Aku saja sampai tak terpikir untuk menggambar atau menggagas pancinganku lagi._

"Hehehe… Yellow, Yellow…" katanya sambil mendekat padaku.

"Red-s-s-s-san…" aku hanya bisa tergagap-gagap melihat Red-san yang sekarang ada di sampingku. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya saja sambil tersipu malu dan mengatur sedikit rambutku.

"Ha-ai, Red-san. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyaku. Red-san langsung mengeluarkan senyuman indahnya lagi.

"Kau lupa ya? Kita kan kencan sekarang…"

 _Kencan…?_

 _Kencan?_

 _KENCAN?_

 _KENCAN?!_

 _KEEEENNNCCAAAANNNN?!_

Kata itu terus terngiang di otakku, sambil akhirnya aku teringat dan…

"EEEHHH! A-Aku be-be-belum siap! Aku pu—" aku bergegas pulang sampai tiba-tiba…

 _Ada orang yang menggenggam tanganku. Genggaman yang kuat dan meyakinkan, yang meyakinkanku untuk tidak pergi. Ditambah dengan senyumannya, akhirnya kuurungkan niatku untuk pulang berdandan._

"Kau tak perlu berdandan. Lihat aku. Aku saja tidak memakai pakaian keren atau sebagainya. Ini hanya kencan kecil-kecilan, hehehe…" kata Red-san sambil terkekeh melihat tingkahku tadi.

"Hehe… maaf, Red-san. Memangnya kita ingin bagaimana?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san mengelus-elus rambut panjangku,dan kubalas dengan mengelus rambut jabriknya, sambil bersandar pada pohon dimana aku berada tadi. Itu saja, sambil menikmati keindahan alam musim semi yang baru saja datang. Kadang-kadang kami juga menggesek pipi kami, menambah keintiman kencan kami. Dan itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

"Red-san…"

"Hmm…"

"Masih ingat saat gerhana kemarin?" tanyaku. Yang kutanya hanya mengangguk. Aku menarik napas panjang sambil melihat wajahnya Red-san.

"Kalau kau ingin tidur denganku…"

Red's POV

 _ENTAH KENAPA WAJAHKU LANGSUNG MEMERAH?_

"Eh? Apa?" tanyaku.

"Ma-aaf, kalau kau tak mau, tak apa—"

 _Aku langsung memeluknya. Kubenamkan kepalanya di dadaku, aku ingin membuat Yellow merasakan detak jantungku yang makin kencang. Dan aku tak mau melepaskannya._

Plus, aku mendengarkan sesuatu yang tertawa, yang aku tahu itu Pika. Tapi aku tak terlalu peduli dengan dia atau siapapun, aku hanya peduli Yellow untuk kali ini.

Yellow's POV

 _Red-san… suara jantungmu bisa membuatku tidur pulas… suaranya harmonis sekali, ditambah dengan bau alam sekitar dan baumu sendiri, Red-san… aku akan menikmati hari ini…_

"Yellow…"

"Hmm…"

"Aku punya buku baru," lalu aku terbangun dan duduk di samping Red-san yang berbaring. Sambil bermain dengan rambutnya Red-san, aku bertanya.

"Buku apa itu?" tanyaku. Red-san menutup matanya dan menarik napasnya.

"Buku itu dibuat oleh pengarang yang sama dengan buku yang kita baca kemarin, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Pengarang 'Dear You'?" tanyaku. Red-san mengangguk.

"Apa judulnya?" tanyaku. Lalu dia terbangun dan akhirnya mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, dan munculah sebuah buku.

"Ini dia, 'Cinta Itu, Kamu', sama-sama dibuat Moammar Emka," kata Red-san. Aku langsung heran.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan buku itu? Tidak ada yang seperti itu di Kanto," kataku. Lalu Red-san tersenyum lagi.

"Kemarin, saat kita terlambat ke bandara dan aku menghilang, menurut pemikiranmu, aku pergi ke toko buku lagi untuk membeli buku itu, dan untung saja aku berhasil datang tepat waktu ke bandara, kalau tidak, aku harus rela Aero marah-marah padaku kalau aku bawa terbang dia beribu kilometer, hehehe… maaf merepotkanmu, Yellow…" kata Red-san. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

"Tak apa-apa, Red-san. Terima kasih juga…" kataku, sambil mencium pipi kanan Red-san. Red-san hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku lagi sebelum akhirnya membalas ciumanku dengan mencium keningku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku memanas karena ciuman ini. Tapi itu pantas karena ini balasan ciuman yang kuberikan padanya sebelumnya.

"Yellow…"

"Hmm…"

"Ayo kita baca bersama,"kata Red-san. Aku mengangguk. Lalu kami membuka halaman pertama dari buku itu dan mulai membacanya.

 **Bagian 0 selesai. Bagian 1 akan dimulai setelah ini. Red dan Yellow sudah jadi satu sejak peristiwa gerhana itu (lihat di bagian terakhir "Dear You").**

 **Selamat menunggu yang berikutnya, jangan lupa review, kritik konstruktif, atau sarannya.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	2. Cinta Secukupnya

**Bagian 1, Atas Nama Cinta, Saja**

 **Sub-bagian 1, Cinta Secukupnya**

 **...**

 _ **Aku tak pernah berpikir mencintaimu, walau cuma sekejap.**_

 _ **Tapi yang terjadi tak ubahnya alur nasib yang terbalik.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu sejak kali pertama, saat lembut sapamu terucap dan mata lugumu menggugat.**_

 _ **Tanpa kusadari lajunya, dua tahun sudah aku menunggumu.**_

 _ **Mengurungku dengan cinta satu-satunya.**_

 _ **Kubela tanpa harus aku bertanya-tanya**_

 _ **Bukannya cinta memang tak pernah butuh alasan, meski cuma satu huruf?! Sepertinya, iya...!**_

Yellow's POV

Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa rasa kagum ini akan berubah menjadi rasa yang lebih mendalam. Walau itu hanya pertemuan singkat, tapi sudah cukup untukku menjadikannya menjadi yang pertama di _sini_.

Setelah 2 tahun, tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Aku menderita dilema saat itu.

Pertama, aku punya janji akan tetap di sini sampai dia kembali.

Kedua, aku harus menolongnya.

Akhirnya, aku melepaskan yang pertama dan pergi untuk menolongnya. Namun temanku menyarankanku untuk menyamar menjadi sesosok laki-laki.

Juga untuk menjaga janjiku. Karena yang membuat janji itu adalah aku yang perempuan. Mungkin aku yang laki-laki tidak bermasalah dengan itu.

Jadi, setelah dia ditemukan dan kami kembali bersama, kami berteman dalam kebohonganku, sampai akhirnya aku harus membuka identitas asliku. Jelas dia kaget, namun untung saja setelah itu kami bisa akrab lagi.

Dan pikiranku dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap dalam satu orientasi:

 _Bersamanya sampai titik darah penghabisan..._

-Isi pikiran seorang perempuan kecil yang pernah membatu-

 **...**

 _ **Inikah saatnya kuluruhkan keakuanku?!**_

 _ **Mendakwa satu rindu untukmu, menepikan setiap inci logika menjadi cinta yang seia berdamai dengan palung jiwa.**_

 _ **Sepertinya, aku harus melakukannya!**_

 _ **Bukan semata rindu yang mengerontangkan bejana asa, tapi lebih karena tulus yang menasbihkannya.**_

 _ **Apa adanya, begitu saja!**_

Red's POV

Ratusan penantang telah kulawan. Ratusan Pokemon telah kalah. Banyak yang pulang kecewa karena aku tak terobohkan. Dan sampai-sampai ada yang ingin berlatih denganku untuk menambah kekuatannya.

Namun aku merasa ada satu keping dari _puzzle_ bernama kehidupanku yang hilang, dan bodohnya aku tidak tahu apa yang hilang.

Sampai suatu hari Gold mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang. Aku penasaran dan bertanya padanya.

"Gold, itu dari siapa?" tanyaku. Gold tersenyum.

"Dari _si cewek seriusnya kebablasan_ itu. Dia tanya apa aku baik-baik saja di gunung ini dan sebagainya," kata Gold.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku bilang kalau aku kangen dia, aku kangen dia, aku kangen dia saat dia menendangku, dan seperti itulah. Intinya, aku kangen Crystal!" seru Gold. Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya.

"Senior Red, kau kangen seseorang tidak?" tanya Gold. Aku terdiam sambil berpikir tentang orang yang aku kangenkan. Dan yang muncul pertama kali di benakku adalah...

 _Dia... apa benar aku kangen dia? Itu bukan kangen. Itu lebih dari kangen. Lebih besar dan lebih hebat daripada kangen..._

 _Ini rindu..._

Lalu aku keluar dari tendaku, melihat langit penuh bintang di atas sana, dan setelah beberapa saat tersenyum, aku mengeluarkan satu kalimat dengan teriakan kerasku, yang menggema seantero gunung.

" _I MISS YOU, YELLOOOOOOWWWW... OOOWWW... OOWW..._ "

Lalu yang kulihat berikutnya adalah Gold yang tersenyum, memegang Pokegear-ku. Dia memberikanku sebuah ide.

"Senior Red, kalau rindu, kenapa tak telepon saja dia?" lalu aku melihat sekitaran gunung.

"Tidak. Dia pasti sudah tidur sekarang. Aku kasihan kalau kubangunkan saat ini. Lebih baik kita tidur. Akan kutelepon nanti pagi," kataku, lalu kembali masuk ke tenda.

 **...**

 _ **Kuasamu atas hatiku merambah belantara rindu yang tak putus-putus menciumi titik pengakhirannya.**_

 _ **Merunduk malu dalam hasrat yang bergegas tulus untuk mencintaimu selamanya.**_

 _ **Tak lelah menapak dalam jejak yang tertatih-tatih menuju rumah hatimu.**_

 _ **Hanya padamu, kucari segala muara untuk bahagia yang kucercap di bibir yang tak punya lagi kata untuk memuji dan berjanji.**_

 _ **Aku cinta, ternyata!**_

Yellow's POV

"Hai, Yellow,"

 _Ini dia, tiba-tiba dia datang dan membuat pipiku langsung memerah karena tersipu. Ini terjadi terus saat Red-san datang dan mendekatiku._

"R-Red-san? Sudah pulang?" tanyaku. Red-san hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, begitulah. Meteor itu berhasil dihancurkan. Dan sayang..." kata Red-san, tiba-tiba murung.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau tahu? Hujan meteor kemarin keren sekali. Aku melihatnya dengan Blue, Ruby, dan Sapphire, tapi..." kata Red-san, murung lagi.

"Mengapa lagi? Di sini juga terlihat hujan meteornya," kataku.

"Hmmm... jika saja kau juga ikut denganku ke Hoenn, pasti pertunjukannya lebih menarik lagi," lalu Red-san terkekeh. Aku hanya bisa merunduk malu karena sebenarnya,

 _Itu juga yang kuimpikan. Melihat hujan meteor itu bersama Red-san._

"Tapi paling tidak, dunia sudah aman sekarang, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," kata Red-san. Aku mengengguk pelan.

"Yellow,"

"Hmm..."

Aku melihat Red-san menarik napas panjang, sepertinya yang akan dikatakannya adalah hal yang penting. Aku siap untuk mendengarkannya.

" _Yellow, kau ingin memandang langit malam denganku nanti malam?"_

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan sambil menunduk, aku hanya mengangguk.

 _Karena itu juga yang ingin kulakukan bersama Red-san..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Begitu bermaknanya sebuah kebersamaan hingga ku tak tahu lagi dengan apa kutepikan adamu, sejenak saja.**_

 _ **Begitu menyesakkan dan menyisakan lirih seketika saat kubuka mata, tahu-tahu aku tersadar kamu tak ada di dekatku hari ini.**_

 _ **Cinta ini begitu indahnya.**_

 _ **Hanya untukmu!**_

Yellow's POV

Itulah perbandingan yang cocok antara apa yang terjadi pagi ini dengan pagi kemarin.

Pagi kemarin...

Aku tidur sendiri dengan hanya ditemani bantal, guling, selimut, kasur, apapun yang ada di kamarku, namun tanpa _dia_. Rasanya tidurku tak nyenyak. Aku kedinginan, dan kesepian. Rasanya tak ada yang menarik dalam tidurku kemarin.

Namun sekarang...

Aku tidur dengan ditemani bantal, guling, selimut, kasur, apapun yang ada di kamarku, termasuk _dia_. Dia yang membuat tidurku lebih lelap daripada tidurnya Snorlax milik _nya_ , yang dapat membuatku hangat, dan tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Hal menarik dalam tidurku? Saking banyaknya samapi aku tak bisa menghitungnya, karena saking banyaknya.

Bagaimana bisa 1 hal yang sama memiliki rasa yang berbeda dalam waktu hanya 1 hari? Sederhana.

Aku dan _dia_ , upacara, satu pertanyaan agung, dan aku dan _dia_ menjawab satu hal yang sama.

" _Aku bersedia_ ,"

Dan itulah yang mengubah semuanya. Yang mengubah sesi tidur dari yang rasanya biasa-biasa saja menjadi sangat mengena di hati.

 _Itu semua karena..._

"Hmmm... Selamat pagi, _my honey blonde..._ " katanya menyambutku di pagi ini.

"Pagi, Red-san..." kataku, lemas.

"Oke, akan kubuatkan makanan untuk hari ini. Kau bersiaplah, Yellow, karena makananku akan membuatmu bersemangat!" kata Red-san, tak terasa lelah walau semua yang terjadi tadi malam. Aku tersenyum karena...

 _...ya, itulah Red-san..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Saatnya, rebah khusyuk dalam doa untuk cinta yang kubela:**_

" _ **Tuhan, aku setia menimang-nimang cinta satu-satunya. Pada beningnya hati, milikmu, yang tak beriak. Selalu memantulkan cahaya biru dan kubisa bercermin darinya. Hanya tampak wajahku yang mulai layu.**_

 _ **Tertebas segulung mimpi indah yang belum menjamah nyata. Mengais satu demi satu, sisi jiwanya yang entah bersembunyi di mana. Sejauh mata melihat, hanya teduh mata air-nya. Selebihnya, aku tak tahu di mana kau simpan cintamu.**_

 _ **Tapi, aku tetap menimang-nimang dambaku. Siapa tahu, suatu hari nanti bisa bertemu dan bersatu. Seperti malam ini, setidaknya ada tatap mata dan senyum lugunya yang mendamaikan lelahku.**_

 _ **Terim**_ _ **a k**_ _ **asih Tuhan, untuk karunia-Mu. Dan semoga dambaku ini, bukan damba semu."**_

Yellow's POV

Itulah doaku untuk kali ini. Semoga dikabulkan.

Tunggu, sebenarnya ada satu satu larik doa yang ingin kupanjatkan.

 _Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk menambahkan permintaanku kali ini. Karena aku telah menyimpan keinginan ini sejak lama dan aku ingin menyampaikannya pada-Mu._

 _Biarkan aku bertemu lagi dengan Red-san besok, dan besoknya, dan besoknya, dan besoknya, sampai aku mati._

 _Kalau perlu, persatukanlah kami dalam cinta yang murni dan suci, yang membuat kami tidak akan terpisahkan sampai kapanpun._

 _Tuhan, persatukan aku dengan Red-san. Persatukan kami dalam ikatan kekal yang melebihi ikatan gravitasi lubang hitam sekalipun._

 _Tuhan... aku mencintai Red-san..._

Dan aku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir dan berdoa, dan akhirnya, aku tertidur pulas di tempatku berdoa.

Wilton's POV

Ahhh, pulang memancing, dapat ikan banyak, rasanya ingin cepat memasaknya dan makan bersama—

"Eh, malah tidur dia? Yellow, Yellow..." dan aku melihat sebuah foto di dekat wujud Yellow, dan aku tak perlu memperkirakannya lagi.

"Hehehe... Yellow, Yellow..."

Dan aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau ternyata...

 _Keponakanku yang satu ini mencintai Sang Juara Kanto itu..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sapaku mulai tertatih mencari jejakmu.**_

 _ **Tak kudengar lembut bisikmu mengusik sepiku.**_

 _ **Berbisiklah meski hanya berdesir bersama angin.**_

 _ **Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu detik ini, itu saja!**_

 _ **Karena ternyata, sepiku tak usai.**_

 _ **Menyergap sadarku dari puing keterasingan.**_

 _ **Rinduku pun tak usai. Merapal namamu dari jerit ketakutan.**_

 _ **Cintaku pun tak juga usai. Memasung hatiku hanya untuk satu namamu.**_

 _ **Apakah ini nyata atau semu? Apakah ini janji atau semata ilusi?**_

 _ **Hanya kalam batinmu yang mampu mengurai.**_

 _ **Aku hanya mampu mengibarkan bendera tanda.**_

 _ **Selebihnya, biarlah dirimu yang mengulur benang talinya, itu saja!**_

Yellow's POV

"RED-SAAAAANNN! DIMANA KAAAUUUU!?"

Aku takut, benar-benar takut. Sambil berlari di sebuah dimensi yang entah ada di mana dengan keadaan mengerikan seperti di Kota Lavender, dan aku hanya bisa berlari sampai berharap ada satu hal yang bisa menolongku, atau satu orang.

Dan hanya satu orang itu. Hanya orang itu yang bisa menolongku keluar dari dimensi yang mengerikannya membuat tubuhku kaku membeku karena takut.

"RED-SAN! TOLONG AKU!" teriakku lagi.

Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah mengikuti benang merah takdir yang berada di tanah setapak itu. Hanya itu panduan darinya, dan aku terus berlari sementara itu, pada waktu yang sama, aku dikejar oleh Pokemon Tanpa Nomor. Aku terus dikejar dan tiba-tiba...

"Aduh!" aku terjatuh dan tidak bisa berdiri. Para Pokemon Hantu itu siap untuk mengergapku dan akhirnya...

 _Apa ini akhirnya? Diculik hantu dan tak akan ada yang bisa menemukanku? Red-san ... Red-san ... Red-san..._

" _RED-SAAAANNNNN! TOOLONNG AKUUU!"_

"Yellow, bangun!"

Bangun?

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun dan saking cepatnya aku membuat tubuhku duduk, tanpa sadar...

"Aduh!" kepalaku membentur kepalanya Red-san, dan kami merasakan sakit yang sama. Setelah beberapa saat, Red-san langsung pergi ke intinya.

"Ada apa, Yellow? Mengapa kau berteriak?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba aku baru sadar kalau aku baru saja bermimpi buruk.

"EHHH! Maaf, Red-san... aku... aku mimpi buruk..." kataku sambil menunduk malu. Lalu Red-san mulai mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Sudah, sudah. Itu hanya mimpi buruk. Walaupun... mengapa kau meneriaki namaku dalam mimpimu?"

Satu hal di pikiranku.

 _Mati aku..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kemarin getar itu tampak begitu nyata.**_

 _ **Terpendar begitu saja dari cangkang keakuanku yang merama-rama di tepian senja.**_

 _ **Hari ini, getar itu menggamit ragu. Tak terhunus karena diammu menengahi segala ruang.**_

 _ **Tapi sungguh, getar itu tak pernah hilang. Damba itu juga masih setia bersemayam dalam adaku.**_

 _ **Jika ini memang cinta, aku hanya tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya dalam ketelanjangan apa adanya: dengan segenap raga, hati, dan jiwaku yang mengulum kepasrahan tanpa syarat.**_

 _ **Masihkah ragu menutup mata hatimu? Mestinya kamu tahu... awal yang kita jejak, semua mungkin terasa hanya menjadi sekelebat mimpi saja. Tapi kita tak pernah tahu, kalau rasa itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan mata. Dan tahu-tahu... semua berubah jadi begitu nyata.**_

Red's POV

Ya... paling tidak kami pernah merasakan semua ini.

Dari aku yang awalnya tidak peduli hal-hal percintaan sampai pada akhirnya aku bisa memeluk Yellow semesra ini.

Dulu aku hanya berfokus pada menjadi lebih kuat, dan sekarang aku berfokus untuk menjadi lebih baik, terutama untuk Yellow.

Aku pernah jauh darinya, namun sekarang sepertinya kami bagaikan magnet yang terkuat, yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Ya, aku dan Yellow.

Orang yang sekarang ada di pelukanku sekarang, yang sedang mengamati langit malam yang penuh gemintang dan keindahannya adalah yang kedua di mataku sekarang.

Mengapa bukan yang terindah?

Karena yang terindah adalah yang sedang kupeluk saat ini.

Ya, yang teindah adalah Yellow.

 _Yellow, Yellow everywhere, especially in my mind.._.

 _I love you, Yellow..._

 **Keluar cerita...**

Red's POV

"Akhirnya, bagian yang pertama selesai. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Yang tentang teriakan itu, Red-san tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanyanya. Dan aku menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan memeluknya.

"Eh? Red-san?"

"Apa?"

"Kau..."

"Kau minta jawabannya kan? Inilah jawabannya dariku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Yellow," kataku sambil membiarkan Yellow mendengarkan detak jantungku yang makin kencang.

"Hehehe..."

"Ada apa, Yellow?"

"Detak jantung Red-san... aku bisa mendengarkannya..."

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar apa yang Yellow rasakan, dan kami berpelukan sampai, entah, seperempat jam mungkin?

Lalu, kami putuskan untuk mengakhiri ini dan meneruskan kegiatan awal kami.

"Oke, Yellow. Ayo kita baca bagian berikutnya," kataku. Yellow mengangguk, dan kami membuka halaman berikutnya.

 **Akhirnya... sub-bagian 1 dari bagian 1 selesai.**

 **Informasi, ada 6 sub-bagian dalam bagian 1. Dan mungkin di masa depan akan ada bagian yang akan memiliki sub-bagian.**

 **Intinya, itu saja.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk kritik konstruktif dan saran, mungkin review, untuk fic ini. Dan kuharap balasannya tak aneh-aneh :v**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	3. Kepada Kamu, Rindu itu

**Bagian 1, Atas Nama Cinta, Saja**

 **Sub-bagian 2, Kepada Kamu, Rindu itu...**

 **...**

 _ **Mungkin benar juga.**_

 _ **Kita perlu waktu untuk tidak bersua, tapi sejenak saja.**_

 _ **Mungkin tidaklah salah, aku pendam dulu rasa rindu.**_

 _ **Biarkan hati merintih dan meratap.**_

 _ **Tapi sejenak saja, lalu untuk selamanya kita berpayung dalam satu cinta...!**_

Red's POV

AKU BOSAAAAAANNNN!

Ya, aku bosan. Siapa yang tidak bosan dengan keadaan dimana kau sendirian di sebuah gunung bersalju tanpa tanda-tanda peradaban selain dirimu sendiri, dan yang lebih parahnya, tak ada yang menemani?

Niatku untuk berada di sini untuk menunggu penantang yang ingin bertarung denganku, namun tetap saja mereka tidak datang-datang.

Mungkin saat itu aku tidak mengabarkan mereka lebih lanjut atau memang tempat ini sangat terisolir sampai-sampai mereka tak dapat datang kemari.

Dan kau tahu apa yang kulakukan sekarang?

MERATAP

Ya, meratapi nasibku yang malang, menunggu ketidakpastian, kedinginan, kadang kelaparan, kebosanan itu hal yang biasa.

Tapi kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan dari semua ini?

AKU KESEPIAN!

Seharusnya aku tetap di _sana_ dengan _nya_ , menikmati indahnya malam, meminum coklat panas buatan _nya_ , melihat _nya_ memancing atau malah ketiduran, atau lebih aneh lagi, melihat _nya_ menari bagaikan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dekat bungan matahari merah.

Tapi... ya... kusimpan dulu hal ini. Sepertinya ada penantang yang datang. Seorang penantang yang sepertinya datang dari jalur yang searah dengan tempat _nya_ tinggal.

Dari bayangan yang kulihat, sepertinya kendaraannya adalah Pokemon berkepala dua dan tinggi, kemudian tubuhnya si penumpangnya terlihat, dengan atribut yang sebagian besar berwarna...

Tunggu dulu...

Dia bukan penantang yang datang jauh-jauh untuk bertarung.

Dia adalah _dia_... datang jauh-jauh untuk...

"RED-SAAANN!"

... _bertemu denganku..._

 _Yellow, Yellow..._

 **...**

 _ **Aku terusik kangen yang menelusup di setiap kedip mata.**_

 _ **Dua hari menapak jejak bersama, telah memagut getarku tak bersisa, sepertinya.**_

 _ **Biarkan saja semua berjalan tanpa rekayasa.**_

 _ **Seperti sejak pertama rasa itu diam membisu.**_

 _ **Lalu, perlahan mengetuk pintu hatimu dalam damba tak bersyarat.**_

Yellow's POV

Dua hari bersama Red-san di tempat latihannya yang dapat terbilang ekstrem membuatku semakin memahami Red-san.

"Red-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan di gunung ini terus? Apa kau tak ingin pulang ke rumah? Apa kau tidak merasa sakit atau kedinginan? Apa kau tidak kangen rumahmu atau siapa saja di sana? Apa—"

 _Dan tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku._

 _Dan dia adalah..._

"Yellow, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu," lalu dia memandangku, dan aku memandangnya. Kami hanya saling pandang sampai...

"Red-san..."

"Hm..."

"Bagaimana dengan jawabannya?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san mengambil napasnya.

"Ya... Aku tidak bosan, aku tak ingin pulang, aku tidak sakit atau kedinginan, dan aku tidak kangen, atau apapun itu..." lalu Red-san berhenti bicara dan memandangku lagi. Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah heran.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku. Red-san hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bosan, aku tak ingin pulang, aku tidak sakit atau kedinginan, dan aku tidak kangen, atau apapun itu, selama kau ada di sini untuk menemaniku sampai aku selesai dengan latihanku," lalu dia berhenti lagi, dan menarik napasnya lagi.

"Yellow, kau mau menemaniku di sini sampai aku selesai, kan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya lama-lama karena saking terkejutnya dengan pertanyaan itu.

Namun kemudian,...

"Red-san..."

"Hmm..." lalu aku relakan tubuhku memeluk Red-san kali ini. Sambil mendengarkan suara jantung hatinya Red-san, aku hanya bisa berkata...

" _Red-san, aku akan menemanimu..."_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Semestinya tak kutelantarkan rindu yang terus menggugat hingga pagi.**_

 _ **Andai saja tak ada jarak yang mengunci langkah kaki, ingin segera kusandarkan semua gelisah dan gundahmu pada harum ikal rambutmu.**_

 _ **Menebar keteduhan, meremas kecemasan... meninabobokan tangis semalaman.**_

Red's POV

"Yellow, mau kuceritakan apa yang terjadi malam tadi?" tanyaku. Yang kutanya langsung menoleh dari pelukannya.

"Tentu saja boleh, Red-san. Kau boleh menceritakan apa saja. Aku akan setia mendengarkannya," kata Yellow. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Sambil menatap atap gua tempatku berdiam, aku mulai bercerita.

"Aku bermimpi, kalau aku bertarung dengan Giovanni. Dia mengerahkan semua pasukannya untuk menyerangku dan saat itu aku dan Pokemon-ku sudah kelelahan. Aku dalam keadaan terpojok dan tak bisa bergerak," kataku. Yellow terlihat khawatir.

"Apa kau bisa bertahan di sana?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Rasanya aku akan mati saat itu juga. Sampai tiba-tiba..." lalu aku memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Yellow jadi heran karenanya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Keajaiban muncul. Sebuah sinar yang terang muncul dan melenyapkan orang-orang Team Rocket itu. Dan saat sinar itu meredup, yang kulihat di sumber cahaya itu adalah..." lalu aku terdiam lagi, sambil membayangkan betapa cantiknya sosok yang muncul di balik sinar itu. Yellow heran lagi.

"Red-san?" aku tersadar, dan menghirup napas panjang untuk melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Aku melihat peri. Peri cantik yang memiliki sayap luar biasa dan rupa yang sempurna. Perinya, kau tahu siapa itu?" tanyaku. Yellow hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya, peri itu adalah kau, Yellow. Rambut kuningmu dengan mata coklat, dengan kupu-kupu menjadi sayapmu dan ... hei, bagaimana kau merawat rambutmu? Lembut sekali," kataku sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya dan baru kusadari rambutnya mulus.

"EHHH? RED-SAN!?"

 _Well... it seems awkward for them..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mengais lagi sepihan kata rindu yang kau cecapkan di tepian pagi.**_

 _ **Betapa kuingin mendengarnya beribu kali.**_

 _ **Seperti inginku yang selalu dahaga ingin mendekap dan rabah di dadamu.**_

 _ **Luruh dalam magismu dan bertekuk pasrah dalam hatimu, satu.**_

Yellow's POV

Senin, cuaca cerah, keadaan tenang dan damai. Aku hanya tidur di bawah pohon sambil menunggu umpan pancinganku termakan. Lalu tiba-tiba, ada suara yang membuatku terbangun dan langsung tersipu malu. Suara apakah itu?

"Yellow, bangun, Yellow..."

Dan yang membangunkanku...

 _Dia..._

Selasa, cuaca cerah juga. Aku menggambar pemandangan Gunung Silver. Di sampingku, ada seseorang yang menemaniku dalam menggambar hal-hal ini. Dan saking sabarnya, dia tertidur di sampingku. Aku bangunkan dia dengan cara yang sama dengan yang dia pakai kemarin.

"Red-san, bangun, Red-san..."

Hari-hari berikutnya, terus begitu. Kalau tidak aku yang membangunkan Red-san, Red-san yang membangunkanku. Sampai suatu saat, di hari Minggu...

Aku dan Red-san tidur di kamarnya Red-san. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi kemarin cuacanya buruk dan aku tak berani sendirian. Paman Wilton pergi dan rumahku sepi, jadi aku sempatkan untuk pergi ke rumahnya Red-san, sampai aku baru tahu ada hujan deras dan petir semalaman.

Untunglah ada yang bisa membuat tidurku lelap dan nyenyak. Sebuah bantal yang luas dan pas dengan ukuran kepalaku dan juga cukup hangat dan wangi. Juga dengan banyak kelebihan lainnya.

Rasanya aku ingin dia menjadi bantalku selamanya.

Kami terbangun bersamaan hari itu, dan reaksi kami saat bangun...

"Ye... Yellow..."

"Re-Red-san..."

Berikutnya, hanya lomba saling memandang. Siapa yang memandang tanpa berkedip terlama, dia yang menang.

 _Dan aku menang, dan aku mendapatkan hadiah berupa ciuman selamat pagi dari Red-san_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Di dekatmu rinduku tumpah.**_

 _ **Mengeja detik yang berlalu dengan kemesraan yang menggugah indah.**_

 _ **Memapah bahagia satu demi satu tanpa jengah.**_

 _ **Berdua kita saling meluruhkan kata yang terucap dari palung hati terdalam menasbihkan rindu yang lama tersembunyi dalam diam tunduk teduh pada keakuan perasaan.**_

Red'S POV

Akhirnya, acara pernikahannya selesai. Dan akhirnya malam tiba. Aku dapat beristirahat secara sah dan meyakinkan dengan istri sahku, dan dapat "menyelesaikan sisanya,"

Ah..., jika dia tidak sedang...

Tak apa-apa. Aku tak terlalu memaksa. Karena itulah, yang kami lakukan hari ini hanya duduk di balkon rumah kami sambil memandangi bintang-bintang.

Itu, sampai tiba-tiba istriku bertanya padaku.

"Red-san,"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau masih ingat saat kita kencan pertama?" lalu aku mencoba mengingat kejadian kencan pertama, dan saat akhirnya kutemukan ingatan itu,...

"Oh, ya. Yang itu, aku ingat. Saat pada malamnya, kita juga melihat bintang-bintang seperti ini," kataku.

"Dan kemudian..." aku melihat istriku memerah pipinya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut orang yang sekarang ada di pangkuanku.

"Ya... saat yang indah. Itu juga saat kita ciuman pertama kali. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau itu pencium alami," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya, yang membuatnya menjadi memerah.

"Red-san, sebenarnya Red-san juga pencium alami," katanya.

"Ya, jadi bagaimana kalau kita..." kataku. Dan yang kuajak bicara hanya mengangguk.

 _Dan pada akhirnya, walaupun kami tidak "meledak" hari itu, tapi aku masih mendapatkan ciuman hangat dan alami dari istriku yang tercinta._

Oh, ya. Apa tadi aku belum mengatakan siapa itu istriku? Oke, akan kuberi tahu sekarang.

 _Istriku adalah Sang Penyembuh, Amarillo del Bosque Verde._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku tak pernah bisa marah karena bagiku kau adalah anugerah terindah yang mendekap barisan hariku penuh bahagia tumpah ruah.**_

 _ **Sepotong senyum yang kau titipkan pada arakan senja, manghapus kesalku jadi tawa merekah.**_

 _ **Dan rinduku tiba-tiba dipenuhi keindahan yang berlimpah.**_

Yellow's POV

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Red-san tidak akan pernah marah padaku kan?"

Kami berada di bawah pohon yang biasa kami datangi. Baru saja tadi Ruby dan Sapphire mampir kemari untuk mengirim kami sebuah surat. Aku belum membacanya, tapi dari bungkusnya, pasti bagus. Aku melihat mereka bertengkar saat mereka pergi. Tenang saja, mereka biasa melakukan itu. Tapi itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang akhirnya kutanyakan pada Red-san tadi.

Dan Red-san hanya tersenyum.

"Ruby pernah melakukan kesalahan pada Sapphire, karena itu mereka sering bertengkar. Apa aku punya kesalahan padamu?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit kaget, namun kemudian, aku mengangguk.

"Kau pernah menganggapku laki-laki, kau membuatku khawatir saat kau menghilang, dan yang paling parah, Red-san tidak peka dengan perasaanku," kataku, agak keras.

"Lalu seharusnya, kau yang lebih sering marah kan?" tanyanya, membuatku kaget lagi. Kau hanya bisa tertunduk malu karena apa yang Red-san katakan tadi.

"Aku... aku tak bisa marah padamu," kataku.

"Mengapa?" Aku hanya bisa melihat cincin emas yang ada di jari manis tangan kiriku.

"Cincin ini, cincin ini adalah bukti kalau Red-san sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Red-san sudah menjadi orang yang bisa kuharapkan. Red-san sudah menganggapku perempuan, Red-san tidak menghilang lagi, dan ..." aku hanya bisa terdiam setelah itu.

"Ya, maaf kalau dulu aku tak peka dengan perasaanmu. Sekarang kita sudah menjadi suami istri, itu berarti aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," kata Red-san.

 _Aku hanya bisa menangis bahagia karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan Red-san tadi dan langsung memeluknya, masih sambil menangis._

 _Dan sisa hari ini kupakai untuk berpelukan dengan Red-san._

 _Itu saja._

 **Keluar cerita...**

Yellow's POV

Aku hanya bisa menangis setelah membaca bagian terakhir bagian tadi. Masih bisa mengena apa yang kubayangkan dari bagian itu.

"Yellow, kau pasti terharu membacanya ya?" tanya Red-san sambil memelukku, untuk menenangkanku ceritanya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Red-san benar-benar tidak akan marah padaku, kan?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar dia bisa memandang wajahku.

"Yellow, seperti tadi, aku tidak akan marah padamu. Kalaupun aku marah, aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka. Laki-laki macam apa yang tega membuat seorang perempuan yang menicntainya, dan yang dia cintai, terluka hanya karena tingkah bodohnya saja?" tanya Red-san. Lalu dia membuat tatapan tajam.

"Yellow, kita sudah bersatu saat bulan dan matahari bersatu dan sejak saat itu, kita sudah bersama. Aku tak ingin kita berpisah hanya karena hal bodoh yang nanti aku atau kau lakukan. Kita akan tetap bersama, kalau bisa, bahkan meskipun kita di neraka sekalipun," kata Red-san lagi.

"Namun aku tak bisa melakukan itu, kalau kita tidak sehati. Yellow, apa kau akan tetap bersamaku hingga nanti?" tanyanya.

 _Kami berdua hanya bisa memandang dalam-dalam. Seperti mencoba untuk menyinkronkan pikiran kami. Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat..._

"Ya!" seruku, membuatku bersemangat, seperti dia.

"Fiuh, baguslah. Maaf, sepertinya aku terbawa suasana, hehehe" celoteh Red-san.

"Hehehe... maaf juga, Red-san," kataku.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu, ada yang aneh," kata Red-san.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san melihat langit dan ternyata, langitnya mendung.

"Kita harus pulang," kataku. Red-san mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau sekalian aku mampir ke rumahmu? Paman Wilton sedang pergi kan?" tanya Red-san. Aku mengangguk.

"Benar juga. Mari pergi, Red-san," kataku. Lalu kami membereskan tempat kami, memanggil Pikachu kami, dan pulang ke rumahku sebelum hujan membuat kami basah.

 **Sub-bagian 2 dari bab 1 selesai.**

 **Cuaca buruk, pertanda buruk. Itu yang akan terjadi berikutnya di sub-bagian 3.**

 **Dan entah apakah aku kuat menulis ini. Walau juga hanya 6 poin, tapi...**

 **... ahhh, sudahlah...**

 **Jangan lupa untuk kritik konstruktif dan saran, mungkin review, untuk fic ini. Fave juga boleh, makanan ringan juga boleh, nasi goreng Magelangan juga boleh /ditarikpaksasatpolpp**

 **RWD keluar...**


	4. Jiwa-jiwa yang Patah

**Bagian 1, Atas Nama Cinta, Saja**

 **Sub-bagian 3, Jiwa-jiwa yang Patah**

 **...**

 _ **Mungkinkah ada secuil kebahagiaan ketika kehampaan setia kucacah di ujung luka yang belum mengering.**_

 _ **Hampa yang mengendus nelangsa dan selalu berakhir dalam genangan kecewa yang memuja sia-sia. Mengais pilunya hati tanpa tahu ke mana mesti mencari obatnya.**_

 _ **Tergopoh dibilas sedu sedan tangis yang ingin segera kubasuh dengan senyum merona. Melibas pahit yang kautinggalkan, menelaah hati baru yang mungkin datang menjelang.**_

 _ **Siapa tahu di suatu masa, kutemukan setitik cinta bersemi tanpa tanda tanya. Datang dengan lugunya, menawarkan terang di balik gelap yang mendekapku dalam titik hitam yang memanjang.**_

 _ **Setidaknya aku masih punya mimpi yang coba kuwujudkan dalam damba, meski hanya menempias pada getar ilusi belaka.**_

 _ **Semoga...**_

Red's POV

"KAU PENGKHIANAT!" seruku, mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada diriku kali ini.

 _Dikhianati oleh orang yang kau cintai sendiri, sakitnya bagaikan tertusuk pedang atau diserang Volt Tackle tepat di jantung._

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" serunya, namun kemudian, kutunjukkan sesuatu dari Pokegear-ku, dan pada saat itulah, puncak kemarahanku meningkat.

"LALU INI APA? APA? APAA!?" ingin tahu fotonya mengandung apa?

 _Fotonya yang sedang berciuman dengan laki-laki lain._

"Tapi, itu hanya rekayasa!" katanya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bagaimana bisa itu hanya rekayasa!? Blue berkata padaku kalau ini fakta, dia bahkan bersumpah kalau yang dia lihat itu benar!" seruku. Lalu aku memalingkan diriku darinya dan mengucapkan kalimat terakhirku untuknya.

...

 _ **It's over...**_

...

Aku lantas berlari terus hingga tidak sadar kalau aku sekarang mencapai sebuah daerah yang sangat familiar denganku, dengan banyak pohon dan Pokemon liar di mana-mana.

 _Hutan Viridian_

Dan saat itulah, aku sadar akan pergi ke mana.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Seperti menikam diri sendiri tanpa sakit menjerit. Kutelan pedih karena mencintai dirimu yang hanya meninggalkan serpihan lara. Kaupagutkan hatimu pada orang lain ketika kata setia kujaga di atas perharapan satu-satunya. Tiada ingin kuakhirkan jejak cintaku selain kepadamu. Tapi kini segalanya telah cukup. Selama ini kau hanya memberiku mimpi belaka, lain tidak. Aku pergi karena terlalu mencintaimu, itulah akhirnya.**_

 _ **Biarkan rasa ini kupendam mati. Dan jangan kau pernah bertanya meski ada ruang untuk kembali. Aku yang memulakan, aku juga yang harus meniadakan. Dari tiada menjadi ada, dari ada menjadi tiada. Meski jerit sakitku tak berbuah tangis, jiwaku merapal duka yang meraja atas bahagiamu.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal!**_

Yellow's POV

"Kau tidak sama dengannya," kataku.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang tidak sama dariku?" tanyanya. Aku hanya terdiam. Mencoba untuk menahan amarah yang semakin lama semakin membara.

"Kau tidak setia. Kau tidak tahu sakitnya hatiku kalau kau selalu berada di dekat perempuan-perempuan itu. Kau tidak akan tahu," kataku.

"Mereka hanya teman, Yellow. Bukan yan lain!"

"BOHONG!"

Aku hanya bisa terpaku diam setelah itu, dan laki-laki di depanku hanya bisa terdiam juga, tapi dengan wajah yang agak syok.

"Aku... bohong?" tanyanya.

"YA! KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU! KAU BILANG KALAU AKU ADALAH SATU-SATUNYA YANG ADA DI HATIKU, TAPI KAU BOHONG!" seruku, lalu aku mengeluarkan selembar foto yang membuatku bertambah marah.

"Temanku memberikanku foto ini. Kalau kau bisa menjelaskannya dengan penjelasan yang bisa kuterima, mungkin kita masih bisa bertahan," kataku.

 _Itu adalah foto laki-laki itu yang sedang berciuman dengan perempuan lain._

Saat kutunjukkan fotonya, dia justru membuang fotonya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini palsu! Aku tidak percaya!" serunya.

"Temanku adalah mata-mata handal, tidak mungkin dia berbohong padaku, teman terbaiknya, tidak sepertimu!" seruku. Lalu aku berpaling darinya dan...

"Kukira kita bisa menjalani hubungan kita dengan baik, kukira kita akan terus bersama. Tapi ternyata..." kupalingkan lagi tubuhku ke arahnya, bersiap-siap.

"Aku salah," lalu aku berjalan menjauhi laki-laki itu.

"Tu-tunggu!"

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI!" seruku. Lalu perlahan, aku mengucapkan kata terakhirku untukya.

...

 _ **It's over...**_

...

 _ **Menyeka segala lara yang menguntit pada malam gelap. Merobek indahnya cerita mencintai dan menantimu.**_

 _ **Sapa yang kurunut pada deretan hari tak menjemput nyata. Pertemuan yang kupilih sebagai pembunuh rindu hanya menyapu sia-sia.**_

 _ **Tak kudengar bisik lembutmu merambah sepiku. Menyudutkanku di batas gelisah yang mengunyah luka, satu demi satu.**_

 _ **Andai kau tahu...**_

Yellow's POV

Aku berjalan kembali ke rumah, masih marah bercampur sedih karena kejadian tadi. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Aku ingin tidur saja dan mencoba untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi baru saja.

Sampai aku melihat sesosok manusia duduk di depan rumahku. Sesosok manusia yang dulunya memang menjadi target sampai karena tak ada harapan, jadi kucoba untuk mencari yang lain.

 _Namun ternyata, sepertinya kami telah terikat teori benang merah..._

Aku lantas mendekatinya dan memanggilnya.

"Ummm... Red-san?" dia hanya duduk murung di sana, memeluk kakinya dan tidak membalas.

"Red-san?" aku panggil lagi, dan masih sama.

Red's POV

 _Apa ini mimpi?_

 _Sepertinya aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang sudah lama tidak kudengar. Suara yang ingin sekali kudengar lagi._

 _Red-san?_

 _Ya... ya... ya... Red-san... namaku Red-san..._

 _Dan dari seluruh manusia di jagad raya, hanya satu yang memanggilku begitu._

Untuk memastikannya, aku membuka mataku, dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku tadi. Saat itulah aku tidak percaya bahwa yang kuharapkan datang tiba-tiba pada saat seperti ini.

"Yellow?"

 **...**

 _ **Detik yang kuratapi, menjepit segala ruang yang kusinggahi. Beribu catatan tentang cinta dan penantian yang kualamatkan untuk satu nama, telah sampai pada titik penghabisan. Tak ada lagi celah untuk pengecualian.**_

 _ **Segala dalil untuk membuatku kembali menghunus damba, kuingkari dengan membiarkan kecewa dan laraku mengendap dalam emosi yang membara. Membunuh rindu untuk bangkit lagi. Menenggelamkan janji setia pada altar tak berpenghuni.**_

 _ **Yang kulihat hanya bayangan kesepian mencekik. Mengulum warasku, tak bersisa. Yang kudekap hanya kesendirian di atas jejak kenangan menyakitkan.**_

 _ **Ke mana akan kubawa duka yang bertahta ini? Berlindung tak ada payung yang membentang, menangis tak ada sandaran. Lembap uadara yang berembus, mengundang debu merangkul nelangsaku. Memungut serpihan cinta yang mulai menghilang ditelan senja kala.**_

 _ **Masih adakah sejumput bahagia menjelma? Aku masih saja mengasah mimpi menjadi nyata. Mendulang ilusi dengan sia-sia. Mendesahkan harapan yang tersisa tanpa selera. Bisu membungkam maya. Rebah kaku dengan tatapan mata yang terus menua. Dan aku tak tahu, di mana kini aku berada.**_

Red's POV

Sebelum dia datang, yang kulakukan hanya di depan sebuah rumah, tak peduli rumahnya siapa, merenung.

Merenungkan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Segala kekerasan dan kesedihan yang terjadi di sana yang membuatku sulit untuk berpikir tenang.

Dan dengan tiada orang yang bisa menemaniku untuk menenangkanku, aku hanya bisa menangis, paling tidak sampai kantung air mata ini kehabisan suplai airnya.

Itu, lalu karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku lebih memilih untuk terdiam di sini sampai ada yang datang memanggilku, mungkin pemilik rumah yang akan mengusirku dari sana karena aku bertindak seperti orang gila.

 _Ya, cinta itu gila..._

Aku hanya terdiam...

Sampai dia datang memanggilku.

"Red-san?"

 _ **...**_

 _ **Menjaring cinta yang timbul tenggelam di pelukan mimpi yang tak berkesudahan.**_

 _ **Menyisakan perih yang menguruk tawa oada buramnya kaca cermin yang terbelah.**_

 _ **Masihkah ada secuil hati yang tersisa untuk sendiriku?**_

 _ **Tak kucium sekelebat wangi mawar dalam gelisahku.**_

 _ **Tak kurengkuh syahdunya rindu yang mangetuk ruang kegersanganku. Ke mana kaki ini mesti berjalan mencari sandaran hati yang bergeming untuk dambaku?**_

 _ **Ah, mungkin semua telah sia-sia atau memang jalanku harus menguliti kesendirian dan termangu diam di batas tanya cinta yang tak jua menyingkapkan tabir bahagia.**_

 _ **Aku pasrah!**_

 _ **Dan semoga aku belum kalah!**_

Yellow's POV

"Yellow?" aku hanya mengangguk. Melihat sesosok manusia yang bersedih di depan rumahku, akupun duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Red-san? Ada masalah?" tanyaku. Red-san hanya bisa terdiam. Melihat ke tanah yang sepertinya tidak akan menjawab rasa sakit yang terlihat pada wajahnya.

 _Dan memang tak akan pernah..._

"Aku mendapatkan musibah..." akhirnya Red-san bicara, dan apa yang dia katakan membuatku kaget.

"Musibah apa, Red-san? Bisakah kau ceritakan?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun susah karena apa yang kualami juga.

Aku terus menunggu sampai Red-san memberikan respon. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Red-san memberikan responya dengan satu kalimat sederhana tapi bisa membuatku bingung.

 _Yellow... I'm sorry..._

"Aku... minta maaf, Yellow. Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu dari awal..." lalu dia memandangku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Dia berkhianat padaku,"

Aku hanya bisa membuka mataku lebar-lebar karena terkejut dengan satu fakta.

 _Aku dan Red-san memiliki masalah besar yang sama..._

"Red-san..." hanya sebuah bisikan dari mulut kecilku, memanggil seorang yang bernasib sama denganku.

 _Lalu aku memilih untuk menangis dengannya..._

Red's POV

"Yellow? Mengapa kau juga menangis?" tanyaku. Baru saja aku mengatakan alasanku merenung bagaikan suasana kematian, dan sekarang dia juga menangis.

"Red-Red...saaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" tangisannya membuatku ikut sedih. Setelah beberapa saat, dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya, dan berkata...

"Maaf, Red-san... se-seharus-nya... aku juga mendengarkan kata Red-san. Sekarang aku juga sendirian..." dan sama dengan Yellow, aku hanya bisa terkaget.

 _Lalu kemudian, kami memutuskan untuk saling berpelukan, semoga jiwa kami bisa tenang..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Inilah pilihanku:**_

 _ **Kuingkari cintaku dengan membiarkan kecewa dan lara mengendap dalam emosi yang membara.**_

 _ **Izinkan aku bunuh rindu biar tak bangkit lagi.**_

 _ **Menenggelamkan janji setia pada jiwa-jiwa yang meregang sepi.**_

 _ **Melupakanmu dari tiap inci kenangan dalam hidupku yang hampa.**_

Red's POV

Aku dan Yellow sekarang berada dalam rumahnya Yellow. Kami saling menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada hari itu yang membuat kami berdua bersedih dan melara.

"Jadi itu yang terjadi, Red-san..." kata Yellow.

"Ya ampun, kita punya masalah yang sama. Aku heran mengapa pasangan kita mengkhianati kita..." kataku. Yellow hanya bisa angkat pundak. Lalu aku terdiam dan berpikir.

"Red-san, Red-san memikirkan apa?" tanya Yellow. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan, aku memandangnya.

"Yellow, mari kita lupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan ini. Mari kita berjalan menuju masa depantanpa harus terganggu hal menyebalkan ini lagi. Mari buka hati kita untuk hal baru," kataku. Yellow hanya bisa mengangguk, masih sedih dengan ceritanya, dan ceritaku.

Kemudian, aku dan Yellow melanjutkan cerita kami, lagi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kucari jejakmu yang terisap kangen tadi malam.**_

 _ **Membawa khayalku dalam rindu yang menggamit resah, lalu galau. Gundah menyelinap di balik senyum sederhanamu yang datang bersama gerimis pagi.**_

 _ **Lalu...**_

 _ **Ada damba untuk memelukmu, seketika. Menggiring serta cintamu saat mata kita beradu dalam ketulusan yang tak bersyarat.**_

 _ **Lalu...**_

 _ **Jejakmu merunutkanku pada arakan cinta berkelok. Menyisakan sepotong kemesraan yang menyisir indah di butiran pasir basah.**_

 _ **Lalu...**_

 _ **Jejakmu terhenti. Jejakku menepi. Sepotong cinta yang hadir, mencium basi dalam alurnya. Satu demi satu, membunuh setiap gelisah dan rindu yang hadir. Menenggelamkannya dalam puing luka yang mengiris bisu.**_

 _ **Lalu...**_

Neutral POV

Tidak diketahui apa yang terjadi setelah Red dan Yellow bertemu dalam hari yang menyakitkan itu. Saat mantan kekasih Red dan Yellow mendatangi Blue untuk mengkonfirmasi foto yang mereka temukan, Blue hanya bisa mengangguk tanda memang dia yang memfotonya. Terpancing emosi, hampir saja Blue tinggal nama, namun untung saja Green dengan Charizard-nya berhasil menyelamatkan jiwa Blue.

Kemudian, Red dan Yellow tidak pernah saling bertemu selama 2 bulan, karena mereka masih bersedih. Namun mereka berdua masih terhubung melalui Pokegear atau teman-teman mereka.

Saat akhirnya semuanya baik-baik saja, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. Memang Red dan Yellow ingin menjadi kekasih satu sama lain, namun mereka tak ingin mereka terluka seperti yang terjadi 2 bulan yang lalu. Mereka tetap menjadi teman.

Sampai kapan?

 **Di luar cerita...**

Hujan itu ternyata hujan badai...

Yellow's POV

Aku tak bisa tidur karena suaranya yang mengerikan. Ditambah dengan imajinasi yang masih terngiang-ngiang karena bacaanku tadi sore. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis karena ketakutan.

 _Ketakutan dengan badai, dan ketakutan akan kehilangan..._

 _... siapa?_

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kasurku, dan melihat jendela, yang mana dari sana, cahaya kilat terus menyambar.

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamarku, pergi ke ruang makan untuk minum beberapa teguk air untuk menenangkan diriku.

Lalu kembali ke tempat tidurku. Kembali ke kasurku dan berusaha untuk tidur. Dan pada saat itulah...

DDDDUUUUUUAAAAARRRRRRR!

Red's POV

"Yellow!" seruku, aku mendengar dia berteriak. Aku bergegas dari tempat tidurku ke tempatnya. Aku punya satu kesimpulan.

 _Dia pasti ketakutan..._

"Yellow! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seruku saat aku masuk ke kamarnya.

"Red-san! Aku takut!" katanya sambil merinding ketakutan. Aku langsung mendekapnya untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Sudah, sudah, Yellow. Jangan takut, ada aku di sini," kataku sambil mengelus masih memelukku erat, lalu...

DDDDUUUUUUAAAAARRRRRRR!

Dan Yellow semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku, itu membuktikan kalau dia sangat ketakutan.

"Sudah... itu hanya petir menyambar. Aku tak akan pergi darimu," kataku. Dan yang aku lakukan saat itu hanya memeluk Yellow sampai dia cukup tenang.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yellow akhirnya menjadi tenang.

"Red-san..." katanya.

"Ya, Yellow, kau sudah tenang sekarang?" tanyaku. Yellow hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Belum... terutama karena badai... dan cerita tadi. Aku takut Red-san terkena sesuatu yang buruk, apalagi kalau aku tak ada di sana... juga..." aku melihat wajahnya semakin merah...

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"AKU TAK KUAT KALAU MELIHAT RED-SAN DENGAN PEREMPUAN LAIN—"

Eh? Satu info baru di otakku. Yellow cemburuan...

"EHHH?! Ma-a-aaaf, Red-san! Maksudku bu-bukan be-be-begit—"

 _Dan satu ciuman di keningnya cukup untuk menenangkanya._

"Aku tak akan pergi darimu, Yellow..." kataku.

 _Dan pada akhirnya, untuk membuktikan bahwa yang kukatakan itu benar, aku rela tidur di samping Yellow, untuk malam ini._

 _... dan mungkin untuk malam-malam berikutnya ..._

 **Sub-bagian 3 dari bab 1 selesai.**

 **Inilah yang terjadi kalau kau mendengarkan lagu "Lithium"...**

 **Maaf bagi yang tidak kuat cerita** _ **angst**_ **, dan maaf kalau ceritanya kurang** _ **angsty**_ **...**

 _ **Aku sudah bilang aku tak akan kuat menulis ini...**_

 **Nama "mantan" tidak ditunjukkan untuk menghindari konflik.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk kritik konstruktif dan saran, mungkin review, untuk fic ini. Tapi jangan berikan aku** _ **flame**_ **dan...**

 **LITHIUM KARBONAT**

 **Aku bukan orang yang menderita gangguan bipolar...**

 **Tenang, bab berikutnya, akan happy kok...**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	5. Terlelaplah Dalam Bahagia

**Bagian 1, Atas Nama Cinta, Saja**

 **Sub-bagian 4, Terlelaplah Dalam Bahagia**

 **...**

 _ **Sekiranya cinta melukis bahagiamu malam ini, aku inginkan ia setia mendampingimu di setiap jejakmu. Menjagamu dari setiap luka yang coba mengecupmu.**_

 _ **Semoga cinta selalu ada untukmu, secukupnya. Tak kurang dan tak lebih. Semoga senyum mendakwa indah dalam tidurmu.**_

Red's POV

Pada zaman dahulu kala, ada sebuah perang besar di Kerajaan Kanto. Perang ini dikarenakan seorang kaisar superkejam yang berada di balik semua ini. Kaisar Besar Giovanni.

Sang Kaisar jahat berhasil menguasai sebagian besar daerah di Kanto. Hanya ada satu daerah kecil yang belum terjajah olehnya. Daerah itu adalah daerah dekat istana.

Di dalam istana, sang Raja sedang bersiap untuk pertarungan. Istrinya mati lebih awal karena serangan darinya, dan itulah yang membuat sang Raja memilih maju untuk berperang melawan si Kaisar lalim ini.

Namun tentara Giovanni bergerak lebih cepat daripada perkiraan kami. Akhirnya mereka berhasil mendekati istana. Sang Raja dan pasukannya menyerang dengan jiwa, raga, dan Pokemon mereka. Namun sisi kekuatan militer Kanto lebih lemah daripada kekuatan militer Giovanni.

Aku adalah salah satu prajurit andalan Sang Raja. Dengan Pikachu-ku, aku bisa melibas lawan-lawan dengan listrik 100000 V. Karena itulah, setiap ada peperangan, aku ada di dalamnya.

Namun pada saat itu, suatu hal tak terduga terjadi. Sang Raja terkena serangan. Dan perintahnya itulah yang membuatku terkejut.

"Red! Kembali ke istana! Akan kutahan mereka!"

"Tapi—"

"Lindungi Putri Yellow! Biar kerajaanku hancur, yang penting, akan ada pahlawan yang akan melawan. Dan itu adalah kau, Putri Yellow, dan—"

Serangan berikutnya membuatku terpisah dari Sang Raja, lalu akhirnya aku berlari kembali ke istana, berharap Putri baik-baik saja.

Terus berlari tanpa peduli musuh di belakangku, berusaha agar Putri aman dalam penjagaanku. Dan saat aku memasuki kamarnya, yang kulihat di sana adalah...

 _Putri Yellow masih tak tahu kalau perang sedang terjadi._

Untunglah. Aku bopong Yellow, dan lewat jendela kamarnya, aku melompat dan untungnya Aerodactyl keluar di waktu yang tepat dan kami akhirnya kami terbang menjauh.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Jadi begitu ya... ayah mengorbankan dirinya dan kerajaan agar aku aman?" tanya Putri Yellow, terlihat sedih atas berita yang kusampaikan tentang perang itu. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Saya berbelasungkawa, Putri Yellow..." kataku, melihat Yellow yang tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit berbintang.

"Red-san, aku bukan lagi Putri Yellow. Aku baru saja kehilangan kerajaanku, dan juga semua orang tuaku. Aku bukan putri lagi..." katanya.

"Hmmm... aku paham perasaanmu. Aku bukan lagi Rouge Si Listrik Merah tanpa ayahmu. Kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi," kataku. Lalu tiba-tiba Putri –eh salah- Yellow tersenyum padaku sambil memberikan solusi sederhana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal di sini saja? Dan aku memakai namaku yang biasa, dan kau memakai nama kecilmu lagi?" tanya Yellow.

"Hmmm... Red ya? Kau suka nama kecilku?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk.

"Karena manis," katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memandangnya. Lalu, ...

 _Kugenggam tangannya dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan tanganku yang satunya, sambil mengucapkan suatu kalimat._

"Yellow, aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, menjagamu, membuatmu bahagia, membuatmu senang, dan membuatmu merasa dicintai dalam sehat, sakit, muda, tua, kaya, miskin, sempat, sempit, hidup, sampai matiku," lalu akhirnya, kalimat ajaibnya.

" _Yellow, I love you..."_

Aku dapat melihat kalau Yellow hanya bisa kaget mendengar kataku tadi, lalu kemudian, dia membenamkan kepalanya ke dadaku sambil memelukku. Dan satu kalimat balasan keluar dari bibirnya.

" _Red-san, I love you too..."_

 _Dan kami memilih untuk tidur di bawah pohon di hutan lebat tak bernama yang kemudian kami namai..._

 _Hutan Viridian..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bermalam-malam telah kusisakan separuh mimpi indahku, untukmu.**_

 _ **Hanya karena aku tak mau kau disekap gelisan yang mengasah pilu.**_

 _ **Izinkan aku, menitipkan kata "selamat tidur" untukmu dan tersenyumlah...**_

 _ **Karena itu telah cukup bagiku.**_

 _ **Bahkan, lebih dari cukup untuk bahagiaku.**_

 _ **Berbahagialah dalam tidurmu, malam ini.**_

Red's POV

Ahh... satu lagi hari melelahkan di Gym Leader, dengan 13 penantang yang kuat-kuat semua, untungnya berhasil kukalahkan, tapi sepertinya aku kalah dengan yang keempat belas. Siapa dia?

"Aku pulang!" seruku, dan akhirnya yang keempat belas datang.

"Eh, Red-san sudah pulang. Selamat datang!" serunya. Dia langsung membantuku melepaskan pakaian olahragaku yang penuh peluh karena pertarungan berjam-jam. Tapi anehnya, dia malah membukanya sambil memelukku. Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, dia itu...

 _... istriku ..._

"Red-san, mandi dulu, pasti Red-san lelah..." katanya. Aku tersenyum, lalu berbalik untuk melihat wajahnya yang cantiknya seperti lukisan bintang-bintang yang serasi yang kulihat tadi sebelum aku sampai rumah.

"Terima kasih, sayang," lalu aku mencium keningnya, dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ahh... sayang, makanannya lezat sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa memasak selezat ini?" tanyaku. Dia hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Karena Red-san selalu mengatakan itu, menambah semangat untuk membuat yang lebih enak lagi," katanya. Pada saat itulah, aku mengantuk.

"Nah. Aku mau tidur. Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu kan?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Itu berarti kau harus menolongku kali ini," kataku.

"Menolong apa?" lalu aku mendekat padanya. Lalu aku berbisik padanya.

"Tolong, bawa aku dalam mimpi indah bersamamu. Mimpi indah yang bisa membuatku terbang dan melayang bebas tanpa beban dan kita melakukannya bersama," lalu aku mencium keningnya lagi.

"Red-san..." katanya yang memerah pipinya. Dan akhirnya, pertanyaan terakhir...

" _Kau ingin membantuku kan, istriku sayang, Yellow?"_

Jawabannya...

 _Terlihat Red dan Yellow saling berpegangan tangan, tidur terlentang dengan rapi dan mereka berdua tersenyum lebar. Mereka pasti telah memasuki dunia mimpi dimana mereka terbang dan melayang bebas tanpa bebas..._

 _... dan mereka melakukannya bersama..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sampai mata ini enggan terlelap dalam rayuan mimpi, aku masih saja berharap bisa mendengar bisik lembutmu mengusik sepi. Menelusup tiba-tiba tanpa permisi.**_

 _ **Meski lelahku telah menembus batas kantuk, tak jua bisa kutepikan kangenku walau sekejap. Merama-rama di langit kamar, mengundang bayangmu untuk hadir, lagi.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku mengantuk, ingin tidur...

Tapi ku tak bisa tidur...

Dan aku bingung ingin melakukan apa. Karena ini sudah malam dan cuacanya dingin penuh salju. Aku hanya berbaring di ranjangku, menunggu sampai aku bisa merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya tidur dengan sendirinya.

 _Namun dalam proses itu, yang terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku hanya satu ucapan dari mulut seseorang yang membuatku tak bisa tidur._

'Oke, oke, perasaanku! Aku akan meneleponnya!' pikirku. Akhirnya aku mengambil Pokegear-ku dan mulai memproses untuk menelepon...

Red's POV

PIKAPIKAPIKA! PIKAPIKAPIKA! PIKAPIKAPIKA!

Aku mendengarkan suara dari sesuatu di dekatku. Membuatku sedikit tersadar dari tidurku. Aku mencari sumber suaranya dan ternyata, itu dari Pokegear-ku. Aku melihat siapa yang meneleponku malam-malam begini, dan ternyata...

... langsung kuangkat teleponnya.

"Halo, Yellow? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Ehhh... Red-san? Kau sudah tidurkah? Maaf kalau begitu..." katanya.

"Ya, begitulah. Tak apa-apa, Yellow. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku... aku tak bisa tidur, Red-san... " katanya.

Aku berpikir kalau dia pasti kedinginan. Maklum, aku butuh banyak selimut untuk membuat tubuhku tetap hangat. Aku jadi ingat.

"Yellow, kau sudah memakai selimut dan batu hangatmu kan?"

"Su-sudah, Red-san. Sebenarnya..."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan suara yang kucoba untuk kutenangkan.

"Aku minta sesuatu..." katanya.

"Katakan saja, Yellow," kataku.

"Bisakah kau menceritakanku cerita tidur yang kau punya? Apapun itu," katanya. Aku berpikir tentang sesuatu, lalu...

"Oke. Sebentar. Sepertinya aku punya bku cerita lamaku di kamar. Sebentar," kataku. Lalu aku mencari buku cerita lamaku, ya, bsa dibilang selama usiaku sendiri.

Setelah aku menemukan bukunya, aku bercerita padanya tentang Perseus dan Andromeda. Setelah aku membacanya dari awal sampai selesai, akhirnya aku tutup dengan kalimat terakhir.

"Lalu Perseud membantu Andromeda menaiki Pegasus dan akhirnya kembali ke Ethiopia dengan aman, kemudian mereka menikah dan hidup bersama selamanya. Selesai," kataku.

"Terima kasih, Red-san..."

"Oh, ya. Kau masih suka cerita seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya, ya. Itu membuatku bisa bermimpi indah. Apalagi..." katanya, lalu dia berhenti.

"Lalu apa, Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Apalagi kalau... Red-san yang menceritakannya. Suara Red-san seperti Red-san ada di sampingku sekarang," katanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tenang, besok pagi, aku akan ke rumahmu, oke? Sekarang, kau perlu tidur dulu," kataku.

"Baiklah, Red-san. Selamat malam, Red-san. Mimpi indah..." katanya.

"Selamat malam juga, Yellow. Mimpi indah juga..."

Neutral POV

Dan hanya satu hal yang bisa mereka lakukan.

 _Bernapas lega karena baru saja mendengarkan suara orang yang mereka cintai sebelum tidur. Dijamin tidur lelap, bangun jadi segar._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sepotong kebersamaan telah mencetak jejak hati yang begitu berarti. Menggurat cerita rindu pada dinding jiwa yang terpatri. Tak ada kata basi!**_

 _ **Begitu jarak menyekat tatap, ingin ku segera kembali. Bersandar manja pada bahumu dan tidur terlena dalam genggaman jemarimu. Andai itu terjadi.**_

Yellow's POV

Andai itu terjadi, itu akan menjadi salah satu hal paling luar biasa dalam hidupku. Dan akan menjadi lebih luar biasa kalau aku mengalaminya setiap hari.

Dan itu terjadi padaku, benar-benar terjadi.

Pada kali ini, aku dan dia tidur di bawah pohon, kepalaku bersandar pada bahunya dan kepalanya bersandar di kepalaku. Aku dan dia menikmati tidur kami dengan sangat nikmat.

Dan bahkan kami saling menggenggam tangan. Itu tidak kami sadari sampai kami terbangun.

Aku terbangun lebih dulu karena aku yang tidur lebih dulu. Saat aku meregangkan tubuhku, secara tak sadar aku juga membawa tangannya orang yang tidur di sampingku.

"Eh, Yellow, ada apa?" tanya orang itu.

"EEHHH! RED-SAN! MAAF! APA AKU MEMBANGUNKANMU?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk minta maaf padanya, dan tangan kami masih menggenggam. Lalu kami melihat tangan kami.

 _Pada saat itulah kami sadar kalau dari tadi kami saling menggenggam tangan. Pipi kami langsung memerah dan langsung kami lepaskan tangan kami, dan berakhir dengan tawaan kecil._

 _Dasar kita..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hingga kata-kata tak lagi mampu bicara. Geliat desah manja menguap dengan sengaja. Di jemari pagi, kutilas lagi bahagianya hati memapah cintamu dalam barisan hari tanpa henti.**_

 _ **Tak sabar ingin kubersandar dan rebah lelap di dadamu. Menumpahkan dan meluluhkan kangen yang bersemayam tak mau padam. Menangis dan tertawa dalam bahagia di atas namamu, seorang.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku membuka mataku. Melihat cerahnya pagi yang aku tahu dari beberapa berkas sinar matahari yang melewati jendela kamarku. Aku duduk sebentar di pinggiran kasurku untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku. Setelah itu, aku berjalan ke jendela dan membuka tabir yang membuat kamarku terang.

Sejenak, aku melihat apa yang ada di luar rumahku. Seperti biasa, hutan memberikan pemandangan indah nan menenangkan. Sambil membuka jendelanya, aku berusaha untuk menangkap udara segar ke paru-paruku. Dan memang udaranya segar hari ini.

Kembali ke kamarku, aku membereskan tempat tidurku yang agak berantakan. Untungnya aku adalah orang yang tak banyak bergerak saat tidur, jadi aku tidak kerepotan saat membereskan tempat tidurku. Kemudian, aku mandi seperti biasa.

Setelah itu, dengan proses berpakaian dan segala sesuatunya, aku siap. Aku keluar dari rumahku dengan buku gambar dan pancinganku, tentunya dengan Pokeball yang mengandung Chuchu, siap untuk pergi ke tempat favoritku.

"Ahhh... segarnya... Oke. Saatnya pergi ke sana," lalu aku berjalan ke tempat itu.

Saat aku sampai di sana, yang kulihat di sana adalah seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya kelelahan, namun wajahnya terlihat gembira. Aku punya perkiraan bahwa dia baru saja selesai dengan latihannya. Akupun berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Selamat pagi, Red-san..." kataku. Dia membuka mata merahnya yang indah, bagiku, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat pagi, Yellow. Kau sedang apa kemari?" tanyanya.

"Ya, seperti biasa. Kau?"

"Sama, seperti biasa," katanya sementara aku mempersiapkan pancinganku.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan tangkapan yang bagus kali ini. Aku tadi melihat banyak Pokemon air di sungai ini," kata Red-san.

"Benarkah? Hmm... paling tidak aku tidak perlu ketiduran untuk menunggu umpan pancinganku termakan," kataku. Red-san hanya tersenyum.

Namun yang terjadi satu jam kemudian justru...

Neutral POV

 _Red dan Yellow terlihat tidur bersama di bawah pohon itu, dengan Red bertindak sebagai bantal untuk Yellow dan Yellow bertindak sebagai guling untuk wajah mereka yang cerah secerah hari hanya itu yang mereka lakukan di sana._

 _Dunia terasa hanya milik mereka saja..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sadarku makin nyata setiap kali kuantarkan engkau rebah manja dalam pelukan mimpi surga diiringi doa-doa yang ditasbihkan.**_

 _ **Bahwa ternyata, hanya pada kepasrahan tanpa syarat hati kita saling bertaut. Dan pada Tuhan yang punya kuasa hidup, Kita pasrahkan diri.**_

Red's POV

Ya, satu lagi malam yang indah bersama istriku, tidur nyenyak dengan semua kenikmatan tidur yang siap kurasakan bersamanya. Di antara persiapanku untuk tidur, aku melihat istriku yang telah tidur lebih dulu, tersenyum pada posisi wajah menghadap padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

 _Tuhan, baru saja aku merasakan cinta yang menggetar hati ini semakin kuat semenjak kami berdua bersatu dalam ikatan keabadian._

 _Aku pasrah..._

 _Aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangnya, entah tubuhnya, rupanya, atau apapun itu yang mereka pada tubuh fisiknya._

 _Yang kupedulikan hanya hatinya. Wajah yang cantik boleh pudar, namun hati yang cantik tidak akan pernah punah._

 _Dan istriku punya hati tercantik yang pernah kurasakan..._

 _Tuhan, buat hati kami tetap bersatu. Buatlah kami terus dapat merasakan keindahan ini selama hidup kami, atau bila perlu..._

 _... sampai ke surga sekalipun..._

 _Tuhan... berkatilah istriku,..._

 _Yellow..._

Lalu aku lingkarkan tanganku untuk memeluk manusia indah yang tidur di sampingku. Aku suka memeluknya karena dia bisa memberikan ketenangan padaku, sesuatu yang kubutuhkan besok saat bertarung.

Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu.

 _Dibalik suami hebat, ada istri hebat._

 _Dan istriku yang hebat itu bernama..._

 _Amarillo del Bosque Verde_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Jelajahi lautan hatimu, menebar keteduhan pada binar mata yang mengepung gulita malammu.**_

 _ **Kuingin baikmu, kuingin syahdumu. Membilas segala penat, merobek kelabunya diri dengan senyum bidadari. Jaga diri, selamat berlabuh di pelangi nirwana malam ini.**_

Red's POV

"Lalu aku serang dia dengan Pika. Aku menang," kataku.

"Wah, Red-san hebat!" seru Yellow.

Ya, ini hanyalah percakapan kecil lewat Pokegear di sebuah malam berbintang. Aku dan Yellow menceritakan pengalaman kami pada hari ini dan sepertinya ceritaku berhasil membuatnya kagum.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Ya, saat kau pergi dalam liga itu, aku hanya menontonmu. Itu saja. Aku sempat menangis gembira karena kemenanganmu," katanya. Aku bisa tersenyum lebar sepanjang malam karena ini.

"Wah, terima kasih telah menonton pertandinganku. Dan ini dua kali aku menang," kataku.

"Juara Liga Pokemon Kesepuluh... setelah semua kerja kerasmu, akhirnya terbayar lagi," katanya.

"Ya... ini sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku juga sudah mengantuk..." kata Yellow.

"Oke. Selamat malam, Yellow. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kataku.

"Ya, Red-san. Red-san juga jaga dirimu," katanya.

Lalu aku mematikan teleponnya. Ya, sedikit percakapan yang bisa membuatku kehilangan penat dan stres setelah pertandingan keras itu.

 _... juga suplemen untuk pergi ke alam mimpi yang indah..._

 _... bersama Yellow ..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Melibas gelisah, memamah resah pada gerimis yang basah. Terlupa semua khayalku akan rekah bahagia yang masih bersembunyi pada arakan risau lemah. Meniti tak pasti di jembatan hatimu, menguras lelah yang menjamah.**_

 _ **Dan...**_

 _ **Aku masih betah menunggu matamu yang selalu indah hingga mata ini takluk rebah dalam buaian mimpi indah merekah.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku memang kesusahan.

Inilah yang terjadi kalau kau menyukai orang yang tidak sadar akan perasaanmu, dan kau masih betah dengan perasaan itu.

Namun dalam kepasrahan hatiku untuk tetap menyukainya, tentunya terselip harapan untuk membuatnya sadar akan perasaanku...

Karena itulah aku sampai rela menyamar untuk tetap dekat dengannya, walaupun aku harus tetap membuka penyamaranku. Namun semuanya terbayar. Ada seseorang yang datang padaku pada suatu saat...

"Permisi, apakah anda Nona Amarillo del Bosque Verde?" tanya seseorang.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Apakah anda tahu dimana 'Patung Cinta Sejati' berada?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Patung apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Saya diberi tahu temanku kalau patung itu adalah patung yang menggambarkan cinta sejati, saat seorang laki-laki membopong perempuan, sementara sang perempuan tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Di sana tertulis namamu," katanya.

"Oh, yang itu? Kalau itu, patungnya sudah tidak ada lagi, karena patung itu sebenarnya adalah aku sendiri bersama Red-san. Tapi kalau replikanya ada di Hoenn," kataku.

Orang itu terdiam, sepertinya bingung dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi.

"Ya sudah, saya pergi dulu, terima kasih," katanya, lalu dia pergi.

Lalu aku teringat masa-masa itu...

 _Sebelum kami membatu, yang kuingat hanya Red-san yang kembali untukku. Ya, dia benar-benar kembali._

Saat ini, Red-san sedang pergi ke Johto untuk suat urusan. Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya berdiri di sini, di depan rumahku, melihat gerimis yang mulai turun. Lalu aku melihat sebuah obyek mendekatiku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bukan dinding hujan yang mendekat, karena hanya satu obyek.

Obyek itu memiliki warna merah menyala, mendekatiku dengan berlari. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas, dan aku bisa melihat obyek ini tersenyum, dan saat akhirnya dia ada di dekatku...

"Aku pulang, Yellow,"

"Red-san..."

Jika aku adalah komputer, yang ada di pikiranku adalah...

 _is not responding_

 **Keluar cerita...**

Neutral POV

Ini adalah sehari setelah hujan deras terjadi, dan masih pada malam hari. Terlihat Red dan Yellow tertidur bersama, dengan sebuah buku yang baru saja mereka selesai baca di samping Red.

 _Ya, mereka tertidur..._

 _...terlelap dalam bahagia..._

 **Sub-bagian 4 dari bab 1 selesai.**

 **NGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNGGG :v (beginilah rasanya membuat fic sampai lupa kalau ada jadwal kuliah)**

 **Jangan lupa untuk kritik konstruktif dan saran, mungkin review, untuk fic ini.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	6. Saatnya Bercinta dan Bersedih

**Bagian 1, Atas Nama Cinta, Saja**

 **Sub-bagian 5, Saatnya Bercinta dan Bersedih**

 **...**

 **SEBUAH AWAL DI DEKATMU**

 _ **Jejak baru ingin kupijak. Saat ada teduh kutemukan di matamu. Saat ceria kureguk bisu di dekatmu.**_

 _ **Ada getar yang membaur dalam desah dan bilur syahdu mengeram dalam hasrat. Tapi luka ini masih menganga. Penantian panjang yang kujerat, ditelan mimpi kosong tak berjawab. Lara dan pedih mengukur di ujung tangis yang tak berair. Masa lalu pahitku tak lelah menghantui barisan hariku.**_

 _ **Ingin segera kutumpahkan segalanya pada pundak juwita yang rela menyambutku tanpa tanya yang merajuk. Mungkinkah? Sementara ragu mengulum dambaku kembali tiada, hadirmu menggugahku untuk tertawa, tiba-tiba. Menciumi bahagia meski baru sekejap.**_

 _ **Bisakah perjumpaan sesaat menjadi awal yang menuntun getar pada tali kasih? Menjadi dua tiang dan jembatan tanpa sebab. Menyemai arti dan menggamit mimpi, bersamamu.**_

Yellow's POV, 23 Maret 2016

Kali ini, aku dan Red-san membaca dua buku sekaligus. Buku yang dimiliki oleh Red-san—

"Eh, bukan, Yellow. Ini buku kita," kata Red-san tiba-tiba.

Oh, ya. Aku ingat. Ini sekarang sudah menjadi buku kita berdua.

Dan buku satunya adalah tentang data semua Pemegang Pokedex. 19 Pemegang Pokedex yang diketahui, dan ini adalah edisi keenam.

Edisi pertama berisi tentang Pemegang Pokedex dari Kanto, lalu edisi kedua, Kanto dan Johto. Yang ketiga, ditambah Hoenn. Yang keempat, ditambah Sinnoh. Yang kelima ditambah Unova. Dan yang keenam adalah dari Kalos.

Kami saat ini membaca salah satu Pemegang Pokedex dari Unova, Lack-Two.

"Disini tertulis kalau sebelumnya Lack-Two sudah memiliki pacar, dan karena kesibukannya dan pacarnya, mereka harus putus," kata Red-san.

"Pasti yang perempuan sedih sekali," kataku.

"Ya, begitulah. Disini juga tertulis kalau sebenarnya Lack-Two juga sedih. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan hambatan hati yang baru," kata Red-san.

"Whi-Two?" tanyaku. Red-san mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita baca buku-buku ini lagi?" tanyaku.

"Ya," kata Red-san.

 **...**

 **BIARKAN SAJA**

 _ **Inikah sebuah pertanda? Pertama kali tatapku yang bergulir nyata pada beningnya matamu, telah memasung bahagiaku tanpa ampun. Tak peduli seberapa lemah getar itu menyisir kalam batinku. Aku hanya tahu, ada rindu yang kujaga untukmu.**_

 _ **Sampai detik ini, gersang dambaku merajuk senyap di tempias lugu sapamu. Terpendar mencipta bintang yang membias terang pada teduh bola matamu. Tiba-tiba, rinduku begitu telak menusuk kesendirianku. Membawa anganku bergerak membingkai wajahmu seketika. Detik ini, tak ada yang kuinginkan selain menatap derai indah tawamu.**_

 _ **Mestinya, tak kubenamkan segala damba padamu. Tapi apa daya, perjumpaan sesaat yang menyekat sapaku terkurung di ruang hatimu, telah menggiring mataku luluh dalam rindu. Tiba-tiba menjelma nyata, memaksaku takluk dalam cinta yang menyulut bahagia baru.**_

 _ **Biarpun sepi tak usai dan terus menyergap sadarku dari keterasingan. Tapi setidaknya, aku mulai sadar... rinduku pun tak juga usai. Merapal namamu dari jerit ketakutanku. Menyesatkan cintaku yang tak surut memamah usai. Mencatut hatimu menjadi satu-satunya yang terindah, untukku...! Apakah ini nyata atau... semu? Apakah ini janji atau sekedar ilusi? Hanya palung batinmu yang mampu mengurai. Aku hanya mengibarkan bendera tanda, selebihnya dirimulah yang mesti mengulur benang talinya, untukku...**_

 _ **Dan, biarkan ini menjadi cinta, jika ini adalah segenap rasaku yang berbicara. Biarkan ini menjadi nyata, jika ini adalah hatiku yang jadi jembatannya. Biarkan ini menjadi bahagia, jika ini adalah jalannya. Biarkan bahagia itu sendiri yang mengurai segala warasku menjadi ada. Yang pasti, bahagiaku ini ada untuk jadi nyata, bukan sia-sia.**_

Red's POV

Kali ini, aku dan Yellow membaca bagian kami. Bagian inilah yang terkadang membuatku agak malu.

"Mengapa? Apa ada sesuatu dari bagianmu yang memalukan?" tanya Yellow. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ya, Ada tulisan dalam buku data ini yang membuatku malu, terutama padamu," kataku, dan bagus, aku merasakan pipiku mulai memanas.

"Eh? Tulisan apa?" tanya Yellow. Lalu aku membuka halaman dimana tulisan itu berada.

"Red terkadang lambat menyadari hal sensitif. Dia adalah orang terakhir dari tujuh Pemegang Pokedex pertama yang menyadari jenis kelamin Yellow yang sebenarnya..."

 _Dan aku memilih untuk menutup wajahku..._

"Sudah, tak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sadar padaku dan..." sekarang malah Yellow yang memerah.

"Eh?" aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Ya, itu juga saat aku sadar perasaanku. Maaf, Yellow," lalu aku memeluknya.

 _Yellow's brain status: not responding_

 **...**

 **SEPI LAGI**

 _ **Selepas malam menggelayut gelap.**_

 _ **Sepiku merambah bayangmu.**_

 _ **Beranjak pekat dalam kubang rindu yang tiba-tiba menghanyutkanku.**_

 _ **Untuk mendesiskan namamu, dan mencipta wajahmu seketika.**_

 _ **Tapi kenapa hanya kosong yang kudekap.**_

 _ **Jejak rinduku berkelok pongah di ujung keakuannya.**_

 _ **Tanda cintamu masih saja berpihak pada langit semu.**_

 _ **Memaksa rinduku menepi dalam basi.**_

 _ **Sepertinya, tak ada yang tersisa dariku selain rasa yang menjerit dalam bejana asa yang merapal sedih.**_

 _ **Mata terantuk kosong, bibir kelu tanpa sapa.**_

 _ **Da sekujur tubuh lunglai dalam dalam kepasrahan pilu.**_

 _ **Mungkinkah semua akan menciumi kefanaan dan berakhir sia-sia?**_

 _ **Jika iya, lebih aku pergi dan memuja sepi untuk ke sekian kalinya.**_

Yellow's POV

"Kasihan, Sapphire..." kataku, sedih.

Kali ini, aku dan Red-san membaca data dari Sapphire. Sangat menyedihkan mengetahui kisah cintanya.

"Dia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan juga mendengarkan ungkapan perasaannya Ruby, tapi Ruby seakan-akan lupa akan semua kejadian itu. Padahal untuk Sapphire, itu pasti salah satu peristiwa penting dalam hidupnya," kataku. Red-san mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Red-san?"

"Ya,"

"Red-san memikirkan apa?" tanyaku.

"Hanya ingin menantangnya sekali-kali. Kalau aku menang, dia harus berhenti berpura-pura kalau dia lupa kejadian itu. Kalau aku yang kalah..."

Dan Red-san berpikir lagi. Aku punya ide.

"Red-san, tak perlu khawatir. Red-san pasti menang dan bisa menghentikan kebodohan Ruby ini. Aku yakin itu," kataku. Lalu tangan Red-san mulai mengelus rambutku lagi.

"Ahh... mengapa aku tidak memikirkannya ya? Terima kasih, Yellow. Aku baru ingat kalau aku adalah Juara Liga Pokemon. Aku tak akan kalah dengan mudah," kata Red-san, bersemangat. Lalu kami membaca bukunya kembali.

 **...**

 **MENJAMU SEDIHMU**

" _ **Aku selalu berharap dia datang dan tiba-tiba rebah manja di dekatku, detik ini. Andai dambaku menjadi nyata-kan kutuang kangen tanpa sisa..."**_

 _ **Kemarin, kalimat oanjang itu kutulis dan kualamatkan hanya untukmu. Dengan penuh pengharapan, inginku menghabiskan barisan detik yang berlalu di dekatmu.**_

 _ **Hari ini, kangenku menggugat lagi dan mendakwa tanpa kompromi. Tapi justru sedih yang melukis lugu wajahmu. Begitu dalam kesedihan menguruk mimpi indah yang bersemayam dalam lenamu, hingga ku tak kuasa membendung tangismu.**_

 _ **Menangislah, Sayang... aku tak akan ke mana. Kan kujaga setiaku dalam sedih dan tawamu. Kan kujamu setiap inci kesedihan dan kebahagiaan yang menggantung di pelupuk dua bening matamu.**_

" _ **Ditempias kangen yang menggugat sepi meraja, kucoba merasakan dan mengendapkan kesedihanmu. Hanya maafku yang tersisa karena aku tak ada di sana bersamamu,"**_

Red's POV

Kali ini, aku dan Yellow membaca bagian itu, dan tiba-tiba, aku merenung.

 _Tiba-tiba, hatiku terasa sangat sakit, dan aku seperti orang bodoh yang baru sajakeluar dari rumah sakit jiwa dan masih bodoh. Aku bukan orang bodoh dan aku tak mau menjadi orang bodoh, terutama dalam urusan itu._

 _Aku boleh bodoh tentang gaya hidup. Aku boleh bodoh tentang hal-hal sosial, tapi kalau yang ini, aku tak mau jadi orang bodoh._

 _Aku tak mau menjadi bodoh tentang cinta._

Lantas aku memandang Yellow dalam-dalam. Melihatnya sampai ke dalam hatinya.

"Red-san? Mengapa?" tanyanya, dan aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah...

 _... pelukan erat..._

Aku tidak tahan menjadi bodoh karena cinta, dan masa lalu itu masih menjebakku sampai saat gerhana itu, namun aku masih tak mampu memaafkan diriku karenanya, oleh karena itu...

"Red-san..."

"Aku minta maaf, Yellow..." kataku, masih merenung.

"Untuk... untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Untuk kebodohan yang kulakukan padamu. Aku yang bodoh dan tidak menyadari perasaanmu sampai momen gerhana itu. Aku benar-benar bodoh!" kataku.

 _Lalu aku merasa ada yang memelukku. Dan siapa lagi yang memelukku selain Yellow?_

"Sudahlah, Red-san, tak usah kau pikirkan, kalau kau sedih, aku juga jadi sedih. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Red-san, sudah..." katanya, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, dan kubalas pelukannya.

Neutral POV

 _Yang terjadi di sana berikutnya adalah acara pelukan selama kurang lebih 30 menit. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka membaca buku mereka lagi._

 **...**

 **SEMOGA NYATA**

 _ **Detik yang kupeluk, telah menyekat mataku pada detak jam yang menunjuk angka 04.28 dini hari. Ada sunyi yang tiba-tiba hadir... memaksaku terdiam sejenak dalam bius cakrawala pagi tanpa kata-kata.**_

 _ **Satu detik melaju tanpa kusadari... Satu menit melibas anganku tanpa apa-apa...**_

 _ **Dan...**_

 _ **Saat kupasung mataku dalam tidur lena, semua tampak begitu nyata. Dalam mimpiku, kutemui kau dengan senyum menjelma. Apa adanya dan seutuhnya. Meninggalkan sepotong kangen yang merenggut sadarku ketika matahari membiaskan sinar kemilaunya di balik jendela.**_

 _ **Ah, sedang apa dia?**_

 _ **Semoga saja awan yang berarak membawa pesan kangenku yang kini mulai setia dalam alurnya. Semoga ia tetap menjadi gadis biasa yang membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit basah oleh hujan senja. Ketika itu, ia begitu memesona...**_

 _ **Semoga saja ini nyata...**_

Yellow's POV

Setelah saat-saat mengharukan tadi, kali ini aku dan Red-san membaca data dari satu lagi Pemegang Pokedex dari Unova, Black. Kami melihat data dan petualangannya sampai akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam _Light Stone_ dan belum keluar sampai sekarang.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada White," kataku.

"Pasti karena kepergian Black, kan?" tanya Red-san, aku mengangguk.

"Black tersedot dan pergi tepat di hadapan White, dia pasti sangat sedih saat itu," kataku.

"Hmmm... mungkin pada saat seperti ini, White sedang membayangkan Black yang entah sedang apa," kata Red-san.

"Ditambah mengharapkan kembalinya Black," kataku.

"Kau benar. Dan aku yakin kalau Black juga melakukan hal yang sama di _Light Stone_ ," kata Red-san. Lalu Red-san berpikir.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyaku.

"Hanya heran, rasanya tersedot ke dalam batu itu seperti apa ya? Hehehe..." celetuk Red-san, membuatku juga ikut tertawa.

"Benar juga. Kita hanya pernah menjadi batu, bukan disedot batu," kataku.

"Dan kalau Hari Putih, apa mungkin White akan memberikan coklatnya pada batu?" tanya Red-san. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku sambil tertawa.

"Yah... kita hanya bisa berharap Black segera keluar..." kataku. Red-san mengangguk, masih dengan tertawaan tadi. Setelah itu, kami membaca lagi.

 **...**

 **JIKA SAATNYA**

 _ **Apakah ini saatnya untuk membunuh perasaanku. Melepaskan segala rindu yang mengendap menjadi debu beterbangan, bersatu bersama langit yang membentang. Apakah aku mampu? Sementara perasaan ini telah menjelma prasasti yang membatu. Hidup di segala adaku. Dalam diam, jarak, bahkan luka sekalipun.**_

 _ **Betapa susah memahami arti diri. Betapa sulit menyelami maunya hati. Jalan membentang bertabur kasih yang kugelar, tak juga mmbuatmu bergeming. Segala adaku telah kubuka untukmu tanpa tirai sehelai pun.**_

 _ **Jika memang akhirnya aku harus membunuh perasaan ini, izinkan aku untuk tetap mengenangmu. Tidak jika karena apa, cinta sejati tak bisa dibunuh pun bunuh diri. Dia akan tetap mengalir di setiap alunan nada kasih yang menggema di jagad maya. Izinkan aku tetap mencintaimu, walau hanya dalam diam, dalam senyap. Hingga suratan takdir membuka rahasia kalamnya. Mungkin hanya dengan cara itu, aku bisa tetap mencnitaimu. Walau mungkin, tak pernah nyata juga akhirnya.**_

 _ **Ada jera menderu dalam kalap cintaku. Merobek janji hati yang memahat batu. Kobar rindu yang pernah memanaskan tungku di ujung penantian ini, perlahan meleleh dalam ego yang mulai runtuh. Dingin menghanyutkan di ruang hampa. Hanya bisa mendesis panjang menyebut namamu, tapi tersia-sia. Luruh bersatu dengan tanah. Haruskah jera ini menguntit di sendiriku yang semakin mematikan? Dalam cengkeraman rindu mendendam. Sekarat di batas mimpi semu.**_

Dan Red dan Yellow mengatakan satu hal yang sama tentang hal ini.

 **TIDAK!**

Mereka tak ingin membunuh perasaan mereka sendiri, mereka tak ingin mlanggar janji mereka untuk bersama, mereka tak ingin kehilangan kobaran api cinta yang telah mereka jaga, mereka tak ingin cinta mereka berubah menjadi debu, dan mereka tak ingin dipisahkan.

Dan mereka tak ingin berkata "Aku galau" lalu memukulkan batu ke kepala mereka.

 **Di luar cerita...**

"Eh? Mengapa batu?" tanya Red.

"Karena aku pernah menonton video tentang orang galau dan dia memakai batu dan membenturkannya ke kepalanya," kata Yellow.

"Ahh, mengapa tidak memakai Digglet saja?" tanya Red.

"Eh?" tanya Yellow, bingung, plus heran.

 _Ini pasti ulahnya Digglet..._

 **Sub-bagian 5 dari bab 1 selesai.**

 **Hore, satu sub-bagian, dan bagian 1 selesai. Dan sub-bagian 6 akan banyak sekali...**

 **Oh,ya. Tentang "Coklat dan Batu" itu, sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari leluconku dengan seorang Franticshipper (sesosok makhluk bernama kurohippopotamus), berhubungan dengan kisah akhir Black.**

 **Kasusnya adalah, pada Hari Putih, White ingin memberikan coklatnya pada Black yang masih ada di** _ **Light Stone**_ **. Pendapatku...**

" **... memberikan coklat pada batu..."**

 **Dan pinggangnya melayang :v**

 **Oh, ya. Terdeteksi juga Franticshipping, Agencyshipping dan Corruptedshipping. Tapi tetap, Specialshipping menguasai :v**

 **Jangan lupa untuk kritik konstruktif dan saran, mungkin review, untuk fic ini.**

 **RWD, keluar.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tentang batu dan orang galau itu, jangan ditiru di rumah, terutama yang masih galau jomblo ngenes :v /langsungkaburpakaienterprise**


	7. Cinta Dalam Sepotong Cerita

**Bagian 1, Atas Nama Cinta, Saja**

 **Sub-bagian 6, Cinta Dalam Sepotong Cerita**

 **...**

 **KEPADA KAMU, CINTA ITU**

" _ **Andai saja cinta itu, kamu... pasti aku rela menyerahkan kepadamu, cinta itu,"**_

 _ **Masih ingatkah dengan sepotong kalimat itu? Tanpa tahu dari mana datangnya kekuatan itu, dengan lancang aku tulis untukmu. Dan kelancanganku itu ternyata berbuah anugerah terindah bagiku karena tahu-tahu, kita menjelma sepasang manusia yang saling bertukar cerita demi cerita tanpa melalui perjumpaan nyata.**_

 _ **Memang terdengar absurd! Tapi itulah kita. Hanya dengan sapa yang teretas di kala pagi dan senja yang menjemput, kau dan aku tiba-tiba menjadi dekat. Perlahan tapi pasti, endapan 'rasa' itu telah membentuk gugusan bintang warna-warni yang memamerkan binar-binar ceria.**_

 _ **Tapi, kalau boleh aku bertanya: begitu bermaknakah perjumpaan nyata buatmu? Kita beradu pandang tanpa sekat jarak dan waktu, menge dalamnya diri dengan praduga. Ahhh... tidak juga ternyata. Hanya lewat sapa yang meretas di kala senja menjelma dan di saat mata mulai terantuk di ujung kantuk, hadirmu melebihi wujud bidadari. Setidaknya, dalam persepsi yang kucipta.**_

 _ **Lalu, selalu saja kucari-cari jejakmu di manapun itu, tanpa ragu. Meski hanya sekedar semu bayangmu, yang kucetak dalam lamunku. Kenapa hadirmu yang secepat embun itu menancapkan gelisah hingga aku tak mampu melukiskan kekuatan apa sebenarnya yang telah telah menggerogoti perasaanku?!**_

 _ **Ternyata, rasa itu datang begitu saja tanpa rencana. Tahu-tahu, hadirmu yang sekejap menguras anganku tunduk dalam syahdunya kata-kata yang memuja keindahan. Tentangmu, bukan siapa-siapa, ternyata!**_

 _ **Tak ingin kulari, tak ingin kuingkar. Sama saja kukhianati diri bila itu kulakukan. Mengapa? Ehhmmm... aku tak perlu bertanya. Semestinya, biarkan saja semua mengalir seperti air dan berembus seperti angin. Air yang selalu mengalir menuju muaranya, dan angin yang setia menggelitik dedaunan dengan senandung ninabobo.**_

 _ **Itulah kita! Menggurat cerita begitu saja. Tak peduli hari telah mengetuk di bibir pagi. Tak peduli, jemari kita belum saling menggenggam sampai detik ini. Yang aku tahu, cerita itu ada. Cerita kita berdua, kau dan aku.**_

 _ **Siapa yang menyangka, tahu-tahu, "Kita berdiri berjajar menjelma sepasang pohon bambu...**_

 _ **Menjadi tiang dan jembatan tanpa sebab..."**_

 _ **Aku ingin kamu tahu. Jelaga matamu telah membawaku pada keindahan yang bertubi. Menyudutkanku di batas damba yang merasuk maju tanpa henti. Jika ini realitas, aku tak mau berhenti dan membiarkannya jadi basi.**_

 _ **Kepadamu, cinta itu. Kuyakin, pasti. Jika itu jawaban yang ingin kausimpan untuk cerita indahmu, hari ini, esok atau nanti. Seperti harapku yang ingin tenggelam dalam magismu di senja yang mulai mengatup. Merebahkan emosi dalam tatap ceria yang terpendar dari indah dua bola matamu. Betapa dahaga ingin kuletupkan sejuta puisi keindahan untuk setiap inci kenangan yang telah tercipta detik itu. Merengkuhmu di timang matahari yang mulai menguning, dan luluh dalam dahaga rindu yang meletup bisu.**_

 _ **Semoga ini nyata dan bukan sia-sia...!**_

 _ **Yang pasti,**_

 _ **hadirmu membuatku termangu,**_

 _ **Dan, maafkan jika aku tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Maafkan jika aku selalu ingin menyemayamkan wajahmu dalam asa yang tak henti membasuh sepiku. Maafkan jika aku selalu menyulam benang rindu di setiap jejak yang pijak.**_

 _ **Seperti pagi ini, maafkan jika ku tak mampu menahan rindu yang bergejolak hingga mata ini enggan terlelap sampai bisa kubingkai indah matamu dalam mimpiku.**_

Red's POV

Ya, inilah kisahku.

Dunia kami adalah dunia yang mirip dengan dunia manusia yang lain, hanya yang membedakan adalah Pokemon hidup sebagai spesies khusus di dunia kami.

Banyak hal yang sama di dunia kami dengan dunia manusia yang lain, termasuk cara berkomunikasi.

Kami memiliki alat-alat komunikasi seperti telepon pintar dan komputer tablet. Ada sebuah aplikasi yang sangat terkenal di kalangan kami, yang disebut PokeVir. Singkatan dari Pokemon Virtual, dibuat oleh Team Rocket setelah pemimpin mereka berganti dan semuanya dirombak sehingga Team Rocket berubah dari organisasi jahat menjadi organisasi pembuat teknologi yang digemari.

 _Tak dapat dipercaya dulu aku yang menghancurkannya..._

PokeVir adalah aplikasi jejaring sosial yang membuatmu bisa berkomunikasi dengan siapa saja yang sudah masuk dalam lingkaran pertemananmu, atau dinamakan "PokeBall"-mu.

Pada saat itu, aku meluncur di sana. Aku punya 2 teman dekat yang juga memiliki akun PokeVir. Green dan Blue.

Nama akunku, "Red the Fighter". Green, "Green Oak," sesuai namanya, dan Blue, " Blue Evolve You". Saat itu, kami sedang bercakap-cakap, lewat jejaring sosial.

"Red, kau tak bosan berlatih terus? Istirahat dulu," tulis Blue.

"Ini aku sedang istirahat. Hei, mau kukenalkan teman baruku," kataku. Aku menunggu tanggapan mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Eh? Siapa? Laki atau perempuan? Tinggi tak? Pelatih Pokemon bukan?" tanya Blue berkali-kali.

"Hei, pelan-pelan. Gadis sialan..." tulis Green. Aku tertawa sedikit saat melihat 2 manusia ini mulai cekcok kecil lagi. Oke, akan kutulis jawabannya.

"Oke, namanya agak aneh. Red Sunflower. Dia perempuan dan rupanya kecil. Dia punya kecintaan pada Pokemon, tapi dia tak suka bertarung," tulisku. Lalu, tiba-tiba tepat saat aku menulis, ada pesan yang masuk. Dan itu dari...

"Hai, Red-san. Apa kabar?" ini darinya.

 _Kami terus berkomunikasi dengan pesan di PokeVir. Dari awalnya hanya membicarakan Pokemon, semakin intensif dan dalam. Bukan hanya percakapan kami yang semakin dalam, tapi perasaanku padanya semakin nyata._

 _Aku dan dia sering mengucapkan selamat pagi dan malam, sering saling menyemangati jika satu dalam masalah atau aku dalam perlombaan Pokemon, dan juga saling berbagi ide dan curahan hati._

 _Dan akhirnya satu pesanku membuatku membuat gempuran besar._

" _Red Sunflower, aku akan mencarimu,"_

 _Dan itu memulai perjalananku untuk mencarinya._

Dengan semua informasi yang kudapatkan dari percakapan kami, dan sedikit ilmu _stalking_ dari Blue, yang mana dia mencukungku untuk hal ini, aku memulai perjalananku ke Hutan Viridian, tempat tinggalnya.

 _Dia memiliki pakaian biasa berwarna kuning dengan dalaman hitam lengan panjang, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu boots ungu. Dia biasa berada di tepi sungai dengan pancingan dan buku gambar, juga mempunya topi jerami. Dan dia pasti dalam keadaan tertidur._

Saat aku sampai di tepi sungai, aku memulai penyisiran untuk mencari perempuan dengan nama Red Sunflower ini. Aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan setelah mencari bahkan sampai di balik semak...

 _Aku melihat sesosok manusia sedang tertidur di bawah pohon dan di dekatnya ada alat pancingan dan buku gambar, pakaiannya juga sesuai dengan yang ada dalam gambaran._

 _Rupanya... hanya satu kalimat yang bisa kupakai untuk menerangkan manusia yang satu ini. Kalimatnya adalah..._

 _ **She is angel...**_

Lalu tiba-tiba perempuan itu membuka matanya. Dan terlihatlah mata kuning kecoklatannya yang indah.

Yellow's POV

 _Eh? Mengapa tiba-tiba aku melihatnya? Aku melihat orang yang sering bercurhat denganku, orang yang digambarkan sebagai seorang dengan mata merah dan rambut jabrik, denga senyuman yang hangat dan topi yang dipakainya, jarang dia lepaskan._

 _Saat aku buka lebar-lebar mataku, aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata dia..._

" _Red the Fighter?"_

Red's POV

" _Red the Fighter?"_

Dia tahu namaku di PokeVir? Apakah dia memang orang yang kucari? Orang yang membuatku senang sekali kami tersambung dan membuat percakapan yang lucu dan hangat? Orang yang membuatku prihatin dengan masalahnya dan ingin kuselesaikan masalahnya saat itu juga? Orang yang pasti menjadi yang pertama yang menuliskan dukungan padaku saat mengetahiu aku ikut lomba Pokemon?

"I... iya,... apakah anda, Red Sunflower?" tanyaku, dan perlahan, dia kembali duduk dengan posisi normal, dan dia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku Red Sunflower di PokeVir," katanya. "Apakah kau benar-benar Red? Red yang menjadi juara itu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Dan hal berikutnya yang kulihat adalah pipinya yang memerah.

"Red Sunflower? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, sambil duduk di sampingnya. Setelah dia lebih tenang, dna mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku agak malu," katanya.

"Ah, tak apa-apa. Aku Red. Juara Pokemon di Kanto," kataku, sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk menunggu responnya.

"Aku... Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Tapi kau boleh panggil aku Yellow, Red-san?"

 _Red-san? Aku tidak seterhormat itu, tapi, terima kasih, Yellow._ Itulah yang kupikirkan sambil aku berjabat tangan dengannya.

 _Dan pada saat itulah, kisah cinta kami di dunia nyata dimulai..._

 **...**

 **KEPADA SEPI: YANG MEMBUNUHKU**

 _ **Aku mengisap rokok dalam-dalam sambil memandang jauh ke arah laut lepas. Ramai pejalan kaki dan lalu lalang kendaraan menjadi pemandangan yang sejenak menyekat pikiran.**_

 _ **Sejenak, desau roda kendaraan menyapu jalanan. Menyadarkanku dari kesendirian. Sesaat aku terombang-ambing di kursi kayu. Bertanya untuk apa aku di sini seorang diri. Berada di antara ratusan pejalan kaki yang melenggang bergandengan dengan menyungging senyum, menebar tawa kegembiraan.**_

 _ **Sejenak, aku dihinggapi rasa iri yang menusuk dalam, menggerogoti logika warasku tanpa perlawanan ketika kudapati puluhan pasang mata berbinar duduk dibuai kemesraan. Dan aku masih sendiri terpaku tanpa teman, tanpa siapa-siapa.**_

 _ **Betapa menyesakkannya hidup sepi di tengah keramaian. Melintas detik demi detik dengan hanya berpelukan pada asa yang tersisa, menggantungkan angan hanya pada bayang-bayang semu, pudar lalu tercerai-berai bersama awan. Asa tentangmu tang tak kunjung padam kurengkuh meski dalam ketidakpastian. Bayang-bayang semumu yang tak lelah kugapai di ujung tebing keraguan beralaskan sembilu tajam.**_

 _ **Bilakah ada sedetik masa untukku dan untkmu merangkai kembali barisan cerita rindu yang sempat tertunda. Mungkinkah datang setitik nyala api yang bisa mebobarkan waras jiwamu, membuka satu pintu untukku. Biar bisa kulukis lagi lautan dengan senandung keindahanmu. Biar bisa kuhias jalanan Kuta Bali dengan renyah tawa dan senyummu. Biar rasa iri di dadaku sirna, biar sendiriku tak hampa dalam keramaian.**_

 _ **Tapi mungkinkah cerita itu berulang? Sementara sampai saat detik ini, di sendiriku yang bersandar pada langit kelam dan gerimis yang satu-satu datang, aku masih saja mematuk bayang-bayang, menggurat kesepian tanpa arah. Hanya angin, pasir, dan deru kendaraan yang kucium hambar.**_

Red's POV

Itu semuanya terjadi padaku. Semua yang tertulis di atas. Dan ditambah dengan satu kiriman SMS dari temanku si Gold. Dan rasanya aku ingin langsung menyetrumnya setelah aku kembali dari pantai ini. Kau ingin tahu kata-katanya?

" _ **Red, kapan lo ngelamar dan nikahin si Cewek Topi Jerami itu?"**_

Eh? Ada SMS masuk lagi. Aku lihat ini dari Blue. Dan saat aku membaca pesannya...

" _ **Red, ingat umur. Kau harus menikahi Yellow. S.E.K.A.R.A.N.G!"**_

Hehehe... lucu sekali, saking lucunya sampai aku lupa caranya tertawa.

Hufff...

Tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Aku memang sudah mendekati 27 tahun dan aku belum menikah. Aku bahkan kalah dengan Ruby dan Sapphire.

Eh? SMS lagi. Dan saat kulihat...

" _ **Red, kalo lo gak nikahin Yellow, kuambil ye? Gold :v"**_

Sialan kau, Gold...

Tapi paling tidak aku tidak merokok...

 **...**

 **HANYA CINTA YANG BISA**

 _ **Merekah sudah kuncup bunga yang kutanam di taman sepiku. Semusim menenggelamkan segala cipta dan rasa di atas awan cintamu, akhirnya kutemui juga puncak menara pencapaianku. Pengembaraan yang melelahkan ini, kini menjelma istana berpermadanikan warna merah jambu. Istana hatiku kini kubangun kokoh di atas awan cintamu. Mengulum luka lama, menebarkan hawa sejuk asmaradana.**_

 _ **Begitu indah kupandang warna pelangi yang melengkung di kaki-kaki langit. Begitu pula kuhirup udara pagi yang menyisir di antara tiang-tiang bambu di istana langitku. Menjadikanmu sebagai pengantin suci di setiap detik embusan napasku. Membiarkan dadaku menjadi sandaran lelah dan manjamu.**_

 _ **Inikah kemesraan? Inikah keindahan? Atau inikah kesyahduan dan harmoni kehidupan? Ketika kita berpagutan dalam satu ikatan cinta di atas awan berpagar kasih sayang tanpa batas, tanpa tedeng aneka macam kerudung.**_

 _ **Awan berarak mengusung sabda Adam dan Hawa. Menjadi pasangan suci di atas sejarah peradaban bumi. Kita tenggelam dalam melodi nirwana. Syahdu dan mematikan. Awan terasa menjadi gumpalan kapas yang memayungi tiap desah kita. Mereka menari-nari bersimbah peluh kebahagiaan. Berdua, bersama, dan selamanya.**_

" _ **Mungkinkah kebersamaan ini akan menjadi jembatan bagi kita untuk jadi pengantin suci di hadapan Tuhan?"**_

 _ **Aku tersenyum kecut. Mata beningmu terasa menusuk tajam. Menelanjangi tiap inci jiwa yang semusim dalam kesakauan. Sakau akan dirimu yang kini rebah telak di dadaku. Terglek manja dalam genggaman cinta yang berkobar-kobar. Begitu menghanyutkan.**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba aku merasa hidup di sebuah dunia yang dulu pernah menghantui hari-hariku. Dunia seorang wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamaku tapi akhirnya kandas karena suratan nasib membuat aku dan dia tercerabut dari jembatan kasih sayang.**_

" _ **Kebersamaan ini bagiku masih pengembaraan. Aku tak tahu akan ke mana kita berhenti. Apakah di padang mahsyar sebagai dua insan yang dipersatukan nyawanya oleh Sang Maha Rahman dan Rahim? Akan kujalani keyakinan cintaku ini sebagai titah Tuhan. Bersujud dalam zikir untuk sebuah penyatuan kita selamanya," ujarku lirih.**_

 _ **Aku lihat matamu berkaca-kaca. Kau belai pipiku yang kecoklatan. Garis di pipiku yang nyaris membentuk warna tanah itu tampak mengeras dengan mimik wajah penuh keseriusan. Wajahku seperti memantulkan cermin yang penuh asam garam lautan kehidupan. Sebentang usiaku yang kini telah menggurat angka 25 tahun, tapi tak juga menebar senyum kebahagiaan. Kelu mengucap mahabbah cinta di antara barisan gigi yang mulai kecoklatan tersepuh nikotin.**_

" _ **Rasanya akan kusudahi hidup ini ketika kuberada di dekatmu. Biar kau tetap satu dan selamanya milikku. Karena apa yang kucari selama ini, akhirnya kutemukan juga. Aku tak ingin apa-apa lagi selain kau ada di hidupku. Sudah terlalu lelah kaki dan hati ini mengembara menyusur terjal tebing dan lembah di rimba belantara tak berujung. Menebar keliaran di aneka pesta, meluapkan segala nafsu yang berkobar. Menghitam tanah merah, merobek nurani tanpa ampun,"**_

 _ **Lalu semua berjalan tak ubahnya seperti lakon cinta dua anak manusia yang telah jatuh danam asmara yang mendayu-dayu. Aku tatap ragamu terkulai manja. Ranum bibirmu menelaah tiap gerak yang tercipta. Ramping pinggangmu menggeliat manja. Senyum tumpah tanpa sengaja, tak ada pura-pura. Jemari lentikmu seperti menari-nari di tiap inci rambut yang tergerai. Meluapkan segala kemesraan. Dua raga bertemu dalam peluk memagut. Dua rasa mengejewantah dalam simfoni nada.**_

 _ **Detik ini, aku hanya ingin merasakan syahdunya memelukmu.**_

 _ **Betapa keindahan memasung setiap sedihku saat aku terantuk pada bibir merahmu.**_

 _ **Selebihnya, biarkan saja udara kosong yang mengapung di atas kepala, membawa binar-binar kebahagiaan yang terlewati sore ini.**_

Yellow's POV

Itu adalah sebuah pagi yang sangat indah bagi kami. Indah, karena ini adalah pagi pertamaku sebagai seorang perempuan yang memiliki kewajiban baru.

Seorang wanita, yang akan menjadi pendamping seorang pria sampai mati.

Ya, sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang istri. Istri dari seorang yang sangat kucintai dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Seorang yang akhirnya membuat cita-cita hatiku menjadi nyata.

 _Aku, Yellow, atau Amarillo del Bosque Verde, adalah istri dari Red, Sang Petarung dan Sang Juara._

Kali ini, aku dan Red-san, aku memanggilnya begitu meskipun kami sudah menikah, hanya berbaring di tempat tidur kami, aku di atasnya Red-san, membiarkan diriku mendengarkan melodi detak jantung suamiku, dan karena aku terlalu lelah bergerak dari apa yang terjadi semalam.

 _Singkat saja, Red-san merawatku dengan sangat baik. Tak ada yang dirugikan. Kami sama-sama untung._

Aku masih tersenyum, menikmati suara detak jantung suamiku, yang sepertinya masih tertidur. Aku bisa merasakan pelukannya dengan tangannya mendekap tubuh kecilku. Aku masih teringat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

 _Kemarin..._

 _Aku menunggu Red-san menjawab pertanyaan suci itu, dan saat pertanyaan suci itu selesai, hatiku berdebar menunggu jawabannya. Dan akhirnya..._

" _ **Aku bersedia!"**_

Itu suara Red-san yang paling meyakinkan yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku. Dan itulah yang menghilangkan rasa gugupku saat aku menjawab pertanyaan suci itu juga. Dan aku putuskan untuk memberikan Red-san pelukan terima kasih dengan memeluknya lebih erat.

 _Ya... kesimpulannya, yang kami lakukan seharian ini hanya tidur. Tapi bagiku, itu tidak masalah, selama itu dengan Red-san._

 **...**

 **KEPADA KAMU, CINTA YANG TERLUPA**

 _ **Begitu cepat malam beringsut. Anganku ingin menjemput bayangmu ketika pagi turun dengan tetes embunnya. Aku terisak pada wajahmu yang meninggalkan wangi di setiap waktu. Selalu saja begitu. Sepertinya aku memang tak bisa menyingkirkan kesetiaanku. Mencintamu dengan napas terengah dan kepala tengadah menghimpun doa:**_

" _ **Tuhan, aku selalu ingin menghabiskan setiap detik bersamanya,"**_

 _ **Siapa lagi kalau bukan engkau, yang di mataku tak pernah basi. Seperti pagi yang selalu memberikan benderang untuk bumi. Setelah malam membabi buta menenggelamkannya dalam gelap.**_

 _ **Setelah semua makin jelas di mataku, aku juga belum beranjak pergi. Meski mungkin tidak sedahsyat awalnya, kaki belum juga surut mengharapmu. Apakah ini sebuah kebodohan? Barangkali, iya. Tapi peduli apa? Bisa mencintaimu sudah cukup bagiku. Kalaupun penantianku harus terlunta-lunta, dan akhirnya tak juga menemui titik muaranya, biarlah itu aku anggap sebagai batu ujian yang harus aku lewati. Tak penting apakah aku lulus atau diam di tempat. Yang pasti, aku telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya, bukan apa yang aku reka-reka.**_

 _ **Mungkin aku ini memang bodoh. Menunggu cinta semu dengan damba seribu dan dibalut kesendirian. Setiap waktu yang berlalu adalah bait-bait kesendirian dan penantian yang terus melilit.**_

" _ **Aku akan selalu kembali untuk mendamba cintamu," ucapku lirih dalam hati.**_

 _ **Kalau boleh diibaratkan, aku seperti:**_

" _ **Mengembara begitu jauh, dari timur ke barat. Seribu batu terlampaui. Kakiku menjejak jagad raya milik Tuhan; lautannya, tanah lumpurnya, permukaan curamnya, dan juga barisan bukit terjal untuk mencari dirimu,"**_

" _ **Cintaku sama seperti tumbuhan dalam kayu, Cintaku seperti batu kekal," yakinku.**_

 _ **Kalau sampai hari ini aku masih juga berharap kau akan datang dengan cintamu untukku, itu semua karena aku memang masih menunggumu. Ini di luar batas logika, atau malah di luar batas nalar biasa. Tapi bisa saja, aku melakukannya sampai kaki dan hatiku benar-benar tak mau lagi berpihak.**_

" _ **Detak yaang menjepit detik. Ketuk yang mematuk hampa. Bergulat tiada, mengalir air mata dan melebur dalam duka. Tangis ini karena tak kuasa, tangis ini jadi pertanda. Ada cinta yang tak terlupa,"**_

Yellow's POV

Sapphire bersedih, dan aku di sampingnya untuk mendengarkan kisahnya.

Dia bercerita tentang Ruby yang selalu lupa dengan masa lalu indah mereka, terutama saat mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku selalu ingin dia ingat! Tapi entah kenapa dia sangat bodoh sampai tak bisa mengingat hal itu. Aku tahu dia hanya berpura-pura, Yellow! Tapi dia masih keras kepala untuk pura-pura melupakan kejadian itu. Apa kau tak merasa sakit kalau seumpamanya Red juga melakukan hal yang sama?" teriaknya sambil terus menangis karena kisahnya ini. Aku hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan memeluknya, namun dalam pikiranku, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

 _Red, kau tidak lupa kenangan indah kita kan?_

Dan jawaban dari Red pada saat dia pulang dari kantornya (Gym) adalah...

 _... never... forget... you..._

 **...**

 **KEPADA KAMU, CINTA BARU ITU**

" _ **Kau hadir dengan segala tingkah lugumu memasungku dalam gugusan asa baru, mengharap rindu menusukku lagi. Boleh nggak aku kangen?"**_

 _ **Jujur harus kuakui, kau tiba-tiba datang di saat aku tengah menggantungkan harapan di atas tungku yang tak lagi longsor sepi yang mengendap di bebatuan. Ini memang suatu keajaiban. Hadirmu menyalakan tungku yang kudiami, yang memang perlahan mulai padam. Panasnya begitu menyengat hingga aku mulai kegerahan. Gerah yang teramat sangat karena berbalut rindu melesat di lubuk hatiku yang mengerontang. Berbaju pengharapan mengendus di sudut matamu yang membiru. Berlapis cinta mawar yang menebar harum di tanah memerah. Berlebihankah aku memaknai hadirmu? Aku tak peduli. Yang pasti, saat ini, aku butuh yang namanya ketenangan, setelah sekian lama aku dililit resah dan gundah dalam penantian semu.**_

 _ **Aku mungkin salah terlalu mencari ketenangan itu dengan menggebu-gebu. Padahal, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Benarkah ketenangan itu harus dicari di suatu tempat, di suatu masa? Padahal tubuh punya hati yang tak terbatas ruang dan waktu. Mungkin jawabnya, ya. Kadang hati pun butuh rekreasi; jeda sesaat dari hiruk pikuk emosi yang membakar nalar sehat. Mungkin ada benarnya aku menyingkir sejenak. Bercinta dengan bulan dan bintang di suatu tempat, di suatu masa, di mana tatap mata tak lagi memandangku dengan senyum mencibir atau dengan sapa hangat melenakan. Sendiri dibaui hening, mencipta tanpa batas: di suatu tempat, di suatu masa.**_

 _ **Lalu di mana tempat yang ingin kupijak? Kapan juga masa akan memelukku dengan aneka puisi keindahan? Aku yakin, aku punya hati yang selalu dalam adaku. Di situlah seharusnya aku temukan ketenangan.**_

 _ **Maka, izinkanlah aku kini menjadikanmu jembatan untuk rindu dan cinta baruku. Karena ternyata, padamu kutemukan ketenangan yang terpendar lugu. Ah, baru sebulan mengenalmu. Kok, tiba-tiba aku ingin terus berada di dekatmu. Mungkin tidaklah salah, aku memilihmu.**_

Red's POV

Akhirnya aku kembali dari Gunung Silver. Setelah latihan yang sangat lama dan membuatku sangat menderita lahir batin, terutama karena tidak ada penantang yang datang, aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

Walaupun sebenarnya alasan sebenarnya aku pulang ke Kota Pallet adalah untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum aku pergi lagi ke tempat tujuanku yang sebenarnya.

Aku sudah memutuskan itu saat aku melihat bintang-bintang di malam terakhirku di Gunung Silver, bahwa setelah aku bugar setelah perjalananku pulang, aku akan langsung ke sana.

 _Untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, memulai kisah cinta yang baru, setelah tertunda sangat lama._

 _Yellow, I'm coming for you..._

 **...**

 **CINTA INI, JANGAN BERAKHIR!**

 _ **Jangan berakhir. Karena risalah rindu ini masih terus mengais ceritamu. Tak peduli jeratan waktu memaksaku bergemeretak mengejar matahari. Terantuk di padang gerah berkubang butiran peluh, menguras waras yang deras luluh kepadamu. Membuatku tak sadar. Kalap diremas cintamu. Mematuk tembang bertahtakan cintamu.**_

 _ **Jangan berakhir. Karena aku masih setia mengulur benang cinta yang kupintal dari serpihan asa tersisa, kasih yang setia menunggu hadirmu, luka bahagia karena tak bosan-bosannya menatap wajahmu, sunyi mencekan terantuk namamu dan debam hasrat untuk tetap berada dalam naungan mata beningmu.**_

 _ **Jangan berakhir. Karena aku akan menunggu hadirmu, kapan pun itu. Jangan berakhir karena aku telah memilihmu sejak tatap pertama tumpah tanpa sengaja di satu senja. Da sampai kini aku makin terjerat dalam penantian yang mengerangm meregang, mengerontang; terpanggang bara api yang setia kunyalakan, tak ingin kupadamkan.**_

 _ **Ya, inilah aku, yang selalu berharap risalah cinta, pengharapan, dan penantian untuk satu namamu suatu ketika akan menemui pencapaiannya.**_

 _ **Bukan aku tak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu, apa yang akan aku temui dalam penantian ini. Ketika aku kembali mencintaimu, pada detik itu sebenarnya kakiku telah tiba di rumah pesakitan. Mengerang di atas prahara cinta yang tak jua berakhir. Titik temu dua hati yang kuiba-iba belum juga merunut abjad takdir. Terkulaiku dihempaskan asa dari waktu ke waktu. Tetap saja kakiku kukuh percaya. Walau segalanya tampak tak nyata.**_

 _ **Rumah yan kuburu makin tenggelam dihapus kungkungan kabut. Samar kupandang, membabi buta jejakku meratap di jemari pelangi. Kau tempatku mengunyah sejarah penantian. Di mana cahayamu kausembunyikan? Rumah yang kuhuni makin gelap. Terang sudah kudekap. Gema pesakitan mengintip di tiap inci kata yang terucap dan terpendam dalam puing suara jiwa. Aku makin terluka. Setia menunggu di ujung abjad takdir yang akan jatuh dari langit. Membawa pesan cintamu, untukku, suatu ketika. Entah di mana, entah kapan masanya. Aku akan setia. Itu saja!**_

 _ **Ya, aku akan setia menantimu, kapan pun itu.**_

 _ **Dalam derap gerimis yang pongah menghujam. Terbuai wajahmu yang menyusup bertubi-tubi. Membawa sebaris kata bahagia yang menenggelamkan nurani di atas pengharapan tak berkesudahan. Tentang rindu kusam, tentang cinta terbuang. Mengutip satu namamu di antara keluh kesah, gundah gelisah, dan lara pesakitan. Masihkah ada secuil senyum di batas penantianku yang kini makin terbata dalam kata-kata; untuk memujimu, mengharapmu, mencintaimu, dan menantimu.**_

 _ **Yang pasti, aku selalu berjalan menujumu.**_

Yellow's POV

 _Red-San, aku memang tidak tahu Red-san ada di mana. Karena engkau berkata padaku bahwa engkau akan melakukan perjalanan untuk berpetualang sejauh yang Red-san bisa._

 _Aku senang kalau Red-san senang. Jika petualangan itu membuatmu senang, aku juga senang._

 _Tapi..._

 _Aku jadi sedih juga. Semakin lama Red-san pergi, aku semakin khawatir. Aku khawatir kalau Red-san mendapatkan hal buruk atau musibah yang memperlambat Red-san untuk melakukan perjalananmu._

 _Tapi..._

 _Yang paling kutakutkan itu kalau Red-san..._

 _TIDAK!_

 _Red-san tidak akan melakukan itu padaku. Dia sudah berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan kembali dan menjemputku, membawaku juga ke perjalanannya. Red-san tidak pernah melanggar janjinya padaku. Tidak pernah!_

 _Dia akan kembali padaku, dan yang harus kulakukan adalah menunggunya sampai dia kembali padaku._

 _Mengapa aku bisa sebegitu yakin dengan hal itu?_

 _ **Karena kami sudah menjadi satu...**_

 _ **Dan hari ini, dia kembali, sesuai janjinya, dan pada hari itu juga...**_

 _ **... perjalanan cintaku dengan Red-san dimulai, lagi...**_

 **Di luar cerita...**

Yellow's POV

"Red-san?" tanyaku padanya yang memandangi langit biru pada siang itu.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?" tanyaku, agak sulit menanyakannya sampai membuat pipiku memerah.

"Hmmm.. apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya. Aku harus berpikir keras untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk ini.

" Genggam tanganku, lalu tempelkan ke jantungmu. Aku ingin..." aduh... aku tak tahan! Pipiku yang memerah membuktikan itu!

"Hehehe, manis kalau kau sedang malu, Yellow," katanya, dan itu hanya menambah merah pipiku.

"Tapi kalau itu yang kau mau, oke," katanya, menggenggam tanganku dan menempelkannya ke tempat di mana jantung Red-san berada.

 _Aku bisa merasakan detak jantung Red-san menguat dan getarannya cukup terasa di tanganku. Aku merasakan ingin mendengarkannya sekarang, tapi..._

"Yellow, aku lelah membaca buku ini. Mungkin karena kita membayangkannya sampai jauh," kata Red-san. Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku dari pemikiran panjangku.

"I... iya... memang isinya banyak," kataku. Lalu Red-san berbaring dengan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal dan tangan kirinya masih menggegam tanganku.

"Yellow, kau boleh jadikan aku bantalmu, kalau kau mau," katanya. Sontak aku kaget.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Red-san mengangguk. Dan akhirnya aku ikut berbaring, dengan kepalaku bersandar di atas dadanya Red-san, dan kami berdua melihat langit biru itu bersama.

 _Dan sesekali aku mendengarkan suara detak jantung Red-san yang kuat namun menenangkan, dan karena suara itulah, bunga-bunga tidur mekar di otakku, dan akhirnya, aku tertidur._

 _Sebelum aku pulas tertidur, aku mendengar suara napas Red-san, yang ternyata juga tertidur. Dan akhirnya,kupulaskan tidurku._

 _Itulah kami. Red dan Yellow. Tertidur bersama di bawah sebuah pohon besar di tepi sungai di satu bagian dari Hutan Viridian, pada cuaca siang yang cerah dan angin sepoi-sepoi membawa kisah cinta kami pada bagian ketenangan dan ketentraman._

 _... ditambah dengan dua bunga matahari merah di samping kami, di topi kami berdua, sebagai tanda penyatuan kami..._

 _Benar-benar saat yang indah untukku dan Red-san, dua manusia yang saling mencintai dengan cinta yang sederhana, tapi bermakna._

 **Sub-bagian 6 dari bab 1 selesai. Juga menandakan bab 1 selesai.**

 **Maaf kalau tidak terliat seperti drabble, karena memang sub-bagian ini memiliki kata yang terlalu banyak untuk satu bagian.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk kritik konstruktif dan saran, mungkin review, untuk fic ini.**

 **RWD keluar**


	8. Cinta, Tanda-Tandanya

**Bagian 2, Cinta, Tanda-tandanya**

 **KARENA KITA BERBEDA, MAKANYA AKU PERCAYA KITA SALING CINTA.**

 **...**

 _ **Biarkan saja semuanya berjalan tanpa rekayasa. Seperti sejak pertama rasa itu diam membisu. Lalu, perlahan mengetuk pintu hatimu... dalam damba tak bersyarat...**_

Red's POV

Ya, pada awalnya aku merasakan pertemanku dengannya hanya seperti pertemanan biasa. Bertarung bersamanya, melakukan perjalanan dengannya, makan, minum, berlindung dari hujan, hampir banyak hal kulakukan dengannya setelah kita pertama kali bertemu pada saat dia hampir diancam Dratini itu.

Namun entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatiku. Sesuatu yang makin lama makin terasa kuat kalau aku bertemu dengannya, bertarung bersamanya, melakukan perjalanan dengannya, makan, minum, berlindung dari hujan, hampir banyak hal kulakukan dengannya.

Karena itu aku bertanya pada temanku, Green setelah pertarungan Pokemon yang aku menangkan, lagi. Sebuah pertarungan yang melelahkan di Gym yang dia bawa. Gym Hutan Viridian.

"Green, boleh aku tanya?" tanyaku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Jarang kau ingin bertanya. Ingin bertanya apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku merasakan ada yang aneh di, entah apa namanya," kataku.

"Bisa jelaskan?" tanyanya.

"Jantungku berdebar kencang saat aku bertemu dengannya, pipiku memerah saat melihatnya, tiba-tiba napasku tak dapat kukendalikan, bahkan aku merasa ada Butterfree yang ingin keluar dari perutku. Sebenarnya apa ini?" tanyaku.

 _Lalu aku melihat Green tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya kabar baik._

"Itu berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta," langsung kaget aku saat aku mendengarkan apa yang beru saja keluar dari bibir Green.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Green tersenyum lagi.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan orang yang membuatmu memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang membuatmu memiliki perasaa seperti itu," katanya. Aku syok lagi.

"Kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Semua Pemegang Pokedex, penduduk Kanto, sampai Pikachu-mu saja tahu siapa. Pasti dia si gadis dari hutan ini," katanya.

 _Dan entah mengapa perasaan yang kupunya itu muncul lagi._

 _Aku akan minta klarifikasi Pika nanti._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Di balik indah yang mengemuka, ternyata masih saja ada tanda tanya yang membelit maya. Tentang senyumnya yang masih samar membasuh kepolosan, tentang diamnya yang kerap meniupkan gerah praduga. Mungkin terlalu dini, untuk menyebut ini 'keindahan' yang membahagiakan. 'Keindahan' yang masih serupa pelangi, mungkin itu lebih masuk di nalar.**_

Yellow's POV

"Entahlah, Chuchu. Aku tak tahu apa dia juga menyukaiku atau tidak," kataku.

Nah, aku sedang sedih. Sedih karena Red-san sampai sekarang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia suka padaku. Dan parahnya, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai akhirnya aku bertanya pada Chuchu.

Untunglah aku bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Chuchu karena kemampuan yang diberikan Viridian padaku. Jadi aku bisa memahami apa yang dia katakan.

"Yellow, aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu," katanya

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia menyukaiku? Kita hanya bertingkah seperti teman pada biasanya," kataku.

"Aku buktinya. Aku sekarang bahkan punya anak dengan Pika. Dan Red juga terlihat senang dengan itu, dan dia pernah berkata kalau dia ingin hidup bersama denganmu," katanya.

Dan itu mengingatkanku akan dua saat dia mengatakan itu. Pertama, saat kami ada di lautan dan ada tali dari Caterpie yang membelit kelingkingku dan Red-san. Kedua, saat kami terkunci dalam ruangan yang sama di kapal Team Rocket.

"Dan sepertinya Red serius dengan itu," katanya.

"Ya, walau yang pertama hanya bercanda, namun yang terakhir sepertinya dia serius," katanya lagi.

Aku terdiam untuk berpikir tentang apa yang Chuchu katakan tadi. Lalu, dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, berakhir dengan satu kata.

" _Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Red-san!"_

 _ **...**_

 _ **... Inginku cuma satu: menjadikanmu yang terindah meski hatimu belum juga terjamah.**_

Yellow's POV

Caranya? Sederhana.

Menggambarnya setiap hari, membayangkannya dalam mimpi, menolongnya setiap kali dia kesusahan, membuat dia gembira saat dia sedih, menyembuhkan sakit pada tubuh dan hatinya, rela berkorban untuk kebahagiannya, berlatih tarung agar setara dengannya, menegarkan hati dan tubuh dalam menghadapi segala masalah, terus mengasah kemampuan perempuanku seperti dandan, mencuci, memasak, dan sebagainya, melatih gaya memancingku, dan...

 _Terus mendoakannya semoga dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik dan dapat melindungi apapun yang dia cintai, termasuk aku. Juga berdoa semoga aku semakin pantas baginya dan diasemakin pantas untukku, dan berdoa agar kami berdua dapat dipersatukan dalam penyatuan cinta yang kekal._

Dan saat ini, aku hanya melihat Red-san yang berlatih dengan Poli, aku tersenyum senang karena Red-san begitu bersemangat untuk berlatih dengannya. Dan aku hanya duduk disini, menemaninya sampai dia selesai.

Pada suatu saat, akhirnya, Red-san selesai berlatih, dan aku...

Red's POV

"Yellow? Yellow? Bangun," kataku.

Ya, Yellow tertidur lagi. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Kami datang berdua, aku berlatih, dia menunggu, dan akhirnya dia tertidur. Dan aku harus membangunkannya saat aku selesai bertarung.

"Eeeegghhhh... oohh,.. Red-san?" suaranya lembut.

"Ini sudah sore. Ayo pulang," kataku. Lalu dengan lambat dia berdiri dengan bantuanku. Lalu aku mengantarkan Yellow pulang.

Yellow's POV

 _Mungkin sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Namun dia sudah menjadi spesial bagiku. Biarkan ini berlanjut sampai kapanpun itu..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Menjadi tiang dan jembatan tanpa sebab. Seada-adanya mendamba satu cinta, untukmu, bukan siapa-siapa...!**_

Someone's POV

"Saya ulangi pertanyaan saya yang dahulu,"

"LEPASKAN AKU! APA SALAHKU?"

"Kamu membuat saya _facepalm_ , karena itu saya akan mengulangi pertanyaan saya yang dulu itu,"

"PERTANYAAN YANG MANA?"

"Sederhana saja. Saya sebutkan sebuah nama, lalu katakanlah apakah kau menyukainya atau tidak,"

"Eh?"

"Malah 'eh', dah, ini orang-orangnya,"

 **PROSES DIMULAI**

Yellow's POV

"Mau Green?" geleng.

"Mau Gold?" geleng.

"Mau Silver?" geleng.

"Mau Ruby?" geleng.

"Mau Emerald?" geleng.

"Mau Diamond?" geleng.

"Mau Pearl?" geleng.

"Mau Black?" geleng.

"Mau Lack-Two?" geleng.

"Mau X?" geleng.

"Mau Lance?"

"Tidak akan selama hidupku,"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya punya satu jawaban untuk itu. Dan jawaban itu akan segera datang," akhirnya aku bisa bicara lantang padanya.

"Eh, dia tak akan datang, banyak mesin dan Pokemon yang siap melumatnya sampai ke ukuran Higgs Boson. Jangan harap dia datang," katanya.

"Eh, dia tak pernah mengingkari janjinya, sekalipun tak pernah, terutama padaku, dan dia tak akan memulainya hari ini," kataku.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! PREETTT! Aku tak percaya yang kau katakan itu, gadis kecil," katanya.

"Lihat saja, dia akan segera datang," kataku.

"Apa i—"

"PIKA! VOLT TACKLE!" dan langsung Pika datang tepat menyerang penjahat itu sampai dia tersenyum hebat.

"YELLOW! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" tanya Red-san, langsung berusaha melepas ikatan pada tangan dan kakiku.

"I-iya, terima kasih, Red-san, sudah menyelamatkanku," kataku, sambil menangis karena aku baru saja diselamatkan dari bahaya oleh orang yang memang kuharapkan.

"Ya, kau tidak diapa-apakan mereka, kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Oke, ayo pergi dari sini," katanya, setelah mengetahui bahwa aku sudah terbebas dari ikatan itu, dan kami bergegas kabur dari markas para penjahat itu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lalu, kau hadir dengan pesona baru. Lugu sikapmu memasungku dalam debar rindu yang mengusik ketermanguanku. Tiba-tiba, aku mulai ber-'harap' lagi.**_

Red's POV

Aku dan teman-teman sedang berada di mall sekarang, membeli pakaian baru. Ya, kami memang semakin besar dan kami butuh pakaian baru.

Dan kau tahu siapa yang memimpin kelompok kami untuk hal yang satu ini? Jelas bukan aku. Tapi Blue.

"AAAAHHHH! ADA PAKAIAN DISKON! AYO!" serunya.

"Ayolah, Blue, aku tak terlalu peduli dengan modelnya, yang penting merah," kataku.

"Gadis berisik," kata Green.

"Blue-san, bukankah kita hanya membeli satu setel pakaian saja?" tanya Yellow.

"Memang, tapi Yellow sayang, banyak model bagus dengan harga murah, makanya aku jadi bingung . Hai, para pria, cari model kalian sendiri. Aku dan Yellow ingin berkeliling," kata Blue.

"O... oke," kataku.

"Terserah," kata Green. Lalu kami berpisah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami bertemu satu toko pakaian ternama, dimana Blue ada di sana, sudah mencoba pakaiannya.

Blue, baju tipe _tank-top_ biru polos dengan rok pendek biru langit, sepatu hak tinggi hitam, dan topi simpel, entahlah, aku tidak terlalu paham _fashion_.

Green memakai jaket hitam dengan _T-shirt_ hijau dan celana _jeans_ abu-abu. Aku? Hanya jaket merah dengan lengan kuning, _T-shirt_ hitam dan celana kain abu-abu ditambah topi merah dengan tulisan "Ceritanya Red". Dan ada satu yang kurang.

"Blue, mana Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Oh, dia masih di kamar pas. Dia juga beli baju baru, khusus untuk seseorang," kata Blue.

"Untuk siapa?" tanyaku dengan polosnya. Dan Blue langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Untukmu, tahu," kata Blue cetus. Dan tepat saat itu, Yellow muncul dengan penampakan yang...

"Blue, bagaimana penampilan..."

 _Aku dan Yellow saling memandang. Dia tampak cantik dengan gaun putih dan sepatu hak rendah putihnya. Dia nampak seperti..._

"Red, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Green di sampingku. Aku hanya bisa merasakan pipiku yang memerah dan jantungku yang berdebar kencang. Dia secantik...

"Teehee, sepertinya ada yang jatuh hati, dan itu adalah kalian berdua," kata Blue.

 _Aku dan Yellow hanya bisa menahan malu karena yang dikatakan Blue itu benar. Dan... dan... dan..._

...

...

...

Status: Red dan Yellow pingsan karena tidak kuat melihat ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka dirawat di rumahnya Yellow, atau paling tidak itu yang dilakukan Blue.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ada debar bahagia yang hadir. Saat syahdu sapa dan renyah tawamu membilas hatiku yang gerah. Tiba-tiba, aku tak jengah. Menunggu tanda darinya menjelma nyata. Ahhh...!**_

Red's POV

AKU LELAAAHHH!

Berlatih terus seharian, tanpa istirahat yang cukup, membuat tubuh ini lelah...

Ditambah dengan cuaca yang panas seperti ini, membuatku tubuhku dibanjiri keringat yang sangat banyak.

Mengapa aku tadi sangat bersemangat untuk berlatih ya?

Pada akhirnya, itu kusesali, karena saat ini, aku duduk di bawah pohon, dan hampir tidak dapat bergerak. Kaku, atau lemas, entahlah, hanya lelah untuk bergerak.

Itu, sampai akhirnya aku tertidur karena aku tak punya pilihan lain.

...

...

...

...aaannn...

"Uh?"

...sssaaannn...

'Suara apa itu?' pikirku.

...saaaaannn...

ed...saaaannn

reeeeeddd..saaannn...

Reeedd...ssaannn...

Reedd..ssaann..

Reed..saann

Red..san...

Red-san...

Red-san

"Red-san? Red-san? Bangun, Red-san,"

Perlahan membuka mata, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah suatu hal yang kekuningan dengan beberapa bagian hitam. Saat penglihatanku semakin jelas, yang terlihat pertama adalah sebuah mata berwarna kuning kecoklatan, sebuah mata yang hangat terlihat, seperti ingin menyambutku. Lalu saat penglihatanku semakin jelas lagi, akhirnya semua bagian terlihat, dan ternyata...

"Yellow?" tanyaku agak pelan.

"Hai, Red-san. Maaf mengganggu," katanya sampai tersenyum. Dan langsung saja...

 **Baterai Red: 1000%**

 **Sumber listrik: Yellow**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sapa senja tak menjaring risau. Kubakukan namamu di atas hatiku yang meracau. Mengapa tak jua kauhadirkan setitik tanda untukku yang makin galau?  
**_

Yellow's POV

 _Red-san, why are you so dense?_

"Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menyimpan perasaan cintaku pada Red-san, namun masih saja dia tak peka. MENGAPA KAU TAK PEKA-PEKA!? Aku kan jadi sedih..." kataku dengan sedikit teriakan di tengah-tengah.

"Sudah, sabar, kak Yellow. Pasti dia akan segera sadar," kata Crystal, yang sedang mengetik tugasnya.

"Tapi... tapi... DIA TAK PEKANYA MENAHUUUNN...!" teraikku sambil menangis.

"Ah, mau bertahun-tahun pun, pasti dia akan datang padamu, kak Yellow," kata Crystal lagi.

"TAPI KAPAAAANNN...? AKU TAK SABAAARRR!" teriakku lagi. Dan tiba-tiba...

Crystal ada di depanku, dengan tatapan yang agak mencurigakan.

"Tak sabar apa?" tanya Crystal.

"Ehh,... umm... aa...a. .." aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dan Crystal semakin curiga.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Crystal's POV

"Blue, kita harus bicara,"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Yellow. Dia galaunya minta ampun,"

Blue's POV

'WOKKEEE, MISI BARU YO...' pikirku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sadar setengah hati. Ternyata, masih ada makhluk manis yang sangat menyenangkan tadi malam. Kamukah itu?**_

Red's POV

Aku berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan pemandangan langit malam yang berbintang banyak. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa selain rumput dan bintang. Suasananya juga sunyi dengan angin bertiup lembut.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada sinar aneh dari langit selatan, sinar berwarna kuning datang dengan kecerahan yang makin lama makin meningkat. Aku harus menutup mataku karena sinarnya semakin menyilaukan. Awalnya seperti bulan purnama, lalu bagaikan matahari, dan semakin lama semakin terang sampai melebihi apapun.

Di dalam cahaya itu, tiba-tiba mataku dapat melihat tanpa silau. Aku melihat di tengah-tengah daerah itu, ada sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku. Akhirnya aku berjalan mendekat ke tempat itu, untuk tahu apa yang ada di sana.

Setelah aku datang ke tempat itu, cahayanya tiba-tiba meredup, dan kembali menjadi padang rumput dengan langit berbintang. Namun lebih sedikit karena ternyata sudah akan pagi. Terlihat sinar fajar dari timur sana.

Kembali ke apa yang ada di tempat itu tadi, ternyata dia adalah seorang manusia. Berdiri sendiri dengan biasa. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang , tersenyum menunggu sesuatu.

Dengan agak gugup, aku berusaha memanggilnya.

"Ha... halo? Siapa di sana?" lalu perempuan melihatku. Awalnya tatapannya biasa-biasa saja. Namun kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Red-san!" Lalu tiba-tiba sinarnya muncul lagi. Sinar yang cukup terang sampai membuatku...

...

Yellow's POV

"Red-san, bangun, Red-san," kataku. Aku sedang mencoba untuk membangunkan Red-san yang masih tertidur. Ya, memang ini hari Minggu dan Red-san mengajakku untuk lari pagi bersama. Jarang Red-san bangun terlambat.

Namun akhirnya, dia juga bangun. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya, dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Pagi, Yellow. Maaf, aku terlambat bangun," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san," kataku, lalu Red-san memegang tanganku.

"Aku baru saja bermimpi indah, Yellow," katanya. Aku langsung gembira.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku di padang rumput, di waktu malam, lalu kau datang bagaikan sinar yang sangat terang. Kita menikmati matakari terbit bersama, seperti itulah," katanya. Aku hanya bisa menahan rasa senangku karena Red-san bermimpi tentangku hari ini.

"Nah, aku akan ganti baju dulu, lalu kita lari pagi, seperti rencana kita kemarin," kata Red-san. Aku mengangguk, dan keluar dari kamar untuk mempersiapkan hal lain.

 _Jelas-jelas seorang istri senang jika dimimpikan oleh suaminya sendiri. Itulah yang dilakukan suamimu, Yellow._

 _Suami yang baik adalah suami yang mampu membahagiakan istrinya. Itulah yang kau lakukan, Red._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Satu demi satu, getarku tak tahu pasti ke mana lagi berarak selain ke rumah hatimu. Hingga mataku terpejam dalam tidur yang tak lena, kaulah tumpuan tujuan, akhirnya...!**_

Yellow's POV

Ya, begitulah, akhirnya.

Kencan pertamaku dengan orang yang sangat kudambakan, yang telah kutunggu seumur hidupku, dan di waktu yang tepat.

Dengan Red-san, sekarang.

Kencan kami hanya sederhana. Berjalan-jalan di Hutan Viridian, memancing bersama, sambil membaca buku bersama. Namun di dalam semua itu, hatiku tak bisa terlepas dari Red-san. Sampai...

JDERRRRR...

"Wah, sebentar lagi hujan. Ayo, Yellow, kita kembali ke rumahmu," kata Red-san.

"Ya," kataku. Lalu kami berlari ke rumahku sebelum hujan mengalahkan kami.

Ternyata, di rumah, hujannya semakin deras dan ternyata disertai angin kencang. Dan itu terjadi malam hari dengan suara halilintar yang menggelegar.

Awalnya aku tidur sendiri, sementara Red-san di sofa tamu. Dan saat petir berikutnya datang, dan ini yang paling keras...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Red's POV

Aku tak bisa tidur. Aku tak tahu mengapa tapi aku tak ingin tidur kali ini. Bukan karena takut hujan atau bagaimana. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Jadi aku hanya duduk di sofa, melihat data di Pokedex. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"YELLOW!" aku mendengar teriakan dari kamarnya Yellow, tepat setelah suara halilintar yang keras itu terdengar. Dan aku langsung pergi ke kamarnya Yellow untuk...

"YELLOW! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" teriakku padanya setelah aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan Yellow terlihat duduk ketakutan di kasurnya.

"Re... Re... Red-sa—"

JDEEERRRRR...

Dan Yellow langsung berlari ke arahku dan langsung merangkulku. Dia jelas sangat ketakutan terlihat dari dia mulai terisak dan gemetaran. Kurangkul dan kutenangkan dia.

"Sudah, sudah, Yellow. Jangan takut. Aku di sini. Bagaimana kalau kutemani kau tidur?" kataku. Yellow masih merangkulku. Lalu, aku bisa merasakan gerakan dari Yellow, dia mengangguk. Lalu kami berjalan ke kasur kembali, dan mengatur posisi kami.

"Red-san..."

"Ya?"

"Jangan pergi..." aku hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu aku memeluknya untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Selamat malam, Yellow," kataku. Lalu aku tertidur.

Yellow's POV

Aku merasa jauh lebih tenang setelah Red-san datang dan memelukku. Aku akhirnya bisa tersenyum kembali. Aku memeluknya dan juga...

"Selamat malam, Red-san..."

 _Dan akhirnya, kami tertidur dengan tenang di tengah badai._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kuakui dan tak ingin kuingkari. Hadirmu telah meniupkan napas kegelisahan yang tak surut mendakwa rinduku berjalan lurus ke rumah hatimu. Membawa serta setiap inci keindahan yang terpendar di ujung ruang pengharapanku.**_

Yellow's POV

Itulah yang kurasakan. Setiap ada Red-san di dekatku, aku tak tahu mengapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari pada biasanya. Dan wajahku bagaikan memperjelas siapa orang yang kusukai itu. Lalu, ada satu masalah.

Itu yang membuatku gelisah, karena Red-san masih belum sadar perasaanku. Dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Karena itu aku datang ke rumahnya Blue-san untuk meminta pendapatnya, yang pada akhirnya kusesali dalam waktu yang lama.

"Ya, kalau kau minta pendapatku, sederhana saja. Kau tinggal bersama Red saja. Begitu saja tak perlu repot-repot," kata Blue-san.

Dan aku pulang ke rumah, menonton foto-foto Red-san sambil berharap Red-san sadar akan perasaanku dan aku cukup berani mengungkapkannya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kemilau ungu rambutmu melengkapi keindahan dua bola matamu yang mengerjap-ngerjap dihasut rasa kantuk. Gerah yang hadir, tak meredupkan kebahagiaan yang memagut. Terima kasih untuk hadirmu yang merunut nyata di dekatku, kini!**_

Yellow's POV

"Hah, hah, hah, itu... tadi..."

"Kau hebat sekali, Yellow. Kau sudah berlatih keras untuk itu," kata Red-san.

Ya, kami baru saja selesai berlatih dengan Pokemon kami. Aku tak suka bertarung, dan Red-san paham itu, namun aku juga sadar kalau aku perlu berlatih untuk mempertahankan diri apabila aku dalam bahaya.

Karena itu, aku meminta untuk berlatih dengan Red-san. Dan Red-san setuju, walau awalnya sedikit kaget.

"Ya, ya, Red-san... Sekarang aku tahu rasanya kalau Red-san latihan," kataku. Red-san hanya tersenyum di sana.

"Ya, sebenarnya itu hanya latihan kecil bagiku. Aku kasihan kalau kau berlatih terlalu lama, kau tidak akan bangun selama seminggu, hehehe," celetuk Red-san, aku hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar celetukannya.

Kami duduk di bawah pohon sambil melihat senja yang mulai menjingga ungu. Aku melihat awan-awan yang memberikan warna jingga ungu yang kemudian memberikan warna langit yang indah ini.

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Red-san, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah rambutnya yang sedikit tertiup angin dan berwarna agak ungu. Itu membuatku memikirkan sesuatu.

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Apa pendapatmu kalau Red-san mewarnai rambutmu dengan warna ungu saat Red-san sudah tua?" tanya.

Red-san langsung tertawa. Lalu sambil merangkulku dari belakang, Red-san berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Haha... ya... ya, aku tidak akan mewarnai rambutku," kata Red-san.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku.

"Biarlah rambut memutih, asalkan semangat masih sama seperti saat rambutku masih hitam. Juga, kita semua akan berambut putih besok. Dan aku penasaran..." lalu terdiam.

"Penasaran dengan apa?" tanyaku.

"Kuharap saat rambut kita memutih, kita masih bersama," kata itu langsng masuk ke hatiku.

"Eh... mak... maksudnya?"

"Ya, kau, aku dan masa depan kita, bersama," kata Red-san. Itu membuatku...

 _Yellow System is not responding_

Dan Red-san tersenyum semakin manis.

"Kau manis sekali, Yellow," kata Red-san.

Berikutnya, pingsan.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Menjamu pagi, tanpamu. Seperti biasa, kangen pun hadir sebagai tamu tanpa jemu. Sedang apa kamu?**_

Yellow's POV

Selamat pagi, dunia! Aku tahu apa kebiasaanku.

Merapikan tempat tidurku, menyisir rambutku, membuka jendela dan menghirup udara segar khas Hutan Viridian. Dan yang kulakukan berikutnya adalah...

Ambil Pokegear, memilih satu nomor telepon, dan meneleponnya.

"Halo?" aku menunggu, sampai akhirnya...

"Yellow? Hei, selamat pagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya..." kataku, berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku masih terdiam, namun akhirnya...

 _Ini kesempatanmu, Yellow! Kau harus mengatakannya sekarang atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan selamanya!_

"Aku, aku, aku, aku..."

"Hehehe, ada apa, Yellow? Bingung ingin berkata apa?" tanyanya.

"I... iya. Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Hehehe, aku sedang meneleponmu," katanya, lale dia tertawa.

"Hehehe... kau punya acara nanti siang?" tanyaku.

"Ya, hanya latihan seperti biasa. Kau ingin menemaniku?" tanyanya.

"YA!"

"Oke, tenang, Yellow. Aku ingin sarapan dulu," katanya.

"Oke, aku juga ingin mandi dulu," kataku.

"Pagi, Yellow," katanya.

"Pagi, Red-san," kataku. Lalu aku _terbang_ karena senang bisa mendengar suaranya lagi.

Chuchu's POV, telah diterjemahkan.

'Ini Yellow kenapa ya?'

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sederhananya kata luruh apa adanya. Meski mata tidak saling tatap, kalam batinku setia merapal doa untuk baikmu. Hati-hati ya... tunggu aku esok lusa!**_

Red's POV

Di kapal Team Rocket...

Ya, ini masih dalam konflik meteor itu, dan kali ini aku dan Blue masih bersama Giovanni di kapal besar ini.

Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang kupikirkan selain konflik meteor ini.

"Red, kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Blue.

"Eh, maaf, kau memperhatikan ya?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga melihat yang lain-lain, tahu. Termasuk kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu," kata Blue.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," elakku.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tahu," kata Blue, sedikit mengancam. Aku hanya bisa meneguk liurku sendiri karena ini.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengaku. Sebenarnya, aku sedang berharap..."

"Hei, lihat mereka," tiba-tiba Giovanni memanggil kami, melihat prosesi disintegrasi Maxie dan Archie, dan langsung saja, aku terdiam lagi. Sebenarnya bukan terdiam biasa.

 _Yellow, semoga kau baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku akan pulang kalau pertarungan ini selesai..._

Dan kali ini, Blue tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku berada di ujung geliat rindu yang tinggal menunggu hari pengejawantahannya... di dekatmu, bersamamu. Mingkinkah menjelma nyata?**_

Jawaban, ya.

Neutral POV

Beberapa hari lagi, Red dan Yellow akan menikah. Sebenarnya pernikahan mereka hanya sederhana. Tidak ada pesta yang terlalu besar dan yang diundang hanya beberapa orang dari Kanto dan DexHolder. Namun itu sudah membuat Red dan Yellow gembira.

Bagaimana bisa tahu?

Sederhana saja. Red mulai sering pergi ke rumahnya Yellow, bertanya apakah persiapannya sudah matang atau belum, lalu kemudian mereka hanya menonton televisi atau bermain dengan Pokemon mereka, atau melihat Pika dan Chuchu berdandan seperti mereka nanti di hari pernikahan.

Dan selama proses berlansung, Yellow hanya bisa menahan pipinya yang terus-menerus ingin menjadi merah. Namun apa daya, dia gagal. Karena setiap kali Yellow ingin menahan pipinya, Red selalu membelai pipinya, sehingga Yellow gagal dalam menahan warna merah pada pipinya.

Sementara itu, Blue yang mengamati lewat kameranya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ini dua orang mesranya seperti suami istri yang sudah menikah 50 tahun, padahal mereka baru 20-an. Jelas-jelas langgeng deh hubungannya," kata Blue.

"Hei, Blue, kau sedang apa?" tanya Green yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ini, melihat drama keluarga romantis yang akan segera tayang di dunia nyata," kata Blue. Lalu Green melihatnya, dan paham apa maksudnya.

"Ahh... Red dan Yellow beruntung sekali," kata Green.

"Iya, mereka saling mencintai sejak lama, dan akhirnya beberapa saat lagi mereka akan menikah. Pasti mereka bisa hidup bahagia sampai salah satunya mati," kata Blue.

"Mungkin malah sampai bahagia di surga," kata Green. Blue mengangguk. Lalu mereka melihat rekaman video itu lagi.

Pada saat itulah Green sadar.

'Jadi selama ini Blue memata-matai mereka? Dasar gadis sialan...'

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lebih dari sekedar memenuhi janji, bersamamu malam ini adalah anugerah yang tak terkira. Duduk berdua saling menggenggamkan jemari ditengarai gerimis, satu-satu. Bahagiaku telah mematuk nyata, sesungguhnya.**_

Yellow's POV

Ini adalah malam pertamaku dengan Red-san setelah pernikahan. Rencananya Red-san ingin mengajakku menonton langit semalaman, namun ternyata Tuhan punya rencana sendiri.

Langit mendung dan sudah mulai gerimis. Kami hanya membaca buku album kami di kamar, dimana Red-san ada di samping kananku, dan dia menggenggam tangan kananku.

Pada salah satu gambar, ada foto Red-san kecil bersama Poli. Terlihat...

"Hehehe..."

"Mengapa?" tanya Red-san.

"Tidak, hanya lucu saja melihat Red-san menangis dengan Poli di sampingmu," kataku. Red-san tersenyum. Lalu kami membuka halaman berikutnya. Muncul fotoku yang tertidur.

"Kau tahu? Aku bingung mengapa tapi sepertinya kau memang punya gen manis dari kecil," kata Red-san.

"Red-san, aku tak manis..." protesku. Red-san hanya tertawa kecil dan sekarang merangkulku dari belakang.

"Yellow, kau manis," lalu aku merasakan ada kecupan di pipi kananku, yang berasal dari Red-san. Aku hanya menahan panasnya pipiku dan memegang bekas kecupan tadi.

"Red-san..."

"Ya?"

Lalu hening. Aku dan Red-san hanya saling memandang. Lalu tangan kanannya Red-san mengelus rambutku, dan aku memilih untuk semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan Red-san. Membiarkan diriku mendengarkan suara detak jantungnya, dan semakin lama, aku dan Red-san semakin tenggelam dalam hening dan indahnya cinta yang telah tertanam, dan kami menikmati hasil panennya.

Kemudian, kami biarkan cinta mengambil alih semua logika dan akal sehat kami, membiarkan kami tenggelam dalam jagad raya lain bernama cinta.

...

Paginya...

Red's POV

Benar-benar segar badanku hari ini. Bukan hanya karena kasurnya empuk, udaranya yang juga segar, dan apapun itu, tapi juga karena tadi malam, aku tertidur bersama orang yang kucintai, yang saat aku buka mataku, dia sedang...

"Selamat pagi, Red-san," panggilnya dengan memakai celemek dan membawa sendok sayur. Sepertinya dia sedang memasak.

Aku berusaha duduk perlahan, dan akhirnya...

"Pagi, Yellow. Sarapannya sudah siap?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk. Lalu aku dan Yellow berjalan ke ruang makan.

 _Itu adalah hari pertama pernikahan kami. Hari berikutnya, aku akan bertekad untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi, untuk dunia ini, untuk keluargaku, dan tentunya..._

 _... untukmu, Yellow..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Selalu ada bahagia yang bisa kureguk meski detik ini situasi sedang tak begitu berpihak padaku. Adamu di dekatku, menjadikan kesalku tak berarti.**_

Red's POV

Saat ini, sedang terjadi perang antara Masyarakat Aliansi KJHS-UKA (Kanto-Johto-Hoenn-Sinnoh-Unova-Kalos-Alola) melawan pemberontak yang bernama Tim Pembebasan.

Tim Pembebasan memakai cara jahat untuk membebaskan Pokemon dari pemiliknya, dan membunuh banyak nyawa tak berdosa. Karena itulah para Pemegang Pokedex, Pemilik Gym, dan teman-temannya bergabung dalam sebuah liansi untuk melawan mereka. Dan namanya adalah Masyarakat Aliansi KJHS-UKA.

Namun kali ini, posisi kami sedang terjepit. Kami harus mundur dari Alola dan kembali ke Hoenn. Mereka berhasil menguasai beberapa tempat penting di sana.

Sebagai pemimpin aliansi ini, jelas aku benar-benar marah. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Alola kalah oleh pasukan pemberontak itu. Namun saat aku melihat pasukanku...

"Mereka semua kelelahan, Red-san," kata Yellow, petugas kesehatan aliansi kami. Ya, pasukanku yang terdiri dari manusia dan Pokemon kelelahan semuanya. Karena itu kami mundur ke Hoenn untuk beristirahat.

"Mereka semua, teknologinya, Pokemon-nya, pasukannya..." kataku, mulai merasa kesal.

"Red-san, sudah, kita masih bisa mengalahkan mereka," kata Yellow.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Red-san, Red-san selalu ada saat aku kesusahan. Saat aku hampir diserang Dratini dulu, aku juga tidak memiliki rencana apa-apa, dan yakin itu adalah hari terakhirku. Tapi Red-san datang, membuatku masih bisa menikmati hidup. Aku percaya akan ada yang menolongmu, Red-san, seperti Red-san menolongku," kata Yellow.

Aku mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkannya tadi, dan aku langsung tersenyum. Sambil menepuk bahunya, aku bersemangat lagi.

"Terima kasih, Yellow," kataku. Dan tiba-tiba pasukan kami kedatangan sesuatu. Dia datang bagaikan cahaya terang di tengah lahan istirahat kami. Setelah cahayanya meredup dan debu yang bertebaran mulai menghilang, kami bisa melihat apa yang datang, dan yang membuat kami terkejut adalah...

"Crys, apa kau pikir dia ingin ditangkap?" tanya Gold.

"Sepertinya tidak..." kata Crystal.

"Tidak mungkin..." kata Yellow. "Dia..."

 _ **ARCEUS!?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Terbayang manja sikapmu yang mengurai keteduhan di setiap alurnya. Membawaku dalam bilur kangen yang tak usai-usai.**_

Red's POV

Yang teringat darimu adalah...

Rambut pirangmu yang panjang terurai dengan satu ikatan, lembut kalau dibelai, dan baunya harum. Aku penasaran dengan apa perawatan rambutnya. Juga, rambut inilah yang membuka mataku tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Mata kuning kecoklatan yang terus terbuka, dengan tatapan yang berisi optimisme, semangat, dan ketulusan, dengan itulah dia menatap dunia dan masa depan yang lebih baik.

Kesukaannya pada menggambar, membuatku berpikir dia memiliki rasa cinta terhadap seni, membuat imajimasinya melayang sambil membayangkan keindahan alam. Ditambah dengan adanya gambarku di sana, membuatku berpikir aku spesial di mata dan imajinasinya.

Kemampuan memancing, sangat sedikit orang yang kuketahui bisa memancing di Kanto. Tentunya dia sangat istimewa dengan kemampuannya itu.

Kekuatannya, dia sangat beruntung mendapatkan kekuatan dari hutan tempat dia tinggal. Dengan itulah dia bisa berbicara dengan Pokemon, memindahkan beberapa benda, tapi yang paling kusukai, dia bisa menyembuhkan para Pokemon yang terluka.

Tapi yang paling kuingat darinya adalah...

 _Dia sangat baik hati kepada siapapun. Dia ramah, murah senyum, baik, suka menolong, dan kuat. Dia tidak suka bertarung Pokemon, namun kalau ada masalah dengan hutannya atau temannya, dia akan melawan dengan perlawanan yang luar biasa. Dia juga cerdas, aku bahkan pernah tertipu olehnya. Kalau aku bisa mengatakan kesimpulannya..._

 _... tidak ada perempuan yang seperti dia..._

 _... dia satu-satunya..._

 _... dia cinta pertama, dan kuharap, cinta terakhirku..._

 _... ya, dia..._

 _Dia adalah istriku sekarang. Perempuan yang akan membantuku menyelesaikan masalah di sisa umurku. Perempuan yang akan bekerja sama denganku, mendidik anak kami. Perempuan yang akan membina rumah tangga bersamaku. Perempuan yang akan menginspirasiku, dan yang akan terinspirasi olehku. Perempuan yang merasakan senang dan susah, muda dan tua, kaya dan miskin, kuat dan lemah, sehat dan sakit, sempat dan sempit, hidup dan mati, bersamaku._

 _Perempuan yang akan kuperjuangkan, perempuan yang akan kujunjung tinggi harkat dan martabatnya, perempuan yang akan kulindungi dan melindungiku, dan..._

 _... perempuan yang aku cintai, dan perempuan yang mencintaiku, sekarang, dan selamanya..._

 _... Amarillo del Bosque Verde..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Menghirup udara pagi dengan secangkir kopi. Ehmmm... sungguh berbeda. Tak ada dia yang biasa menggelayut manja. ...Begitu menggemaskan dengan senyum simpulnya.**_

Red's POV

Aku terbangun di pagi hari, melihat sinar matahari yang ternyata sudah cukup tinggi masuk ke kamarku. Aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku perlahan, karena tubuhku tidak sekuat dulu. Aku harus bergerak perlahan agar badanku tidak sakit-sakitan.

Ya, perjalanan yang membosankan, saat kau tak bisa berjalan normal dengan tangga dan harus memakai kursi yang turun sendiri. Akupun pergi ke dapur dan mempersiapkan secangkir kopi. Ya, aku sedikit nakal memang, dokter sudah mengingatkanku untuk tidak minum kopi lagi, tapi tetap saja...

Lupakan soal kopi. Aku lalu menyiapkan serealku dan setelah selesai, aku hanya makan dan minum. Itu saja.

Namun kemudian, aku teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang hangat yang sekarang sudah tidak ada. Entah itu apa, tapi setelah itu tak ada, kopi panasku terasa dingin, sereal manisku terasa hambar. Dan sepertinya aku tak bisa kenyang hari ini.

Setelah selesai makan, aku mencuci alat makanku, dan setelah itu mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke luar. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku berjalan ke luar rumahku.

Dan...

'Dunia sudah berubah banyak sejak kau pergi. Pohon-pohon yang ada sudah pergi, Pokemon-Pokemon liar yang ada sudah pergi, angin segar yang ada sudah pergi, dan semua yang kita ingat dulu sudah pergi. Yang tersisa hanya rumah ini saja. Umm... kuharap kau masih ada di sini, ya, setidaknya masih ada yang bisa kukenang saat semuanya sudah hilang,'

Lalu aku menarik napasku, menyadari sesuatu.

'Kau pun sudah pergi. Semenjak kau pergi, semua yang kita kenang juga pergi. Bahkan makanan tadi jadi hambar karena kau pergi,'

Lalu aku menatap langit lagi.

'Semoga kau bahagia di atas sana. Aku akan menyusulmu...'

Aku menutup mataku, dan membayangkan orang yang kumaksud.

"Yellow..."

...

"Red-san... terima kasih atas doamu. Aku merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yellow..."

Dan akhirnya...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Meski dalam jarak, wangi ikal mayang rambutmu, bisa aku cium dari sini. Aromanya tersimpan rapi di kepalaku, selalu.**_

Red's POV

Sekarang, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Hoenn, setelah banyak tekanan dan ancaman dari meteor-meteor itu, akhirnya berakhir dan aku bisa pulang.

Aku bersama Blue sedang berada di laut, menaiki kapal yang berlayar menuju Hoenn. Dan yang aku lakukan adalah duduk dan melihat sebuah ikat rambut.

Ikat rambut berwarna coklat yang sudah terlihat lama, yang selalu kuciumi terus. Baunya benar-benar kukenal, mengingatkanku akan...

"Hei, Red, kau sedang apa?" tanya Blue yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, hanya menikmati angin segar," kataku. Blue sedikit heran.

"Kau kangen rumah kah?" tanya Blue. Aku mengangguk.

"Setelah pertarungan yang melelahkan, tidur di rumah adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan," kataku. Blue mengangguk. Lalu sepertinya dia melihat apa yang kupegang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Blue.

"Ehmm... hanya ikat rambut lama," kataku.

"Punya siapa, ayo..." tanya Blue. Sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk mengelak. Waktunya untuk terbuka.

"Punya... Yellow..." lalu tenang. Dan...

"Mengapa kau membawa ikat rambutnya Yellow?" tanya Blue.

"Ya, aku rindu Yellow, tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkan Yellow ikut dalam pertarungan itu. Jadi Yellow punya ide agar aku membawa ikat rambutnya," kataku. Blue tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sudah belajar, Red," kata Blue. Aku hanya tersenyum dan sekarang aku mencium ikat rambut itu lagi.

"Kau tahu, ikat rambut ini baunya seperti rambutnya Yellow. Wangi, lembut..." kataku.

"Sudah, kau lebih baik beristirahat. Kau boleh bermimpi tentang Yellow seliar apapun. Silakan," kata Blue, lalu pergi dengan tetawaan jahatnya.

"Eh?" aku hanya bingung.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba kau kutemui lagi. Tanpa rencana, dan tanpa praduga. Kecup manja pun tumpah—menuntaskan kangen yang tertunda.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku sedang duduk di bawah pohon, menunggu pancinganku termakan. Ya, hanya itu. Aku baru saja selesai menggambar dan tak ada lagi hal yang bisa kulakukan. Jadi, aku menunggu pancingku sekarang.

Chuchu sedang bermain dengan Kitty, sementara itu Dody tertidur di dekatku. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka melakukan aktivitas mereka. Lalu, tiba-tiba, Chuchu seperti merasakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Chuchu?" tanyaku. Lalu saat dia bicara, aku berusaha memahami kata-katanya. Dan saat aku paham, aku kaget.

"Eh? Benarkah?" lalu aku berdiri untuk membuktikan apa yang dirasakan Chuchu. Saat aku melihat ada yang berjalan di sana, aku langsung sadar bahwa...

"Dia... dia kembali..." entah kenapa, tapi ini adalah campuran dari rasa malu, senang, dan kangen.

Red's POV

"Hei, Pika. Kau ingin bertemu Chuchu kan?" tanyaku.

"Chu!" serunya, sambil mengangguk. Aku tahu kalau Pika dan Chuchu sudah sangat dekat, sampai-sampai mereka sudah mempunyai anak. Karena itu, untuk membuatnya senang, aku akan mepertemukannya dengan Chuchu. Lalu aku melihat sesuatu.

"Hei, Pika, bukankah itu seperti..." dengan pakaian kuningnya, dan wajah yang sangat kukenal itu, aku langsung bisa menduga kalau dia adalah...

"Akhirnya!" dan aku mulai berlari untuk mendekati orang itu.

Yellow's POV

Dia berlari, mendekatiku? Aku juga harus berlari. Lari, untuk mendepatkannya!

"Ayo, Chuchu!" lalu kami juga berlari mendekati orang itu. Setelah beberapa saat kami berlari, akhirnya...

 **YELLOOOWW!**

 **RED-SAAANNN!**

Neutral POV

Setelah beberapa meter mereka berlari, dengan satu lompatan, Yellow meraih Red, dan Red berhasil menangkapnya. Lalu mereka berputar-putar kegirangan dan saat mereka berhenti berputar, mereka saling menempelkan kening mereka.

Sambil mengambil napas, mereka mulai bericara.

"Hah... hah... hah... Hai... Red-san..."

"Hai... hah... Yellow..."

"Baru pulang?"

"Ya,"

"Bagaimana perjalannya?"

"Penuh dengan rasa kangenku padamu, hehehe..."

"Red-san..."

"Ya?"

"Aku juga kangen Red-san..."

Yang mereka lakukan berikutnya hanyalah berpelukan dan masih dengan menempelkan kening masing-masing. Lalu mereka berjalan ke tempat Yellow memancing tadi, dan duduk di pohon yang sama.

Red menceritakan pertarungan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, dan Yellow menceritakan gambarannya. Lalu mereka bicara apapun itu temanya. Sesekali mereka juga melihat Pika dan Chuchu saling mengelus karena mereka juga sama kangennya dengan pemiliknya.

Dan saat siang semakin terik, Red dan Yellow memilih untuk tidur di bawah pohon itu, bersama, dan bersama Pokemon mereka. Itu adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua, setelah berpisah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi.

 _Bersatu dalam cinta yang murni, lagi._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kepada: pemilik senyum polos bidadari. "Bersamamu kupilih menghabiskan waktu, malam ini—esok, nanti, dan seterusnya,"**_

Red's POV

Aku lelah... dan aku mau pulang. Karena hanya di rumahku, aku bisa menemukan pembangkit semangat tenaga manusia.

Namanya Yellow, kalau kalian ingin bertanya.

Mengapa bisa? Ini ceritanya.

Setiap hari, aku bekerja di Gym Kota Viridian, setelah Green memilih untuk mengundurkan diri, dan sepertinya aku tahu mengapa Green mengundurkan diri, karena banyak penantang yang datang untuk mengalahkanku. Untuk hari ini, ada 34 orang yang ingin mengalahkanku, tapi semuanya gagal. Itu masih lebih baik daripada pada hari Valentine, 123 orang datang untuk membuat pasangan mereka senang, dan aku harus kalah 4 kali. Beruntunglah 4 orang itu... hehehe...

Karena lelah itulah yang membuatku ingin bertemu Yellow, karena dia memiliki jurus jitu penghilang lelah.

"Aku pulang,"

"Selamat datang, Red-san. Ayo istirahat dulu," ini dia. Istriku, Yellow. Dia sangat baik padaku, bahkan sebelum aku pulang, dia sudah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan dan menyiapkan bak mandi.

"Oh, air panasnya sudah siap, ini handuknya. Red-san pasti lelah. Beristirahatlah dulu, Red-san," kata Yellow, sambil tersenyum.

Ya, setelah aku mandi dan mengganti pakaianku dengan yang lebih santai, aku pergi ke ruang makan, dan lagi-lagi, Yellow sudah ada di sana, menyambutku dengan gembira.

"Bagaimana istirahatnya, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Sangat menyegarkan. Ayo makan," kataku. Lalu kami makan bersama.

Singkat cerita, kami sudah selesai melakukan segala sesuatunya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Kami sudah berbaring dan siap untuk menutup mata. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

"Yellow..."

"Ya?"

"Maaf..."

Yellow's POV

Aku agak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Red-san.

"U... untuk apa, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Aku lupa megatakan pendapatku tentang makananmu. Makanannya enak sekali. Terima kasih, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Sama-sama, Red-san,"

"Juga..."

"Untuk apa?"

"...untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Mempersiapkan bak mandi, pakaian, makanan, sementara saat itu aku mungkin masih bertarung. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa," kata Red-san.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Red-san melakukan ini juga untuk kita, jadi aku juga ingin berjuang dengan jalanku sendiri," kataku.

"Yellow..."

"Hm...?"

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah berjuang banyak untukku. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau terus berjuang untukku. Maafkan aku yang dulu tidak menyadarimu dari dalam, aku seperti orang bodoh kalau aku mengingat itu terus," kata Red-san.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Red-san sudah menebus kesalahanmu," kataku. Lalu kueratkan genggaman tanganku pada tangan Red-san. Red-san tersenyum saat tahu maksudku.

"Yellow..."

"Hm?"

"Tetaplah di sisiku. Mulai saat ini, kau tidak akan pernah merasa sendirian lagi. Kita sekarang telah terikat oleh benang merah takdir, bersama. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Kesendirian sudah sirna sekarang. Kau ingin berada di sisiku kan?"

 _Aku benar-benar terharu dengan apa yang dikatakan Red-san tadi. Aku langsung memeluknya erat dan membiarkan diriku menangis di depannya. Kami tahu ini adalah tangisan cinta yang mendalam. Dan akhirnya..._

 _... kami tersenyum dalam cinta yang sebenarnya..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Demimu, aku mau. Demimu, aku mampu—jadi 'rumah tujuan' untuk tawa dan tangismu.**_

Red's POV

"Yellow,"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Masih mengantuk,"

"Sama,"

"Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Agar aku bisa berpikir tentangmu," dan aku terkekeh mengetahui bahwa Yellow mulai memerah.

Ya, kali ini, aku dan Yellow hanya berbaring di bawah sebuah pohon, kami baru saja terbangun dari tidur kami. Itulah mengapa kami masih terasa lemas dan mengantuk.

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Bisa bantu aku berdiri?" oh, oke.

"Oke, aku berdiri dulu," kataku. Lalu aku berdiri, mengulurkan tanganku ke Yellow dan membantunya berdiri. Aku mendekapnya karena aku tahu kakinya Yellow masih belum siap.

"Terima kasih, Red-san. Kukira aku akan jatuh, ternyata kakiku masih lemas," dan Yellow terkekeh sampai menahan malunya.

"Hehehe, sama-sama, Yellow," kataku. Kami hanya berdiri di sana, menyesuaikan kaki kami untuk berdiri.

"Oke, ada apa, Yellow? Mengapa kau ingin berdiri?" tanyaku. Lalu Yellow menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati alam ini, denganmu, Red-san," kata Yellow. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Oh, oke. Kau tahu? Alam akan terlihat lebih indah kalau kita bergerak. Yellow, ayo kita jalan-jalan," kataku. Yellow mengangguk.

Dan akhirnya, yang kami lakukan berikutnya adalah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Hutan Viridian dan menikmati pemandangan alamnya, bersama.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Merasakan kesendirianmu yang tengah dirundung sakit, kuingin baikmu... segera. Kuingin di dekatmu... segera. Kuingin...!**_

Yellow's POV

"Red-san... dimana kau..." desahku lemas.

Aku tak bisa bergerak beberapa jam ini. Badanku panas, sendiku sakit, bahkan dengan kekuatanku, itu hanya akan memperlemahku kalau aku memakainya untuk menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Memang ada Chuchu, namun dia sedang mencari buah untukku sekarang. Paman Wilton juga sedang pergi ke luar daerah dan sepertinya dia tak bisa kembali.

Satu-satunya harapan paling jelas, Red-san.

Red's POV

"Lebih cepat, Aero!" seruku. Ya, Yellow meneleponku dan berkata kalau badannya sedang kurang sehat. Dan sebagai teman terbaiknya, aku harus membantunya keluar dari penyakitnya itu.

"Pika?" tanya Pikachuku, Pika.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Lalu dia berkata seperti ingin mengoreksi perkataanku, namun karena aku tak memahami bahasa Pikachu, aku hanya bisa melongo.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bicara apa, tapi kalau itu maksud dari aku keliru mengatakan sesuatu, aku hanya main-main denganmu," kataku. Pika langsung kaget, dan au hanya bisa tertawa.

"Aku bercanda, Pika. Dia bukan teman terbaik biasa. Dia..." lalu aku menutup mataku.

 _My Yellow..._

"Jadi aku tak akan membuatnya menderita sendiri. Kita hampir sampai, Aero!" seruku.

Lalu semakin lama kami semakin dekat dengan rumahnya Yellow. Setelah sampai, aku langsung turun dan membuka pintu rumahnya, dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Dan saat aku sampai ke kamarnya...

"Yellow..." Yellow masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan beberapa buah di kasurnya. Dia tertidur dengan wajah sedih. Namun Red bersyukur dia masih hidup.

"Yellow, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menderita sendiri," kataku. Lalu aku mendekat ke kasurnya, membelai rambutnya yang agak berantakan, dan menyempatkan untuk mencium keningnya yang terasa panas. Lalu aku mempersiapkan kompres dan menaruhnya di kepala Yellow, dengan harapan suhu tubuhnya Yellow bisa menurun menjadi normal.

Lalu, aku hanya duduk di sampingnya. Menunggu dan menunggu sambil melihat Yellow yang masih tertidur.

"Yellow, semoga kau cepat sembuh," lalu aku berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi, membiarkan Yellow tidur dengan tenang. Namun...

 _Sepertinya ada yang memegang lengan bajuku. Dan saat kulihat lengan bajuku, ternyata Yellow menggenggam lengan bajuku. Matanya sedikit terbuka dan ..._

" _Red-san, jangan pergi..."_

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Yellow yang inginkanku tetap di sampingnya. Akupun kembali duduk.

"Baik, Yellow. Asalkan kau tak banyak bergerak dan banyak istirahat," kataku. Dan akhirnya pada saat itu, Yellow tersenyum dan menutup matanya dengan tenang.

Neutral POV

 _Beberapa jam kemudian, Blue dan Green yang juga ditelepon Yellow akhirnya datang ke rumahnya Yellow. Dan sekali mereka masuk, mereka disuguhi pertunjukan romantis "Red memeluk Yellow". Blue langsung mengeluarkan kameranya, dan Green hanya melihat Blue sambil berkata_

" _Gadis sialan..."_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Menapak jejak, merunut kata hati untuk segera bertemu denganmu. Kangen ini begitu sederhana tapi pasti... selalu datang dan datang lagi.**_

Yellow's POV

Ya, sekarang aku sedang bermain labirin dengan Red-san di sebuah taman di Kota Viridian. Ini adalah bagian dari bulan maduku dengan Red-san. Ya, kalau ini aku yang minta.

"Kau yakin bulan madunya di labirin? Kalau tidak sampai bertemu, bagaimana?" tanya Red-san. Aku masih tersenyum.

"Setiap kali Red-san menghilang, pasti aku menemukannya lagi. Aku yakin, Red-san, kita akan bertemu dan berjalan bersama ke jalan keluar," kataku. Red-san tersenyum dan lalu mengelus rambutku.

Lalu saat itu tiba, kami ada di labirin dan kami masuk dari titik yang berbeda. Oh, ya. Aku lupa tentang labirin itu.

Labirin itu bernama Labirin Viridum. Tersusun dari semak-semak tinggi dan tanaman pagar, dibuat kompleks. Labirin ini sudah dibuat sejak 300 tahun yang lalu, dan ada mitos yang mengatakan kalau jika ada 2 orang kekasih yang masuk di sana dari pintu yang terpisah dan keluar bersama, hubungan mereka akan langgeng.

Aku dan Red-san ingin menguji mitos ini.

Aku dan Red-san terus berjalan di sekitaran labirin itu, namun dari awal sampai sekarang, aku masih belum menemukan Red-san.

Red's POV

Aku melihat Pokegear-ku dan ternyata, aku sudah terjebak selama 3 jam. Sekarang jam 10. Untungnya pengelola berkata bahwa tidak akan ada orang lain di dalam labirin itu sampai kami keluar. Aku kembali fokus pada pencarianku.

3 jam kemudian...

Yellow's POV

"Hah... hah... hah... panasnya..." kataku, melihat keadaan hari yang mulai memanas karena siang telah datang. Sekilas aku memandang ke atas, lalu ke depan, di barisan jalan labirin yang lainnya.

"Red-san... kau di mana..." lalu aku berjalan pelan agar aku tidak pingsan di tengah jalan.

3 jam kemudian, lagi...

"AKU TAK KUAAAATTT! RED-SAAAN... KAU DI MANAAAAAA!?" badanku sudah tak mampu berjalan, apalagi berdiri. Pada akhirnya...

'Aku tak kuat lagi. Red-san, maaf aku mengajakmu ke sini, seharusnya aku tak mengajakmu ke sini kalau akhirnya Red-san susah. Aku min...'

...

...

 _Yellow? YELLOW!_

Red's POV

Aku langsung berlari saat aku melihat Yellow terkapar di tanah, mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia pasti kelaparan, kepanasan, lemas, dan aku ingat sesuatu.

'Oh, ya. Metode Putri Salju,' Aku memberikan napas buatan yang lembut padanya, dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia membuka matanya.

"Uhh... syukurlah..."

"Red-saaann..." panggil Yellow lemah. Aku lalu menundukkan kepalaku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemukanmu lebih cepat, kalau aku bisa, pasti kau tak akan seperti ini," kataku.

"Ti... tidak, Red-san... aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tak mengajakmu ke sini, pada akhirnya Red-san susah karena aku..." kata Yellow. Lalu aku mengelus rambutnya yang halus itu dan berkata,

"Yellow, kau istriku sekarang. Kau tak perlu minta maaf untuk itu karena kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, apapun yang kau lakukan," kataku. Lalu aku mengambil sebotol minuman.

"Ini, minumlah dulu," kataku. Lalu Yellow mengambil botolnya dan meminumnya.

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Ini seperti kita saat kecil dulu, aku yang polos, ingin selalu bersenang-senang, sampai Dratini itu menyerangku, dan kau datang, saat itulah hidupku berubah. Kau memberikan warna yang beragam di hidupku, sampai-sampai aku rela berkorban untuk mendapatkanmu, dan sekarang aku yakin, pilihanku tidak salah,"

"Kau tahu? Itu yang kupikirkan juga. Dulu, aku hanya berpikir tentang Pokemon, sampai aku tak tahu siapa yang harus kulindungi, namun saat kau muncul, aku yakin siapa yang akan kulindungi dan kucintai. Itu kau, Yellow. Pilihanku tidak salah, dan pilihanmu juga tidak salah,"

Dan akhirnya, di bawah gemintang, dengan saling mengeratkan pelukan, dan tatapan penuh perasaan yang indah itu, kami mengukuhkan kembali perasaan yang indah itu. Perasaan yang mengikuti kita, dan akhirnya mempersatukan kita.

 _ **I love you, Red...**_

 _ **I love you, Yellow...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ah, kenapa mesti ada jarak, membuat aku dan dia lagi-lagi harus menepikan kebersamaan untuk sejenak. Aku ingin dia selalu ada di dekatku setiap kali mataku terbangun dari tidur.**_

Yellow's POV

"Aku rindu Red-san..." kataku, sedih.

"Ayolah, Yellow, tak perlu sedih begitu. Dia kan sedang berusaha menyelamatkan dunia, juga agar kamu selamat juga," kata Crystal.

"Tapi aku rindu Red-san..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Semua orang pasti kangen pada orang yang disukainya saat dia pergi," kata Crystal.

"Crys, kau tak tahu, kemarin Red-san datang ke rumahku, dia ingin bersamaku pada hari itu, lalu setelah itu, dia berkata kalau dia harus pergi ke Hoenn..." kataku, sedih lagi.

"Memang benar, Red dan Blue harus membantu Ruby dan Sapphire di sana, ada pertarungan Kyogre dan Groudon, juga ada meteor yang akan jatuh ke Bumi dalam waktu dekat. Makanya Red harus pergi," kata Crystal.

"Itu juga yang dikatakan Red-san, dan itu juga yang membuatku takut Red-san mengalami sesuatu yang buruk," kataku.

"Tenang saja, Red kan kuat, dia pasti bisa melalui semuanya, dan bisa kembali padamu," kata Crystal.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Benar," kata Crystal.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, benar," kata Crystal lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dengar. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berdoa agar Red baik-baik saja," kata Crystal.

"I... iya, Crys... terima kasih atas sarannya. Sampai jumpa," kataku, menutup telepon. Setelah kuletakkan, aku merenung...

 _Red-san, semoga kau selamat sampai akhir dan kembali menemaniku..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Telah habis kata. Yang kutahu, begitu jarak kembali menyekap tatap, kangenku langsung membuncah. Kunanti esok lusa dengan jengah.**_

Neutral POV

"Aku pusing dengan Yellow," kata Crystal. Semua perempuan Pembawa Pokedex selain Yellow, Blue, dan Sapphire sedang berkumpul untuk membahas kegalauan Yellow yang terus meningkat setiap harinya. Kegalauan yang dimaksud adalah kegalauan semenjak Red pergi ke Hoenn.

"Ya, bagaimana lagi? Dari kita semua di sini, hanya kau yang paling dekat dengan Yellow. Jadi masuk akal kalau kau menjadi sasaran curhatnya setiap hari," kata Platinum.

"Tapi kalau begini terus, pekerjaanku bisa terhambat terus. Susah kan kalau nanti tidak ada perkembangan tentang Pokedex?" tanya Crystal. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kita membuat film tentang Red?" tanya White.

"Justru itu akan memperparah galaunya Yellow, karena galau jenis ini adalah galau dimana yang bersangkutan harus bertemu secara langsung dan nyata dengan orang yang dirindukannya. Kalau dengan benda-benda yang berkaitan dengan Red, nanti Yellow akan bertambah galau," kata Whi-Two.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Y. Semuanya terdiam. Semuanya memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan kegalauan Yellow. Sampai...

"Bagaimana, kalau kita tunggu sampai perang itu selesai..." kata Y. Dan akhirnya semuanya terdiam lagi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Merasakan kegelisahanmu yang tengah dilanda sakit, tina-tiba kuingin baikmu, segera. Maafkan, aku tak di sana. Semoga kamu baik-baik saja.**_

Red's POV

"Kepada istriku, Yellow. Maaf, aku tak bisa pulang hari ini. Kapal yang akan membawaku pulang sedang mengalami kerusakan dan aku masih menunggu jadwal penggantinya. Jika kau merindukanku, kau bisa telepon aku. Akan kulayani sampai kau tertidur. Selamat malam. Dari suamimu, Red," lalu aku mengirim SMS itu, dan menaruhnya kembali ke kantung bajuku. Beberapa saat kemudian...

"PIKAPIKAPIKA! PIKAPIKAPIKA! PIKAPIKAPIKA!" ada suara telepon masuk, dan saat aku membuka teleponnya, ...

"Halo?"

"Hai, Re—" lalu terdengar suara batuk yang agak lama. "Red-san..."

"Yellow? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, Red-san, tubuhku agak kurang sehat,"kata Yellow.

"Oh, tapi kau tidak terlalu parah kan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, hanya batuk dan pusing saja. Blue ada di sini untuk menjagaku," kata Yellow.

"Syukurlah," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Red-san bisa menunggu kapal berikutnya. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Yellow.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku ingin istirahat dulu. Jaga dirimu, Yellow," kataku.

"Red-san juga. Selamat malam, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Selamat malam, Yellow," kataku. Lalu aku menaruhnya kembali ke kantung bajuku. Lalu aku memilih untuk tidur.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bahagia mengetuk senyumku nyata. Saat mataku terbuka, dia kini baik-baik saja. Renyah tawanya kudengar indah meretas di antara desah angin yang gerah. Di bawah terik mentari, kubayangkan dia tengah berdiri mematung, sendirian. Menikmati terpaan sinar yang datang menjelang.**_

Red's POV

Aku hanya duduk di bawah pohon, menikmati angin yang meniup apapun yang dilewatinya, juga yang membuat udara lebih segar. Siang itu memang panas, dan angin itu yang membuat udaranya sejuk.

Aku di sini ditemani oleh satu temanku, bisa dikatakan bahwa ia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang dan berperawakan kecil, namun sangat baik pada apapun, baik manusia maupun Pokemon. Dia berdiri agak jauh dariku, berusaha untuk mendapatkan angin dan sinar matahari yang lebih banyak. Dia terlihat tersenyum. Dia menikmati suasana tenang ini.

"Hei, Yellow," panggilku.

"Ya, Red-san?" tanya Yellow, dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan senang.

"Apa kau tak ingin duduk?" tanyaku. Yellow menggeleng.

"Aku ingin menikmati anginnya mendinginkan tubuhku seluruhnya," kata Yellow.

"Oke, berarti, aku ikut denganmu," kataku. Aku ikut berdiri di samping Yellow dan menikmati anginnya bersama.

Aku memilih untuk menutup mataku dan menikmati anginnya. Dengan Yellow menggenggam tanganku, dan aku menggenggam tangannya, kami merasakan angin membawakan sebuah pesan indah.

 _Teruslah bersama. Janganlah berpisah atau dunia akan bersedih atas perpisahan kalian. Dunia akan bahagia saat kalian bahagia bersama, seburuk apapun keadaannya. Sebuah bunga matahari merah akan terus mekar walaupun terjebak di tengah negeri beracun sekalipun. Itulah cinta kalian._

Lalu aku membuka mataku, dan memandang Yellow yang ternyata juga memandangku. Kami hanya saling pandang dan saling senyum, sambil menikmati angin.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk setiap silap kata yang kuucap. Maafkan untuk setiap salah skap yang kuperbuat. Kini, aku hanya ingin kamu percaya: hatiku masih tetap milikmu, satu-satunya.**_

Red's POV

"Aku minta maaf, Yellow..." kataku, lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yellow," kataku lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san," kata Yellow lagi.

Ya, aku melakukan kesalahan pada Yellow, banyak sekali. Dan pada hari pertama pernikahan kami, aku ingin melepaskan semuanya agar tidak ada penyesalan besok.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa selain permintaan maaf padamu, Yellow," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menebus kesalahanku, maafkan aku, Yellow,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san,"

"Aku hanya ingin engkau memaafkan aku dan kesalahanku di masa lalu," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Kumohon, dengan apapun yang ada di jagad raya, ampuni kesalahanku, Yellow,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san,"

"Ini yang terakhir, semoga kita tidak menyesal sudah bersatu dan akan tetap bersatu sampai kita melangkahkan kaki kita di dalam surga. Yellow, maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanyaku, untuk yang terakhir.

"Ya, Red-san, aku memaafkanmu dari semua kesalahanmu, dan aku akan terus bersamamu dalam setiap perjalananmu," kata Yellow.

 _Dan akhirnya, prosesi permintaan maaf ditutup dengan pelukan selama 3 jam oleh Red dan Yellow._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Karena aku bukan lelaki sempurna, ajari aku bagaimana mencintaimu dengan sewajarnya dan selayaknya.**_

Red's POV

Aku sedang memasang sepatu olahragaku. Aku sudah bersiap untuk bekerja. Dengan pakaian latih, kantung PokeBall, dan segala sesuatunya, aku siap berangkat ke kantorku, Gym Kota Viridian. Tapi tunggu, ada satu yang kurang.

"Red-san, sudah siap?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

"Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau sudah siap untuk bekerja?" tanya Yellow, tersenyum sambil membawa sisir. Aku tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Aku sedikit menunduk dan membiarkan Yellow menyisir rambutku yang dari dulu sudah acak-acakan.

 _Ya, itulah kebiasaan pagi hari bagiku dan Yellow semenjak aku berhasil menjadi Gym Leader di Kota Viridian._

"AYAAAHHH!" seru seseorang, berlari dan melompat ke arahku.

"Orange?" tanyaku.

"Selamat bekerja, ayah! Ayah harus menang!" seru Orange, seorang laki-laki muda dengan semangat sepertiku dengan rambut seperti Yellow.

Ya, aku dan Yellow sudah menikah, dan Orange adalah anak kami yang pertama.

"Selamat bekerja, Red-san. Jangan menyerah, oke?" tanya Yellow sambil mengelus rambutku yang sudah rapi, dan nanti berantakan lagi.

"Terima kasih, semuanya. Oke, aku berangkat!" seruku, keluar dari rumah.

 _Ya, itulah yang terjadi di keluarga kecil Red dan Yellow, setiap pagi._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Maafku menuai binar bahagia. Satu kecupan yang tumpah, menepikah galau yang singgah. Terima kasih untuk hadirmu yang meniupkan napas kerinduan di batas pagiku, selalu!**_

Yellow's POV

Jendela kamar terbuka, dan muncullah sebuah wajah dari dalam. Itu wajahku.

Aku berusaha untuk menghirup udara segar pagi itu. Memang menyegarkan, namun belum bisa membuat kegalauanku hilang.

Ya, mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa aku galau. Ya, seperti biasa, aku galau menunggu seseorang melewati rumahku, mengucapkan selamat pagi, mampir ke rumahku, minum teh bersama, dan pada saat tertentu, sampai jalan-jalan bersama mengelilingi Hutan Viridian.

Aku melihat jam dindingnya, di sana menunjukkan pukul 06.40. Mungkin waktunya masih tepat untuk berolahraga pagi. Lalu tiba-tiba, Chuchu muncul entah dari mana, membuatku kaget.

"Chuchu? Ada apa?" tanyaku. Lalu Chuchu berkata kalau dia juga ingin menemaniku menunggu orang itu.

Sebenarnya dia juga menunggu temannya, yang tuannya adalah orang yang kutunggu.

Jadi kami menunggu bersama.

Karena pagi masih belum berakhir dan aku masih terasa mengantuk, aku justru terbawa ke alam mimpi lagi, dan Chuchu sepertinya tidak keberatan, dia juga masih lelah.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Red's POV

Aku masih berlari pagi, dan sekarang aku dan Pika sudah sampai ke Hutan Viridian, dan aku tahu tempat ini. Ini adalah tempat tinggal temanku, Yellow. Ya, sepertinya aku akan mampir ke rumahnya hari ini.

Saat aku mendekati rumahnya Yellow, aku melihat jendelanya sudah terbuka.

"Sepertinya Yellow sudah bangun, Pika," kataku.

"PIKA!" dan langsung, Pika berlari ke jendela, untuk bertemu teman terbaiknya, atau kalau bisa dikatakan, kekasihnya, Chuchu. Akupun mengikutinya dengan berjalan. Dan saat aku melihat apa yang ada di bailk jendela yang terbuka itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Yellow, Yellow. Pika, kau bangunkan Chuchu, aku bangunkan Yellow," kataku. Pika mengangguk dan langsung mengendus Chuchu untuk membangunkannya. Chuchu terbangun beberapa saat kemudian, Pika memberi isyarat untuk tetap tenang, lalu Pikachuku dan Pikachunya Yellow berjalan menjauh, dan mulai berlari entah ke mana.

Kebiasaan mereka. Kuharap mereka tidak membuat anak lagi, hehehe...

Giliranku sekarang.

"Yellow, bangun Yellow..." sambil mengelus rambutnya. Yellow mulai bergerak dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Lalu saat dia membuka matanya...

"Hai, Yellow..." kataku sambil tersenyum. Yellow yang baru saja membuka matanya langsung tersipu malu dan menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Red-Red-san? Sejak kapan kau..."

"Baru saja. Kenapa kau tidur di jendela?" tanyaku.

"Ummm... sepertinya aku ketiduran saat aku membuka jendela, hehe..." katanya, sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Bolehkah aku mampir?" tanyaku.

"Tentu boleh, Red-san. Silakan," kata Yellow, lalu aku masuk ke dalam, tentunya bukan lewat jendela kamarnya Yellow, tapi lewat pintu depan biasa.

Di dalam, kami hanya mengobrol, minum teh bersama, lalu...

"Hei, Yellow, kau ingin jalan-jalan denganku keliling hutan?" tanyaku. Yellow langsung kaget.

"EHH!?"

"Hehehe... sepertinya kau mau," kataku, sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana..."

"Karena biasanya kau maunya seperti itu," kataku. Yellow tak berkutik kali ini.

Yellow's POV

 _Red-san, aku kalah..._

Aku tahu kalau Red-san akan mengajakku jalan-jalan, tapi sekarang? Sangat tak terduga...

 _Tapi memang itu yang kuharapkan hari ini, dan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Dan dia kutemui lagi, tiba-tiba. Dalam ruang kebersamaan yang menghadirkan tawa. Begitu sederhana, tapi bermakna.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku sedang menonton televisi bersama Chuchu. Dan yang aku tonton kali ini adalah tentang berita kemenangan Red-san dalam liga Pokemon. Aku sangat senang sekali aku melihat berita ini, sampai-sampai...

"Chuchu, kau tahu? Kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi aku binging akan melakukan apa pada Red-san. Aku... aku hanya malu," kataku. Pikachuku hanya tersenyum, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku akan mengatakan itu karena aku sering mengatakan itu saat aku melihat Red-san.

Lalu kami menonton lagi. Oh, ya, yang kutonton kali ini adalah siaran langsung.

"Pemirsa, baru saja Red keluar dari Gym Plato Indigo, dia bekata bahwa dia ingin pergi ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat. Sekian berita khusus pada hari selamat pagi—"

TOKTOKTOK

'Eh? Siapa yang mengetuk pintu?' pikirku. Lalu aku berjalan mendekati pintu, dan saat aku membuka pintunya?

"Hai, Yellow," katanya.

 _Dimulai. Badanku mulai gemetaran, detak jantung naik, napasku tak teratur, rasanya ada miliaran Butterfree ingin keluar dari perutku, pipiku memerah, dan..._

"RED-SAAAANNNN!"

 _Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memeluknya dengan erat._

"Ye... Yellow?"

"Red-san, selamat!" kataku. Saat kulihat wajahnya, dia tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, Yellow," kata Red-san. Lalu kami masuk ke rumahku, dan kami masih berpelukan. Saat kami sudah duduk di tempatku duduk tadi, aku bertanya pada Red-san.

"Red-sa, di televisi katanya kau ingin pulang dan beristirahat," kataku.

"Iya, Yellow, aku sudah pulang. Aku juga ingin beristirahat, tapi denganmu," kata Red-san.

"EEEHH?" wajahku tambah merah! Sudah, Red-san! Sudah!

"Kau manis sekali, Yellow, sesuai untuk menenangkan hati yang lelah ini," katanya lagi.

'RED-SAAANNN... KUMOHON, SUDAAAHHH...' pikirku karena aku yakin setelah ini aku akan...

" _I miss you, Yellow..._ "

Berikutnya...

 _Yellow, Amarillo del Bosque Verde, usia 17 tahun, punya perasaan cinta dengan Red, sekarang mengalami puncak kebahagiaan karena dipuji habis-habisan oleh orang yang dia cintai, dan akhirnya karena tidak dapat menahannya lagi, maka dia memilih untuk pingsan._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Satu hal yang tak bisa kubantah: Aku selalu betah di dekatmu!" Memasung jejakku setia berdiam dalam napasmu.**_

Yellow's POV

Setelah konflik Hoenn berakhir dan istirahat yang cukup lama, akhirnya Red-san memutuskan untuk memulai petualangannya mengelilingi dunia. Dia telah berpikir tentang apa yang ada di luar sana, karena Kanto saja tenyata tidak cukup. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling dunia. Dan luar biasanya, aku tidak marah karena...

"Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Yellow?" tanyanya.

"Kita ingin ke mana sekarang?" tanyaku. Lalu aku dan Red-san melihat peta besar dari suatu daerah.

"Sepertinya kita akan pergi ke Kota Snowbelle. Kau bawa pakaian dinginmu kan?" tanya Red-san, dan aku mengangguk. Lalu kami melihat tujuan kami, tempat yang banyak warna putih karena salju.

"Oke, Kota Snowbelle, kami datang!" seru Red-san. Lalu kami memulai perjalanan kami ke sana.

 _Melakukan perjalanan, bersama..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kamu berani mengatakan "sayang" hari ini—dalam satu ruang yang dipenuhi ratusan pasang mata. Mengunci bahagiaku, pasti.**_

Yellow's POV

Saat itu, aku sedang menggambar desain bangunan untuk gedung baru yang akan dibuat. Sebuah rumah yang minimalis terbuat dari bahan-bahan alami dan kuat dari gempa bumi. Aku berada di cafe saat itu, sambil minum es teh.

"Satu goresan terakhir, dan..."

"Wah, Yellow, gambarnya bagus sekali," eh? Aku menoleh dan...

"Red-san?—" dan aku langsung didekap olehnya. Terlihat wajah senangnya.

"Red-san, sudah selesai kerjanya?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dan sepertinya sayangku juga sudah selesai," kata Red-san.

"Ya..." dan saat itulah aku sadar.

"Tadi Red-san berkata apa?" tanyaku. Red-san tersenyum.

"Kau membuat desain rumah kita yang bagus sekali, _my honey blonde,_ " katanya sambil tersenyum.

"EHHH? Aku, aku tidak semanis madu..." kataku.

" _My honey blonde, my honey..." lalu dia membalikkan badanku, dan dengan sekali gerak..._

...

Red's POV

"Hahaha, Yellow, Yellow, kau seharusnya tidak pingsan di sana, susah aku mengangkatmu," kataku. Dan aku melihat Yellow yang kugendong, masih merah menyala dan sepertinya otaknya mendidih atau sesuatu, yang penting dia sangat manis saat itu.

"Red-san! Jangan membuatku malu di depan orang-orang!" serunya.

"Hahaha, ya, ya. Maaf. Nah, ayo makan malam," kataku.

 _Dan dengan cara itulah aku sedikit jahil pada Yellow. Hasilnya? Sudah dapat diduga kan?_

 _Aku dan Yellow menjadi dekat lagi._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku tak ingin kehilangan jejakmu, sedikit pun. Kala pagi datang, siang menjelang, dan malam mengatup.**_

Red's POV

Inilah rasanya kalau kau sudah punya istri. Terkadang, saat ada hal tertentu, kau dihubungi olehnya. Contohnya...

Saat aku bertarung dengan Green.

"Pikachu, menghindar!" seruku, berusaha membuat Pika menghindar dari serangan Rhyperior.

"Heh, sepertinya kau sudah kehilangan akal, Red, mangapa? Sudah tua?" tanya Green. Eh?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku masih—"

PIKAPIKAPIKA! PIKAPIKAPIKA!

"Sebentar, Green," lalu kulihat teleponku untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon. Dan ternyata...

'Yellow?' lalu kuangkat.

" Halo, Yellow?"

"Hai, Red-san. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yellow.

"Bertarung dengan Green," kataku.

"Eh? Jangan, jangan bertarung dengan teman sendiri," katanya.

"Maksudnya bertarung Poemon, latihan rutinku dengan Green," kataku.

"Oh, hehe, maaf, Red-san. Sudah makan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, nasi goreng magelangan,"

"Sudah istirahat kah? Tidak ada yang terluka kan? Tidak ada orang-orang jahat kan? Kau tidak diculik kan? Kau tidak dikejar-kejar orang lain kan? Kau tidak sedang mendekati perempuan lain kan?"

Langsung aku kaget, dan sepertinya Green memperhatikanku.

"Red, ada apa?" tanyanya. Dan pertanyaan masih berlanjut.

"Red-san nanti ada acara tidak? Red-san pulang jam berapa? Red-san masih kuat berjalan pulang kan? Red-san tidak sedang dikejar siapapun kan? Jangan terlalu keras berlatihnya, nanti aku susah memijatmu. Red-san, jangan lupa pakai kalung yang kuberikan tadi," lalu aku menyentuh kalung yang diberikan Yellow padaku tadi pagi, kalung dengan mata berbentuk listrik, sudah dicium oleh Yellow, katanya untuk keberuntungan.

Dan pertanyaannya masih berlanjut.

"Red-san, nanti mau makan apa? Minum apa? Air mandinya hangat, panas, atau biasa? Pakaian gantinya yang mana? Mau menonton film yang mana? Ingin tidur di mana? Dan..."

Tiba-tiba berhenti. Dan pada saat itulah, Green bertanya.

"Coba kutebak, istrimu?" tanya Green. Aku mengangguk.

"Sabar, Red. Namanya dia istri yang ingin menyenangkan suaminya. Sudah, kita hentikan dulu pertarungannya, kau selesaikan urusanmu," kata Green.

"Oke, Green," kataku. Kembali ke Yellow.

"Wah, Yellow, kau yakin inin melakukan semua ini hari in?" tanyaku.

"Iya, Red-san. Aku ingin membuatmu senang hari ini," katanya.

"Oke, jadi begini..."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah, sudah," kataku.

"Itu saja?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya. Jelas aku akan pulang, dan aku tak akan berpaling darimu. Aku tak peduli ingin makan apa, asalkan dibuat olehmu. Airnya panas karena aku baru saja selesai berlatih, pakaiannya biasa, dan aku ingin langsung tidur denganmu," kataku.

"Oh, oke, selama itu bisa membuat Red-san senang," kata Yellow.

"Oh, ya. Satu lagi," kataku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yellow.

"Aku sudah di depan pintu rumah kita sekarang," kataku.

Hening, lalu, pintu terbuka, menampilkan rupa Yellow yang sepertinya sedag sibuk. Dengan celemek dan sarung tangan, dia pasti sedang memasak.

"Selamat datang, Red-san! Maaf aku agak berantakan hari ini," kata Yellow. Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu kugiring dia ke dalam, dan...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Keakuan perasaan yang mengendap, semakin berlipat di setiap lajunya. Kuyakini ini ada dan nyata.**_

Red's POV

Awalnya aku hanya berpikir tentang perempuan itu sebagai perempuan biasa yang diberi kekuatan khusus, namun setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dia semakin menunjukkan kekhususannya.

Dimulai dari mengobatiku setelah pertarunganku dengan Giovanni, mencariku saat aku membeku, kenyataan bahwa dia perempuan, rela lelah untuk menerjemahkan pikiran Deoxys yang membuat kesalahpahamanku dan Deoxys berakhir, saat dia menjadi orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Guile Hideout.

Dan, dialah perempuan yang menunjukkan padaku apa itu cinta...

Usiaku sekarang sudah 27 tahun dan dia sudah 25 tahun. Setelah perjuangan untuk menjadi mapan dan kuat, aku memutuskan bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan misi terberatku.

 _Setelah kusimpan perasaan ini selama bertahun-tahun semenjak kita bertemu, dan kutumpuk-tumpuk sampai tak dapat kutahan lagi karena perasaan ini sebesar jagad raya ini, dan setelah menunggu tempat, waktu, dan suasana yang tepat..._

 _ **Yellow, aku akan melamarku...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Semempunya akan kucoba menjadikanmu ratu di setiap jejak kehidupanku. Kini, nanti, dan seterusnya.**_

Red's POV

Kerajaan Kanto telah hancur. Peperangan antara kerajaan melawan para pemberontak telah menghancurkan seluruh kerajaan, bahkan sang raja gugur dalam pertarungan. Sang raja telah memberikan titah padaku untuk menjaga putrinya, dan itu kulakukan.

Kali ini, di tempat tinggal baru kami di Hutan Viridian, aku dan sang putri sedang mencuci perlengkapan kami. Aku mencuci senjata dan sang putri mencuci pakaian kami. Ya, walaupun dia seorang putri, namun dia juga bisa mencuci. Dia selalu berkata kalau dia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Aku melihatnya mencuci lebih banyak pakaian sekarang dan aku sudah selesai dengan senjataku.

Aku tak ingin merepotkannya. Aku ingin membantunya.

"Yellow, kau butuh bantuan?" tanyaku.

"Tak usah, Red-san. Aku bisa mencuci semua, termasuk pakaianmu," katanya. Aku tersenyum melihat kuatnya dia. Lalu aku mendekatinya.

"Kumohon, Yellow. Sekali ini saja," kataku. Aku tambah tersenyum saat aku melihat pipinya mulai memerah. Dan akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami selesai dengan semua cucian kami. Waktunya istirahat.

"Mengapa kau ingin membantuku, Red-san?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku ingin sekali membantumu. Setelah apapun yang terjadi, kau pantas mendapatkan bantuan. Karena kau adaah ratuku kali ini, Yellow," kataku, tersenyum.

"Ayolah, Red-san, aku hanya putri, bukan ratu, tunggu? Ratu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ahh, tidak, tidak, tidak, Red-san, aku masih belum pantas menjadi ratu! Masih banyak hal yang aku belum tahu—"

"Kau ratu di hatiku, Yellow," kataku, menenangkannya. Tapi justru pipinya bertambah merah dan dia harus menutupinya.

"AHHH! RED-SAN! SUDAH! MALU AKU!" lalu aku tertawa melihatnya.

 _Ya, Yellow memang masih belum menjadi ratu sebenarnya, namun dia sudah menjadi ratu di hatiku._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Begitu beda, kujalani hari ini tanpa dia di dekatku. Tak sabar, menunggu esok segera tiba. Dan tiba-tiba, dia kutemui lagi.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku, bosan.

Bosan memancing, bosan menggambar, bosan berjalan-jalan, bosan menonton televisi, bosan melakukan apapun.

Kecuali satu. Aku tidak bosan menunggu Red-san kembali dari perjalanannya di Hoenn. Red-san meneleponku kemarin bahwa dia akan kembali hari ini dan sebelum dia sampai ke rumahnya, dia akan mampir ke rumahku. Aku tak menyangka bahwa dia akan datang ke rumahku sebelum dia pulang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi ini mebuat hatiku berdebar karena aku harus menunggunya.

Sayangnya, dia tidak memberitahuku sebenarnya jam berapa dia akan datang ke sini. Karena itu, aku semakin tak sabar menunggu sampai Red-san datang.

Saat aku melihat jam, ternyata sudah jam 2 siang. Cuacanya pasti panas, pasti dia beristirahat di suatu tempat. Akupun tak tahan dengan panasnya, karena itu aku hanya memakai T-shirt kuningku. Panas ini membuatku haus lebih cepat. Aku pergi ke ruang makan untuk mengambil jus lemon di dalam kulkas dan menyiapkan 2 gelas, kalau Red-san—

TOKTOKTOK!

Lalu aku langsung berlari ke pintu. "Sebentar!"

Setelah aku sampai ke pintu dan membukanya, betapa terkejutnya aku karena ternyata yang datang adalah...

 _Sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata merah menyala, badannya tinggi dan gagah, senyumannya yang menawan, dan tatapan bersahabatnya, jelas dia adalah..._

Red-saaann...

Red's POV

'Lha, malah pingsan. Yellow, ayolah, baru terlihat tapi langsung pingsan,' pikirku, sambil berusaha membawa Yellow yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tak 'kan jera, kumaknai setiap jengkal senyum dari bibirmu. Meski hanya menampar ruang hampa, selalu ada bahagia yang menyisir ketermanguanku.**_

Red's POV

"Mossdeep, apakah ada perkembangan dari teleskop Xatu?" tanya Green.

"Masih negatif. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk melakukan pengecekan visual?" tanya seseorang dari Pusat Ruang Angkasa Mossdeep.

Ya, kami sedang melaksanakan misi untuk memperbaiki teleskop Xatu yang tiba-tiba mati. Teleskop ini dinamai dari salah satu Pokemon bernama Xatu, Pokemon yang bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan. Teleskop ini dirancang untuk melihat jagad raya pada awal pembentukannya, saat "Telur Alam Semesta" baru saja menetas.

Aku adalah pemimpin misi, mengamati apa yang terjadi dengan mengelilngi teleskop dan pesawat kami. Tentunya aku memakai pakaian ruang angkasa.

"Mossdeep, sepertinya kita punya masalah di sini," kata Green. Aku mendekat untuk mengetahui apa yang salah.

"Apa yang salah, Green?" tanya orang dari Mossdeep.

"Ya, disket penyimpan datanya membeku, jadi ini berasal dari sistem pemanas disket yang mati," kata Green. Aku menjauh sedikit untuk melihat Bumi yang ada di bawah.

Kami sekarang tepat berada di atas Kanto, jadi aku bisa menikmati Kanto dengan jelas. Terlihat juga Gunung Silver walaupun agak samar, dan di dekatnya adalah...

 _Tempat tinggalnya. Hutan Viridian. Dimana aku bisa menemukannya tersenyum. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang tersenyum sambil melihat ke atas, menungguku._

"Red? Red? Red?" tiba-tiba ada yang menyadarkanku.

"I-iya?" kataku.

"Ada masalah?" tanya seseorang dari Mossdeep.

"Uhh, tidak, Mossdeep, aku hany melihat ke bawah. Kami ada di atas Kanto dan aku jadi teringat seseorang dari sana," kataku.

"Oh, apa dia perempuan berambut pirang yang tinggal di Hutan Viridian itu?" tanyanya. Waktunya jujur.

"Iya..."

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mendapati dia dengan rona merah di pipi dan lugu senyuman yang menampar pagi. Hmmm... keindahan yang begitu memesona.**_

Red's POV

Tahukah kamu, apakah hal yang paling disenangi laki-laki? Dilayani dengan sangat baik oleh perempuannya. Dengan senyuman yang hangat, pipi yang memerah tiap kali melihatmu, dan selalu memanggilmu dengan namamu yang baik. Bisa dikatakan bahwa dia adalah istri ideal. Bukan ideal secara fisik memang, tapi ideal dari kualitas.

Kali ini, aku berbicara dengan istri idealku.

"Yellow, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kata dokter, kandungannya baik. Aku hanya diingatkan untuk makan makanan yang bergizi baik," kata Yellow.

"Syukurlah. Maaf kalau aku tak bisa menemanimu ke sana kemarin. Kau tahu kan, ada rapat di Sinnoh," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Aku tahu Red-san juga berusaha untuk menghidupiku dan anak kita," kata Yellow. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa melainkan tersenyum lepas. Aku mendekatinya dan mencium keningnya.

"Terima kasih, Yellow," kataku. Lalu kami melanjutkan proses makan yang sedikit tertunda karena kisah romantis yang kami lakukan pagi ini.

Ya, semenjak Yellow mengandung, aku ingin memastikan kalau Yellow baik-baik saja. Itulah tugasku sebagai suami sekarang, selain mencari nafkah bagi kedua manusia yang aku cintai ini. Itu tugasku, dan balasannya adalah senyuman hangat dari istriku setiap pagi.

Itu membuatku semangat untuk terus melangkah menjadi lebih baik, bagi Yellow dan anak kami.

"Red-san, si bayi tanya, dia ingin dinamai siapa?" tanya Yellow.

 **WHAT?!**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Siang yang begitu gerah. Kupagut sekelebat bayangan dalam riuh rindu yang tidak biasa.**_

Red's POV

Aku hanya bisa terbaring di kamar tidurku. Aku kepanasan. Bahkan aku tak bisa bergerak karena saking gerahnya. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

Kecuali satu. Membayangkannya.

Ya, dia. Dia yang sedang pergi ke Unova bersama pamannya dalam urusan bisnis pamannya. Dia yang sudah menjadi tumpuan dan referensi cintaku selama bertahun-tahun setelah aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan masa kebodohanku dalam cinta.

Dia yang bisa menghilangkan kebosananku dan menghancurkan kesepianku. Dia jawaban atas pertanyaan besar hidupku. Seseorang yang menjadi luar biasa di mataku.

Sayangnya, dia sedang pergi, dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggunya, karena dia akan pergi selama 3 hari. Hanya 3 hari, dan aku bebas.

 _Aku akan menunggumu, Yellow..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Semoga selalu ada keindahan yang menilas nyata di batas rindu yang tak usai mencercap damba untuk setia dalam payung mata beningnya. Itu saja!**_

Yellow's POV

Ada satu hal yang suka kulakukan saat aku bertemu Red-san. Aku suka memandang matanya yang indah itu. Sepasang bola mata yang ingin mengajakku untuk terus memandangnya. Sebuah mata yang ingin kulihat keindahannya dari awal dia membuka matanya sampai saat dia menutup matanya.

Saat aku dan Red-san sedang beristirahat di pohon, aku dan Red-san hanya saling memandang. Saling melihat ke dalam mata kami dan menikmati indahnya wajah yang kami lihat.

Itu, sampai akhirnya kami harus berpisah karena waktu. Namun aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, aku akan melanjutkan acara memandangku dengan Red-san, dan besok akan semakin lama, semakin lama, semakin lama...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lugu sapa dan tulus senyummu telah meghunus bahagiaku kembali ada. Menghias ruang kosong batinku dengan binar rindu yang mengetuk namamu.**_

Red's POV

"SIAL!"

Ya, sial. Aku baru saja kalah dalam pertarungan Pokemon dan harus rela memberikan gelar juaraku pada lawanku. Namun kemudian, aku tersenyum.

"Oke, kau sudah bisa mengalahkanku sekarang. Kuakui kau sekarang jauh lebih hebat daripada saat kita bertemu pertama kali dulu. Aku akan berlatih lebih keras agar bisa mengalahkanmu," kataku.

Lalu aku mendekati lawan yang baru saja bisa mengalahkanku. Aku mempersiapkan tangan kananku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Kau sudah menjadi sangat kuat. Pertahankan terus. Kalau kau ingin berlatih denganku, panggil saja. Oke?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," katanya.

"Kau menang kali ini, Yellow..." kataku.

 _Karena kekalahan terindah adalah dikalahkan oleh orang yang kau cintai._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Keindahan itu terpendar lagi. Memancar dari lugu senyummu yang tumpah kala pagi menjemput. Mengunduh tenangku kembali... membawa serta rindu tunduk luruh padamu.**_

Red's POV

Betapa lelahnya aku. Aku bekerja keras kemarin, dan tidur adalah hal ternikmat yang kulakukan. Tapi sebenarnya ada yang jauh lebih nikmat daripada tidur saja.

Yaitu tidur dengan orang yang kau cintai.

Di sampingku, ada bidadari yang masih tidur. Bidadari ini berambut panjang, warnanya pirang, kecil, namun sangat baik dan ramah. Dialah istriku.

Hei, sepertinya dia siap menyusulku untuk bangun. Dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan, menunjukkan sebuah keindahan berwarna kuning kecoklatan dari matanya. Lalu dia memberikan hadiah paginya untukku. Sebuah senyuman indah yang membuatku juga ikut tersenyum.

Dan akhirnya, suara yang menenangkan itu terdengar dan aku menjadi tenang karenanya.

"Selamat pagi, Red-san..."

 **Di luar cerita...**

Neutral POV

"Red-san," panggil Yellow.

"Ya?" tanya Red.

"Menurutmu kita sudah mengalami semua hal ini?" tanya Yellow.

"Hmmm..." pikir Red, sambil menaruh satu jarinya pada dagunya. Setelah beberapa saat,

"Ya, kau tahu, Yellow? Semua orang punya tanda-tandanya sendiri saat mereka jatuh cinta. Kalau aku, terlihat saat kau mulai membatu dulu," kata Red.

"Hmmm... kalau aku saat kau menyelamatkanku. Rasanya seperti dongeng, aku diselamatkan oleh seorang pangeran," kata Yellow dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

"Kau tahu? Saat kau mulai membatu, aku sangat khawatir karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Tapi untung saja kita berhasil selamat dan aku ingat aku menjagamu beberapa saat setelah kita bebas," kata Red.

Lalu Yellow mendekati Red dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya Red, merasakan kehangatan pada hatinya.

"Red-san..."

"Hmmm?"

'Terima kasih," kata Yellow.

"Untuk apa?" lalu Yellow menutup matanya, sambil membayangkan semua kenangan indah bersama Red.

"Segalanya, bersamamu. Tanpamu, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu cinta itu seperti apa," kata Yellow. Red merangkul Yellow dari belakang dan membalas.

"Sama. Tanpamu, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu cinta sebenarnya seperti apa, bahkan mungkin aku akan terjebak nafsu, bukan cinta," kata Red, lalu terkekeh. Yellow hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertidur di samping Red. Red sadar kalau Yellow tertidur dan memutuskan untuk ikut tidur bersamanya.

 _Dan angin luar_ _yang bertiup ke kamar Yellow meniupkan buku yang baru mereka baca ke bagian berikutnya._

 **Bab 2 selesai.**

 **Sebuah tantangan luar biasa karena pikiranku agak terbatas di bulan pembagian waktu antara fic ini, UAS, dan kegiatan bulan ini. Namun tetap saja, bab 2 selesai.**

 **Lalu, tambahan. Regulus White Dwarf tidak bertanggung jawab jika ada yang mimisan karena kandungan ceritanya yang mungkin** _ **fluffy**_ **atau sebagainya.**

 **(Manusia ini baru sadar hari ini adalah 3 tahun manusia ini terjebak di dalam dunia bernama fanfiction)**

 **Kripik jaran, kripik jaran...**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	9. Pada Satu Rindu, Untukmu

**Regulus White Dwarf kembali. Maaf menghilang beberapa saat (sebulanan tepatnya) karena sibuk dengan kegiatan Ramadhan, lebaran, dan urusan panen beras. Sekarang aku kembali untuk menebus dosaku :v**

 **Bagian 3, Pada Satu Rindu, Untukmu**

" **BERHARAP DIA DATANG TIBA-TIBA DAN REBAH MANJA DI DEKATKU, DETIK INI. ANDAI SAJA DAMBAKU MENJADI NYATA—KAN KUTUANG KANGENKU, TANPA SISA."**

 **...**

 _ **Terusik kangen yang menelusup di setiap kangen mata. Dua hari menapak jejak bersama, telah memagut getarku tak bersisa, sepertinya ...**_

Yellow's POV

Aku hanya punya waktu dua hari. Ya, dua hari. Dua hari itulah yang membuatku mengingatnya seumur hidup.

Ketika Red-san didiagnosis menderita kanker kronis dan hanya memiliki waktu 2 hari untuk hidup, aku terus meronta agar aku bisa berada di sampingnya.

Blue ikut membantuku dengan membujuk sang dokter, Green hanya bisa diam, tahu bahwa dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, namun pada akhirnya sang dokter menyerah. Dia mengizinkanku untuk berada di sampingnya sampai waktunya habis. Namun sang dokter memiliki satu syarat.

"Hanya nona Yellow yang diizinkan masuk. Yang lain tidak boleh,"

Blue agak kaget, kemudian Green merangkulnya dari belakang dan berkata pada dokter bahwa mereka mengerti. Sejak saat itulah aku berada di kamar pasien itu bersama Red-san.

Di dalam sana, aku bercerita tentang petualangan kita, para Pokemon, dan apapun yang ada dalam pikiranku, sementara Red-san hanya tertidur, mungkin menunggu saat terakhirnya. Malam pertama, aku tertidur di sampingnya, kepalaku di atas meja di dekat ranjang tidurnya.

Hari kedua, aku hanya menatapnya sambil memegang tangannya. Menatap dengan tatapan harap dan sedih. Harapan bahwa dia kembali, dan ...

Malam kedua, aku memutuskan untuk bergerak atas kemauanku. Mungkin sang dokter akan marah besar padaku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, aku senang, Red-san senang. Aku memposisikan diriku di samping Red-san di ranjangnya, dan tidur di sampingnya. Sambil memeluk badannya yang masih terdiam, aku hanya bisa membisikkan perasaanku padanya.

 _Red-san, bangunlah ..._

...

Sang dokter kaget bukan main, bahkan dua kali. Pertama, karena aku tidur di samping Red-san. Kedua, karena ...

"Aaaaahhhh ... Oh, selamat pagi, Yellow," kata orang yang kupeluk itu, lemas, namun terbangun. Tentunya aku juga kaget. Red-san terbangun setelah kukira dia ...

...

"Selamat, Red. Anda bebas kanker. Saya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Anda dan nona Yellow, namun karena itu, Anda bebas kanker," kata sang dokter. Blue menangis senang, Green tersenyum, sementara aku ...

"Red-san ... "

"Yellow ... " dan Red-san berdiri dan langsung memelukku. Aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan bahagia dari bibirnya. Akupun hanya bisa memeluknya, dan larut dalam kebahagiaan yang baru saja kami dapatkan.

"Ya, sebagai saran saya, mengapa kalian berdua tidak hidup bersama saja?" tanya sang dokter. Dan tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain sama-sama tersipu.

 **...**

 _ **Getar itu tak jadi menepi. Kangen itu tak jadi meratapi basi. Damba yang kupelihara di tepian asa, ternyata menampilkan pesona indahnya malam ini, finally.**_

Red's POV

Perjalananku dimulai di sini, dan pada akhirnya, berakhir pula di sini. 10 tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya saat dia hampir menghilang dari dunia ini, dan aku berhasil menyelamatkannya. Kemudian, kami berdua saling menyelamatkan dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun itu.

Kali ini, aku kembali ke sana, bukan untuk mengajaknya berpetualang dengan Pokemon, namun berpetualang dengan hal yang lebih indah lagi.

 _Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan melamarnya._

Gugup? Ya. Tidak ada lelaki yang tidak gugup saat ingin melamar gadis pujaannya di rumahnya, apalagi dengan adanya sang paman di sana. Namun aku sudah siap dengan semua resikonya, termasuk apa yang harus kuperjuangkan, termasuk juga nyawa.

 _Malam ini, aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini._

 _Yellow ... aku akan melamarmu ..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sepertinya kudapati lugu senyumnya mengais tulus detik ini. Setidaknya 'kebersamaan' yang teretas dari senja hingga dini, mendakwa rasaku untuk kembali takluk padanya. Lagi ... !**_

Yellow's POV

Aku menutup mataku, mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Dan hal pertama yang muncul di pikiranku adalah senyumnya, maka aku menggambarnya dengan senyuman. Setelah selesai, aku memandang gambarku dan tersenyum dengan gambar itu.

Aku menutup mataku lagi, mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Dan hal berikutnya yang muncul di pikiranku adalah sedihnya, maka aku menggambarnya dengan perasaan sedih. Aku melihat gambar itu setelah selesai. Dan aku menutup mataku sambil berharap.

"Red-san, kumohon, jangan bersedih di sana. Kalau kau bersedih, aku juga sedih," kataku.

Aku menutup mataku lagi, mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Dan hal berikutnya yang muncul di pikiranku adalah Red-san yang ada di depanku. Aku menggambarnya berdiri di depan sana, melihatku dengan senyuman. Kemudian, saat aku selesai menggambar, aku melihat gambaran itu, kemudian memeluk buku itu dan berbisik pada angin.

"Aku merindukanmu, Red-san," kemudian, aku membuka mataku, hanya untuk terkejut melihat doaku menjadi kenyataan. Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Aku mengucek mataku untuk memastikan aku tidak mengantuk atau berhalusinasi. Aku membuka mataku, dan dia masih di sana.

 _Aku tidak bermimpi. Red-san di depanku sekarang. Tersenyum sambil membawa seikat bunga matahari merah._

" _Yellow ... aku juga merindukanmu ... "_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Menerka rencana hati tanpa praduga. Mencari jalan ke rumah hatimu. Masih jauhkah perjalanan yang harus kutempuh? Beri aku tanda, meski hanya sebatas desah.**_

Yellow's POV

"Chuchu, menurutmu apakah Red-san bisa memahami perasaanku?" tanyaku. Chuchu mengangguk yakin.

"Tapi mengapa aku yang tidak yakin? Maksudku, Green dan Blue sudah bertunangan. Gold dan Crystal sudah menjadi kekasih, bahkan Ruby dan Sapphire mulai menjalani hubungan mereka yang baru. Apa menurutmu Red-san akan kembali padaku?" tanyaku.

"Aku yakin, Yellow. Dia akan memberikanmu kejutan yang bahkan akan melebihi teman-teman kita yang lain itu. Misalnya ... "

Kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku dan Red-san menyalami banyak orang. Yang pertama, Green dan Blue.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Red, Yellow," kata Green.

"WAAAAAAHHH! SELAMAT YAA!" seru Blue sambil memelukku erat. Kemudian, Gold dan Crystal.

"Selamat ya, bro!" seru Gold pada Red-san.

"Wah, terima kasih ya, Gold!" seru Red.

"Selamat ya, Yellow," kata Crystal. Kemudian, Ruby dan Sapphire.

"Selamat ya, senior! Semoga langgeng!" seru Sapphire saking senangnya. Ruby tersenyum sambil menggandeng pasangannya itu.

"Bagaimana desain bajunya? Bagus kan?" tanyanya. Aku dan Red-san mengangguk. Kemudian, tamu-tamu lain berdatangan dan terus-menerus meyalami kami, berfoto dengan kami, dan entah apa lagi. Melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan.

Setelah itu ...

"Akhirnya, selesai juga ... " kataku, sangat kelelahan. Kami, duduk di kursi pelaminan saat itu, melepas lelah setelah acara itu.

"Ternyata tamunya banyak juga, dari keluargamu, keluargaku, _trainer_ yang lain, sampai para penggemar dan pendukung kita," kata Red-san, juga kelelahan.

"Kakiku sampai lemas begini. Sepertinya aku tak bisa berjalan, hehehe ... " kataku sambil terkekeh sedikit. Red-san tersenyum. Lalu aku menutup mataku.

"Tidak kusangka Red-san akan membuat kejutan ini. Aku senang, Red-san. Terima kasih atas kejutan ini," kataku sambil memeluk Red-san.

"Sama-sama, Yellow. Aku juga senang kalau kau juga senang," kata Red-san sambil memelukku juga.

 _Kami hanya berpelukan saat itu, senang dengan kejutan yang diberikan Red-san padaku. Tak kusangka, hari itu, Red-san datang padaku, bukan untuk mengajakku jadi kekasih biasa._

 _Namun langsung melamarku untuk menjadi istrinya._

 _... semua perempuan pasti menginginkan hal itu ..._

 _... dan Red-san memberikannya padaku di waktu yang tepat ..._

 _... terima kasih, Red-san ..._

"Permisi, pak. Kursinya ingin kami kembalikan," kata sang pemilik persewaan kursi. Kamipun tersadar dan mengakhiri pelukan itu, mempersilakan sang pemilik kursi untuk mengambilnya.

 _Sampai lupa dunia, hehehe ... tapi ..._

 _... terima kasih, Red-san ..._

 _... sama-sama, Yellow ..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Terjerat kangen yang merapal namanya di setiap kedip mata. Entah semu atau nyata, setidaknya kukira ini cinta. Semoga ... !**_

Red's POV

Entah mengapa aku terjebak dengan perasaan aneh ini. Perasaan ini juga muncul tidak terkira. Kadang saat aku makan, kadang saat aku mandi, kadang saat aku berlatih dengan Pokemonku. Bahkan saat aku bermimpi, namamu muncul di dalamnya.

Apa yang salah denganku?

"Oh, mungkin kau sedang menyukai seseorang, Red. Itu wajar," kata Green setelah bertarung denganku.

"Aku menyukai seseorang? Siapa?" tanyaku. Green hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun, seharusnya sudah jelas. Lihatlah dari mimpimu itu, itulah jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu," kata Green.

Sementara itu ...

Yellow's POV

"Sudah, itu jelas sekali," kata Blue.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Kau memikirkannya setiap hari. Kau menggambarnya, bahkan sampai gulingmu kau peluk erat setiap kali kau tidur," kata Blue.

"Eh? Aku tidak melakukan itu, kok!" seruku. Blue mengeluarkan senyum usilnya lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Yellow," kata Blue. Aku tidak berkutik untuk hal itu.

"Itulah bukti kalau kau punya perasaan padanya, Yellow," kata Blue.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi ... " kataku sambil melihat ke bawah, menahan malu.

"Sudah, tak perlu malu. Kubantu ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya, jangan khawatir," kata Blue.

"EEEEEeeehh!? Tak usah, Blue-san! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia menolak?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya dia pernah menolakmu?" tanya Blue. Aku terdiam lagi. Aku kalah lagi.

 _Ya, kami terjebak perasaan itu._

 _Itu cinta?_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Jarak kembali menyekat tatap. Setelah sepotong kebersamaan membirukan senja, kini tak bisa kuendus lagi wangi tubuhnya yang membunuh setiap inci sepi. Aku kangen!**_

Red's POV

Aku memandang pemandangan di bawahku. Pegunungan yang berisi hutan-hutan, awan yang berada di beberapa tempat, dan sebagainya. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya, karena aku harus menunggu penantang yang datang untuk melawanku.

Sambil menunggu, aku mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celanaku. Sebuah ikat rambut. Aku terus menciumi ikat rambut itu. Bukan narkoba atau penyegar hidung yang kuselipkan di dalam ikat rambut itu, juga bukan obat doping, tapi lebih kuat daripada itu.

 _Karena ikat rambut itu miliknya. Dia memintaku untuk membawanya untuk membuatku mengingatnya._

Dan memang benar, setelah aku menghirup bau ikat rambut itu, yang kuingat adalah pemilik ikat rambut itu. Wangi, dan menenangkan. Kemudian, setelah menghirupnya dalam-dalam, aku kembali memandang besarnya hutan di sana. Hutan tempat tinggalnya. Hutan yang rela dia lindungi dari segala marabahaya.

 _Hutan yang membuatku merindukan sang pemilik ikat rambut ini ..._

" _Yellow, I miss you ... "_

 _ **...**_

 _ **... Membilas senja bersamamu. Ditimang getar yang diam-diam menjelma damba tanpa ampun. Kenapa hadirmu yang sekejap meninggalkan jejak rindu yang memikat ...**_

Red's POV

"Pika, menghindar!" seruku pada Pika, kemudian, Yellow melemparkan batu ke arahnya dan Pika mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Tentunya Yellow tidak ingin Pika yang notabene adalah "suami" dari Pikachunya terluka, jadi kedua-duanya saling melakukan gerakan yang tidak saling merugikan.

Dan Pika berhasil menghindari semua batunya.

"Bagus, Pika! Kau juga, Yellow," kataku. Yellow hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, Yellow mengajakku untuk beristirahat.

"Red-san, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat? Aku sudah siapkan roti lapis di keranjangku," katanya.

"Ya! Ayo, Pika, kita beristirahat," kataku. Kemudian kami berjalan ke pohon dimana keranjang makanan milik Yellow berada.

Setelah kami mengambil roti lapis itu, aku dan Yellow memakannya, sementara aku melihat Chuchu memberikan sebuah apel besar kepada Pika. Pika terlihat senang sekali dan langsung mengelus Chuchu dengan hidungnya, kemudian memakan apelnya.

"Yellow, terima kasih sudah datang. Kukira aku harus berlatih sendiri," kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Aku senang melihatmu berlatih, Red-san, tapi juga kasihan karena kau juga sering lupa dengan makananmu, makanya aku juga membuatkan makanan untukmu," kata Yellow.

"Eh? Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk.

"Wah, keren! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa membuat roti lapis seenak ini. Kapan-kapan buat lagi ya ... " kataku sambil terkekeh lagi. Yellow tersenyum.

"Boleh, Red-san," kata Yellow.

 _Ya, hanya singkat saja, namun membuatku akan tambah merindukan perempuan ini saat aku pergi besok._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sapaku tak lagi menjaring risau. Cair sudah diammu yang terpendar pada arakan galau. Kini, bisa kubakkan sapamu lagi dalam riuh bahagia yang kemilau.**_

Yellow's POV

Pintu rumahku tiba-tiba terbuka. Aku yang sedang menonton televisi terkaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakan, tempat pintu itu berada. Yang terlihat adalah siluet hitam besar. Orang itu membawa banyak sekali alat kemah. Jaket merahnya sedikit terlihat, rambutnya yang hitam acak-acakan juga nampak. Kemudian aku sadar tentang siapa yang datang ke rumahku kali ini.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan, takut perkiraanku salah seperti saat itu. Semakin lama, semakin dekat, semakin jelas rupanya. Dan beruntunglah bagiku karena ternyata aku tidak salah perkiraan. Itu benar-benar dia.

 _Dia kembali ..._

"Re ... Red-san?" tanyaku perlahan padanya, kemudian mata merahnya melihat ke arahku dan dia mengeluarkan senyuman lelakinya, yang membuatku ikut tersenyum dengan senyuman feminimku.

"Ye ... Yellow ... " katanya, dengan suara yang jauh lebih berat daripada biasanya, namun tetap manis di organ pendengaranku, dan suara itu membuatku terkekeh.

"Eh?" tanya Red-san, bingung.

"Suara Red-san, lucu ... " kataku, lalu kami berdua terkekeh bersama. Setelah itu, keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami yang saling pandang dan saling senyum.

"Selamat datang kembali, Red-san," kataku, yang langsung disambut oleh pelukan dari Red-san.

"Terima kasih, Yellow," kata Red-san. Kemudian, aku mengajak Red-san masuk ke rumahku yang hangat dan indah.

 _... yang bertambah hangat dan indah dengan kehadiran Red-san ke rumahku ..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sakit ini makin menyudutkan ke dalam ruang rindu yang tak bertepi. Menguras damba di batas sepi yang melumat kehampaan. Huhhh ... !**_

Yellow's POV

UHUKUHUK!

"Chu ... Chuchu ... " panggilku. Kemudian, Chuchu datang dengan wajah khawatir. Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya. Paling tidak, kompres di kepalaku bisa membuatku lebih dari dari demam yang kuderita saat ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Chuchu. Aku sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin. Aku hanya minta satu hal," lalu aku mengelus bulu-bulu halus Chuchu sambil berbisik padanya.

"Tolong ambilkan _Pokegear_ -ku di mejaku," kataku, lalu Chuchu langsung bergerak menuju mejaku untuk mengambil apa yang aku butuhkan. Lalu dia kembali padaku dengan membawa _Pokegear_ -nya.

"Terima kasih, Chuchu," kataku sebelum aku batuk-batuk lagi. Aku membuka _Pokegar_ -nya, melihat kontak, dan menemukannya. Aku ingin meneleponnya kali ini.

Aku menunggu sambungan. Masih menunggu. Masih menunggu. Masih menunggu. Masih menunggu. Masih menunggu ...

"Halo?" suara dan gambar muncul. Dan seperti yang kuharapkan. Mungkin juga tidak.

"Hai, Red-san," kataku sebelum aku terbatuk lagi. Aku melihat Red-san dalam keadaan terbaring, dengan kompres di kepalanya. Sama seperti yang kualami saat ini.

"Red-san? Kau juga sakit?" tanyaku. Red-san mengangguk. Dia terus menarik napas dalam-dalam seperti ada yang menyumbat hidungnya. Dia pilek.

"Ya. Kau juga?" tanya Red-san dengan suaranya yang agak sengau. Aku tersenyum sedikit.

"Hanya demam, Red-san. Dan sudah lebih baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Uhhh ... mulai memburuk sepertinya," dan menarik napas panjang lagi. Aku merasa sedih melihat Red-san mulai memasuki masa sakitnya.

"Aku sudah agak baikan. Bagaimana kalau besok kuantarkan sup panas?" tanyaku. Red-san tersenyum.

"Wah, sepertinya enak. Tapi apa kau kuat dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang masih belum sembuh benar?" tanya Red-san.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san," kataku.

Kami terus berbicara selama hampir 4 jam. Dan pada saat itulah, rasa kantukku mulai mencoba mengalahkanku.

"Red-san ... "

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Aku ingin tidur sekarang,"

"Sama. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sembuh. Semoga lekas sembuh, Yellow,"

"Kau juga, Red-san," kututup teleponnya dan mulai tertidur, berharap itu cukup untuk menyembuhkanku.

 **...**

 _ **Lebih baik diam mencumbu kesendirian, daripada sapa dan rinduku tak menjemput nyata di ujung penantian. Sejenak saja ... diam!**_

DIAM!

Red's POV

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin fokus berlatih dulu. Aku tak ingin konsentrasiku terganggu dengan apapun. Kumohon," kataku pada teman latihku, Gold.

"Benarkah? Kau tak ingin mengingat—"

"Nanti, jangan sekarang! Aku ingin berlatih dulu, agar aku bisa mengalahkan Green!" seruku. Gold langsung terlihat bingung.

"Green?" tanya Gold.

"Untuk menjadi _Gym Leader_ di Viridian!" seruku.

"Ohhh ... oke! Aku tak akan mengganggumu. Aku akan terus berlatih denganmu," kata Gold.

 _Padahal tanpa disadari oleh Gold, itulah caraku untuk menepati janjiku pada seorang gadis dari Hutan Viridian itu. Dia menginginkanku untuk menjadi Gym Leader di tempatnya. Dan aku tak akan menyerah sampai aku bisa meraih target itu._

 _Dan aku tak mau rasa rinduku pada gadis menghalangiku untuk meraih target itu. Anggap saja inilah caraku menyampaikan rinduku padamu, gadis Viridian._

 _Dengan berlatih keras untuk menepati janjiku padamu._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sadarku tak pernah nyata. Selalu saja berharap, padahal mungkin sia-sia. Biarkan saja. Daripada gelisah dan rinduku terkurung diam di singgasananya, tak berdaya!**_

Yellow's POV

Biarkan saja aku berharap. Jangan buat aku berhenti berharap. Aku hanya ingin terus berharap.

Harapan yang terus membuatku berjalan di muka bumi ini dengan sikap optimistis dan semangat, sepertinya.

Harapan yang terus membuatku berlatih untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya, sepertinya.

Harapan yang terus membuka duniaku akan segala kemungkinan yang ada di depan mata, sepertinya.

Harapan yang terus membara meskipun raga ini telah memadat dan mengeras, sepertinya.

Harapan yang membuatku menjadi juru kunci dalam pertarungan elit dan luar biasa, sepertinya.

Dan harapan yang membuatku hidup penuh warna, sepertinya.

"Red-san, kaulah yang membuatku memiliki harapan itu. Harapan untuk berjalan di muka bumi, harapan untuk berlatih, harapan untuk membuka dunia akan segala kemungkinan, harapan membara, harapan yang membuatku menang, dan harapan yang membuat hidupku penuh warna,"

"Eh? Harapan apa, Yellow?"

"Harapan untuk melihatmu senang," Red-san tersenyum.

"Yellow, terima kasih," katanya.

"Eh?" kataku heran.

"Harapanku adalah untuk membuatmu senang juga, meskipun aku harus bersusah payah bertarung untuk perdamaian dunia," katanya.

"Dan aku senang bisa membantumu, Red-san," kataku. Dan kami hanya saling pandang, dengan senyuman yang masih tertempel pada wajah kami.

 **...**

 _ **Bersandar pada kegamangan. Ditepis semunya rindu yang memintal kefanaan. Menepi diam dalam ketidakberdayaan dan pudar ... !**_

... dia tidak datang ...

Yellow's POV

"Senior Yellow, katanya kau ingin menunjukkan pertunjukan. Kenapa kau masih berpakaian biasa?" tanya Ruby.

"Dia tidak datang. Aku tidak mau memberikan pertunjukan kalau dia tidak datang," kataku. Ruby melihat sekitar, dan paham dengan maksudku.

"Walaupun dia datang atau tidak, pertunjukan harus tetap berjalan," kata Ruby.

"Tidak," kataku, lalu aku bergegas pergi.

"Senior Yellow, kau ingin ke mana?" tanya Ruby. Kemudian, aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri.

'Melupakannya,'

Di rumah, aku hanya duduk di kasurku, merenung dan terdiam, tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan lebih memilih untuk mencoba melupakan apa yang selalu kuingat-ingat. Sempat berpikir juga betapa bodohnya aku sampai mengingatnya terlalu dalam.

Menyesal? Sedikit, tapi aku tahu kalau penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat, hanya pendaftaran yang datang terlebih dulu. Dan aku telah terdaftar sebagai orang yang kecewa dengan rasa rindu yang tidak berkesudahan yang mulai meracuniku.

Namun aku akhirnya tahu aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Dia sudah berakar di pikiran terdalamku. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ahh, mungkin lebih baik aku tidur saja terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ...

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang bisa dikatakan sebagai tidurku yang paling tidak nyenyak. Aku sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan tidurku lagi, namun tiba-tiba telepon genggamku berbunyi. Aku mengambil telepon itu untuk melihat apa yang membuat telepon genggamku berbunyi.

Ternyata, pesan singkat. Dan yang mengejutkanku adalah itu adalah pesan singkat darinya. Dari orang yang ingin kulupakan tapi tidak bisa itu.

"Hai, Yellow. Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang ke pertunjukanmu tadi. Ada kecelakaan dalam perjalananku kesana, dan tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Jadi aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit dan menunggunya sampai keluarganya datang. Aku juga tidak sempat meneleponmu karena bateraiku habis. Kalau ada yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, katakan saja,"

Itu membuatku kaget. Kau tak perlu menghukum dirimu sendiri karena kebaikanmu. Jadi aku membalas pesan itu dengan jawaban yang meyakinkan.

"Datanglah ke rumahku, akan kuberikan pertunjukannya. Juga satu hal, bawa aku hadiah. Aku menunggumu, Red-san," kataku, dengan wajah yang kembali menemukan matahari cerahnya setelah hujan deras yang turun seharian, menunggunya.

 **...**

 _ **Maaf, jika aku tak lagi mampu berkata-kata untuk mengungkapkan setiap rindu yang sedari pertama aku tak pernah memungkirinya. Dan kamulah jua muara akhirnya ... maaf!**_

Neutral POV

Pertama, Red dan Yellow saling memandang satu sama lain, saling menatap dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia. Kemudian, Red meraih tangan Yellow, menggenggamkan tangan besarnya pada tangan kecil perempuan rambut pirang yang ada di depannya. Kemudian, Red dan Yellow mulai berputar-putar dalam genggaman yang makin erat, bagaikan dua bintang yang saling mengorbit.

Benar saja, dalam jagad raya mereka, hanya mereka bintangnya.

Setelah beberapa putaran, mereka memilih berhenti. Sembari menghilangkan rasa pusing karena putaran itu, mereka saling menyentuh kening mereka. Mereka menutup mata mereka sambil merasakan angin yang berhembus lembut, menambah rasa romantis dalam pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama terpisah oleh 3 dimensi ruang.

Kemudian, tangan kecil Yellow mulai melingkar pada tubuh besar manusia berjaket merah ini, seakan-akan tidak ingin terpisah darinya. Red paham maksudnya dan dia melakukan hal yang sama, merangkul badan kecil itu dengan mesra. Mereka saling berpelukan dalam waktu yang lama sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa matahari siap kembali tidur.

Akhirnya, mereka sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, dan kembali saling pandang dan saling senyum. Kemudian, Red mengelus pipi Sang Penyembuh ini, diikuti Yellow yang juga mengelus pipi Sang Juara ini. Kemudian, dengan segala energi yang mereka punya, tanpa perlu dilihat dengan mata biasa, namun dengan mata hati mereka, mereka mengakhiri acara itu dengan sebuah ciuman singkat namun hangat.

Setelah itu, mereka melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Yellow menyandarkan kepalanya ada pundak Red, Red merangkulnya dari belakang. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka untuk menikmati matahari terbenam bersama. Red dan Yellow benar-benar menikmati ini, terutama karena mereka menikmatinya bersama setelah mereka berpisah cukup lama.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mataku terpejam tak mau. Ragaku pun enggan takluk pada malam yang menjemput dini. Tak sabar kumenanti, untuk menatap wajahmu lekat, tanpa jarak ... siang nanti.**_

Yellow's POV, 20.00

"Red-san,"

"Ya, Yellow,"

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Biasa, tentang _pairing_ yang itu. Aku punya ide,"

"Oh, ya? Tentang apa?"

"Bayangkan kalau sang laki-laki pergi ke Bulan, seperti di misi Deoxys 11, lalu di dalam tugasnya, dia menulis sebuah hati yang besar dengan nama mereka berdua, lalu dia menyuruh petugas di Bumi untuk meneropong hati itu dan dikirim kepada si perempuan,"

"Wah, hati besar di Bulan? Kreatif sekali kau, Yellow,"

Red's POV, 21.00

"Bukannya seharusnya si laki-laki itu yang menjadi penghubung antar suku itu?"

"Oh, ya. Aku setuju dengan idemu, Red-san,"

"Bagaimana kalau yang laki-laki itu yang tertembak?"

"Jangan! Nanti akhir ceritanya jadi menyedihkan,"

"Benar juga. Kau kan tidak suka akhir menyedihkan,"

"Red-san, kau bisa tahu itu dari mana?"

"Aku tahu dari bacaanmu yang kebanyakan seperti kisah dongeng,"

"Ah, Red-san! Jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun!"

"Tenang saja, Yellow,"

Yellow's POV, 22.00

"Kemudian, laki-laki dan perempuan itu menari di hutan, ditemani lagu jazz dan sinar bulan purnama,"

"Wah, seperti saat kita kencan pertama setahun yang lalu ya?"

"Red-san!"

"Hehehe, romantis, sih. Aku setuju saja dengan idemu,"

Red's POV, 23.00

"Sudah dulu, Yellow. Aku ingin istirahat. Besok aku ada perlombaan di Gym-nya Misty,"

"Oke, semoga kau memenangkan pertandingan itu, Red-san,"

"Terima kasih, Yellow. Selamat malam,"

"Malam juga, Red-san,"

 _Kemudian, Yellow menunggu waktu sampai hari baru tiba, lalu bersiap ke Gym untuk melihat kemenangan berikutnya dari seorang Red._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Janji siang itu urung merunut nyata dalam alurnya. Lelah telah mengunyah ragaku tanpa daya. "Istirahat, ya. Esok kan masih ada," pintamu.**_

Red's POV

"Maafkan aku, Yellow," kataku pada Yellow, yang saat ini duduk di sampingku. Untung ide itu muncul langsung di kepalaku, karena aku hampir kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan dengan Yellow.

"Eh? Mengapa kau minta maaf, Red-san?" tanya Yellow, seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan.

"Aku belum bisa menepati janjiku padamu, untuk menjadi _Gym Leader_ di tempatmu, bahkan posisi itu sekarang sudah jadi milik Green," kataku. Yellow hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Kau tak perlu terburu-buru untuk menjadi apa yang telah kau janjikan padaku, Red-san. Masih ada hari esok," kata Yellow. Lalu kami terdiam lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian ...

"Lagipula Red-san sudah menjadi _Gym Leader_ ," katanya. Aku heran dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Eh? _Gym Leader_ di mana?" tanyaku. Lalu aku melihat Yellow menaruh kedua tangannya pada hatinya.

"Di sini, Red-san, di hatiku," katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Lalu setelah aku menciumnya di keningnya, aku tersenyum padanya sambil ...

"Terima kasih, Yellow,"

"Sama-sama, Red-san,"

 _ **...**_

 _ **Coba berdamai dengan getar rindu yang merasuk gelisah. Dua hari terasa begitu lama menunggu masa perjumpaan itu tiba. Sepenggal sapa yang teretas, ternyata belum cukup membunuh kangenku yang membuncah.**_

Neutral POV

Yellow sedang memancing di pinggir sungai di tengah-tengah hutan Viridian. Dia menunggu pancingannya termakan dengan wajah yang lunglai, lesu, lemas, lemah, dan tampak bosan. Terutama di bagian bosannya.

Dia bosan karena dia kangen. Apa kaitannya? Dia kangen, namun yang dikangeni belum datang, akhirnya Yellow bosan ingin melakukan apa, termasuk untuk memancing.

Ditambah lagi dengan sebuah berita bahwa yang dikangeni akan datang pada hari itu juga, namun sampai siang hari ini belum datang. Itu menambah kebosanan yang terlihat pada wajah Sang Penyembuh ini.

Karena saking bosannya dengan penantian itu, Yellow memilih untuk tidur saja, di pinggir sungai itu, sendirian.

Beberapa jam kemudian ...

Red akhirnya datang ke tempat Yellow berada. Red melihat Yellow tertidur. Kemudian, Red memanggilnya agar dia bangun, namun Yellow belum terbangun juga. Yang terjadi justru lain daripada yang lain. Yellow langsung memeluk Red dalam keadaan masih tertidur.

Red kaget bukan main saat Yellow memeluknya, dia ingin melepaskan diri namun ternyata pelukan Yellow tak bisa dilepaskan. Jadi Red rela dia dipeluk oleh Yellow sampai dia bangun. Namun ternyata Red sendiri juga lelah. Pada akhirnya, Red memilih untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya dengan tidur. Ya, tidur, dalam keadaan masih terjebak dalam pelukan Yellow dan di tempat yang sama dengan Yellow.

Dan pada waktu yang sama, ada seseorang yang menikmati perekaman video di balik semak-semak terdekat dari posisi mereka berdua.

"Hehehe, saya ini adalah ratunya _blackmail_ , teehee," katanya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Meredam rindu yang tertunda. Oleh hujan yang tak jua reda, dan oleh ragu yang membelit suasana hati. Detik ini, kenapa kosong yang kusekap, dan kudekap.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku kesepian.

Red-san masih pergi ke Hoenn bersama Blue-san dalam misi mereka menyelamatkan Bumi dari meteor yang datang. Mereka di sana dibantu oleh Ruby dan Sapphire. Namun karena Red-san pergi itulah aku kesepian.

Akupun tak tahu di mana gerangan aslinya Red-san. Aku tak berani meneleponnya juga, aku takut kalau aku mengganggu usahanya menyelamatkan dunia.

Nah, terjebaklah aku di rumahku sendiri, sendirian, hanya ditemani Pokemon-ku. Menunggu kepastian apakah Red-san kembali atau tidak. Berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Rasanya aku ingin meneleponnya. Aku mencoba meneleponnya berkali-kali, dan berkali-kali juga aku urungkan niatku untuk meneleponnya karena aku takut mengganggunya.

Di tengah hujan yang deras ini, aku tak berdaya.

Sementara itu ...

Red's POV

"Hei, Red?"

"Apa, Blue?"

"Kau tidak ingin menghubunginya?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menghubunginya,"

"Tapi?"

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan konsentrasiku. Kita ada di dalam pertarungan sengit yang menentukan nasib Bumi ini, Blue,"

"Oh, oke. Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda,"

"Aku sudah katakan itu padamu, Blue,"

Itulah yang kukatakan pada Blue saat dia mencoba untuk menggodaku. Ayolah, Blue, kau tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat kan? Aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal.

'Maaf, Yellow. Aku ingin menghubungimu. Tapi kau tahu, pertarungan ini semakin panas dan kompleks dan aku takut kalau aku mati saat aku meneleponmu, atau kau meneleponku. Aku tak ingin membuatku trauma kalau itu terjadi, jadi, bersabarlah sebentar, Yellow,'

 _ **...**_

 _ **Selalu ada bahagia yang menghasut perasaanku saat sapamu bisa kudengar. Meski mata tak saling beradu, setidaknya aku bisa menjelajah lembut suaramu, detik itu.**_

Red's POV

"Halo?"

"Hai, Red-san,"

"Yellow? Wah, apa kabarmu, Yellow?"

"Baik-baik saja, Red-san. Red-san sendiri, baik kan?"

"Ya," kataku sambil tertawa.

"Red-san dimana sekarang?" tanya Yellow.

"Aku di suatu tempat di tengah gurun. Ada sebuah kota yang memiliki piramid raksasa dan patung Solgaleo raksasa tanpa hidung,"

"Eh? Tanpa hidung?"

"Ya, tanpa hidung. Kau bisa bayangkan itu? Tanpa hidung,"

"Aneh sekali. Red-san, jangan lupa minum yang banyak. Aku tidak mau Red-san kehausan dan dehidrasi,"

"Ya, ya. Tenang saja, Yellow. Aku baik-baik saja kok,"

"Apa Red-san menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana?"

"Ya, mungkin seharusnya aku mengajak Crystal. Kau tahu? Solgaleo ada di Alola, tapi di sini ada patungnya. Aneh kan? Seharusnya aku mengajaknya agar dia bisa meneliti patung raksasa itu,"

"Aku bagaimana, Red-san?"

"Aku kasihan kalau aku mengajakmu, kau yang akan kepanasan nantinya,"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Red-san. Aku kuat kok,"

"Benarkah? Percaya atau tidak, suhu udara di sini bisa mencapai 50 derajat Celsius,"

"Tidak apa-apa, sepanas apapun itu, selama ada Red-san, pasti akan sejuk,"

"Kau merindukanku ya?"

"EEEHHH?! A-A-AKU ... AKU ... "

"Sudah, tak apa-apa, Yellow. Aku juga merindukanmu," kataku, lalu terkekeh.

"Red-Red-san ... kau juga ... "

"Ya. Kau ingin kubelikan oleh-oleh apa? Ada kurma, air, berlian, apapun itu,"

"Hanya satu oleh-oleh yang ingin kaubelikan padaku, Red-san,"

"Apa itu?"

"Kembalilah ke sini, dan temani aku, Red-san,"

"Eh?"

Kemudian, aku merasa pipiku memerah karena ajakan itu. Pemanduku jadi heran karenanya.

"Red, hari sudah sore, tapi kenapa pipimu memerah sekarang?"

 _Diagnosisnya beda, pak ..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kenapa mesti ada rindu tiap kali kita berjarak? Membuatku linglung dalam gerak, bersimbah gelisah yang mengurai binar wajahmu. Aku hanya ingin di dekatmu, detik ini.**_

Oh, itu berarti kau menyukainya.

Blue's POV

"Apa?"

"Ya, kau selalu gelisah kalau dia pergi kan? Kau ingin selalu bersamanya kan? Kau takut dia mengalami sesuatu yang buruk kan? Kau ingin terus berkomunikasi dengannya kan? Kau menyukainya kaaaaaannnn?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi sampai Yellow kecil seperti tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan Yellow hanya menjawab semua pertanyaanku yang bertubi-tubi itu dengan anggukan.

"Aku menang. Mau ide?"

"Ide apa, Blue-san?"

"Ya ide untuk mendapatkan hati Red laaahhh ... "

Dan benar saja perkiraanku, pipinya Yellow memerah seperti nama orang yang dia sukai.

Sementara itu ...

Red's POV

"Aku tidak pernah tahu hal itu,"

"Lalu apa yang kau ketahui, selain Pokemon, Red?" tanya Green.

"Ya, bertahan hidup?" Green mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya di sampingku.

"Kau tahu? Salah satu cara untuk bertahan hidup adalah dengan melindungi diri sendiri dan orang yang kau cintai. Kau sudah punya dirimu sendiri, sekarang, kau perlu mencari orang yang kau cintai, juga orang yang mencintaimu, dan lebih lagi kalau orang itu sama,"

"Dan apa yang aku rasakan itu adalah tanda dari orang yang aku cintai?" Green mengangguk.

"Dan aku yakin orang ini juga melakukan hal yang sama saat kalian berdua terpisah," kata Green lagi. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa itulah jawaban dari pertanyaan hatiku itu.

'Aku yakin, pasti dia jawabannya,'

 _Ya, dia._

 _ **...**_

 _ **... Pagi selalu membawa pesan-pesan baru. Sapa manja, kala bening dua matanya terbuka setelah terbius mimpi semalaman, menyejukkan ruang hatiku yang tengah meradang karena rindu.**_

Red's POV

 _Tidurku lelap, nyenyak, nyaman. Dengan memeluk gulingku erat-erat, membayangkan apa yang akan kulakukan esok hari nanti. Hatiku terasa tenteram dan damai saat aku memimpikannya. Ditambah dengan sunyinya malam, membuat tidurku hari itu menjadi tidurku yang paling sempurna._

Dan aku terbangun dengan tubuh segar bugar dan penuh semangat api membara. Mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk latihan hari ini, juga untuk bertemu dengannya dan membuat mimpiku menjadi nyata. Bertemu dengan perempuan dalam mimpiku yang membuat tidurku nyenyak malam ini.

Setelah semuanya siap, aku mengirimkan pesan padanya.

"Temui aku di tempatku latihan,"

Setelah itu, aku mempersiapkan seikat bunga matahari merah yang kubeli kemarin, dan bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat dimana aku akan bertemu dengannya.

Yellow's POV

Aku menunggunya di sini, di tempat biasanya latihan. Dia yang memintaku untuk menunggunya di sini. Sambil menunggu, akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

 _Aku bermimpi indah tadi. Mimpi tentangnya yang memberikanku seikat bunga. Lalu, dia menunjukkan hasil latihannya di depanku dan aku terkagum-kagum. Kemudian, kami beristirahat dan aku tak sengaja memeluknya. Namun ternyata dia menikmatinya dan juga memelukku._

"Yellow? Yellow?" panggil seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Ternyata, yang melakukan itu adalah orang yang kumimpikan tadi. Orang yang berjanji akan bertemu denganku di sini. Orang yang kunanti-nanti.

"Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Red-san hanya tersenyum, kemudian, dia memberikan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya.

"Yellow, ini bungan matahari untukmu," kata Red-san padanya.

 _Oke, jadi mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Dan ternyata semua sesi mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Aku terkagum-kagum melihat Red-san berlatih dengan Pokemon-nya, kemudian, aku tidak sengaja memeluknya saat kami beristirahat, dan Red-san memelukku._

 _Sudah lengkaplah mimpiku jadi kenyataan karenamu, Red-san ..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **... Apa yang bisa kureka-reka hari ini selain coba mencari keteduhan dari sepotong kebersamaan saat di dekatmu. Menggiringku dalam teduh rindu yang mengetuk sunyi.**_

Yellow's POV

 _Aku dan Red-san sedang berbaring di bawah pohon, menikmati kesejukan angin yang bertiup ke arah kami. Desiran angin yang lembut membawa sunyi tenang dan keteduhan yang benar-benar menenangkan tubuh dan jiwa, dan lebih menenangkan karena ada Red-san di sampingku._

 _Bukan hanya musik dari angin yang kudengar, namun juga musik dari tubuh Red-san itu sendiri. Suara detak jantungnya yang keras dan stabil bagaikan lagu tidur yang siap membawaku ke alam bawah sadarku kapan saja._

 _Red-san juga menikmati tidurnya, terbukti dengan merangkulku dengan rangkulan erat, hangat, namun tetap lembut. Aku bisa saja meleleh karena pelukan itu. Pelukan itu juga yang juga siap mengantarku ke alam mimpiku yang indah._

 _Ya, itu semua yang kurindukan. Setelah pertarungannya di Hoenn dan kemenangan gemilangnya di Gym, dia pantas mendapatkan istirahat, dan aku bertambah senang saat aku tahu dia akan beristirahat denganku di tempat favoritku. Aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat indahku dengan Red-san._

 _Setelah masa-masa menenangkan itu, ada satu suara yang membuatku kembali tersadar, suara yang membuatku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Red-san. Itu adalah suara perutnya yang mulai protes dengan musik keroncong, menyatakan bahwa Red-san ingin makan, dan tepat di saat itu, Red-san terbangun dari mimpinya._

"Uhhh ... Yellow ... kau masih punya makanan di keranjang makananmu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melihat Red-san saat aku masih terbaring di dada bidangnya. Kami berdua tersenyum, kemudian, aku mengangguk dan mengambil makanan yang ada di dalam keranjang makananku.

 _Kemudian, kami berdua makan makanan itu bersama, masih sambil menikmati alam yang indah, dan Red-san yang indah._

 _ **...**_

 _ **... Aku mulai terbiasa denganmu. Sebaris hari yang berlalu begitu bermakna. Memintal rasa nyaman yang setia menggelitik rindu tanpa enggan ...**_

Red's POV

"Kau tahu, Yellow? Aku suka ceritamu," kataku pada Yellow yang baru saja menceritakan apa yang dia tulis.

"Terima kasih, Red-san, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan baruku," kata Yellow.

"Dan aku melihat mereka seperti Ruby dan Sapphire. Yang laki-laki seperti Ruby, dengan lebih suka hal-hal yang bersih dan terorganisir, dan yang perempuan seperti Sapphire yang lebih suka meliar dan tidak suka hal-hal feminim," kataku.

"Ya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan cerita mereka. Tapi aku kasihan kalau mereka tahu aku membuat cerita itu dari pengalaman mereka, makanya kuubah sedikit sehingga tidak ada yang saling dirugikan," kata Yellow.

"Hmmm ... aku paham. Tapi aku bingung, setahuku Ruby suka kopi dan Sapphire, aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyukai kopi atau tidak. Tapi di ceritamu yang tertulis justru sebaliknya," kataku.

"Nah, itulah salah satu pembedanya. Dengan yang laki-laki tidak suka kopi dan hanya meminumnya saat menderita tekanan darah rendah dan yang perempuan adalah pecinta kopi yang membuatnya mampu begadang," kata Yellow.

"Hei, Yellow, menurutmu, aku bisa membuat ceritaku sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Eh?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, aku suka melihat kebiasaanmu dan ide-idemu. Mungkin aku bisa membuat cerita yang terinspirasi darimu," kataku. Yellow tersenyum mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

"Kau tahu, Red-san, aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama," kata Yellow.

"Nah, jadi mengapa kita tidak menyelesaikannya bersama?" tanyaku, dan aku baru tersadar kalau apa yang kukatakan membuat pipinya Yellow memerah seperti namaku.

"Kuanggap kau setuju dengan ideku, Yellow," kataku, tersenyum.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mata enggan terpejam. Kuyup dalam deras bahagia yang mengguyur rumah hatiku. Senyum dan sapa yang kautitipkan pada arakan pagi, menampar ketermanguan jadi rindu.**_

Yellow's POV

 _Hai, Yellow ..._

 _Hai, Red-san ..._

Hanya satu ucapan di pagi itu, membawaku pada kegembiraan yang bertahan seharian.

Di kamar ...

"Kau kenapa, Yellow?" tanya Chuchu.

"Aku sedang bahagia, Chuchu, aku baru saja ditelepon Red-saaaaaaannn ... " Chuchu langsung memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sudah kuduga ... " katanya.

Di perjalanan ke sekolah ...

"Wah, Yellow terlihat senang kali ini. Dapat mimpi indah apa ini yaaaa ... " tanya Blue dengan nada menggodany.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, hanya ditelepon Red-san," kataku. Blue langsung mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya.

"Blue-san tidak merencanakan apapun kan?" tanyaku.

"Ah, tenang saja, aku tidak sedang ingin merencanakan apapun kok," kata Blue-san. Kuharap itu benar.

Di kelas, sebelum pelajaran dimulai ...

"Kak Yellow terlihat senang sekali. Ada kejutan untukku ya?" tanya Bugsy.

"Tidak, aku hanya ditelepon Red-san tadi pagi," kataku.

"Oh ... "dan Bugsy langsung pergi.

Di kantin ...

"Yellow, kau harus makan makananmu," kata seorang petugas kantin.

"Tak bisa, aku sedang membayangkan Red-san yang meneleponku tadi pagi,"

"Hah?"

Kembali ke rumah ...

"Red, Red, Red, Red, Red, Red, Red, Red, Red terus yang kau pikirkan. Nanti sampai malam kau hanya akan memikirkan Red terus," kata Chuchu.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Chuchu. Aku akan memikirkan Red-san sampai malam nanti," kataku.

Malamnya ...

"Halo, Yellow?"

"Red-san! Bagaimana kabarmu di akademi?"

"Ya, melelahkan, namun setelah aku meneleponmu, rasanya aku tidak kelelahan lagi. Terima kasih, Yellow,"

"Sama-sama, Red-san," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Aku ingin tidur dulu. Besok adalah hari terakhirku di akademi. Selamat malam Yellow,"

"Selamat malam juga, Red-san. Mimpi indah," kataku.

"Mimpi indah juga, Yellow," kata Red-san. Pada akhirnya kuakhiri telepon itu dan bersiap untuk tidur dan menyambut hari esok yang lebih cerah.

 _... karena Red-san akan kembali padaku keesokan harinya ..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Begitu bermaknakah perjumpaan hingga sampai detik ini aku masih saja berharap masa itu datang tanpa harus menunggu hari esok? Terasa begitu lama dan menyesakkan.**_

Yellow's POV

"RED-SAAAAAAAAAANN!" aku berlari kencang, melihat rupa Red-san yang baru saja turun dari kereta api yang membawanya dari Sinnoh ke Stasiun Kanto dimana aku menunggunya saat ini.

"Yellow!" Red-san juga berlari. Kami berdua terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku dan Red-san saling menangkap satu sama lain. Setelah itu, Red-san mengangkatku dan membawaku berputar-putar bagaikan orang yang kegirangan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Red-san!" seruku.

"Aku juga, Yellow. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Red-san.

"Aku bosan menunggumu kembali, Red-san," kataku.

"Hehehe, maaf membuat menunggumu, Yellow," kata Red-san. Kemudian, kami saling pandang dan saling senyum, rasanya tidak ingin melepaskan pandanganku darinya setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Ya, Red-san pergi ke Sinnoh untuk membicarakan perkembangan Snorlax, aku dengar Diamond juga ada di sana.

"Bagaimana pertemuannya?" tanyaku.

"Satu kalimat, Yellow. Membosankan tanpamu," kata Red-san, yang kemudian mencium keningku dengan lembut.

"Red-san! Jangan di sini, aku malu!" seruku.

"Maaf, Yellow. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Kuharap kau membuatkanku makanan lezat karena aku kelaparan," kata Red-san, dan dengan senyuman, aku mengangguk.

"Tentu, Red-san. Ayo kita pulang," kataku. Akhirnya kami berdua pergi meninggalkan stasiun kereta api itu bersama.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Akan terus kucari adamu sampai mata kita beradu dalam tatap lekat tak bersyarat. Tulus mengiba pada satu hati yang mengurai rindu jadi berarti.**_

Keluar cerita, Yellow's POV

Aku dan Red-san beristirahat sebentar dari membaca buku itu. Red-san teringat sesuatu setelah dia membaca bagian itu dan langsung menghadap padaku.

"Itu yang kau lakukan di masa lalu kan?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau tahu aku membeku, dan kau berusaha keras untuk mencariku sampai akhirnya kita bertemu lagi," kata Red-san. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku karena yang dia katakan itu benar.

"Ya, begitulah," kataku perlahan.

"Maaf menyusahkanmu, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku. Lalu aku menghadap Red-san dengan senyuman tertempel di wajahku.

"Kalau Red-san menghilang lagi, aku akan berusaha untuk mencari dan menemukanmu lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Aku yakin itu karena aku mencintaimu, Red-san," lalu aku memeluknya. Red-san tampak sedikit kaku oleh pelukan tiba-tibaku, namun kemudian, dia memeluk balik.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, Yellow," bisik Red-san padaku. Setelah beberapa lama berikutnya, kami menyudahi melukan indah ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan membacanya?" tanyaku. Red-san mengangguk, dan kami membaca buku kami kembali.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sia-sia kutahan hasrat untuk menepikanmu, sejenak saja. Semakin kuhasut angkuh dalam dadaku, makin kuterbenam dalam pusara rindu yang tak jera memintal namamu.**_

Red's POV

Rupanya muncul lagi!

Ya, aku sedang berlatih untuk _Pokemon Battle_ yang berikutnya. Dengan kombinasi Poli, Saur, dan Pika, aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa terkalahkan.

Masalahnya hanya satu. Aku masih belum bisa berkonsentrasi. Saat aku ingin menyerang, tiba-tiba ada satu hal yang kuingat.

 _Dirinya._

Aku terus mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi, tapi dia selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Aku mengalami hal itu berkali-kali, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk istirahat.

Aku duduk di bawah pohon, merenungi apa yang kupikirkan. Pika yang dari tadi bingung karena bingung ingin kuperintahi apa, bertambah heran melihatku merenung.

"Pika?" tanyanya dengan bahasanya.

"Oh, Pika? Maaf, aku bingung. Saat aku ingin melakukan perintah, tiba-tiba dia muncul di pikiranku. Seperti dia ingin menghentikanku dari melakukan itu," kataku. Pika hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, tanda dia bingung.

"Ya, aku juga bingung. Aku mencoba untuk hilangkan, tapi aku tak bisa, malah semakin menempel di pikiran," kataku.

Dan tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik semak, dan ternyata itu Blue.

"Itu namanya rindu, Red," kata Blue.

"Eh? Blue? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau terus memikirkannya, kau mencoba menghilang pemikiran itu tapi tidak bisa, itu namanya rindu, Red. Memang kau rindu siapa?" tanya Blue, dengan senyum usilnya.

"Ya ... ya ... mmm ... " aku tak bisa menjawabnya, sialan!

"Aku anggap itu sebagai Yellow. Dah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengatakan padanya kalau kau merindukannya, hehehe ... " katanya sambil lari menjauh dariku.

 _Aku memilih untuk tidak mengejarnya karena Blue benar. Aku memang merindukan Yellow._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Diamnya tak lagi menengahi langit. Tanda rindu darinya seketika membunuh sepiku dan menghunus bahagiaku menciumi nyata.**_

Yellow's POV

Malam yang indah sekali. Bintang-bintang berkedip-kedip di atas sana, tak ada awan sama sekali, tak ada hal yang bernama polusi cahaya, dan hanya ada kegelapan malam yang indah.

Dan lebih indah lagi karena aku ditemani oleh seseorang yang sangat indah, seseorang yang telah menemaniku selama hidupku, yang baru saja kembali dari perang besar yang berhasil dia menangkan.

Kami berbaring di bawah beludru hitam dengan permata putih yang berserakan di mana-mana, memberikan keindahan malam yang sudah mulai jarang didapatkan orang banyak.

"Hei, Yellow, menurutmu bintang-bintang itu bersinar karena apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku jelas tidak tahu karena aku bukan sebangsa ilmuwan seperti Crystal atau Daisy kakaknya Green. Aku hanya pengagum bintang.

"Aku tak tahu, Red-san," kataku.

"Oh, oke. Tapi mereka indah sekali ya, Yellow," katanya sambil menggenggam tangan kiriku. Aku sempat agak kaget saat tangannya menyentuh tanganku. Namun kemudian, kami berdua saling mengeratkan tangan, tak ingin terlepas. Aku mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang belum kujawab itu.

"Kau tahu apa lagi yang lebih indah daripada itu?" tanya Red-san. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, penasaran dengan jawabannya nanti, dan ternyata ...

"Bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang berserakan ini, bersama orang yang sangat kurindukan, itu lebih dari indah, Yellow," kata Red-san. Aku tersentak dengan jawaban itu, namun kemudian, aku tersenyum karena aku tahu siapa yang Red-san maksud.

"Aku merindukanmu, Red-san," kataku sambil memeluknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yellow," kata Red-san sambil memelukku juga. Dalam pelukan itu, kami teruskan kegiatan kami, memandang langit malam berbintang yang menjadi saksi bisu lahir kembalinya cinta kami.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Rinduku bersambut nyata. Menempias syahdu pada cermin pengharapanku, menghadirkan bilur-bilur bahagia yang mengukir jejak senja, satu demi satu.**_

Red's POV

Aku menunggunya di taman indah ini. Setelah aku pulang dari Hoenn, Yellow meneleponku agar menunggunya di tempat ini. Akupun setuju dan karena itulah aku berada di sini sekarang.

"RED-SAN!" seru seseorang dari belakangku, saat aku melihatnya, ternyata itu Yellow, orang yang ingin bertemu denganku hari ini.

"Yellow!" seruku, lalu Yellow berlari mendekat ke arahku. Setelah sampai, Yellow duduk di sampingku sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hai, Red-san,"

"Hai, Yellow,"

"Aku tak menyangka Red-san bisa datang ke sini. Aku kira Red-san lebih memilih istirahat," kata Yellow.

"Awalnya aku memang ingin beristirahat, namun saat kau menelepon, aku tiba-tiba bersemangat lagi dan setuju dengan ajakanmu. Lagipula, aku juga ingin melihat matahari terbenam pertamaku di Kanto setelah aku pergi," kataku. Kemudian, Yellow sedikit menggeser, mendekatiku.

"Red-san tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, Red-san," kata Yellow, aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yellow. Karena itulah setelah pertarungan itu selesai, aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan denganmu, di sini, sambil menonton matahari terbenam," kataku. Yellow hanya bisa tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata kebahagiaannya, lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku, dan aku merangkulnya dari belakang, menikmati matahari terbenam bersama.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Letih ini tak jua menyurutkan jejakku. Terus saja aku membingkai wajahmu dalam barisan detik yang menggelitik. Sia-sia kucoba bertahan untuk meniadakanmu, sejenak saja. Makin kulari, semakin kuhanyut dalam "ada"-mu. Kangen.**_

Yellow's POV

"Yellow, kau tidak kelelahan?" tanya Red-san. Aku akhirnya dapat menemukan Red-san dalam perjalanan jauhku untuk menemukannya, dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk ikut dalam petualangannya. Walau aku mulai sedikit kelelahan, tapi aku ingin bersamanya terus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Aku masih kuat," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Benar masih kuat?" tanya Red-san, aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tak ingin sendirian lagi dalam berjalan. Aku ingin berjalan bersama Red-san terus sampai aku benar-benar tak mampu mengikutimu lagi," kataku.

"Oh, ya, baiklah," kata Red-san dengan wajah yang agak khawatir.

"Mengapa, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya khawatir tentang sesuatu," kata Red-san.

"Yang mana?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san menghirup napas sambil menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kapan kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Saat itu terjadi ... " kata Red-san. Lalu dia terdiam.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku. Red-san masih terdiam. Kemudian, Red-san menatapku dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Yellow, bolehkah aku mengungkapkan satu permintaanku?" tanyanya. Aku agak kaget karenanya, namun kemudian aku mengangguk.

"Kumohon, jangan berhenti berjalan di sampingku. Temani aku terus, Yellow," katanya.

 _Aku terhenyak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Red-san tadi. Aku yang berharap tak ingin berhenti berjalan bersamanya, justru dia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Itu membuatku bingung mesti berbuat apa, juga berkata apa, juga melakukan apa, juga ..._

 _Intinya, aku hanya bisa memandang Red-san dengan rupa tidak percaya, karena ini seperti bukan Red-san, namun juga seperti Red-san. Ini membingungkan._

Ini pasti efek tidak pernah bertemu dalam waktu lama. Red-san, aku sudah katakan padamu kalau kau akan merindukanku, dan sekali bertemu, kau tak ingin berpisah.

 _Karena itu juga terjadi padaku, padamu._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tercekatku dari lamun. Sekelebat bayangmu, menggugat kangenku berujung sendu. Aku mau ketemu ... biar usai gelisahku.**_

Yellow's POV

Rasanya jantungku berdetak lemah. Ya, lemah, karena kesedihan mendalam karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Red-san hari ini. Ternyata rapat para juara Pokemon belum selesai hari itu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggunya sampai dia selesai.

Akhirnya, aku hanya berbaring di atas ranjang kamar tidurku. Sekali lagi, hanya menunggu. Sekali-kali melihat pesan-pesan lama darinya, sedikit tertawa dari leluconnya, dan sedikit sedih dari kisah sedihnya, yang justru membuatku bertambah sedih karena membuatku bertambah kangen dengan Red-san.

 _Red-san, kapan kau kembali?_

Red's POV

Rasanya jantungku berdetak lemah. Lemah karena aku tidak jadi bertemu Yellow, karena rapat sialan ini. Jika saja masalahnya tidak berbelit-belit seperti ini, aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan bersenang-senang dengannya.

Kali ini, masa istirahat, dan aku memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di luar ruangan sambil mencari udara segar yang memang kubutuhkan.

"Red, ada masalah?" tanya seseorang di sampingku, ternyata temanku, Green. Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah, Green. Aku seperti kehilangan semangat dalam rapat tadi," kataku. Green tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya aku paham masalahmu. Sudahlah, sepertinya pada pimpinan sudah menemukan titik terang dan akhirnya rapat bisa selesai," kata Green.

"Kuharap saja. Yellow pasti sudah menunggu," kataku. Green hanya bisa mengangguk, dan pergi dari tempatnya.

 _Ya, cepat selesaikan ini sehingga aku bisa pulang dan memeluk Yellow._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hanya sampai detik ini aku bertahan. Tak kuasa kumenepikan rindu. Makin kutahan, ia makin bbertahta di atas singgasana hati. Biarkanlah, aku menikmatinya!**_

"RED-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" seru Yellow yang berlari kencang ke arah Red yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Red tersenyum melihat tingkah Yellow yang berlari ke arahnya, dia mempersiapkan tangannya untuk menangkap Yellow, dan akhirnya saat Yellow sampai dengan memeluk Red, Red memeluknya.

"Yellow ... " kata Red lembut, saat dia mulai mendengar isakan tangis dari orang yang dia peluk, dan yag memeluknya. Kemudian, Red mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus rambut pirang Sang Penyembuh itu dengan lembut.

"Sudah, sudah, Yellow," kata Red.

"Red-san, Red-san harus tanggung jawab," kata Yellow di tengah isakan tangisnya. Red heran.

"Aku harus tanggung jawab apa, Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Red-san harus tanggung jawab, karena membuatku kangen sampai tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain dirimu, Red-san! Setiap waktu aku memikirkan Red-san, dimanapun aku memikirkan Red-san, sampai stres aku karena aku kangen Red-san. Red-san harus tanggung jawab!" seru Yellow di balik isakannya. Red hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yellow kecil ini.

"Yellow, Yellow, kalau itu, kita sudah impas," kata Red, sekarang giliran Yellow yang kaget.

"Impas?" tanyanya.

"Ya, karena aku juga melakukan hal yang sama padamu saat aku pergi, bahkan pernah kalah sekali dalam pertarungan Pokemon karena memikirkanmu, Yellow. Tapi aku tidak ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban padamu, karena aku tahu ... " lalu Red mencium kening Yellow.

"Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama," kata Red. Yellow hanya bisa memeluknya lebih erat sekarang, sementara itu Red ada di sana untuk menikmati setiap pelukan hangat dan lama dari seorang Yellow.

"Red-san bodoh,"

"Eh?"

"Red-san bodoh, kalah karena aku,"

"Hehehe, maaf,"

"Tapi terima kasih, Red-san, memikirkanku terus saat Red-san pergi. Aku senang mengetahui hal itu," kata Yellow, dan pelukan kami berlanjut.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Di dekatmu rinduku tumpah. Mengeja detik yang berlalu dengan kemesraan yang menggugah indah. Memapah bahagia satu demi satu tanpa jengah.**_

Yellow's POV

"Ya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bicara pelan, tapi ini dia,"

"Sudah lama sekali aku mengenal Red-san, setidaknya, 90 tahun. Saat usiaku 9 tahun, aku diselamatkan olehnya dari serangan Dratini liar. Lalu aku menyembuhkan lukanya setelah dia bertarung dengan Giovanni. Kemudian, kami saling menolong satu sama lain, sampai puncaknya, aku tertidur setelah aku memberikan informasi tentang Deoxys pada Red-san, dan aku tak tahu kalau aku membatu,"

"Lalu saat melawan Guile Hideout, ketika yang lain sudah erusaha keras namun gagal, aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Red-san terlihat senang sekali dengan kemampuanku dan langsung menyelamatiku. Dan akhirnya aku dan Red-san beristirahat bersama setelah pertarungan itu,"

"Saat Red-san harus pergi ke Hoenn untuk membantu Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, dan penduduk Hoenn menghadapi meteor besar yang akan jatuh, aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa Red-san baik-baik saja. Saat mereka pulang kembali, Blue-san bercerita bahwa Red-san bahkan tak bisa tenang sama sekali. Sepertinya tingkat kekhawatirannya sama denganku,"

"Ya, banyak yang terjadi antara aku dan Red-san, tapi aku tak bisa menceritakan semuanya karena waktu yang terbatas. Ini waktunya untuk tidur, anak-anak," dan aku menyelesaikan ceritaku.

"Ah, kenapa sudah, nenek buyut?" tanya salah satu cicitku.

"Nenek sudah lelah, ingin istirahat dulu," kataku. Lalu sepertinya cucuku datang, ayah dari sang anak ini.

"Benar, nak. Nenek buyutmu sudah 99 tahun, dia perlu banyak istirahat," kayanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

 _Senyuman yang mirip dengan senyuman Red-san._

Setelah mereka keluar dari kamarku, aku berbaring di di atas kasur, melihat langit-langit, dan mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi.

 _Red-san meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu, usianya 101 tahun, dan sebelum dia pergi, dia mengatakan sesuatu._

" _Yellow, jangan menangis. Aku memang akan pergi, namun ada satu bagianku yang tidak akan pergi, aku tidak tahu apa namanya, tapi dia tidak akan pergi karena kau yang memilikinya. Setiap detik denganmu membentuk kenangan yang indah yang terus teringat, itulah bagianku yang tak akan pergi darimu, Yellow. Dan Yellow, jangan bersedih kalau aku pergi. Kau masih punya waktu untuk hidup. Ceritakanlah ini kepada siapapun yng ingin tahu tentang kita. Dengan itu, kenangan kita akan terus terjaga sampai akhir,"_

 _Dan akhirnya, dia pergi, namun seperti yang dia katakan, aku tidak menangis, justru aku tersenyum, sampai ada anakku yang heran._

" _Bu, mengapa ibu tersenyum?" tanyanya, aku menjawabnya dengan singkat._

" _Red-san yang menyuruhku," kataku. Lalu dalam pikiranku aku berpikir, yang sampai sekarang masih kupikirkan._

 _Terima kasih, Red-san, kau telah membahagiakanku selama 90 tahun. Kali ini, kita akan berbahagia bersama, selamanya ..._

Beberapa saat kemudian ...

"Ya, begitulah yang terjadi pada mereka. Cintalah yang menyatukan mereka, bahkan sampai saat ini," kata seseorang.

"Semoga kita bisa seperti mereka," kata yang lain.

"Dan lebih baik lagi," kata seseorang itu, lalu keduanya pergi. Apa yang mereka lihat?

 _Nisan dari Red dan Yellow. Yellow menyusul Red seminggu kemudian lewat kematian yang tenang, seperti Red. Dan akhirnya mereka dapat bersatu kembali setelah seminggu terpisah._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sunyiku menuai lebam. Sapa manja yang teretas di batas pagi, hanya mampu mengusir rindu sekejap saja. Selebihnya, bayangmu mengungkung mataku menyusuri tiap inci wajahmu berulang-ulang. Mabuk kepayangku menunggu perjumpaan datang.**_

Red's POV

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yellow," kataku lewat telepon.

"Sampai nanti, Red-san," kata Yellow. Lalu aku mengakhiri teleponnya. Aku hanya duduk di depan Gym, menunggu penantang yang akan datang.

Pekerjaanku sebagai _Gym Leader_ membuatku lembur sampai tidak pulang, dan telepon Yellow tadi tidap terlalu membantuku untuk menghilangkan lelahku, justru menambah kelelahan. Hanya saja kelelahan ini berbeda. Kelelahan tubuhku masih bisa hilang dengan beristirahat. Kalau lelah hati, kalau tidak bertemu Yellow, sama saja aku lelah seumur hidup.

"Permisi, apakah ini Gym Kota Viridian?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. Terlihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya dia penantang yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

"Ya, apakah kau penantang yang ingin menantang _Gym Leader_ dari Gym ini?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Oke, sebentar, aku masuk dan memanggilnya dulu. Kau tunggu di sini," kataku, lalu aku masuk ke Gym, mengenakan pakaian Gym-ku, dan memanggil sang penantang dari dalam.

"Oke, kau boleh masuk," teriakku. Lalu sang penantang masuk ke dalam Gym dan kaget, tidak menyadari bahwa akulah _Gym Leader_ Kota Viridian ini.

"Aku Red, _Gym Ledaer_ Kota Viridian! Akulah yang akan melawanmu!" seruku.

 _Oke, menunggu Yellow beberapa saat, tidak apa-apa. Aku rela._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Terkesiapku diayun rindu yang memukul kantuk. Tapi mengapa lena tak juga menjemput. Mengurungku dalam kerajaan cintamu yang mengecup mimpi-mimpi surga.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku tak bisa tidur.

Setelah selesai bercakap dengan Red-san lewat jejaring sosial, aku tak bisa tertidur sama sekali. Aku dan Red-san membicarakan ide tentang cerita pernikahan, dan sepertinya aku terlena dengan pemikiran itu.

Pada akhirnya, aku tertidur, dan justru di dalam tidurku itu, komplikasinya dimulai.

 _Aku membuka mataku dan tersadar, aku ada di padang rumput yang luas. Hanya ada rumput di tanah dan langit biru sejauh mata memandang. Lalu tiba-tiba, muncul satu orang._

" _Permisi, apakah Anda Yellow?" tanya orang itu._

" _I ... iya ... " jawabku terbata-bata, bingung dengan bagaimana orang itu muncul._

" _Saya adalah utusan dari Kerajaan Kanto. Pangeran Red mengadakan pesta dansa dalam rangka mencari pasangan hidupnya, dan karena itulah beliau mengundang semua gadis di kerajaannya. Apakah Anda berkenan untuk menghadiri pesta tersebut?"_

 _Anehnya, aku tidak menjawab apa-apa, dan latarnya langsung berganti dengan suasana pesta di istana, dimana hanya ada Pangeran Red di sana. Dia tersenyum dan berdiri dari singgasananya, berjalan mendekatiku._

 _Lalu tiba-tiba dia berlutut di hadapanku dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi cincin emas._

" _Yellow dari Hutan Viridian, maukah engkau menjadi istriku?" otakku tidak bisa berproses karena pertanyaan ini. Aku hanya terpaku di sana, bingung ingin melakukan apa._

 _Bayangkan saja, seorang gadis rakyat jelata yang hanya bisa memancing dan menggambar dengan tubuh tergolong dibawah rata-rata ini dilamar oleh seorang pangeran, putra raja, penerus kerajaan, dan pangeran itu memintaku untuk menemaninya seumur hidupnya, dan menjadi ratu kerajaan itu. Apakah aku pantas mendapatkan ini?_

" _Engkau sajalah yang pantas untuk menjadi istriku, Yellow dari Hutan Viridian," katanya lagi. Dia seperti membaca pikiranku saja._

...

Pagi itu, aku bangun dengan perasaan bingung. Mimpi itu terlihat sangat nyata, bahkan sampai bantalku basah di dekat mataku, tanda tangisan mimpiku ternyata tangisan nyata. Lantas aku bertanya pada Red-san.

"Red-san, apa mimpimu tadi malam?"

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ada yang hilang saat jemari kita tak saling menggenggam erat. Selalu saja aku disergap resah yang menggelitik ketermanguan. Sepi pun menggugat. Mendakwa inginku kembali mengunduh rindu untukmu, telak!**_

Red's POV

Aku hanya memandang tangan kananku. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan tangan kananku. Aku ingin menggenggam tanganku dengan sesuatu, tapi apa?

Aku juga merasa resah terus. Seperti ada orang dalam bahaya, dan orang itu bukan orang biasa. Dia adalah _dia._

Aku sudah pergi darinya beberapa hari untuk melakukan penelitian dengan Green dan Crystal tentang keberadaan patung Solgaleo besar di tengah gurun yang tidak biasa. Ya, Solgaleo itu Pokemon legendaris dari Alola, tapi patungnya ada di daerah gurun di belahan bumi yang bersebelahan. Karena itulah kami datang untuk menelitinya.

"Ada yang salah, Red?" tanya Crystal.

"Ummm, tidak, aku hanya melihat tanganku saja," kataku.

"Dia baru saja kangen dengan istrinya, khawatir istrinya mengalami sesuatu yang buruk," jawab Green dengan jawaban yang sejujur-jujurnya. Crystal hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Red, Red, mengapa kau tidak meneleponnya saja?" tanya Crystal. Dan aku baru sadar, kami baru saja selesai memasang antena komunikasi jadi kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain di seluruh dunia.

"Oh, ya. Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" tanyaku, Green dan Crystal hanya tersenyum, lalu aku meneleponnya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya, kami tersambung.

"Halo, Yellow Sayang?"

 _ **...**_

 _ **Geliat kangenku merambah sekujur nadi. Menggelitik sadarku tak beranjak dari bias wajahmu. Merama-rama di batas pagi yang menyisakan sepi.**_

Yellow's POV

"Selamat pagi, Chuchu," kataku sambil mengelus Chuchu yang juga baru terbangun. Chuchu menggeliat senang saat kuelus-elus. Lalu aku bertanya padanya.

"Hei Chuchu, menurutmu, Red-san sedang melakukan apa ya?" tanyaku. Chuchu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa mungkin dia baru saja bangun tidur?" Chuchu bingung lagi.

"Atau dia sedang memasak? Aku penasaran dengan rasa masakannya Red-san," kataku.

"Ya, kalau kau penasaran, mengapa kau tidak menginap tadi lalu kau makan bersamanya?" tanya Chuchu.

"Ah, aku malu, Chuchu," kataku.

"Kalau kau malu, mengapa kau tidak malu saat kau menggambar Red telanjang dada?" dan tepat saat Chuchu mengatakan itu, aku jadi membayangkan itu, dan pipiku langsung memerah seperti namanya.

"Hehehe, sepertinya Yellow kecilku sudah dewasa sekarang, senangnya menonton yang syur dari Red tercinta, hehehe," kata Chuchu sambil tertawa.

"Chuchu, sudah!" seruku sambil menutup pipiku dengan tanganku agar merahnya tidak terlihat.

"Tapi benar, apa kau mulai menyukai Red saat dia membuka bajunya?" tanya Chuchu. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Oke, itu wajar, kau sudah berusia 19 tahun, Red 22, maklum saja hormon kalian berdua mulai bereaksi. Tapi aku lebih suka membayangkan makanannya Red," kata Chuchu.

"Terutama saat kau memakannya bersama Pika kan?" giliranku yang menyerang.

"Ya!" serunya senang. Sepertinya aku kalah kali ini.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin mandi. Sebentar ya, Chuchu," kataku, sambil bangun dan mengambil handukku.

"Siap," kata Chuchu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Andai saja jarak tak menyekat tatap, aku ingin rebah di dadamu, detik ini juga. Menumpahkan segalanya tanpa sisa. Tawa dan sedih membaur dalam bahagia, apa adanya tanpa rekayasa.**_

 _Dan itulah yang terjadi saat ini._

Di luar cerita, neutral POV

Red dan Yellow memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar, Yellow berbaring dengan Red sebagai bantalnya, dan Red berbaring di tanah dengan Yellow sebagai gulingnya. Yellow bisa mendengarkan suara detak jantung Red yang uniknya bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya.

"Hei, Red-san," panggil Yellow.

"Ya, Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Pernahkah kita menyadari kalau jantung kita berdetak bersamaan?" tanya Yellow.

"Hmmm ... belum pernah terlintas di pikiranku," kata Red, lalu Yellow menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Red, menaruhnya pada dekat tangannya.

"Coba Red-san merasakan detak jantungku," kata Yellow. Red nampak berpikir.

Dalam pikiran Red ...

'Hmmm ... jadi Yellow ingin aku merasakan detak jantungnya ... Yellow sudah merasakan detak jantungku dengan mendengarkannya saat dia tidur di dadaku, tapi jelas aku tak berani tidur di atas dadanya, makanya dia memberikan tangannya. Kau pintar, Yellow,'

"Oke, biar kurasakan detak jantungmu," kata Red, lalu Red menekan pergelangan tangan Yellow dan mulai dapat merasakan detak jantung Yellow, yang mengejutkannya sinkron dengan detak jantungnya.

"Wah, kau benar, Yellow. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Red.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Red-san, hanya saja saat aku mendengar detak jantungnya Red-san, dan kubandingkan dengan detak jantungku, ternyata sinkron. Aku bertanya padamu hanya untuk menyakinkanku kalau aku benar atau tidak," kata Yellow.

"Dan sepertinya kau benar kali ini, Yellow. Ayo kita lanjut membacanya," kata Red, Yellow mengangguk dan mereka membaca buku mereka kembali.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bersamanya ... mengukir jejak rindu. Itu saja! Makin kucinta, dan kuyakinkan itu nyata, tanpa rekayasa.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku dan Red-san sedang berbaring di bawah langit cerah berbintang. Red-san berkata bahwa Crystal memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa akan ada puncak hujan meteor hari ini. Meteor yang jatuh bisa mencapai 200 meteor per jam. Terima kasih, Red-san, telah mengajakku ke tanah lapang ini dan menunjukkan keindahan ini. Aku juga harus berterima kasih kepada Crystal karena berita ini.

Aku melihatnya!

"Red-san, kau lihat, meteornya jatuh lagi!" seruku.

"Ah, sepertinya aku terlambat untuk menyadarinya," kata Red-san.

"Yah, padahal keren tadi jatuhnya," kataku. Lalu kami menunggu lagi. Sampai ...

"Yellow, ada satu jatuh!" seru Red-san, dan saat aku ingin melihatnya, dia sudah menghilang.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku yang terlambat, Red-san," kataku sambil tertawa. Red-san juga tertawa bersamaku.

"Ya, keberuntungan berpindah sekarang," kata Red-san di sela-sela tertawaannya. Kemudian, kami menunggu lagi. Dan saat itu kami berdua melihat satu meteor yang sangat terang.

"Red-san!"

"Yellow!"

Dan kami menunjuk meteor itu bersamaan. Setelah beberapa detik, meteor itu menghilang dan kami masih terpaku karena ternyata saat kami menunjuk meteor itu, ujung jari telunjuk kami bersentuhan. Aku dan Red-san saling memandang setelah itu dan mengembalikan tangan kami.

"Hehehe, kebetulan sekali, hehehe," kata Red-san.

"Kau benar, Red-san," kataku. Kami berdua saling tertawa, lalu kemudian terdiam lagi dan mencari meteor jatuh lagi.

"Indah sekali," kataku.

"Menurutku, itu yang kedua. Yang pertama adalah melihat ini bersamamu, Yellow," kata Red-san. Aku tersentuh dengan apa yang dikatakan Red-san tadi, lalu aku memeluknya saking tersentuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Red-san," kataku.

"Sama-sama, Yellow," kata Red-san.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Enggan aku beranjak dan berjarak darimu. Begitu indah bisa mengeja hari dengan rebah dan tertawa di sudut dadamu. Membawa jejak rinduku, kembali padamu lagi, detik ini!**_

Di luar cerita, Yellow's POV

Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak ingin istirahat, dan Red-san sepertinya tidak keberatan. Aku tidur di atas dadanya lagi, dan yang aku pikirkan tadi terpikirkan lagi.

"Red-san, detak jantung kita sama lagi," kataku.

"Benarkah? Coba berikan tanganmu," kata Red-san, lalu kuberikan tanganku dan Red-san mengecek detak jantungku dari sana. Aku melihat Red-san tersenyum dari posisiku.

"Kau benar, Yellow," kata Red-san. Lalu tiba-tiba Red-san duduk membuatku agak kaget dengan perubahan posisinya.

"EeEEEHH?!"

"Maaf, Yellow. Ayo berdiri," kata Red-san.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san menyentuh bahuku.

"Kau ... JAGA!" dan Red-san langsung berlari. Betapa polosnya aku yang tidak tahu ternyata Red-san ingin mengajakku bermain. Oke, siapa takut?

"Awas kau, Red-san!" aku mulai berdiri dan mengejarnya. Red-san sudah berada agak jauh, jadi aku harus berlari lebih kencang jika aku ingin menangkap Red-san dan membalikkan keadaan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tertangkap olehmu, Yellow!" seru Red-san

"Oh, kita lihat saja nanti!" seruku, dan aku maish mengejarnya. Kami saling mengejar dengan perasaan riang. Akhirnya, karena memang aku sudah kelelahan dari tadi, aku menyerah dan kembali ke pohon.

"Wah, maaf, kau jadi tambah lelah, Yellow," kata Red-san yang kembali ke pohon juga. Dan ...

"KENA! KAU JAGA!" seruku sebelum aku kabur lagi. Ya, itu adalah akal-akalanku agar Red-san mendekat padaku.

"Ah, sial kau, Yellow!" serunya. Aku berkacak pinggang di depannya sambil bergaya seperti seorang yang hebat.

"Hehehe, jangan pernah meremehkan Amarillo del—" Red-san langsung menyergapku seperti singa, membuat kami berdua jatuh. Aku dan Red-san langsung tertawa setelah kejadian itu.

"Oke, oke, maaf, Yellow," katanya, masih tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Red-san," kataku.

"Nah, ayo kembali, masih ada buku yang harus kita baca," kata Red-san.

"Ya!" seruku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Berbekal satu kecupan yang mendarat telak di kala pagi menjelang, kusisir sepinya hati berjarak darimu. Hanya ada indah mengemuka, selebihnya hanya bias renkuhan jemarimu menyepuh kangenku yang kembali merajalela.**_

Yellow's POV

"Wah, sayang, makanannya enak sekali. Kau belajar memasak ini dari mana?" tanya Red-san. Aku hanya bisa menahan rasa malu dan senangku karena baru saja makananku dipuji oleh suamiku sendiri.

"Ummm ... itu sebenarnya resep keluarga, Red-san. Pamanku yang mengajarkannya, lalu aku sempurnakan sedikit," kataku. Red-san tersenyum.

"Wah, besok ajarkan aku membuatnya, ya?" tanya Red-san, hanya untuk membuatku bertambah merah.

"Hehehe, manisnya kalau kau sedang malu, dan untung saja," kata Red-san, lalu dia terdiam, namun tetap tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Red-san?" tanyaku, lalu Red-san berjalan mendekatiku, dan tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_ mencium keningku.

"Kau hanya begini untukku. Terima kasih, Yellow Sayang," kata Red-san. Dan langsung saja ada perintah dari otakku yang berbunyi seperti ini.

 _Yellow's brain system is not responding._

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku membuka mataku, perlahan, dan menyadari kalau aku sekarang ada di kamar. Kamar tidurku dan Red-san tepatnya. Aku pasti pingsan dan Red-san mengangkatku ke sini. Dan benar saja, aku melihat secarik kertas di samping kepalaku. Aku mengambil dan membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Yellow, tadi kau pingsan. Aku harus mengangkatmu ke kamar. Aku pamit dulu untuk bekerja. Doakan aku sukses, Yellow sayang :* "

Dan apa yang terjadi kemudian setelah aku mendapatkan emotikon ciuman dari suamiku sendiri itu?

 _Yellow's brain system is not responding. Again._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tak ada yang hilang sedikit pun. Rona senyummu menyekat tatapku tanpa ampun. Menggelitik rinduku tak bisa lari ke mana pun.**_

Red's POV

Ribuan kilometer sudah kutempuh melalui banyak region, banyak _Gym_ , banyak kemenangan dan kekalahan, dan pada akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat di mana aku memulai semua ini. _Gym_ Kota Viridian.

Aku ingin melawan Green lagi. Kangen aku.

Akhirnya aku sampai ke _gym_ itu. Karena aku sudah mengenal _gym_ ini dari awal sekali, terutama setelah pertarunganku dengan Giovanni bertahun-tahun silam, aku membuka pintunya langsung, hanya untuk menemukan ruangan yang gelap.

'Oke, ini aneh, kalau ruangan _gym_ -nya gelap, berarti Green tidak ada di sini, tapi mengapa pintunya tidak terkunci?' pikirku terus-menerus.

'Mungkin ini memang rencana Green, dia ingin bertarung dengan pertarungan dadakan, dia ingin mengujiku apakah aku bertambah kuat atau tidak. Oke, Green, kalau itu maumu!' pikirku, dan langsung saja aku mengeluarkan Pika dari bolanya.

"Bersiaplah, Pika. Green sepertinya bersiap untuk melawan kita," kataku. Pika mengangguk. Saat akhirnya kami siap menyerang, tiba-tiba ada suara yang tidak kuharapkan ada di sana.

"PIKAAAAAA!" jelas itu membuatku dan Pika, terutama Pika, kaget bukan kepalang. Bukankah itu suaranya Chuchu? Kalau benar itu Chuchu, berarti ...

Tiba-tiba semua lampu _gym_ menyala serentak, menyilaukanku dan Pika. Saat intensitas cahayanya sudah dapat kuterima, aku kaget karena yang kulihat adalah semua Pemegang Pokedex Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, dan Sinnoh. Mereka mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Selamat datang ke rumah, Red!"

Ya, mungkin selain Green dan Silver yang memilih diam di dalam senyuman kecil mereka. Tapi tidak masalah, aku terbiasa dengan mereka.

Aku kaget karena selain ucapan selamat datang itu, mereka juga menyiapkan kue, kursi-kursi, meja, dan beberapa hal seperti akan ada pesta. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa ini adalah pesta penyambutanku.

Aku segera mendekati mereka dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, kemudian Green menjelaskan semuanya.

"Begini, yang mengirim pesan kemarin adalah Blue, bukan aku. Aku ingin meralat, tapi Blue justru membuat Pokegear-ku korsleting. Lalu ada satu orang yang merancang ini semua, kecuali bagian mengirim pesan itu, rencananya dia yang mengirim pesannya, namun Blue memaksanya agar dia yang melakukannya. Kau pasti tahu siapa," kata Green dengan kalem. Lalu aku melihat orang yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Dua orang tepatnya.

Yang satu, Blue, biasa saja, namun yang satunya lagi, Yellow?

"Yellow?"

"R-Red-san?"

Kami hanya saling pandang. Oke, kuakui, Yellow memang cantik dengan gaun putih itu, namun bukan itu yang kulihat, namun wajah itu, wajah seorang Yellow, itulah wajah yang tidak berubah dari apapun di pikiranku.

 _Dia tetap cantik ..._

"Kau yang ... " tanyaku, dan Yellow hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Maaf, Red-san, aku tak tahan, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. 4 tahun kau mengelilingi dunia, dan aku kangen padamu, Red-san, makanya, aku memikirkan bagaimana untuk mengembalikanmu," kata Yellow, membuatku kaget.

"4 tahun?" tanyaku. Semua orang di ruangan itu mengangguk sinkron.

"Wah, maaf Yellow!" aku langsung membungkuk di depan Yellow.

"Re-Red-san? Apa yang ... "

"Maaf, aku telah pergi lama, aku tak menyangka akan pergi selama 4 tahun, dan membuatmu galau selama itu, maafkan aku, Yellow!" kataku.

Yellow's POV

Aku jelas kaget, Red-san saking bersalahnya karena membuatku galau sampai membungkuk seperti itu? Tapi bagaimana ...

"Red-san ... mengapa kau tahu perasaanku ... " tanyaku.

"Aku bertemu dengan Pemegang Pokedex dari Kalos, 2 orang, X dan Y, X pemurung, sementara Y berusaha untuk membuat X ceria kembali, dan itu bertahun-tahun. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya orang yang kehilangan kenangan indah karena suatu tragedi? Itu yang dialami Y. Itu yang membuatku langsung mengingatmu. Lalu, saat Green, atau dalam kasus ini, Blue, mengirimkan pesan, Y langsung menyuruhku pulang. Itu kenapa aku langsung pulang," kata Red-san.

"Red-san ... "

"Aku tak ingin kau galau terus, Yellow. Senyummu itulah yang membuatku senang, dan aku tak mau kehilangannya karena jarak yang teramat jauh. Rela aku berjalan beribu kilometer hanya untuk kembali ke Viridian dan melihat wajahmu," kata Red-san.

Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menutup wajahku dan menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Namun sepertinya aku gagal.

 _Aku menangis, langsung di pelukannya Red-san, kubiarkan tangisanku membuat bajunya basah. Aku tidak peduli, dan sepertinya Red-san juga tidak peduli. Aku mendengar teman-teman yang lain memilih keluar agar tidak mengganggu kami. Akhirnya aku dan Red-san sendirian di dalam Gym, tidak untuk bertarung, namun untuk melepas kangen satu sama lain._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sergapan kantuk, segumpal rindu, dan satu hati. Menu terindah hari ini.**_

Yellow's POV

Ahhh, Red-san, mengapa kau terus terjebak di kepalak dan tak ingin keluar? Padahal tadi kau dan aku hanya saling mengirimkan pesan, namun efeknya, mengapa aku jadi begini?

Aku hanya bisa membayangkan wajahmu di dalam kantukku, sambil memeluk guling erat-erat, mengumpamakan itu Red-san. Kadang juga menciumnya, sekali dua kali tidak masalah, namun kenapa aku jadi ketagihan ya?

AAAAAHHHHHH! MENGAPA AKU JADI GILA SEKARANG? RED-SAAAAAAANNNNNN!

Padahal aku hanya mengirimkan pesan padamu, tapi itu membuatku kangen minta ampun. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan wajahmu di kantukku. Dan kembali memepuk guling dan—

AAAAAHHHH! TERJADI LAGI KAN? RED-SAAAAAAANNNN!

Aku harus minum sesuatu di bawah. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Setelah sampai ke bawah, aku mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kemarku, tanpa memikirkan apapun, dan langsung jatuh tidur.

 _Di dalam mimpi ..._

 _Aku masih tertidur saat itu. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengarkan sebuah suara. Suara jantan seorang pria, membangunkanku dengan cara yang tak pernah kudengarkan sebelumnya._

" _Yellow sayang, bangun. Sudah hampir pagi," katanya. Aku yang masih lelah hanya bisa menjawab lemas._

" _5 menit lagi, sayang—" eh, tunggu._

 _Aku belum menikah, lalu mengapa dia memanggilku 'sayang'? Lalu siapa yang kupanggil 'sayang'? Lalu kubuka dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Red-san hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya saja._

" _Yellow sayang, ini sudah jam 4, kalau tidur lagi, nanti kebablasan," kata Red-san. Red-san!?_

" _Aaaa! Red-san?" tanyaku kaget._

" _Hehehe, kaget ya? Ayolah, sama suami sendiri kok kaget?" tanya Red-san._

" _Mengapa Red-san di sini?" tanyaku._

" _Lha? Aku kan suamimu," kata Red-san. Langsung aku memanas. Dan pada saat itulah ..._

... aku bangun dari tidurku. Sudah pagi, namun mimpi itu rasanya seperti kenyataan, lalu aku melihat sekitarku. Masih kosong. Untunglah, tapi ...

RED-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!

 _ **...**_

 _ **Galau pergi, rindu menggugat lagi. Merama-rama di kepala, membentuk gugusan wajahmu, pasti.**_

Di luar cerita, Yellow's POV

Aku dan Red-san berbaring di pohon itu, sekarang sudah malam dan banyak bintang yang terlihat. Malam ini sangat cerah dan anehnya tidak ada lampu yang menyala di kota manapun. Itulah yang membuat langit malam terasa lebih indah.

Sekali-kali, aku dan Red-san melihat meteor yang jatuh dari langit.

"Wah, Yellow! Kau lihat itu?" tanya Red-san.

"Ya, Red-san! Cepat sekali!" seruku. Lalu aku melihat banyak sekali bintang, itu membuatku memikirkan sesuatu.

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Pernah membayangkan kalau wajah kita ada di antara bintang-bintang itu?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm ... mungkin kau bisa mencarikannya untukku?" tanya Red-san. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Red-san.

"Eh? Mengapa?" tanya Red-san, melihat wajahku yang serius.

"Aku sudah menemukan wajahmu, Red-san," kataku dengan nada serius.

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu itu, Red-san, adalah bintang-bintang yang menghiasi mimpiku, membuatku susah tidur dan membuatku senang. Setiap malam saat aku memimpikan bintang-bintang, pasti wajahmu muncul di sana. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku jadi senang," kataku, lalu tersenyum.

Red-san terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana aktingku?" tanyaku. Red-san langsung kaget.

"Eh? Akting? Wah, kaget aku, kukira aku melakukan hal yang salah sampai kau memasang wajah seriusmu," kata Red-san sambil bernapas lega.

"Hehehe, tidak, Red-san. Aku hanya akting saja," kataku, tersenyum.

"Aktingmu keren. Hampir saja aku terbawa suasana, tapi tentang bintang-bintang itu ... " kata Red-san.

"Yang itu aku benar, Red-san. Aku selalu menemukan wajahmu diantara bintang-bintang saat aku bermimpi," kataku. Red-san tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku, kali ini aku yang kaget.

"Menemukanku diantara bintang-bintang, hehehe," kata Red-san sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Aku lantas tersenyum dan kembali menatapnya, namun sekarang dengan senyuman.

"Sama-sama, Red-san," kataku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Jauhmu menghasut kangenku meraja di kalam jiwa. Saat mata terbuka, aku ingin kau ada. Tapi kenapa hanya kosong yang kudekap, menyisakan sesak yang menyekat. Bolehkah kita ketemu segera, biar seindiriku tiada, dan bebas kunikmati wajahmu, lekat.**_

Red's POV

Aku mau pulang.

Aku bosan kalau tidak ada dia. Tiap bangun, lemas, tiap tidur, lemas, bahkan ini menurunkan kekuatanku dalam bertarung. Sialan, aku mau pulang!

Tetap saja banyak petarung yang datang dan minta bertarung denganku. Aku lelah! Dan itu terjadi setiap hari, setiap minggu, setiap bulan, sepanjang tahun.

Tiap bangun tidur, yang kuharapkan adalah wajahnya, namun kenyataannya, yang muncul adalah daftar petarung yang akan bertarung denganku hari itu juga. Padahal ini hari Minggu, hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari istirahatku. Namun tetap saja ada manusia yang ingin bertarung denganku.

Itulah kesusahanku sebagai _gym leader_. Jarang bertemu kawan di luar _gym_ , dan juga dia. Kadang dia yang datang ke sini, membawakanku makanan. Namun sisanya, aku terjebak di sini.

Karena itulah aku memiliki gagasan untuk pembatasan jam kerja _gym_ , yang kubawa ke rapat besar sesama _Gym Leader_. Semoga saja yang lain mau mendengarkanku kali ini.

 _Ini untukmu, Yellow ..._

 **...**

 _ **Di antara terik matahari dan jalanan padat merayap, berpeluhku merangkul gerah kangen yang terus membuncah.**_

Red's POV

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Gym Kota Petalburg. Dan dengan kapal besar ini aku berlayar. Pergi dari rumah untuk melaksanakan tugas. Namun sayangnya, saking ramainya yang ingin pergi, aku masih terjebak di dermaga, sedikit kepanasan karena banyaknya orang di sana.

Pada saat itulah aku teringat sesuatu, aku mengambil Pokegear-ku dan berusaha untuk meneleponnya. Siapa?

Sementara itu, di Hutan Viridian ...

Yellow's POV

Aku sedang menjemur pakaianku dan Red-san pada saat tiba-tiba aku mendengarkan suara telepon berbunyi. Aku segera pergi ke asal bunyi itu dan mengangkat Pokegear-ku. Aku penasaran siapa yang meneleponku, karena itu aku langsung yang bicara lebih dulu.

"Halo, dari siapa ini?" tanyaku.

"Oh, ini aku, Red," kata Red-san, Red-san?

"Red-san? Red-san di mana sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Masih di dermaga, penumpang yang ingin ke Hoenn ternyata banyak," kata Red-san.

"Makanya aku heran mengapa rapat _Gym Leader_ -nya diadakan di masa-masa liburan seperti ini," kataku.

"Ya, sebenarnya masuk akal, di dalam masa liburan, pasti mereka lebih memilih berlibur ke suatu tempat, dan _gym_ sepertinya bukan nomor satu," kata Red-san.

"Benar juga. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Panas, bayangkan saja banyak orang di sana menunggu kapal," kata Red-san, aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Yang sabar saja, Red-san. Pasti sebentar lagi kapalnya datang. Tapi, kenapa Red-san menelepon?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku bosan di sini, tidak melakukan apa-apa, jadi aku meneleponmu, sekalian melepas rinduku padamu, hehehe," kata Red-san. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, Red-san. Aku juga merindukanmu. Baru saja pakaian kita kujemur," kataku.

"Baguslah, Yellow. Wah, kapalku datang! Kutelepon lagi nanti, ya! Aku mencintaimu, Yellow!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Red-san!" dan akhirnya telepon terputus.

 _Paling tidak mereka berdua bahagia sekarang._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bersamamu. Kunikmati senyuman yang sepolos bidadari. Dan ... detik itu kutumpahkan kangen yang tertunda, sejadi-jadinya.**_

Red's POV

"Yellow, aku pulang!" seruku di depan rumahku. Aku menunggu di depan rumah, menunggu istriku untuk membukakan pintunya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" suaranya dari dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia membukakan pintunya. Ya, bidadariku yang membukakan pintu rumah kami untukku.

"Selamat datang, Red-san!" seru bidadariku itu. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam rumah bersamanya.

"Ahhh ... melelahkan sekali di _gym_ ," kataku, lalu bidadariku memijat pundakku, membuatku lebih rileks.

"Berapa kali menang, Red-san?" tanyanya.

"6 kali penantang, 6 kali menang,"

"Syukurlah. Sekarang Red-san bisa istirahat dulu. Akan kusiapkan air panas untuk mandi dan makan malamnya," katanya, namun sebelum dia beranjak jauh, kupegang tangannya.

"Red-san?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum di depannya. Dan tanpa basa-basi, aku memeluknya.

"Re ... Red-san?" tanyanya lagi, tampak bingung.

"Yellow, aku merindukanmu. Aku hanya mengingatmu saat istirahat melawan penantang itu. Aku memikirkan, kau sedang apa, kau makan apa, kau sudah tidur lelap atau belum, itu yang kupikirkan. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk melepas rindu ini, Yellow. Biarkan aku memelukmu sampai aku puas," kataku.

Bidadariku hanya terdiam. Dia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ya, itu juga karena aku melakukannya mendadak. Tapi, memang aku merindukan sang bidadari ini. Ya, bidadariku adalah istriku sendiri, Sang Penyembuh.

 _Aku merindukanmu, Yellow._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Menggugat senjaku lebih berwarna bersama senyumannya yang sepolos bidadari. Rindu yang kujaga pun memamah sepi dan menepikan basi. Itu pasti!**_

Red's POV

"Lelahnya!" seruku, berbaring di bawah pohon. Latihanku dengan Pokemon benar-benar melelahkan. Aku memilih untuk istirahat di bawah pohon sementara Pika yang sama-sama lelah memilih tidur di atas dadaku, itu terjadi beberapa menit sampai tiba-tiba Pika terbangun.

"Pika, ada apa?" tanyaku. Lalu aku melihat ada seorang manusia dan seekor Pikachu yang datang mendekatiku. Manusia itu berambut pirang panjang dengan senyuman yang serupa dengan senyuman bidadari, dan Pikachunya adalah istri dari Pikachuku, percaya atau tidak.

"Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Hai, Red-san," kata Yellow, duduk di sampingku sambil menaruh keranjang makanannya.

"Red-san sudah selesai latihannya?" tanya Yellow.

"Baru saja, dan baru saja aku dan Pika ingin beristirahat, saat kau datang. Itu keranjang makanan?" tanyaku yang melihat keranjang makanan itu. Yellow mengangguk.

"Ya, roti lapis keju spesial untuk Red-san!" seru Yellow. Aku suka saat dia gembira. Raut dan warna wajahnya mirip dengan suasana musim gugur, saat daun merah sampai kuning menyebar di mana-mana, membuat sugesti bahwa inilah musim kita.

Angin yang bertiup juga membuat rambut panjangnya berkibar bagaikan bendera, menambah keindahan manusia yang duduk di sebelahku ini. Yellow, jika saja aku berani mengatakan betapa cantiknya dirimu, tapi aku tahu aku tak perlu mengatakannya, karena dari raut wajahku yang senang sudah membuatmu senang.

"Red-san, ada apa?" tanya Yellow, yang tiba-tiba bertanya padaku, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang manusia indah di sampingku ini.

"Oh, hehehe, tidak apa-apa. Yellow, aku minta sesuatu, boleh?" tanyaku.

"Apa itu, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Bolehkah ... bolehkah aku membelai pipimu?" tanyaku. Aku langsung memerah karena menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Yellow juga tidak berbeda denganku.

"Eh? Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Maaf kalau itu permintaan bodoh, kau boleh abaikan ka—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san," kata Yellow, memotong kata-kataku. Aku sekarang yang heran.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanyaku, Yellow hanya mengangguk, lalu perlahan tapi pasti, aku mulai menyentuh pipi Yellow yang lembut, dan kubelai perlahan. Pada saat itu, angin bertiup lagi dan menerbangkan beberapa daunnya, dan kami hanya terpana oleh keindahan daun merah sampai kuning yang beterbangan.

"Red-san, indah sekali ... " kata Yellow, sangat mengagumi daun yang beterbangan itu. Aku tersenyum, karena aku tahu ada yang lebih indah daripada itu.

"Menonton keindahan daun ini bersamamu, Yellow, itu jauh lebih indah," kataku. Yellow langsung menoleh ke arahku, sepertinya kaget dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi.

Mata kami bertemu, hati kami bertemu. Dan kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Masih kusetia bersamamu. Membilas senja di antara gerimis yang turun satu-satu.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku dan Red-san sedang berada di rumahku. Ceritanya Red-san datang ke rumahku untuk mengembalikan alat pancingku yang dipinjam olehnya. Namun karena cuacanya tiba-tiba hujan, aku bertanya apakah Red-san bisa berada di rumahku sementara waktu, dan dia setuju.

Kali ini, aku dan Red-san menonton televisi. Kami agak terpisah saat itu dan entah mengapa tapi kami berdua seperti canggung untuk saling mendekat. Itu, sampai tiba-tiba petir dahsyat mematikan listrik di rumahku. Kontan saja aku kaget dan langsung melompat ke pangkuannya Red-san.

"Eh, Red-san? Maaf!" kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow," kata Red-san. Red-san masih dalam posisi memelukku, seperti menjagaku dari bahaya yang akan muncul. Dan aku hanya bisa tenggelam dalam lindungannya, menikmati kehangatan dan keamanan yang diberikan Red-san padaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Red-san, kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang," kataku. Red-san paham, dan melepaskan pelukannya dariku, namun masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke dapur?" tanya Red-san. Aku mengangguk.

Di dalam, aku dan Red-san makan beberapa cemilan yang bisa kami dapatkan di lemari sambil bercerita beberapa hal dan tertawa bersama. Itu, sampai tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sinar aneh dari langit.

"Eh, Red-san? Hujannya berhenti!" seruku.

"Kau benar, Yellow!" seru Red-san, lalu kami melihat keluar jendela dan benar saja, kami disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang jarang terlihat. Pelangi muncul setelah hujan deras itu, memberikan keindahan pada langit senja itu.

"Indahnya ... " kataku.

"Tak seindah dirimu, Yellow," kata Red-san yang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang dan menghirup rambutku.

"Wangi, lembut, indah, itulah Yellow," katanya di balik rambutku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku dan menghirup udara segar sambil merasakan Red-san yang mengelus rambutku sekarang ini. Setelah hujan deras itu, aku dan Red-san merasakan cinta yang lebih dalam daripada biasanya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bersandar pada tempias bayangmu yang memenuhi ruang keakuanku. Seorang diri kucetak lagi tercekatnya hati oleh rindu yang hadir karena jarak kembali menyekat tatapku.**_

Red's POV

Planet Mars, 3 Maret 2030. Aku, Green, Crystal, Sapphire, Lack-Two dan Yvonne sedang berada di sana. Aku menjadi pemimpin kelompok ini, suatu kelompok bernama _Red Deoxys,_ atau disingkat RD, dan kami adalah RD 4, pasukan RD keempat yang dikirim dalam misi berawak pulang pergi ke Mars.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir dari 60 hari misi kami di sana, dan kami sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Banyak hal yang kami temui selama penelitian kami, dari penemuan zat organik, mineral tidak biasa, sampai tanda-tanda Pokemon asli Mars. Sayangnya kami tak punya waktu banyak untuk meneliti lebih lanjut karena kami hanya diberi jatah 60 hari sebelum kami harus kembali ke Bumi. Paling tidak kami telah membawa hasil penelitian untuk penelitian berikutnya.

Kami sudah berada di roket pendorong kami dan stasiun pangkalan sudah siap menyambut kami, stasiun kosong yang memang menjadi pangkalan kami dalam perjalanan pulang pergi Mars dan Bumi. Roket sudah siap untuk meluncur dan saat waktunya tiba, akhirnya kami berenam terbang dari permukaan Mars, bersiap untuk pergi ke pangkalan yang akan membawa kami pulang ke Bumi.

 _Paling tidak aku sudah memberikan kenang-kenangan di Mars untuknya, di hari ulang tahunnya, di hari saat aku terbang kembali dari Mars. Ya, nanti satelit yang akan tahu._

Beberapa jam kemudian ...

Yellow's POV

Aku selalu menunggu berita dari Red-san. Aku tidak peduli dari mana, dari telepon, televisi, internet, atau bahkan dari tetangga, aku selalu menunggu kabar dari Red-san. Aku tahu hari ini Red-san dan kelompoknya baru saja terbang dari Mars dan bersiap ke pangkalan yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Bumi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Karena itulah aku menunggu.

"Pemirsa, baru saja satelit pengorbit Mars memotret daerah yang menjadi tempat kerja _Red Deoxys 4_ yang baru saja terbang dari sana, dan saat satelit itu memeotretnya, terlihat susunan batu yang nampak jelas membawa sebuah pesan,"

Aku penasaran dengan pesan apa yang dikirimkan mereka berenam melalui batu-batu itu, karena itulah aku masih menunggu dan menonton dengan sabar.

"Pesan itu seperti yang muncul pada layar televisi Anda, tertulis, 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Yellow! Dari Red'. Pesan ini dibuat oleh Komandan Red untuk Yellow, istri tercintanya,"

Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis haru, melihat Red-san membuat pesan ukang tahunku dari Mars, sebelum dia pulang ke Bumi.

 _Red-san, cepatlah pulang, aku kangen padamu, Red-san!_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Andai saja hari ini kemesraan yang diselimuti canda manja berpihak kepadaku, aku ingin menjadikan rindu sebagai ratu yang menguasai hatiku di setiap detik yang berlalu—untukmu, bukan siapa-siapa!**_

Red's POV

Akhirnya, aku sampai juga ke Kota Pallet, setelah perjalanan melelahkan dari Hoenn, akhirnya sampai juga di rumah!

Aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun, sampai akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidur di kamarku yang telah lama kosong. Bau kamarku sendiri ini adalah yang kuingat penuh; tanah, Pokemonku, bauku sendiri, sebagian bau teman-temanku yang pernah mampir, baik sepengetahuanku maupun tidak, dan baunya.

Oh, ya! Aku lupa, aku harus memberitahukannya kalau aku sudah pulang. Aku mengambil Pokegear-ku dan sebelum aku menekan tombol panggilnya, aku mendengarkan suara orang yang mengetuk pintuku. Aku terbangun untuk mengecek siapa yang mengetuk pintunya, dan ternyata ...

"RED-SAAAAAAAAANNN!" seru seorang perempuan yang lebih pendek daripada aku, dengan rambut pirang panjang dan senyuman indahnya, itulah yang selalu kuingat-ingat darinya.

"Yellow? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sudah ada di rumah?" tanyaku.

"Hehehe, aku membututimu, Red-san," kata Yellow. Aku tersenyum tak percaya, melihat Yellow sudah sedikit nakal.

"Hehehe, pasti Blue yang mengajarimu membututi orang lain," kataku, sambil mencubit pipi manis Yellow.

"Red-san! Sudah! Sakit, tahu!?" seru Yellow, berusaha untuk lepas dari cubitanku.

"Yellow nakal sih, tak akan kubiarkan kau lepas dariku!" kataku, masih mencubit pipinya. Aku dan Yellow masih tertawa karena tingkah kami masing-masing, dan akhirnya kami memilih untuk beristirahat setelah kehabisan tenaga. Aku berbaring dengan Yellow di atasku, dan aku memeluknya. Singkat cerita, ternyata Yellow sudah tidur di atasku, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan.

 _Aku dan Yellow tidur bersama malam ini._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Dalam bius rindumu yang menghadirkan getar-getar indah di setiap lajunya. Dalam jarak, kunikmati terpasung diri pada satu cintamu. Selalu ku ingin pulang ke rumah hatimu, kapan pun itu!**_

Neutral POV

 _Terpisah ratusan kilometer memang tidak enak. Apalagi kalau memang dari dulu tidak pernah bertemu. Hanya bertemu melalui jejaring sosial, dan saling mengetahui dari percakapan dengan jejaring sosial itu. Hanya saling mengetahui wajah masing-masing dari foto yang diunggah di sana. Hanya tahu apapun tentang masing-masing melalui cerita yang terus meluncur setiap hari saat pertama bertemu. Memang terkadang ada masa kekosongan, terkadang mereka berdua tidak sepaham, terkadang juga ada yang sedih, namun sebagian besar cerita yang dibagikan mereka berdua adalah keceriaan dan keunikan yang belum pernah mereka ketahui sebelumnya. Sang pria yang hanya tahu Pokemon dalam pertarungan, dan sang wanita yang hanya tahu Pokemon sebagai teman, mereka bersatu oleh benang merah takdir berjarak ratusan kilometer._

 _Pada akhirnya, hasrat mereka untuk bertemu muncul. Mereka berdua mulai mencari posisi masing-masing melalui mesin pencari, kemudian mereka membuat perjanjian untuk bertemu di suatu tempat, kemudian, pada suatu waktu, mereka berangkat ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan._

 _Pada akhirnya, mereka bertemu. Pada saat mereka berdua bertemu, mereka sangat canggung ingin bicara apa, namun pada akhirnya, mereka cepat akrab dan tertawa seperti yang mereka lakukan di jejaring sosial. Lalu mereka akhirnya bergandengan tangan untuk pertama kalinya, secara langsung, dan nyata._

 _Namun, tentunya mereka harus kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Sang wanita terlihat sangat sedih, namun sang pria meyakinkan sang wanita bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi. Pada akhirnya mereka berpisah lagi, berkomunikasi lewat percakapan via jejaring sosial lagi, dan hidup seperti biasanya lagi. Namun ada satu hal yang berbeda._

 _Benang merah takdir mereka sudang mengencang, dan tak mungkin kendor, apalagi putus._

 _Inilah kisah cinta Red dan Yellow di dunia Pokemon modern. Tetap penuh cinta walaupun berbeda masa dan dimensi._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sejenak bertahan dari sergapan kangen. Menunggu esok tiba dan bisa kuhela lagi wangi rambutmu dalam napas yang terengah syahdu.**_

Red's POV

Jalanannya macet bukan main. Ya, aku baru saja terjebak kemacetan panjang arus mudik kali ini. Aku tahu ini akan lama, karena menurut berita yang kulihat dari telepon genggamku, kemacetannya sudah menjalar sepanjang 3 km. Ya, paling tidak pada suatu saat bisa bergerak, namun sebagian besar waktuku terisi dengan tertahan di tempat yang sama.

Aku mengambil benda pamungkasku untuk menghindari diriku dari stres karena macet ini, dan ini dia, ikat rambut.

Mengapa ikat rambut? Beberapa orang menanyakanku begitu.

Ikat rambut ini bukan sembarang ikat rambut, ini adalah ikat rambut yang istimewa, dipakai oleh hanya satu orang, orang yang menjadi gerbang surga bagi anakku, dan orang yang menjadi tempat dimana aku melepas lelah.

Ya, ini adalah ikat rambut yang memang diberikan istriku, Yellow, padaku, agar aku tidak stres. Kau tahu? Bau wangi dari rambutnya Yellow sangat kuat dan tahan lama, sehingga aku yang menghirupnya bisa merasakan kehadiran Yellow di sampingku, yang secara tidak langsung menghilangkan stresku.

 _Tunggu aku, Yellow, aku akan segera pulang besok!_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tanpa kata, tanpa praduga. Hening dalam angan yang mengurai segala tentangmu. Tak apa ... setidaknya, masih ada bahagia yang menyisir lemah di batas lelahku. Mendakwa rindu ini jadi lebih berarti.**_

Neutral POV

Red dan Yellow, duduk di bawah pohon, tidur sambil saling berpelukan.

Mereka baru saja dipertemukan setelah lama sekali terpisah karena perang besar. Perang itu membuat Red harus mengikuti wajib militer dan meninggalkan Kanto untuk dibawa ke medan perang. Bukan hanya Red, banyak petarung Pokemon yang pergi dari kampung halaman untuk maju membela kebenaran.

Banyak yang pergi, sedikit yang kembali. Banyak yang gugur di medan pertempuran, ada yang tertawan musuh, dan ada yang menghilang entah ke mana, namun Red bukan satu dari mereka. Dia berhasil bertahan hidup, bahkan memimpin pasukannya sendiri untuk memenangkan pertempuran.

Akhirnya, perang berakhir, kebenaran menang dan kedamaian kembali. Semua prajurit yang tersisa kembali ke rumah masing-masing, termasuk Red. Yellow sudah menunggu Red sejak lama, berdoa agar Red kembali. Dan pada saat Yellow mengetahui bahwa doanya terkabul, Yellow tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menangis haru dan memeluk Red erat-erat, sampai sekarang.

Red dan Yellow, duduk di bawah pohon, tidur sambil saling berpelukan.

Dalam perdamaian dunia yang telah diperjuangkan.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Apalagi yang bisa kureka-reka hari ini selain bahagia bersamamu. Menikmati setiap inci jejak rindu yang hadir dan memanjakan hati dengan tawa yang menepikan luka. Begitu sederhana, tapi bermakna.**_

Neutral POV

Itulah hubungan cinta antara Red dan Yellow. Begitu sederhana, tapi bermakna. Dimulai dari ketika Red menyelamatkan Yellow dari Dratini liar, Yellow menyembuhkan Red setelah dia bertarung dengan Giovanni, Yellow berusaha menyelamatkan Red dari pembekuan, Red menangkap Yellow saat dia jatuh kelelahan setelah mengalahkan Lance, Yellow mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Red, Red berkata tentang mereka hidup bersama dua kali, Yellow memikirkan Red sebelum para Pemegang Pokedex dari Kanto ditambah Silver membatu, dan Red memegang Yellow dari belakang setelah mereka bebas dari pembatuan.

Jadi ini ceritanya tentang dua orang yang saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain. Bukankah itu jelas bahwa ada sesuatu di antara mereka?

Itulah yang disadari Blue, saat Misty menelepon Red dan Yellow penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, dia mengatakan kata ajaibnya.

"Kalau kau bingung, mengapa kalian tidak hidup bersama saja?"

Ya, itu tanda-tanda lainnya.

Tapi tanda yang paling jelas adalah dari Pikachu mereka, Pika dan Chuchu. Mereka sudah menghasilkan telur, dan menghasilkan Pichu. Dan banyak orang berkata kalau dua Pokemon yang berbeda pemilik saling mencintai, itu juga berlaku bagi pemiliknya. Banyak orang setuju dengan teori ini.

Entah apa lagi teori yang bisa dibuat, yang penting, saat ini, Red dan Yellow sedang berpelukan. Ya, Red baru saja pulang dari Hoenn setelah pertarungan luar biasa yang menentukan nasib Bumi.

 _Red dan Yellow bisa bersama lagi. Intinya sebenarnya hanya itu. Sederhana, tapi bermakna._

 **Di luar cerita ...**

Red dan Yellow tertidur di bawah pohon yang sama dengan tadi sore. Mereka kelelahan untuk pulang dan memutuskan untuk tidur di bawah pohon itu malam ini.

Namun tentunya mereka tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan tidur di sana, karena itulah mereka tidak membawa selimut, dan efeknya terlihat pada Yellow.

Yellow menggigil dan nampak susah tidur. Dia butuh kehangatan.

"Red-san ... Red-san ... " panggilnya lemah.

"Hrrrrmmmmm ... ada apa, Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Aku, aku kedinginan, Red-san," kata Yellow. Lalu pada akhirnya Red bangun dan melihat sekitar. Red baru sadar ternyata mereka masih di bawah pohon dan belum pulang.

"Wah, sepertinya kita ketiduran. Akan kurapikan barang-barangnya dan kita siap pulang," kata Red yang mulai bergerak lebih aktif dan membereskan tempat mereka, memasukkan barang mereka di keranjang yang mereka bawa, dan setelah selesai ...

"Red-san ... " panggil Yellow.

"Ada apa, Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Aku tak kuat berdiri, kakiku masih lemas," kata Yellow. Itu membuat Red berpikir sejenak, sampai ...

"Yellow, kau bawa dulu keranjangnya. Akan kubopong kau," kata Red sambil memberikan keranjangnya pada Yellow, dan Red membopong Yellow pulang ke rumahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ...

Akhirnya, Red san Yellow sampai ke rumahnya Yellow. Red nampak kelelahan karena harus membopong Yellow dalam keadaan masih mengantuk. Itu membuat Yellow khawatir.

"Red-san tidakapa-apa?" tanya Yellow setelah Red menaruhnya di atas ranjangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Yellow," kata Red.

"Tapi tadi Red-san membopongku dari luar sampai ke kamarku. Red-san pasti kelelahan," kata Yellow. Dan pada akhirnya, Red mengantuk.

"Ya, sepertinya kau menang kali ini, Yellow," kata Red.

"Bagaimana kalau Red-san istirahat di sini saja? Aku kasihan kalau Red-san harus berjalan lagi untuk pulang dalam keadaan mengantuk seperti ini," kata Yellow. Red tersenyum pada Yellow, tahu bahwa dia akan mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah, Yellow, kalau kau memaksa," dan tiba-tiba Red berbaring di sampingnya Yellow.

"Eh? Red-san?"

"Kenapa?"

"Di sini tidurnya?"

"Ya,"

"Ummm ... tak apa-apa lah. Selamat malam, Red-san," kata Yellow yang langsung mencium pipinya Red sebelum dia tidur, dan sebelum Red juga terjebak dengan dunia bunga tidur yang mulai menariknya, Red mencium kening Yellow.

"Selamat malam juga, Yellow," kata Red.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tidur di kamarnya Yellow dalam keadaan yang baik dan penuh cinta.

Dan dalam keadaan kelelahan tentunya.

 **Bab 3 selesai!**

 **Maaf untuk menghilang selama beberapa minggu, aku punya kehidupan manusia yang kompleks, mulai dari kuliah, kegiatan bulan puasa, lebaran, dan admisintrasi kuliah lagi. Juga untuk mengambil buku referensi dan laptop. Tanpa keduanya, aku tak bisa menulis sama sekali.**

 **Tapi untunglah bisa selesai. Setelah beberapa saat, aku bisa melanjutkan fic ini lagi.**

 **Manusia ini sekarang minta kripik jaran /dilaser kritik dan saran agar fic ini bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **RWD keluar.**

 _ **Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk seseorang yang telah menginspirasiku. Sesama penulis, sesama SpecialShipper, sesama FranticShipper dan sesama pembuat fic raksasa.**_

 _ **Dia telah memberikan semangat agar aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini di detik-detik terakhir. Memang hanya bisa bertemu lewat jejaring sosial, namun semangatnya menembus ruang waktu dan dimensi.**_

 _ **Chapter ini didedikasikan untukmu. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu.**_

 _ **Semoga kita bisa bertemu di dunia nyata.**_


	10. Rebah Manja di Tidurmu

**Bagian 4, Rebah Manja di Tidurmu**

 **HADIRLAH DALAM MIMPIKU MALAM INI, SEKEJAP SAJA. TELAH CUKUP BAGIKU ... JIKA ITU TERJADI DAN ESOK KAU BEBAS KUTEMUI LAGI—DAN LAGI.**

 **...**

 _ **Hujan menggiring rinduku yang basah kuyup menuju rumah hatimu. Menggigilku dibelit damba untuk segera menatap matamu, lekat-lekat ...**_

Red's POV

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Teriakku dalam hati, karena ternyata hari ini hujan turun dengan deras. Dan aku lupa membawa payung apalagi mantel. Padahal hari ini aku punya janji dengannya dan aku sudah membawa hadiah. Untung hadiahnya kecil dan bisa kumasukkan dalam kantung jaketku.

Aku hanya bisa berlari cepat menuju rumahnya. Suasana sore yang dingin ditambah hujan membuatku sedikit menggigil. Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan datang ke rumahnya dan aku akan menepatinya apapun yang terjadi.

Saat akhirnya aku sampai ke rumahnya, aku langsung mengetuk pintunya.

Sementara itu, Yellow's POV

"Eh? Siapa yang mengetuk pintunya?" tanyaku pada Chuchu. Dia hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke pintu depan. Saat aku sampai di sana dan membuka pintunya, betapa terkejutnya aku karena ternyata yang mengetuk pintunya adalah Red-san.

"Red-san!?" seruku.

"Hehehe, sore, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Red-san mengapa basah begini, dan mengapa Red-san tidak membawa payung, mantel, atau apapun itu yang membuatmu kering? Ayo cepat masuk, nanti Red-san masuk angin," kataku sambil menarik Red-san masuk.

Aku langsung berlari ke kamarku, mengambil handukku. Dan kembali ke Red-san yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ini, pakai ini agar tubuhmu kering," kataku. Red-san langsung mengambilnya dan mulai mengeringkan rambut dan wajahnya. Red-san berhenti saat handuknya ada di wajahnya, dan dia seperti menghirup bau handukku.

'EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! BAGAIMANA INI? BAGAIMANA INI?' pikirku panik.

"Handukmu wangi, Yellow ... " kata Red-san. Sontak aku berhentidari pikiran panikku dan menjadi heran.

"Eh? Apa?" tanyaku.

"Handukmu wangi. Kau baru selesai mandi ya?" tanya Red-san. Pipiku langsung memerah karena memang yang dikatakan Red-san adalah fakta. Red-san hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah, tak apa-apa. Tapi, kau punya pakaian kering tidak?" tanya Red-san, lalu aku teringat pakaiannya Paman Wilton.

"Oh, ada. Sebentar," kataku, lalu aku mengambil pakaian di kamarnya.

Red's POV

'Benar-benar aku merindukan hal ini,' pikirku. Mengingat Yellow yang selalu siap membantu, aku senang karena dia masih begitu.

 _Sampai kapanpun ..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku selalu berharap dia baik-baik saja dan bisa melewati malam ini dalam tidur lena yang menguras bahagia ... semoga!**_

Yellow's POV

Akhirnya, pekerjaan rumahku selesai. Aku tidak menyangka bisa menyelesaikan PR biologi ini, ya, walaupun memang biologi adalah pelajaran favoritku, tapi PR yang ini cukup susah. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan malam ini.

Aku mengambil Pokegear-ku dan menghubungi seseorang. Ya, aku ingin berbicara dengan Red-san. Menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu, akhirnya wajahnya Red-san muncul.

"Hai, Red-san!" seruku.

"Hai, Yellow. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Red-san.

"Baru saja selesai dengan PR biologiku. Bagaimana dengan Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Masih pusing. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Red-san.

"Tentu! Aku senang membantumu, Red-san," kataku, dengan sedikit merah merona di pipiku. Lalu aku menjelaskan bagian-bagian yang menurut Red-san sulit. Dan setelah selesai, Red-san ingin menyudahi obrolan ini, tapi ...

"Tunggu, Red-san, jangan pergi dulu," kataku, dengan wajah agak sedih. Red-san jadi heran.

"Ada apa, Yellow? Takut sendirian ya?" tanya Red-san, dan pipiku langsung memerah karena Red-san tahu apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Hehehe, aku sebenarnya juga ingin bicara denganmu, tentang dansa besok Sabtu itu," kata Red-san.

"Eh? Dansa? Oh, ya. Red-san sudah menemukan pasangan dansanya?" tanyaku. Dalam hati berharap jawabannya belum.

"Belum. Justru aku tak bisa ikut karena ada kompetisi Pokemon di Saffron," kata Red-san. Aku hanya bisa bernapas lega. "Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di pesta itu nanti?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" tanyaku.

"Ya, pasti ada laki-laki yang akan mengajakmu dansa nanti. Dan ... " tiba-tiba Red-san terdiam. Setelah satu tarikan napas, Red-san meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Yellow, bisakah kau ikut aku ke Saffron? Aku tak ingin kau sendirian di sana," kata Red-san. Pipiku sudah memerah berapa kali? Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Kutunggu besok Sabtu di taman. Aku ingin tidur sekarang," kata Red-san.

"Aku juga. Selamat malam, Red-san. Mimpi indah," kataku, dengan senyum tertempel di wajahku, dan wajahnya.

"Malam juga, Yellow. Mimpi indah juga," kata Red-san.

 _Intinya, dia baik-baik saja. Dan siap untuk tidur yang bermimpi indah._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Khusyuk dalam diam ... mengais beningnya hati yang masih serupa warna pelangi. Aku hanya ingin tenang dibuai indahnya rindu yang menggigit ... itu saja!**_

Red's POV

"Hei, Yellow,"

"Ya, Red-san?"

"Bagaimana bisa rambutmu selembut ini?"

"Red-san! Jangan membuatku malu!"

"Benar, aku serius, rambutmu lembut, kulitmu juga,"

"Red-san!"

Yellow hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena malu, yang justr membuatku lebih menyukai perempuan rambut pirang yang sekarang tidur di pangkuanku.

"Kau manis sekali saat kau malu, Yellow," kataku sambil terkekeh. Dan kali ini, Yellow memukul-mukul dadaku.

"Red-san! Sudah! Pipiku memerah terus karena kau!" seru Yellow. Aku hanya bisa tertawa sambil berpura-pura kesakitan karena pukulan dari Yellow.

"Auh, aduh! Oke, oke, oke, aku selesai. Tapi aku serius. Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku. Yellow sekarang duduk di sampingku.

"Oh, jadi Red-san serius? Oke, jadi untuk rambut, aku memakai lidah buaya tiap hari. Dan untuk kulit, karena itulah aku jarang keluar rumah dan memakai pakaian panjang terus," kata Yellow.

"Benar juga, Blue cenderung terbuka dan pasti pakai pelindung kulit, sementara kau sudah tahu cara hematnya," kataku.

"Ya, maklum, tak punya uang untuk membeli _lotion_ kulit," kata Yellow.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow. Kau sudah cantik dari pabriknya, _kok_ ," kataku. Dan Yellow memukulku lagi sambil menahan malu.

 _Hehehe, aku suka tipe Yellow yang seperti ini, tetap rendah hati dengan hatinya yang suci._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tepekur dalam hiba damba untuk perjalanan hati yang kutempuh .. semoga tenang menyepuh di setiap inci langkahmu.**_

Red's POV

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu ..._

" _Kau serius melakukan ini, Senior Red?" tanya Emerald._

" _Ya. Aku akan melakukan perjalanan pulang sendiri ke rumah," kataku._

" _Mengapa?" tanya Ruby._

" _Ya, kalau itu kalian tidak perlu tahu," kataku._

" _Oh, oke. Ini pasti panggilan jiwa petualangmu, Senior Red. Aku pernah merasakannya juga, sering malahan," kata Sapphire._

" _Kalau kau bukan sering lagi, tapi selalu," kata Ruby._

" _Apa maksudmu, bocah yang tidak berani kotor?" tanya Sapphire, mulai tersinggung._

" _Kau selalu saja lari ke alam liar seperti seekor gorila. Ayolah, sedikit manusiawi sebentar," kata Ruby._

" _Kau itu yang tidak berani mengambil resiko," kata Sapphire._

" _SUDAH, KALIAN BERDUA! KALAU INGIN MENIKAH SEKARANG, SINI, AKU JADI PENGHULUNYA!" seru Emerald yang tak tahan marah karena melihat tingkah dua temannya ini. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah Pemegang Pokedex dari Hoenn ini._

Ya, itu yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Kali ini, aku sudah ada di Johto. Sebentar lagi sampai ke Kanto dan menuju tempat yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku memilih untuk berjalan sendiri.

 _Aku ingin merasakan penderitaanmu untuk mendapatkanku. Kali ini, biarkan aku merasakannya dan datang ke rumahmu, dan bertemu denganmu._

 _... Yellow ..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Pasrahkan segalanya pada Sang Pencipta. Saat bahagia mengecup mimpi nirwana yang menasbihkan hati selalu berdegup dan setia berjalan ke arahmu.**_

Yellow's POV

 _Ya Tuhan, tiada kekuatan yang melampaui kekuatan-Mu. Engkau yang Maha Suci sementara hamba-Mu ini hanyalah hamba yang lemah lagi hina. Namun Engkau telah memberikan karunia-Mu pada tiap makhluk-Mu, termasuk daku, dan karena itulah, kali ini daku menengadahkan tanganku pada-Mu, memohon padamu setiap permohonan yang ada dalam hatiku._

 _Ya Tuhan, sesungguhnya daku mencintai seseorang, yang kali ini sedang berada jauh di sana. Berjuang dan bertarung untuk masa depan Bumi dan masa depan kami. Ya Tuhan, lindungilah dia. Lindungilah dia dari segala gangguan dan godaan yang datang padanya. Lindungilah dia dan berilah dia petunjuk agar dia dapat menjalankan tugas dan menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik._

 _Dan jika Engkau menghendaki, izinkahlah kami untuk dipertemukan kembali dan disatukan dalam ikatan cinta yang suci lagi baik. Berikanlah kami pula kekuatan dan kesabaran dalam menghadapi keterpisahan ini sampai pada akhirnya kami dapat disatukan kembali._

 _Ya Tuhan, ampunilah segala kesalahanku, yang mungkin membuatku justru menjauh darinya. Berikanlah daku petunjuk agar daku dapat berjalan di jalan yang lurus dan mampu bertemu dengannya kembali._

 _Ya Tuhan, kabulkanlah segala permohonan daku._

 _Amin._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ada yang hilang darimu malam ini. Tak kudengar bisik lembutmu merambah sepi. Kenapa justru galau yang kautitipkan pada arakan rindu yang kubangun di batas mimpi?**_

Yellow's POV

Ini dimulai dari akan diselenggarakannya acara penghargaan Pokemon di Kanto. Ada banyak orang di sana dan aku bekerja di bagian humas. Namun hal yang tidak terkira adalah aku justru sakit di hari _briefing_ pertama.

Untung saja aku menghubungi salah satu kepala humas,Red -san. Aku masih ada di rumah jadi kuhubungi dia lewat Pokegear.

"Red-san, maaf, aku tak bisa berangkat nanti," kataku.

"Oh, oke. Akan kuberi tahu kepala humasmu," kata Red-san.

"Juga tolong, kalau ada dokumen pendukung, tolong aku titip," kataku.

"Siap, Yellow. Istirahatlah dulu, Yellow. Semoga cepat baikan," kata Red-san.

"Terima kasih, Red-san," kataku. Lalu aku mematikan Pokegear-nya.

...

"Yellow, rapatnya sudah selesai. Ini dokumennya. Sayang, sepertinya aku tidak menjadi kepala humas untukmu. Tapi tetap berjuang, oke? Semoga lekas sembuh, Yellow!"

Itu yang tertulis di atas kumpulan dokumen yang dibawa oleh teman sekelompokku. Setelah menerimanya, tiba-tiba Pokegear-ku berbunyi. Perlahan aku berjalan ke kamarku untuk membawa dokumen itu dan mengambil Pokegear-ku.

"Hai, Yellow. Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Red-san.

"Lebih baik, tapi masih lemas," kataku.

"Oh, oke. Istirahatlah dulu. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Sayang ya kita tidak satu kelompok," kata Red-san.

"Ya, paling tidak kita masih bisa berbincang seperti ini," kataku.

"Ya. Oke, aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku, walaupun sebenarnya kepalaku agak pusing tapi aku kuat. Semoga lekas sembuh, Yellow! Sampai nanti," kata Red-san sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Sejenak, aku terdiam di tempat tidurku, bingung ingin melakukan apa, sampai akhirnya, aku tahu kalau aku tidak tahan terpisah dengan Red-san. Rasanya seperti terpisah sangat jauh. Dan akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku menulis di perpesanan Pokegear dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Red-san.

 _Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini, tapi, aku akan mulai menangis sekarang._

Ya, aku menangis. Aku tak tahan terpisahkan darinya. Saking lamanya aku menangis, sampai aku tak sadar kalau aku tertidur.

...

Keesokan harinya, badanku sudah lebih baik, namun masih sedih dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Saat aku mengecek Pokegear-ku, ternyata ada pesan. Pesan dari Red-san.

 _Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Kau tahu aku kuat, kan?_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Dan pada akhirnya, pada pagi itu, aku menjawab pesannya.

 _Aku tahu kau kuat, Red-san, untukku. :')_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Andai saja aku punya pilihan malam ini, kan kutemui dia dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Tulus menyimpan damba yang setia bersimpuh di kaki langit. Andai saja ...**_

Red's POV

 _Namun sekarang, aku berada dalam perang. Aku sekarang berada di dalam pesawat perang yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju medan pertempuran._

"Red, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gold di sampingku. Itu nyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan malam ini. Menemani istriku tidur, menenangkannya, dan membuatnya tidur nyenyak," kataku.

"Sabar, Red. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada istriku, dan saat aku pergi, dia juga kangen dan berharap aku kembali hidup-hidup," kata Gold.

"Itu juga harapan kita semua. Tapi kalau ada yang gugur, paling tidak kita gugur demi negara," kataku, dan Gold mengangguk.

" _Prajurit, kita sudah mendarat di basis 23. Bersiaplah untuk turun dari pesawat,"_ kata sang pilot. Akupun berdiri dan memerintahkan anak buahku untuk bersiap.

"Oke, kawan-kawan, bersiap untuk turun. Pastikan senjata kalian terisi penuh, karena aku tidak ingin ada yang gugur di hari pertama kita. Itu akan jadi sangat buruk di catatan harianku," kataku. Kemudian sebuah pemikiran muncul di otakku.

 _Aku akan pulang, Yellow, menang ataupun kalah._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Meretas sapa kembali tanpa galau menengahi. Hanya bilur senyummu yang kupagut dalam debar bahagia tak terurai. Maaf, aku tak di sana malam ini ...**_

Red's POV

 _... jadi aku sedih sekarang ..._

Saat Yellow memberitahuku dia sedang sibuk bersama pamannya untuk pergi, rasanya semangatku untuk berlatih pagi ini berkurang, mungkin 75%

Pika sampai heran mengapa aku lemas seperti kertas. Dia mengelus-elus kakiku sambil memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"Oh, Pika? Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu merindukan Yellow," kataku. Pika langsung memasang wajah tersinggungnya. Dan sebagai lanjutannya, dia menyetrumku dengan sengatan listrik tegangan tinggi.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" seruku. Lalu Pika berbicara, sepertinya menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan semangatku untuk latihan.

"Benar juga, kalau aku latihan keras dan menang, ini bisa menjadi cerita luar biasa saat Yellow kembali. Pika, kau jenius!" seruku sambil memeluknya. Pika hanya memasang wajah senyuman para pakar.

"Oke, semua Pokemonku, keluarlah dari bola kalian!" seruku, dan semua Pokemon berbagai jenis keluar dari bolanya untuk bersiap-siap berlatih denganku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kucari sepotong mimpi indah malam ini. Sendiri ...**_

Yellow's POV

Ini mimpi teraneh yang pernah kualami. Berdiri di lapangan datar berwarna perak dan melihat semua gedung berwarna perak dan langit berwarna putih. Dan aku adalah satu-satunya benda berwarna di sana. Setelah terpaku melihat betapa futuristik tapi sepinya tempat dimana aku berdiri saat ini, aku memilih untuk masuk ke kota itu.

Kota itu memiliki banyak gedung tinggi, jalan, bahkan taman. Tapi semuanya keperakan, bahkan tidak ada tumbuhan hijau sama sekali. Dan karena langitnya putih, tidak ada bayangan yang terlalu jelas terlihat, kecuali bayanganku.

Kemudian, aku melihat ada beberapa kotak di trotoar, mereka tersusun rapi dan berderet. Aku jadi penasaran dan mulai berjalan di atasnya, sati persatu, agar tidak jatuh. Setelah aku sampai ke ujung barisan kotak perak itu, yang bahkan aku tak tahu berapa panjangnya, aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Manusia.

Ada manusia lain di mimpiku.

Di mimpi dimana tidak ada apapun di sini selain gedung-gedung perak.

Tapi siapa?

Aku mulai mendekati manusia itu. Namun ternyata dia masih sangat jauh, jadi dari awalnya aku berjalan, kini aku berlari. Setelah berlari sangat lama dan melelahkan, akhirnya aku sampai ke manusia itu, yang nampaknya sedang terdiam.

Jaket merahnya, rambutnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi, benar-benar mengingatkanku akan dia.

Dan dia membawa sesuatu.

Rasa keingintahuanku muncul dan ingin kulepaskan, namun apa daya aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Jadi, aku hanya terdiam di sampingnya. Hanya hening yang menangkap kami di mimpi yang memang sudah hampa dari awalnya ini. Namun berikutnya dia yang mulai berbicara.

"Lihatlah apa yang kugenggam," katanya. Aku ikut melihat apa yang dia bawa. Sebuah bola Pokemon.

Aku heran mengapa orang ini membawa bola Pokemon. Dan kemudian, dia bergerak, berpindah ke hadapanku.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah melihat dunia ini sejak lama, dan aku senang mengetahui ada hal berwarna yang bisa kulihat selain hanya warna putih perak ini," katanya. Dan dia berlutut sambil melakukan permintaannya.

"Yellow ... " dan tiba-tiba dari bawah kaki kami, warna-warna selain putih perak mulai bermunculan. Pertama, coklat tanah, lalu hitam aspal dan putih pucat beton, lalu warna-warna dari cat. Dan secara mengejutkan, pohon-pohon dan rumput-rumput tumbuh dari tanah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dan hewan-hewan muncul entah dari mana. Dan akhirnya, langit berubah warna menjadi biru cerah.

Dan orang itu melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Namaku Red, menikahlah denganku, Yellow, ... " dan tiba-tiba sinar yang terang menyilaukan datang ke mataku, memblokir pandanganku ke laki-laki yang baru saja aku kenal namun sudah ingin menikahiku itu.

Dan pada saat itulah aku terbangun dari tidurku.

"Eh? Mimpi?" tanyaku. Dan aku melihat sekitarku, kamarku. Masih seperti biasa dan tidak ada putih perak seperti dalam mimpi. Yang membedakan hanya satu. Sebuah kotak putih perak di bagian samping tempat tidurnya, di meja. Dan seingatku, tidak ada kotak itu kemarin. Aku terbangun dan melihat isi kotaknya.

Ternyata mantel bulu warna kuning. Dan ada surat di dalamnya.

"Yellow, ini sudah musim dingin, lebih baik kau memakai ini agar kau tetap hangat. Dariku, Red,"

Lalu aku membuka jendela kamarku dan benar saja, salju sudah turun dan menyelimuti daerah dekat rumahku. Kesimpulannya adalah...

'Mimpi yang aneh,' pikirku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Terima kasih terdalam untuk setiap kata yang terucap, untuk setiap doa yang terendap. Semoga semua menjelma nyata, hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya.**_

 _Sederhana saja. Pernikahan. Ketika seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan dipersatukan lewat ikatan cinta yang suci dan murni. Dimulai dari pengikatan janji suci, sampai saat mereka berpesta untuk merayakan penyatuan mereka._

 _Itu juga yang terjadi pada Red dan Yellow. Mereka baru saja menikah dan baru saja pula pesta resepsi mereka selesai. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi pengantin mereka setelah berdiri selama hampir 15 jam._

"Red-san ... " panggil Yellow.

"Ya, sayang?" tanya Red, dan kali ini pipinya Yellow langsung memerah.

"Red-san! Jangan panggil 'sayang' di sini, aku malu ... " kata Yellow sambil menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah, Red hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Akhirnya resepsinya selesai, sayang," kata Red sambil merangkul Yellow yang ada di sampingnya. Yellos hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku lelah, Red-san ... " kata Yellow yang kali ini menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya suaminya ini.

"Sama," kata Red. Lalu hening datang menjemput mereka. Setelah energi mereka terkumpul, Yellow melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tertunda itu.

"Red-san, terima kasih," kata Yellow.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Red. Lalu Yellow menutup matanya sabil menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu.

"Terima kasih telah menbuat impianku terwujud. Bersamamu terus sampai maut memisahkan kita," kata Yellow.

"Itu tidak benar," kata Red. Yellow langsung heran.

"Tidak benar?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya. Kita tidak akan terpisahkan oleh maut. Kita akan terus mencinta sampai kita bertemu lagi di surga, lalu kita akan saling mencintai lagi," kata Red. Yellow hanya bisa terharu mendengarkan ucapan Red tadi, lalu merangkulnya erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Red-san," kata Yellow di tengah-tengah tangisan harunya, sementara Red menenangkannya dengan mengelus kepalanya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hanya ada desah manja yang kaubisikkan menjelang lena menyekat sapaku. Tidur ... tidurlah, Sayang. Aku akan terjaga untukmu.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku sekarang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurku. Aku sudah memakai pakaian tidurku, sudah menyikat gigi, bahkan sudah berada di dalam selimut. Tapi aku belum tidur. Aku sedang menunggu teman tidurku. Ya, teman tidurku kali ini, dan kemarin, dan besok, adalah suamiku sendiri.

Dan akhirnya, dia datang.

"Ahh, segarnya. Kau sudah siap tidur, Yellow?" tanya suamiku, langsung heran melihatku yang sudah terbungkus selimut.

"Ya, Red-san", kataku.

Ya, suamiku, Red-san.

"Ya sudah, aku menyusul," kata Red-san, berjalan ke tempat tidurku lalu berbaring di sampingku. Setelah menemaniku terbungkus oleh selimut, Red-san bertanya padaku.

"Yellow, bagaimana harimu?" tanya Red-san.

"Ya, akhirnya lukisanku tentang Gunung Silver selesai, dan mulai membuat sketsa Snorlax," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Snorlax? Posenya bagaimana?" tanya Red-san.

"Tidur," kataku sambil terkekeh. Red-san juga ikut terkekeh.

"Snorlax ya?" kata Red-san dan masih terkekeh. Aku juga masih terkekeh.

"Untuk apa juga aku menggambar Snorlax?" tanyaku, dan akhirnya kami tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk tertawa. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya tertawaan kami terhenti.

"Ya, Snorlax ya? Aku tidak masalah kau ingin menggambar apa," kata Red-san. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Red-san ... "

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Aku lelah,"

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang," kata Red-san. Aku hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya aku dan Red-san saling memeluk dan akhirnya tertidur.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lelahku telah menembus batas kantuk. Tapi tak jua bisa kutepikan kangenku walau sekejap. Merama-rama di langit kamar, mengundang bayangmu untuk hadir, lagi.**_

Red's POV

Aku hanya bisa meraba kaca jendelaku, melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Sebuah pemandangan indah sebuah dunia dimana aku berasal. Dan kali ini, benar-benar tempat dimana aku berasal.

Saat ini, aku, Green, Gold, Silver, Ruby, dan Emerald sedang berada di Stasiun Ruang Angkasa Internasional. Kami semua memiliki misi untuk memperbaiki stasiun dan memasang piranti baru untuk ekspansi stasiun. Sebenarnya kali ini misi kami sudah selesai, namun kami harus menunggu sampai ada perintah berikutnya.

Jadi, ya, kami beristirahat. Gold sudah terlalu lama tidur, bahkan tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan perubahan yang terjadi karena kami mengorbit Bumi selama 90 menit sekali. Ruby masih memikirkan desain baju ruang angkasa yang baru, Silver dan Emerald bermain catur magnet, Green sedang membaca jurnal, dan aku ...

Hanya melihat Bumi sambil menyentuh kaca jendela. Aku sebenarnya juga ingin tidur setelah memimpin kelompokku dalam pemasangan piranti baru, namun ada satu hal yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur.

Setelah selesai perangkaian piranti itu, para istri kami menelepon kami. Mereka merindukan kami. Dan sebenarnya kami juga merindukan mereka. Ada yang sudah menyiapkan masakan saat kami pulang nanti, ada yang marah-marah karena kami belum pulang, ada yang sangat merindukan kami sampai menangis tersedu-sedu.

Itu istriku, Yellow, dia benar-benar merindukanku. Aku juga merindukannya. Karena itulah, aku memintanya bersabar sebentar sampai aku kembali.

Dan kali ini, aku melihat Hutan Viridian, rumah kami. Dan dalam hatiku, aku berkata kepada Yellow di rumah.

 _Aku akan kembali, Yellow._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sampai mata ini enggan terlelap dalam rayuan mimpi, aku masih saja berharap bisa mendengar bisik lembutmu mengusik sepi, menelusup tiba-tiba tanpa permisi.**_

Yellow's POV

... dan itu ditambah dengan memeluk guling seerat-eratnya dan menangis ...

... sampai merengek hal yang sama setiap malam ...

... galau hal yang sama ...

Betapa payahnya aku. Ya, aku payah. Padahal aku adalah Sang Penyembuh dan orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Guile Hideout, tapi aku masih payah.

Payah, aku payah, payah, payah, payah, payah, payah, payah, payah, payah, payah, payah, payah, payah, payah, payah, payah, payah ... hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sambil menggelengkan kepalaku karena tidak percaya kalau aku masih lemah.

Masih memeluk gulingku, aku masih menangis dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis.

'Mengapa? Mengapa aku menangis terus? Dia hanya pergi sebentar, Yellow, untuk melindungi dunia dan dirimu. Kau tak perlu menangis begitu, Yellow,' pikirku, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri sendiri dari kegalauan ini.

Dan hasilnya ...

Beberapa jam kemudian, Red's POV

Aku berhasil membuka pintunya. Untung saja Yellow memberikan kunci cadangan ke rumah. Aku meletakkan sepatuku di raknya dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Melihat Yellow tertidur dengan wajah yang tidak senang, aku langsung duduk di sampingnya perlahan dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku sudah pulang, Yellow, jangan menangis," kataku. Dan akhirnya dengan melepas jaketku dan menyisakan T-shirt dan celana pendekku, aku tidur di sampingnya sambil memeluknya.

"Sudah, sudah, sayang. Aku sudah di sini, engkau aman sekarang," kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya sebelum aku terbawa suasana dan juga ikut tertidur.

 _Ya, istriku, Yellow, merindukanku,_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mataku terpejam tak mau. Selalu saja bayangmu merambah ruang batinku. Mengikatku dalam rindu yang merebas deras menuju kepadamu. Selalu begitu ...**_

Red's POV

Oke, ini sudah malam tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku sudah minum susu dan membaca buku sampai aku lelah tapi tetap aku tidak bisa tidur.

'Ah, kuharap dia baik-baik saja,' pikirku. Itulah hal yang tidak bisa membuatku tidur. Istriku sedang pergi bersama teman-temannya liburan, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan Blue. Ya, aku maklumi, sekali-kali dia perlu liburan juga.

Tapi betapa bodohnya aku yang tidak ikut dengannya, padahal Gold dan Ruby bisa ikut. Ah, rapat _gym leader_ sialan! Aku jadi menyesal tidak bisa ikut dengannya dan akhirnya aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena tak ada yang bisa memelukku.

Sudahlah, akan kucoba untuk tidur sekarang, selagi aku sudah ada di kasur dan sudah berbaring. Akan kututup mataku sekarang.

...

Neutral POV

Terdengar suara teriakan dari rumahnya Red. Cukup keras sampai membuat Pokemon di sekitarnya terbangun. Tidak ada orang di rumah itu selain Red sendiri. Sepertinya ada yang terjadi di rumahnya Red.

Setelah dilihat dari dekat, ternyata saat itu Red sedang duduk di kasurnya, memegang teleponnya, menunggu sesuatu. Tepatnya seseorang. Ya, Red sedang menunggu teleponnya tersambung dengan seeorang. Tapi siapa?

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya teleponnya tersambung.

"Halo? Ya, ini aku. Aku kangen kau. Bagaimana liburanmu di Kalos? Ya, mungkin oleh-oleh dari Prism Tower. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku kangen kamu. Ya, sepertinya sekarang aku bisa tidur karena sudah bisa mendengarkan suaramu. Ya, selamat siang di Kalos, sayang, aku mencintaimu,"

Dan Red langsung tertidur lelap setelah itu. Telepon genggamnya yang masih menyala menunjukkan jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi.

"Panggilan terakhir: 6 menit 33 detik. Yellow,"

Ya, begitulah.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kamu secantik matahari pagi ini dengan rambut yang mengikal mayang dan wajah polos bidadari. Mimpi apa kamu semalaman?**_

Red's POV

Perlahan, kubuka mataku. Aku harus membuat mataku siap melihat terangnya pagi. Setelah mataku kuat melihat terangnya pagi, kuhirup udara sedalam-dalamnya, mencari oksigen yang masih segar. Dan yang kudapat adalah bau harum dari seseorang.

Siapa?

Orang di sampingku, yang tidur bersamaku malam ini, dan kemarin, dan besok, dan besoknya lagi ...

Dan sepertinya dia menyusulku untuk bangun sekarang, dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya, dia perlahan membuka mata kuning kecoklatannya. Dan saat akhirnya kedua mata kita saling memandang satu sama lain, kami berdua langsnug tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Yellow," kataku.

"Selamat pagi juga, Red-san," kata Yellow, masih lemas.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk.

"Nyenyak seperti bayi," kata Yellow.

"Bagaimana mimpimu semalam?" tanyaku, lagi.

"Ya, mimpi yang biasa, melihat matahari bersinar cerah saat aku berbaring di bawah pohon, dan kau ada di sampingku, merangkulku, dan kadang bermain-main dengan rambutku," kata Yellow, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Sepertinya aku dapat posisi yang menyenangkan di mimpimu, Yellow," kataku, sambil tersenyum.

"Selalu, Red-san. Kau selalu berada di posisi spesial di mimpiku, sebagai orang yang paling kucintai," kata Yellow, lalu dia memelukku dengan lembut. Akupun membalasnya dengan pelukan yang lembut. Dan pagi itu diisi dengan sesi pelukan lembut dan mesra seperti biasanya.

Tapi rasanya seperti tidak biasa karena memang itulah rasanya cinta.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lewat desah dan sapa manja, kuantarkan dia terlelap dalam tidur. Semoga indah mengemuka hingga pagi menjelma dengan kemilau senyumnya.**_

Red's POV

"Aaaahhhh, Red-san ..."

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Daku lelah, ingin tidur sekarang,"

"Daku juga, Yellow. Ayo kita tidur bersama lagi,"

"Ya, Red-san ..." lalu aku memandang Yellow, dan kami tertawa.

"Aneh sekali kita ya, Yellow," kataku, sambil tertawa.

"Kita seperti tokoh yang ada di buku ini saja," kata Yellow sambil menunjukkan buku yang baru saja kita selesai baca, _56.400.000 mm/hour._

"Yang sama yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau memanggil dirimu sendiri 'daku', seperti tokoh utamanya," kata Yellow, aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Benar juga, 'Lalu dikau sukanya susu atau kopi?', lalu dijawab 'kopi'," kataku.

"Lalu kita saling memberikan pelukan," kata Yellow.

"Tapi kita lebih beruntung daripada mereka," kataku. Yellow melihatku dengan heran.

"Mengapa, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, mereka hanya bisa melakukan pelukan secara virtual selama bertahun-tahun, tapi kita bisa saling berpelukan secara langsung," kataku, sambil mengelus rambutnya Yellow.

"Ya, tertulis di bukunya juga kalau ceritanya diambil dari kisah nyata sang penulis dan sekarang mereka sudah menikah," kata Yellow.

"Berarti mereka sudah beruntung sekarang, seperti kita berdua," kataku. Yellow mengangguk. Lalu tiba-tiba, Yellow mengantuk.

"Ah, daku mengantuk ..." kata Yellow.

"Ya, kalau dikau mengantuk, lebih baik dikau tidur sekarang," kataku. Lalu kurangkul dia dengan lembut dan dia melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

"Selamat malam, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Selamat malam juga, Yellow, mimpi indah," kataku. Akhirnya kami berdua tidur dengan lelap.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Salahku, mungkin. Maafkan, tulus kuminta. Aku tak ingin membuat senyummu sirna. Tidurlah dalam mimpi nirwana. Esok pagi semoga menjelang dengan rekah bahagia.**_

Red's POV

Aku hanya bisa berdiri di depannya. Terdiam. Tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Hanya terdiam. Aku yang terdiam ini adalah orang yang bersalah atas apa yang terjadi hari itu.

Aku dan dia sedang berada di tepi sungai di Hutan Viridian. Cuacanya mendung dan aku sudah mengajaknya untuk pulang. Tapi dia masih menunggu pancingannya untuk termakan ikan. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mengajaknya pulang tapi dia tetap tidak ingin pergi. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang datang dari arah hulu sungai.

Air sungai tiba-tiba meluap dan langsung menerjangnya. Dia mulai terbawa arus. Aku mencoba untuk meraihnya. Aku berenang secepatnya untuk dapat meraihnya. Pada awalnya aku optimis dia akan berhasil kutangkap. Tapi berikutnya semuanya berubah saat sebuah longsoran dasar sungai mengubah arahnya, membuatnya justru menjauh.

Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan suara teriakannya, namun tidak mampu lagi untuk mendapatkannya. Dia sudah terlepas dariku. Dia sudah hilang.

Dia baru ditemukan 4 hari kemudian di tepi hutan. Sayangnya, dia tidak selamat dari arus banjir itu. Dia harus menjadi satu dari 52 orang yang tewas karena banjir tiba-tiba ini.

Ini sudah 2 bulan sejak banjir itu, dan aku masih tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengunjungi pemakamannya. Setiap kali aku datang ke sana, perasaan bersalah itu selalu datang. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

'Maafkan aku, ini salahku yang tidak sigap saat itu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Tetatplah tersenyum di sana sampai kita bertemu,' pikirku sambil memeluk topi jerami miliknya. Lalu setelah itu, aku memilih pergi daripada aku bertambah sedih karena ini.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Puja-puji untuk-Mu, Tuhan ... yang telah menyudahi gelisahku. Kini, dia kembali secantik kemarin dengan senyum polos bidadari.**_

 _Ya Tuhan, saat ini daku berdoa pada-Mu. Daku hanyalah manusia yang kecil dan hina di dunia yang Engkau ciptakan,karena itulah daku memohon kepada Engkau yang Maha Kuat._

 _Ya Tuhan, daku berterima kasih padamu. Syukurku daku sembahkan kepada-Mu. Engkau yang telah membebaskanku dari dunia yang semu dan kosong dengan memberikan hadiah paling idtimewa dalam hidupku._

 _Ya Tuhan, hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahanku dan Yellow yang ke-40 dan kami berdua masih bersama. Walaupun tubuh kami sudah menua dan tidak sekuat dan seindah dulu, namun perasaanku kepadanya masih tetap sama._

 _Ya Tuhan, berikanlah kesehatan kepada istriku. Istriku yang telah menjadi teman seumur hidupku. Berikanlah karunia-Mu kepada istriku, yang telah memberikanku perasaan bahagia. Berikanlah kemurahhatian-Mu kepada istriku yang sudah membuat hari-hariku semakin berwarna setiap hari._

 _Ya Tuhan, berikanlah kami kekuatan agar kami berdua tetap bisa saling setia. Berikanlah kami kekuatan untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga ini bersama sampai akhir hayat, dan jadikanlah perasaan cinta kami sebagai jalan indah menuju surga yang akan kami masuki bersama._

 _Ya Tuhan, jadikanlah senyumnya senyum yang terindah bagiku, dan jadikanlah senyumku senyum yang terindah baginya. Jadikanlah pelukannya pelukan yang indah bagiku, dan jadikanlah pelukanku pelukan yang indah baginya._

 _Ya Tuhan, pertahankanlah kami dalam satu ikatan cinta abadi yang tidak akan pernah terputus sampai kapanpun._

 _Ya Tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku. Kabulkanlah doaku dan Yellow._

 _Amin._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mengunduh rindu dan doa untukmu yang kini telah berjarak, lagi. Tak kuasa kubayangkan dirimu seorang diri terbaring lemah ditelan gerahnya mimpi. Tabahmu kupinta, karena esok tak akan lama ... dan aku akan selalu ada, untukmu.**_

 _Yellow, aku tahu kau sedang bersedih karena ini sudah 6 bulan kita berpisah karena aku harus melanjutkan belajarku di Unova. Kau juga sedang melanjutkan studimu di Kalos kan?_

 _Aku juga sedih, Yellow. Aku juga sedih. Ditambah rindu yang tidak berkesudahan. Rasa yang terus kutahan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Namun sayang, kegiatan kita di dunia kita masing-masing ternyata menghambat niat kita untuk bersatu kembali._

 _Apa kau sedang di kamar tidurmu, bersedih sambil memeluk gulingmu karena kau merindukanku? Kalau begitu, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tahu kita saling merindukan._

 _Hubungan jarak jauh ini memang menguji kesabaran kita, Yellow. Mungkin bukan hanya kesabaran, tapi juga kedewasaan, kekuatan, sampai ketahanan melawan godaan yang terus datang menyerang kita. Yellow, banyak sekali perempuan cantik di Unova, tapi aku hanya memikirkanmu. Aku dengar di Kalos banyak laki-laki tampan. Semoga kau bisa tahan dan hanya memikirkanku._

 _Semoga suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku benci sendirian di sini seperti orang bodoh dan hanya bisa bermodalkan telepon genggamku. Aku sudah menabung untuk pergi ke Kalos, dan uangnya sebentar lagi cukup. Aku siap pergi ke Kalos. Esok tidak akan lama, aku akan datang kepadamu._

 _Tetap bertahan di sana, Yellow. Jangan sampai kau menyerah. Ingat, kita harus berjuangbersama untuk bisa bertemu lagi._

 _Aku mencintaimu. Aku merindukanmu, dan kuharap kau juga begitu padaku._

 _Yellow._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Coba melewati malam dengan bersandar hanya pada bayangmu. Berbekal sapa senja, kubilas sepi yang perlahan menancapkan sendu. Biarlah sejenak kupeluk kesendirian, dan izinkan esok aku menemuimu dalam buncah rindu yang membungkam pilu.**_

Red's POV

Akhirnya, setelah menabung selama 2 tahun dan memenangkan beberapa lomba Pokemon, aku sudah punya uang yang cukup untuk perjalananku dari Unova ke Kalos untuk menemui Yellow lagi. Tentunya aku sangat gembira untuk bertemu Yellow lagi setelah lama berpisah.

Saat ini, aku ada di kapal yang membawaku dari Unova ke Kalos. Di suatu malam yang dingin dan sepi karena sebagian besar penumpangnya tertidur. Aku tidak bisa tertidur karena hanya memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat aku bertemu dengan Yellow.

Teleponku dengan Yellow tadi sore telah membuatku semakin kangen dengannya. Dari tadi aku hanya melihat fotonya yang kusimpan rapi di galeri foto telepon genggamku. Saat aku dan Yellow saling terhubungn lewat telepon tadi, dia berkata kalau dia akan menjemputku langsung di pelabuhan dimana aku akan turun. Aku berkata bahwa aku turun di Kota Coumarine. Aku setuju dengannya.

Ya, aku tidak bisa mengobrol lama dengannya karena aku tahu dia perlu banyak istirahat untuk bertemu denganku di sana, jadi aku persilakan dia untuk istirahat. Jadi untuk malam ini, aku sendirian lagi. Aku tahu rasanya agak menyesakkan dada tapi paling tidak ini adalah hari terakhirku merasakan hal seperti ini. Besok akan sangat berbeda.

Kita berdua akan saling memandang, saling berpelukan sampai-sampai kami berdua tak ingin dipisahkan. Dan aku harus menunggu sampai waktunya datang. Dan sampai saat itu tiba ...

Izinkan aku memeluk kesendirian untuk terakhir kalinya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Manjamu menyudutkanku di batas mimpi yang menyentuh bibir surgaloka. Tak tahu dengan cara apa lagi aku melukiskan bahagiaku. Kini, biarlah rasaku yang berbicara dari kedalamannya.**_

Yellow's POV

Di luar cerita.

Aku dan Red-san kembali melakukan kebiasaan kami. Berbaring di bawah pohon favorit kami sambil menikmati cuaca yang cerah. Tiba-tiba aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu.

"Red-san, aku boleh tanya?" tanyaku.

"Boleh, tanyalah," kata Red-san.

"Kalau seumpamanya aku pergi lama lalu aku kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau jawaban bohong?" tanya Red-san dengan suara usil. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sinis dengan apa yang dikatakan Red-san.

"Red-san? Kau tahu aku hanya ingin jawaban jujur?" tanyaku. Red-san lalu tertawa.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi kau siap mendengarkan jawabanku?" tanya Red-san. Aku mulai memiliki firasat aneh.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak berani melakukan hal seperti Blue. Aku bukan Blue," kata Red-san membela diri. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Oke. Aku siap," kataku sambil memasang tangan pada telingaku seperti telinga gajah. Lalu Red-san mendekatiku dan berbisik padaku.

"Pertama, memelukmu sampai aku lelah. Lalu menggenggam tanganmu dan tidak kulepaskan. Lalu kita berbaring seperti ini dan aku membelai rambutmu, dan kemudian tertidur," kata Red-san. Pipiku sedikit memerah karena apa yang dikatakan Red-san.

"Red-san, aku jadi malu," kataku sambil akhirnya memegang pipiku yang memerah. Red-san tersenyum saja.

"Ya, itu juga yang ingin kulihat darimu, lalu aku berkata kalau kau manis," kata Red-san. Aku tak tahaan lagi, dan akhirnya aku memukul Red-san dengan pelan beberapa kali.

"Red-san! Jangan membuatku malu!" seruku sambil memukul Red-san. Red-san mengeluarkan suara pura-pura sakit sambil tertawa. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti memukulnya dan memilih untuk memeluknya.

"Kalau aku, cukup memelukmu seperti ini saja, sudah membuatku senang, Red-san," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berpelukan sedikit lebih lama.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lelaplah dalam damai yang memagut sampai pagi menyambutmu dengan bahagia baru.**_

Red's POV

Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas penelitian perkembangan _trainer_ yang ada di Kanto. Maklum, tugasku sebagai _gym leader_ bukan hanya bertarung melawan mereka. Itu aku di atas panggung. Di belakang panggung, aku harus menganalisis kemampuan mereka sehingga aku bisa memberikan arahan yang tepat kepada mereka.

Aku melakukan ini pada waktu malam saat _gym_ sudah ditutup, dan aku melakukannya di rumahku. Di sebuah kamar dimana aku tidak sendirian. Istriku sudah tidur sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Namun tiba-tiba dia seperti mengeluarkan suara yang menunjukkan dia sedang menangis. Awalnya aku anggap hanya sebentar. Namun ...

"Red-saaan, ..." istriku memanggilku. Suaranya seperti orang yang menangis. Aku segera meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan mulai mengelus rambutnya Yellow. Aku juga sempat menanyakan beberapa hal ke Yellow.

"Yellow, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku, aku takut ..."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tak mau ditinggal Red-san, aku mau Red-san tetap bersamaku, aku tak mau Red-san pergi," katanya sambil menangis. Aku langsung memeluknya dan mengelus pinggangnya dengan lembut.

"Sudah, sudah, Yellow. Aku tetap di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," kataku.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yellow, sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ya. Aku akan berada di sisimu, selamanya," kataku. Pada akhirnya, Yellow ikut memelukku, dan beberapa saat kemudian lagi, dia mengeluarkan senyuman di bibirnya. Sebelum dia tertidur lepas, dia sempat berterima kasih padaku.

"Red-san, terima kasih telah bersamaku," kata Yellow.

"Sama-sama, Yellow," kataku. Karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku memilih untuk menenangkannya terus dalam tidurnya. Walaupun itu berarti aku juga tertidur.

'Tidak apa-apa, pekerjaanku sudah selesai, dan aku bisa bersamamu sekarang, Yellow,' pikirku sebelum aku ikut tertidur.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Menjamu pagi, merayakan mimpi indah bersamamu yang singgah semalaman.**_

Yellow's POV

"Red-san! Ayo kejar aku kalau kau bisa!" seruku. Aku dan Red-san sedang main kejar-kejaran di padang rumput yang luas. Kami berdua bersenang-senang sampai akhirnya kami kelelahan. Untungnya ada pohon di tengah-tengah padang rumput iti dan kami dekat ke sana.

"Red-san, ayo ke pohon!" seruku.

"Ya, Yellow!" seruku. Lalu kami berdua berlari ke pohon itu dan berteduh di bawahnya. Kami merasakan angin sejuk yang membuat kami merasa nikmat beristirahat di bawah pohon itu.

"Red-san?"

"Ya?"

"Menurut Red-san, apakah dunia nyata bisa seindah dunia ini?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, Yellow. Walaupun begitu ada satu hal yang akan tetap sama antara dunia nyata dan dunia ini," kata Red-san sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Apa itu, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Yellow. Yellow tak pernah berubah. Yellow yang baik, manis, suka menolong, tidak sombong, tidak egois, sederhana, dan baik hati," kata Red-san. Itu cukup untuk membuat pipiku memerah seperti nama orang yang baru saja memujiku itu.

"Saat bangun, jangan lupa seperti ini saat bertemu denganku. Oke?" tanya Red-san. Lalu tiba-tiba sinar terang membuatku kesilauan dan setelah aku membuka mataku lagi, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Red-san yang tersenyum di sampingku. Di tempat tidur kami. Di rumah kami. Red-san, suamiku, menyambutku yang baru terbangun dengan senyuman manisnya.

 _Selamat pagi, Yellow._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Rebah lelah dalam bingkai wajahnya. Berharap dia hadir dalam tidurku, malam ini. Setidaknya, dalam mimpi. Meski hanya sekejap, telah cukup bagiku.**_

Red's POV

" ... dan pada akhirnya perang antara Kanto dan Johto berakhir dengan Perjanjian Silver, dimana tidak ada lagi ekspansi wilayah setelah perjanjian ini ditandatangani. Selesai,"

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebagian rangkuman dari buku sejarah Kanto. Cukup melelahkan merangkum 34 halaman yang semuanya isinya tulisan. Kali ini aku sudah menulis 22 halaman. Aku ingin melanjutkannya besok karena aku sudah lelah. Lagipula tugas ini baru dikumpulkan 4 hari lagi. Daripada terburu-buru dan justru jadi kacau, lebih baik kukerjakan sekarang.

Setelah menata buku pelajaranku, aku langsung terjun ke tempat tidurku dimana ada bantal, guling, kasur, dan selimut yang siap menemaniku berjalan ke alam mimpi. Setelah aku merebahkan tubuhku di akas kasur, meletakkan kepalaku di atas bantal sambil memeluk guling, dan menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut agar tidak kedinginan,aku memulai perjalananku ke dunia mimpi.

 _Di sana, aku bertemu dengan seorang tua yang sedang duduk di bawah putih, badannya sedikit kurus, dan janggutnya panjang. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya._

" _Permisi?" dan orang tua itu langsung merespon dengan tanggapan yang aneh._

" _Jaga Yellow untukku," lalu latarnya langsung berganti ke sebuah acara pernikahan. Mengejutkannya, aku memakai pakaian jas dan apapun itu yang membuatku berpikir bahwa aku yang akan menikah, Dan di depanku adalah seorang perempuan dengan penutup wajah, yang setelah terbuka, ternyata ..._

 _..._

"Oh, ya, pernikahanku dengan Yellow tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu ..." kataku. Lalu aku melanjutkan tidurku kembali.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bisa tidur lena dalam bayang magis senyumannya yang memendarkan damai di setiap lajunya. Gelisah yang sempat singgah, ternyata hanya khawatirku saja.**_

Yellow's POV

Kali ini, aku tertidur pulas di atas pelukan hanyat dari Red-san. Aku sangat tenang dan menganggap kejadian sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi.

 _Tadi, hujan turun sangat deras. Saking derasnya, sampai aku menganggap itu badai. Petir menyambar, hujan turun deras, angin bertiup kencang, aku yakin itu badai. Hujannya masih berlangsung seperti ini sampai malam hari._

 _Dan masalahnya, Red-san sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahku. Aku yakin dia pasti kehujanan dan kedinginan, karena itulah aku menyiapkan pakaian ganti dan sup di dekatku. Aku terus menunggu sampai ada tanda-tanda darinya._

 _Saat akhirnya pintu rumahku diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar, aku langsung bergegas ke sana. Dan setelah aku membuka pintunya, ..._

" _Red-san? Red-san, cepat masuk, nanti kedinginan. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju ganti dan sup. Cepat ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu makanlah sup buatanku agar tubuhmu hangat," kataku sambil mendorong Red-san ke kamar mandi agar dia cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya yang basah saat kemudian, Red-san datang ke meja makan dimana aku sudah menunggunya di sana._

" _Yellow, kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu," kata Red-san._

" _Tapi nanti Red-san kedinginan. Hujannya deras seperti ini, pasti Red-san kedinginan," kataku._

" _Ya, ada benarnya juga. Terima kasih sudah mempersiapkan ini, Yellow," kata Red-san. Aku sempat ingin membalas namun kemudian petir menyambar sangat keras sampai membuatku menjerit aku merasakan pelukan._

" _Sudah, sudah, jangan khawatir, itu hanya , jangan takut," kata Red-san sambil menenangkanku._

Dan itulah yang membuatku bisa tertidur nyenyak di atas pelukannya. Dia menenangkanku dari badai itu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tak ada gelisah yang singgah, setiap kali kamu terlelap manja dan setia ada di sebelahku.**_

Yellow s' POV

Ada sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu kami lakukan setelah kami menikah. Red-san yang melakukannya dan aku hanya mengikutinya. Aku menikmati idenya Red-san. Sangat menikmatinya. Apa idenya?

Saat Red-san dan aku terpisah oleh jarak karena tugas yang harus dilakukan Red-san, Red-san memiliki ide untuk membuat panggilan video jadi kami bisa saling melihat satu sama lain sebelum kami tidur.

Malam ini, Red-san berada di Kota Lilycove. Dia menginap di salah satu hotel di sana. Sekarang aku sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Jadi Red-san bertemu mereka berdua tadi?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Sapphire juga bicara di rapat tadi, dia berkata tentang efek perubahan iklim terhadap pola hidup Pokemon," kata Red-san.

"Hmmm, apa mungkin karena pencairan es itu juga mempengaruhi kehidupan di Hoenn?" tanyaku.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Intinya, dia ingin perubahan iklim ekstrem ini segera berakhir," kata Red-san.

"Bukannya dengan perjanjian perubahan iklim sudah cukup?" tanyaku.

"Ya, apa yang tertulis di sana sudah dilakukan, namun tetap ada saja para pelanggar. Juga, butuh waktu lama untuk menjadikan Bumi normal kembali," kata Red-san.

"Ya, paling tidak Red-san sudah berjuang," kataku.

"Ya, untukmu juga, Yellow. Boleh kuminta sesuatu?" tanya Red-san.

"Apa itu, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu terus sampai aku tertidur," kata Red-san.

"Aku juga, Red-san," kataku. Pada akhirnya, malam itu kami habiskan dengan saling memandang sampai kami berdua tertidur, walau sebenarnya aku yang tertidur lebih dahulu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Masih kumenunggu kabar di batas debar yang mengetuk damba. Dahagaku mengucapkan selamat tidur, untuknya—yang kini masih terjaga.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku menunggu di depan layar telepon genggamku, di atas kasur, sambil telentang dan menunggu jawaban dari sesuatu.

Tadi siang, Red-san meneleponku, dan itulah yang membuatku khawatir. Pesawat yang akan membawanya dari Unova ke Kanto mengalami kerusakan sebelum berangkat, jadi Red-san harus menunggu di bandara. Lalu tadi sore ternyata pesawatnya sudah dalam keadaan baik, dan Red-san siap berangkat. Setelah dia sampai ke Kanto sore harinya, ternyata cuacanya hujan sampai sekarang, dan hujannya deras. Aku harus menunggu sampai hujannya reda untuk menjemputnya.

Sudah malam, dan aku menunggu apakah Red-san perlu dijemput atau tidak. Namun ternyata jawabannya belum datang juga. Pada akhirnya aku hanya dapat menatap telepon genggamku sambil menunggu jawaban darinya.

Tapi sampai kapan?

Sayangnya tubuhku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menunggu. Mungkin dia akan kembali saat aku sudah tertidur. Ya, mungkin saja dia akan kembali saat aku sudah tidur. Jadi untuk sekarang ini ...

"Selamat malam, Red-san, semoga kau selamat sampai ke rumah," kataku, sebelum aku tenggelam dalam mimpi.

Sementara itu, ...

Red's POV

Aku menulis pesan ke Yellow, bahwa sepertinya aku akan pulang sendiri karena cuaca ini.

"Yellow, maaf aku baru membalas pesanmu. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai aku kembali. Sampai bertemu lagi. Red," lalu kukirim ke Yellow.

Sisanya, tinggal menunggu cuacanya lebih baik.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Temaniku dalam tidur sekejap saja. Meski hanya sapa lemahmu yang menjamah di ujung siang yang makin gerah.**_

Red's POV

"Aku pulang!" seruku, baru saja pulang dari kantor. Pulang pada siang hari yang terik dengan suhu udara tinggi itu sama sekali tidak membantuku menghilangkan kelelahan kerjaku, justru melipatgandakannya.

"Selamat datang, Red-san. Pasti Red-san kepanasan. Di kamar mandi, airnya sudah siap kalau Red-san ingin mandi," kata istriku yang langsung melayaniku dengan ramah. Dia istriku tapi tingkat keramahannya lebih tinggi daripada keramahan pegawai hotel.

"Wha, boleh juga. Terima kasih, Yellow sayang," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Red-san, berhentilah memanggilku 'sayang'," kata Yellow sedikit sebal. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat reaksinya.

"Yellow kan sayangku," kataku sedikit menggoda. Lalu Yellow langsung mendorongku ke kamar mandi.

"Red-san mandi saja langsung! Jangan membuatku malu," kata Yellow. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Istriku sendiri masih seperti Yellow pada masa kecilnya, dan itulah yang membuatku mencintainya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku selesai mandi, dan karena tubuhku masih lelah, aku memilih untuk langsung berbaring di tempat tidurku. Aku sangat kelelahan sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar aku tertidur lelap. Hanya satu suara yang kudengar sebelum aku terlelap.

"Selamat beristirahat ..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku terbangun. Aku mencium bau yang berbeda dari biasanya, bau yang lebih wangi daripada biasanya. Aku juga merasakan ada yang merangkulku dan aku juga merangkulnya. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sedikit kaget karena melihat istriku sendiri tertidur di sampingku, tenang dan tersenyum. Aku mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut sambil bersiap untuk melanjutkan tidurku lagi.

"Selamat malam, Yellow sayang," kataku, sebelum aku tertidur lagi. Sehari itu hanya digunakan untuk tidur, dan entah mengapa aku mendengar suara gumaman Yellow.

"Red-saaan ..."

 _ **...**_

 _ **Inginku segera bertemu. Menumpahkan setiap inci cerita yang tertunda, dan jatuhku dalam dekapan tidurmu seketika.**_

Yellow's POV

"RED-SAAAAAANNNNN!" seruku sambil berlari menyusuri bandara, setelah melihat orang yang ingin aku lihat langsung itu. Dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Berlari saling mendekat.

"Yellow!" seru Red-san. Kami berdua akhirnya saling bertemu setelah berlari agak jauh, tak peduli orang yang ada di bandara, aku langsung melompat untuk memeluk Red-san, dan Red-san langsung menangkapku dan memelukku.

"Red-saaan!" seruku sambil menangis haru. Aku memang sudah menunggu saat seperti ini sejak lama, bertemu lagi dengan Red-san setelah berpisah lama, dan momen ini kupakai sepenuhnya untuk melepaskan semua energi cinta yang kusimpan.

"Sudah, sudah, Yellow. Kau kangen ya?" tanya Red-san.

"Bodoh! Aku kangen Red-san setiap hari, tahu? Saat malam hari sebelum aku tidur, aku selalu berangan-angan apa jadinya kalau kita bertemu," kataku, lalu melanjutkan tangisan haruku.

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu, Yellow. Karena itulah aku punya ide," kata Red-san.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Kita berpelukan lama di sini," kata Red-san.

"Tapi, aku malu kalau dilihat banyak orang," kataku.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" tanya Red-san. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan akhirnya kami pulang ke rumah.

Di rumah, aku dan Red-san langsung duduk di ruang tamu. Aku berada di samping kanannya dan kami masih berpegangan tangan.

"Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi, Red-san," kataku, lalu aku memeluknya dengan lembut, dan aku bisa merasakan kalau Red-san melakukan hal yang sama. Karena kami masih kelelahan, justru kami terbawa suasana dan akhirnya tidur dalam pelukan kami.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Rinduku tumpah tanpa sisa. Damba yang telah kupahatkan pada arakan hari, kini merunut nyata dalam alurnya. Dalam lelapku, kucetak wajahmu, nyata.**_

Red's POV

Setelah begitu lama, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Yellow lagi. Perjuanganku menabung selama 2 tahun berbuah manis. Bukan hanya uang untuk perjalanan pulang pergiku dari Kanto ke Unova, namun juga untuk memberikannya hadiah istimewa.

"Yellow,"

"Ya?"

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," kataku.

"Eh, Red-san? Red-san tak perlu memberikanku apapun," kata Yellow.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekali-kali aku memberikan hadiah," kataku.

"Hmmm, baiklah, apa hadiahnya?" tanya Yellow.

"Tutup matamu erat-erat, jangan mengintip," kataku, lalu Yellow menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"Sudah, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Nah, tetap begitu, jangan bergerak," kataku. Lalu aku berjalan ke belakangnya dan memberikan hadiahku untuknya. Aku kalungkan sebuah liontin padanya. Yellow sedikit terkejut saat dia merasakan ada yang menggantung di lehernya. Aku kembali berjalan ke depannya.

"Oke, buka matamu," kataku. Yellow membuka matanya perlahan dan menyentuh liontinnya.

"Indah sekali, Red-san, terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama. Lihatlah bagian dalamnya," kataku. Lalu Yellow membuka liontinnya, dan melihat isinya.

 _Itu adalah foto kami berdua dengan bentuk senyuman terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan._

"Red-san, mengapa senyuman?" tanya Yellow. Lalu aku mengeluarkan liontin yang juga kupakai dari bajuku, menunjukkannya kepada Yellow.

"Aku ingin kau melihatku tersenyum. Aku juga ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Jadi aku memakai foto untuk membuat itu bisa dilakukan walaupun kita terpisah jauh," kataku.

"Red-san, kau tidak terlalu membutuhkannya," kata Yellow.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku.

"Serius, urusanku di Unova sudah selesai, aku akan pulang, dan, aku akan pulang bersamamu, Red-san!" serunya. Aku terkejut mendengar berita itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk. Dan saking senangnya aku mendengar berita itu, aku langsung memeluknya.

Itulah yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang kami di dalam pesawat yang sedang terbang, dan aku sedang membayangkan orang yang sekarang sedang tidur di sampingku. Dia manis.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Sepertinya diam jadi pilihan terbaikku dalam tidur, malam ini. Entah esok pagi ...**_

Red's POV

Aku memilih diam. Tak ingin bicara apa-apa. Rasanya aku ingin membuang mulutku jauh-jauh agar aku tak perlu bicara lagi. Aku tidak mau sampai saat tenang ini diisi dengan kekacauan karena suara-suara yang mengganggu.

Ya, aku ingin tidur dengan tenang. Biasanya aku bisa bercengkerama dengannya, namun karena dia pergi, aku memilih untuk diam. Yellow sedang pergi bersama pamannya untuk menemani pamannya dalam bisnisnya. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, hanya saja itulah yang mmebuatku diam.

Aku langsung menutupi badanku dengan selimut tebal karena belakangan ini udaranya dingin. Aku hanya memandang langit-langit kamarku tanpa membayagkan apa-apa. Bosan dan merasa hampa saat dia tidak ada di jaringan, dan mungkin karena dia sudah tidur. Aku bosan.

Aku mulai menutup mataku, berusaha untuk tidur. Seharusnya mudah karena aku tak perlu terlalu susah memikirkan apapun. Tapi ternyata aku juga masih susah tidur. Aku sudah mencoba tidak memikirkan apapun dan menutup mataku, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Sampai akhirnya, senjata terakhir.

"Selamat malam, Yellow, mimpi indah,"

Heran, setelah aku mengetik pesan ke Yellow, aku baru bisa tidur. Mengapa ya? Mungkin ada yang menjelaskan ini? Kutunggu jawabannya besok pagi saat aku bangun dari tidurku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Meski sapa tak menjaring nyata, selalu kubakukan doaku untuk tidurmu malam ini. Titip mata dan hati, untukmu ...**_

 _Ya Tuhan, daku hanyalah hamba yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan-Mu, kekuatan yang mampu menciptakan alam semesta dan seisinya. Daku tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa jika Engkau tidak memberikannya. Karena itulah daku meminta padamu, Tuhan yang Maha Perkasa, karena hanya Engkau yang dapat mengabulkan permintaanku dengan kekuasaan-Mu._

 _Ya Tuhan, daku sekarang sedang berpisah dengan kekasihku karena daku memiliki tugas yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan. Dia sendirian di sana sementara daku tidak dapat menjaga dan melindunginya sekarang. Karena itulah daku memohon pada-Mu._

 _Ya Tuhan, jagalah dia. Ya Tuhan, lindungiah dia. Ya Tuhan, berikanlah kekuatan kepadanya untuk bersabar dalam masa keterpisahan ini . Ya Tuhan, jagalah daku. Ya Tuhan, lindungiah daku. Ya Tuhan, berikanlah kekuatan kepadaku untuk bersabar dalam masa keterpisahan ini. Berikanlah kami ketahanan dan kesabaran dalam masa keterpisahan kami sampai kami dapat dipertemukan dan dipersatukan lagi._

 _Ya Tuhan, mudahkanlah pekerjaan kami. Mudahkanlah sehingga pekerjaan kami cepat selesai dan kami bisa bertemu lagi._

 _Ya Tuhan, lindungilah dia dalam tidurnya. Buatlah tidurnya lelap dan nyenyak, dan hadirkan daku dalam mimpi indahnya. Lindungilah daku dalam tidurku. Buatlah tidurku lelap dan nyenyak, dan hadirkan dia dalam mimpi indahku._

 _Ya Tuhan, lindungilah kami dalam waktu keterpisahan kami sampai akhirnya Engkau izinkan kami untuk dipertemukan dan dipersatukan lagi._

 _Ya Tuhan, kabulkanlah doa-doa kami, dan sampaikanlah kepadanya bahwa daku mencintainya. Semoga Engkau berkenan mengabulkan doa kami._

 _Amin._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ada yang hilang, tanpa sapamu menjelang tidurku malam ini. Ada yang kosong, itu pasti. Kangenku terusik lagi. Bahkan, parah sekali, kali ini.**_

Di luar cerita, Yellow's POV

"Red-san?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang terjadi kalau aku tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Eh? Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ya, aku pernah membayangkan kalau aku kehilangan Red-san, aku tidak yakin aku masih bisa waras atau tidak,"

"Benarkah? Mengerikan,"

"Ya, mengerikan. Aku bisa hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamarku, tidak makan, tidak minum, tidak mandi, ya, mungkin aku bisa gila,"

"Itu berarti itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak seharusnya ditanyakan,"

"Benar juga, justru pertanyaan itu akan membuat kita stres sendiri, benar kan, Red-san?"

"Benar sekali. Karena itulah bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan hal yang membuat kita bahagia saja?"

"Aku setuju,"

"Walaupun sebenarnya, mungkin kalau kau menghilang, aku akan susah tidur karena kangenku padamu akan melebihi energi setruman Volt Tackle," kataku, lalu aku tertawa.

"Wah, besar sekali berarti tenaganya," kata Yellow.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu. Karena itulah, ayo kita bicarakan hal yang menyenangkan saja," kataku.

"Ya. Aku ingin cerita tentang pancingan, bagaimana?" tanya Yellow.

"Boleh, aku jadi penasaran kalau kau bicara tentang memancing, maksudku, aku tidak terlalu paham tentang memancing. Coba kau ceritakan sedikit tentang memancing itu," kataku, penasaran. Lalu Yellow bercerita banyak tentang memancing, dari pancingan pertamanya, pancingan tersulitnya, alat pancing baru, sampai ketika dia mengikuti satu-satunya lomba memancing dan menang.

"Terus mengapa kau tidak ikut lomba itu lagi?" tanyaku.

"Kekuatanku. Mereka tidak mengizinkanku menggunakan telekinesis," katanya.

"Oh, baiklah, itu masuk akal karena hanya sedikit yang memiliki kekuatan itu," kataku.

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu membuatku bisa memancing lebih tenang," kata Yellow.

"Bicara tentang memancing, bagaimana kalau kau melatihku memancing sekali-kali?" tanyaku.

"Benarkah? Tentu aku mau mengajarimu, Red-san!" serunya, senang.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sepertinya telah habis kata ... hanya ada bahagia saja, malam ini—karenanya.**_

Red's POV

Ya, aku tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya diriku bisa bertemu Yellow, bahkan dengan triliunan kata. Hanya bahasa tubuhku yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku merangkul Yellow, Yellow merangkulku. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang kecil Yellow, sementara Yellow melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Yellow sedikit berjinjit karena tinggi badanku yang sulit dijangkau Yellow, jadi aku membungkuk sedikit. Kemudian, Yellow menurunkan tangannya sehingga dia juga memeluk pinggangku, lalu Yellow menempelkan bagian samping kepalanya di dadaku dan wajahnya senang, matanya tertutup, sepertinya sedang memperhatikan suara detak jantungku.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku dan Yellow saling memandang dan saling memberikan senyuman. Aku membelai pipinya Yellow yang lembut, dan Yellow melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu aku mengelus rambutnya Yellow yang pirang panjang dan wangi itu, dan Yellow melakukan hal yang sama terhadap rambutku yang hitam jabrik ini.

Kembali kami saling memandang satu sama lain, dan kali ini tatapan kami lebih dalam. Dalam pikiran kami yang bergejolak, ada satu hal yang tetap sinkron antara pikiran kami. Aku bisa merasakannya karena Yellow memelukku lebih erat daripada yang tadi, dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya kami mendekatkan kepala kami dan menutup mata karena kami tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

 _Ciuman dua orang yang dimabuk cinta._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Selalu kuiba damba untuk baikmu, kapan pun itu. Selamat tidur, Bebi ...**_

Yellow's POV

"Red-san?"

"Apa?"

"Main yuk?"

"Main apa?"

"Tebak-tebakan?"

"Tebak-tebakan apa?"

"Tebak-tebakan Pemegang Pokedex,"

"Oke, siapa takut?"

"Oke, siap ya?"

"SIAP!"

"Oke, dia rambutnya hitam, suka mengkhayal, dan sekarang di dalam batu,"

"Black!"

"Benar. Lagi! Lagi! Rambutnya hitam, punya luka di kepala, suka dandan,"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ruby?"

"Benar lagi! Ada lagi. Dia berambut hitam, punya gelar Sang Petarung, dan dia orang yang sedang meneleponku sekarang,"

"Aku!"

"Benaaaaarrrr ..." aduh, tiba-tiba aku mengantuk. Sepertinya aku harus segera tidur.

"Wah, Yellow mengantuk ya?" tanya Red-san.

"Iya, Red-san, aku lelah," kataku, mulai lemas.

"Itu berarti kau harus tidur sekarang," kata Red-san.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bermain dengan Red-san,"

"Ingat, besok kita sekolah, nanti kalau teman-teman melihat kita berdua mengantuk, bagaimana?" tanya Red-san.

"Benar juga,"

"Sudah, tidurlah saja dulu," kata Red-san.

"Tapi aku jadi punya satu pertanyaan," kataku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Red-san.

"Siapa yang akan mematikan telepon ini?" tanyaku.

"Benar juga. Siapa menurutmu yang lebih cocok? Kau atau aku?" tanya Red-san.

"Kau saja, Red-san. Kau yang meneleponku kan?" tanyaku.

"Mengapa tidak kau saja, Yellow?"

"Kau saja, Red-san," kataku.

"Kau saja, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Kau,"

"Kau,"

"Kau,"

"Kau,"

"Oke, aku punya ide," kata Yellow.

"Apa itu?" tanya Red-san.

"Batu-gunting-kertas virtual. Yang kalah harus mengucapkan selamat malam bagi yang menang dan menutup teleponnya. Jangan curang, Red-san," kataku.

"Oke. Siap, satu, dua tiga!" seru Red-san.

"Aku kertas. Kau apa, Red-san?"

"Batu,"

"Yeey! Aku menang. Aku menunggumu, Red-san," kataku.

"Oke, semoga mimpimu indah, Yellow. Selamat malam, manis," kata Red-san

"EEEHHHH!?" sayangnya salurannya sudah terputus.

 _Red-san, kau harus tanggung jawab besok telah membuatku aku tersipu malu setengah mati!_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tak usai mencecap gelisah ... mengantar jejakmu ke pulau mimpi. Baikmu selalu kuiba dalam doa tulus ikhlas.**_

Red's POV

Aku dan Yellow baru saja selesai menonton sebuah film di bioskop. Filmnya cukup menarik bagi kami berdua, yaitu tentang evolusi lanjutan Pikachu yang digambarkan seperti zombie. Ya, memang ini film horor. Aku heran mengapa Blue memberikan kami tiket film horor, padahal di waktu yang sama, ada film aksi yang seru.

Yellow terlihat takut tadi. Dia teus memeluk tangan kananku dan saat bagian mengerikannya datang, pelukanya semakin erat dan Yellow ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundakku. Ya, dia sangat ketakutan, bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang kami kali ini, dia masih terlihat ketakutan.

"Sudah, Yellow, itu hanya film, yang kau lihat di film itu tadi tidak nyata," kataku.

"Ya, aku tahu itu tidak nyata, tapi tetap saja mengerikan," kata Yellow.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu sampai kau tenang?" tanyaku.

"Sungguh? Red-san ingin melakukan itu untukku?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, Yellow," kataku.

"Hmmm, baiklah, agar aku tidak terus-menerus terjebak dalam rasa takutku juga," kata Yellow. Akhirnya aku menemaninya sampai kami sampai ke rumahnya Yellow.

"Ya, kita sudah sampai,"

"Red-san?"

"Ya?"

"Temani aku terus, aku masih takut," kata Yellow. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," kataku.

Singkat ceritanya, Yellow akhirnya bisa tidur nyenyak di sampingku. Paling tidak rasa takutnya hilang sekarang. Aku senang kalau Yellow senang.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Detik ini, aku hanya ingin mengantarkannya tidur di batas pagi yang meniupkan napas keindahan bertubi-tubi. Semoga kau tahu, rindu ini tetap tak mau beranjak dari tepiku.**_

Red's POV

Aku dan Yellow sedang melihat langit malam yang penuh bintang. Keindahan langit malam kali ini mengalahkan rasa takut dan kedinginan kami. Aku dan Yellow melihatnya sambil berbaring, melihat luasnya beludru hitam dengan ribuan permata kecil tertempel di beludru itu. Beludru bernama alam semesta dan permata bermana bintang-bintang.

Yellow sangat terkesima oleh indahnya langit malam. Aku juga begitu. Kami melihat sebuah gumpalan agak putih yang ada di langit. Crystal pernah berkata pada kami bahwa itulah gakalsi tempat kita tinggal.

Lalu dalam beberapa waktu, kami melihat bintang jatuh. Mereka jatuh dari manapun mereka mau dan kami hanya bisa melihatnya sebentar sebelum mereka menghilang dalam beludru hitam itu. Yellow terlihat menutup matanya.

"Kau sudah lelah, Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya berharap,"

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Rahasia. Kalau aku beri tahu, harapannya tidak terkabul nantinya," kata Yellow usil.

"Oke, tak masalah," kataku. Lalu aku melihat dari arah timur, langitnya sudah lebih terang.

"Wah, matahari sudah akan terbit?" tanyaku.

"Apa, Red-san?"

"Mataharinya sudah akan terbit dan bahkan kita belum tidur," kataku. Yellow hanya terkekeh.

"Aneh, padahal biasanya aku akan langsung tidur. Melihat bintang benar-benar mesin waktu yang keren," kata Yellow.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Yellow," kataku.

"Ayo tidur," kata Yellow.

"Ya, ayo ke tenda," kataku. Lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam tenda kami, dan saat akhirnya kami tertidur pulas, mataharinya terbit menyambut siapa saja, selain kami.

 _Karena kami tertidur pulas bersama pagi ini._

 **Di luar cerita ...**

"Red-san?"

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu apa kita bisa seperti yang ada di buku ini?" tanya Yellow sambil menunjukkan buku itu.

"Ya, menurutku, itu bergantung isi bukunya apa," kata Red.

"Benar juga. Dalam satu bagian buku ini tertulis kalau sang pria merokok. Red-san, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?" tanya Yellow.

"Apa itu?" tanya Red.

"Kumohon, jangan merokok. Aku tidak kuat nanti," kata Yellow.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merokok. Kalau aku merokok, aku akan mati sia-sia. Padahal aku hanya ingin mati bahagia bersamamu, Yellow," kata Red sambil tersenyum kepada Yellow.

"Oh, Red-san, aku juga ingin mati bahagia bersamamu," kata Yellow yang langsung meluncurkan pelukan hangatnya untuk Red dan Red membalasnya dengan pelukan lembut.

"Red-san?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau Red-san memilihku? Aku hanya anak perempuan biasa yan bahkan tidak menarik," kata Yellow, sedikit gugup.

"Ayolah, Yellow, aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya memikirkan perempuan yang membuatku bahagia dan senang dalam menjalani hidupku, dan selama aku hidup, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Yellow," kata Red sambil mengelus-elus Yellow.

"Benarkah, Red-san?" tanya Yellow, mulai menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"Ya, aku benar, Yellow," kata Red. Akhirnya, Yellow tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi dan akhirnya dia menangis di pelukan Red. Tangisan bahagia seorang perempuan karena laki-laki yang dia cintai juga mencintainya. Sebuah timbal balik cinta yang membuat semua orang iri terhadap mereka.

"Yellow?"

"Ya, Red-san?"

"Ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah sore,"

"Ya, Red-san,"

Akhirnya mereka berpindah dari bawah pohon favorit mereka menuju ke rumah. Buku itu juga dibawa oleh mereka berdua karena mereka masih ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka membaca buku itu sampai selesai.

 **Bab 4 selesai.**

 **Tentang banyaknya perubahan dalam hidup yang membuat fic ini bertambah kaya, memang dunia ini dinamis sampai-sampai aku tak menyangka akan memakai pengalaman pribadi dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

 **Dan bagian fic ini dibuat khusus untuk merayakan Hari Specialshipping ke-11, atau SS11YA, tanggal 28 September 2016. Ya, setahun setelah gerhana bulan total Specialshipping itu, dan setahun itu pula aku berjalan di Specialshipping, semoga fic ini bisa selesai.**

 **BTW, fic ini mulai mendekati** _ **Dear You**_ **. Tapi bedanya, fic ini masih setengahnya. Masih ada banyak yang akan muncul.**

 **Tugas kalian sekarang adalah memberikanku kripik jaran *dilaser* kritik dan saran agar fic ini bisa lebih baik lagi di masa depan.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	11. Ketika Gelisah Menyapa

**Bagian 5, Ketika Gelisah Menyapa**

 **HANYA KOSONG YANG MENYEKAT SETIAP INCI RUANG BATIN. BAHAGIA SEPERTINYA TENGAH ANGKUH DAN MENJAUH DARI TEPIKU. DALAM WIRID LEMAH, AKU HANYA BISA PASRAH: TEMANIKU TUHAN DALAM KEHAMPAAN INI.**

 **...**

 _ **Ketika getar itu mengecup pucuk pengharapanku, kenapa justru ragu yang menyergap warasku. Letup kangenku tiba-tiba menciumi basi tanpa permisi.**_

Red's POV

"Oke, Pika, kau siap berlatih denganku sekarang?" tanyaku pada Pika dengan suaraku yang tidak biasanya lemah seperi kurang makan. Pika juga menyadari itu dengan memasang wajah heran.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku. Pika hanya mengangguk. Aku hanya bisa mengambil napas dalam-dalam karena aku tahu baru saja aku gagal membohongi Pikachu-ku sendiri.

"Ya, aku mengaku. Aku memang kangen Yellow. Tapi ..." kataku, bingung ingin berkata apa. Aku dan Pika hanya terdiam saja sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara diam-diaman ini.

"Yellow menelepon kalau dia akan pergi ke daerah yang jauh dimana sinyal dari Kanto tidak akan terasa. Jadi, aku dan dia harus berpisah beberapa saat. Dia sudah berkata kalau dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tetap saja ragu dan takut. Menurutmu, itu wajar tidak, Pika?" tanyaku. Pika hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya. Itu mengingatkanku.

"Oh, ya, kau tidak mengerti bahasaku. Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi ke Blue untuk membicarakan ini," kataku.

"Pika?" tanya Pika.

"Hmmm, benar juga, mungkin aku harus fokus ke latihanku. Kalau aku bicara ke Blue, pasti Blue akan langsung curiga denganku," kataku sambil terkekeh. Akhirnya dengan langkah yang masih perlahan, aku dan Pika pergi dari rumahku dan bersiap untuk berlatih.

 _Bisakah kita bertemu lagi, Yellow?_

 _..._

 _ **Gelisah berjalan seiring di atas titian gundah. Menanti saat perjumpaan tiba dengan berpeluh resah yang tak usai merunut ke rumah, hatimu jualah!**_

Yellow's POV

Aku sedang berada di ruang tunggu sebuah pesawat. Duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sana. Aku melihat banyak orang berjalan di bandara itu. Ada yang terlihat membawa koper, ada yang terlihat santai dengan pakaian pantainya, ada yang baru saja turun dari pesawat dan siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang memeluk orang yang mereka cintai setelah mereka datang.

Termasuk sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan setelah lama berpisah.

Itu yang sebenarnya aku ingin lakukan.

Aku sedang menunggu Red-san yang sedang dalam perjalanan dari Unova ke Kanto setelah tugas yang berhubungan dengan Pokedex yang diberikan oleh Profesor Oak. Aku senang saat Red-san menelepon kemarin. Dia berkata bahwa hari ini dia akan kembali ke Kanto.

Aku sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Red-san berkata bahwa pesawatnya akan mendarat sekitar pukul 12.00. Aku melihat jam di sana dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.44. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi Red-san akan datang.

Aku melihat papan informasi penerbangan, dan aku melihat bagian Red-san. Disana tertulis masih ada dalam perjalanan. Beruntunglah, masih dalam perjalanan. Itu berarti Red-san masih aman di perjalanan.

Entah tiba-tiba aku harus pergi ke toilet dulu. Menunggu dua jam itu tidak enak kalau dibarengi dengan menahan hasrat untuk buang air kecil.

...

Betapa kagetnya aku saat aku melihat kembali papan informasi penerbangannya. Tulisannya berubah menjadi "tertunda". Pesawat yang membawa Red-san tertunda untuk datang ke sini.

Itu membuatku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Bahkan SMS darinya beberapa detik yang lalu yang menuliskan bahwa dia baik-baik saja belum membantu.

Aku harus menunggu dengan resah sekarang.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kenapa hanya diammu yang kudekap hari ini? Maafkan aku tak di sana saat kau gelisah. Lindungi aku dari bencimu jika kau tak bahagia.**_

Yellow's POV

"MAAFKAN AKU, RED-SAN!" teriakku.

Dia terdiam.

"RED-SAN! AKU MINTA MAAF! AKU TIDAK SENGAJA KETIDURAN," kataku.

Dia masih terdiam.

"KAU MARAH KEPADAKU, RED-SAN? KALAU YA, KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU!" seruku lagi, sambil menangis deras bagaikan air terjun. Namun yang kuajak bicara masih diam sejuta bahasa.

"RED-SAN! KAU MENDENGARKANKU ATAU TIDAK?" tanyaku dengan teriakan yang belum pernah aku keluarkan sebelumnya. Namun sepertinya Red-san masih terdiam.

"Red-san! Kumohon bicaralah padaku! Aku tahu aku salah karena lupa kalau kita punya kencan hari ini dan aku ketiduran. Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu, Red-san!" seruku. Red-san masih terdiam, berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

Sebenarnya keadaannya genting di sini karena Red-san berdiri di dekat tebing dan aku takut kalau Red-san akan melompat dari sana. Kalau itu terjadi, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi aku benar-benar berharap itu tidak terjadi.

Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Red-san berbalik dan melangkah mendekatiku. Aku sempat takut karena aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Red-san terhadapku. Dia hanya memberikan tatapan dinginnya padaku. Saat dia akhirnya selangkah dariku, mengejutkannya, justru Red-san memelukku dengan erat.

"Maaf, Yellow, maaf ..." katanya, sambil melepaskan tangisan lembutnya. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya balik.

 _Aku tahu kalau Red-san memaafkanku hanya dari pelukan ini. Dia juga tidak membenciku sama sekali walaupun aku lupa tentang kencan kita._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Menikmati kesendirian ditengarai sepi yang tak usai mencecap keterasingan ... dari adamu, dari jerat rindumu, dari apapun tentangmu.**_

Red's POV

Satu hari lagi tanpa Yellow. Satu hari lagi tanpa matahari. Satu hari lagi tanpa cerianya. Ini akan menjadi hari yang membosankan bagiku.

Semenjak dia pergi, hidupku menjadi kehilangan warna kuningnya. Matahari menjadi kelabu, bunga matahari menjadi kelabu, semua yang ada namamu menjadi kelabu tanpa kehadiranmu.

Sepi rasanya.

Setelah dia pergi dari dunia ini, rasanya aku malas untuk melakukan apapun. Yang menyadari anomaliku untuk pertama kalinya adalah Green. Aku dan Green sedang berlatih bersama saat tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya lagi dan membuatku malas.

"Red, kau mengapa? Terlalu lemah untuk melawanku kali ini?" tanya Green.

"Sial! Aku kuat, tahu?" tanyaku.

"Lalu aku menunggumu untuk menyerang, tapi kau hanya diam saja seperti orang yang terlalu banyak berpikir," kata Green.

"Aku tidak memikirkan banyak hal selain cara agar bisa mengalahkanmu, Green!" seruku.

"Kau jangan bohong. Kau bukan Blue. Kau Red. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong seperti Blue. Aku menghentikan latihannya," kata Green sambil memasukkan Pokemon yang dia latih ke dalam bolanya.

"Hei, mengapa kau menghentikan latihannya?" tanyaku.

"Emosimu belum stabil. Apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu masih memengaruhimu. Aku tidak bisa melawan orang yang masih belum stabil seara emosional karena ketimpangannya akan sangat jauh. Karena itulah aku menghentikan latihannya," kata Green, lalu dia berbalik dan setelah beberapa langkah, dia berhenti.

"Kunjungi pemakamannya. Lepaskan semua emosimu di sana," lalu Green berjalan lagi.

'Bagaimana bisa Green tahu?' pikirku.

Pada saat itulah aku merasakan sepi yang terus menghantui semenjak perginya Yellow.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mencoba berdamai dengan ego yang mulai mengundang amarah. Entah karena dia yang masih diam tanpa tanda-tanda atau karena lelah ini telah sampai di titik tengah?**_

Yellow's POV

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, Red-san! Mengapa kau harus pergi?" tanyaku.

"Ini untuk menyelamatkan dunia, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Aku juga ingin menyelamatkan dunia juga, Red-san!" seruku.

"Tapi itu berbahaya. Nanti kalau kau celaka, bagaimana?" tanya Red-san.

"Red-san, kita pernah celaka bersama. Mengapa sekarang kau seperti tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menderita karena kau mendapatkan musibah," kata Red-san.

"Red-san, kau tahu tidak?" tanyaku.

"Apa?" tanya Red.

"Red-san, aku akan jauh lebih menderita kalau Red-san mendapatkan musibah dan aku tidak ada di sana untuk menolongmu. Itu sama dengan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat kau membutuhkanku. Itu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada aku membatu atau kau membeku, Red-san. Kau harus tahu itu," kataku.

Red-san hanya terdiam. Dia terdiam lama. Mungkin dia kelelahan dari konflik berkepanjangan ini atau ...

Apa yang kukatakan itu benar. Akhirnya, setelah lama terdiam, Red-san bicara.

"Yellow, aku tahu ini akan sangat menyakitkan. Peperangan bukan tempat untuk orang berhati lemah, juga bukan tempatnya para penakut. Kau yakin akan ikut denganku?" tanya Red-san.

"Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa aku akan ikut denganmu sampai titik darah penghabisan. Bersama, kita akan memenangkan peperangan ini," kataku.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Persiapkan dirimu. Aku menunggumu di sini," kata Red-san. Aku mengangguk dan langsung mempersiapkan peralatanku.

 _Lebih baik aku mati bersama Red-san daripada hidup tanpa Red-san._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Jejakku menepi. Hadirmu seperti tak menyisakan apa-apa lagi selain damba basi. Sekelebat senyum yang mengusik tidurku, hilang begitu saja tanpa arti.**_

Red's POV

"Red-san! Ayo tangkap aku!" seru Yellow.

"Aku akan menangkapmu!" seruku.

Aku dan Yellow sedang berlarian di taman bunga yang luas di tepian hutan Viridian. Aku berusaha untuk mengejar Yellow yang berlari di depanku. Kami berdua bersuka ria. Kami terus berlari sampai akhirnya kami kelelahan.

"Oke, oke, aku menyerah, aku sudah lelah, Yellow ..." saat aku ingin melihat Yellow yang seharusnya ada di sampingku, ternyata kosong. Yellow tidak da di sampingku.

"Yellow? Kau di mana? Kau masih berlarikah?" tanyaku. Aku berdiri lagi dan mulai mencarinya. Aku berjalan menyusuri taman bunga itu untuk memastikan keberadaan Yellow. Namun setelah aku mencari selama beberapa saat, aku gagal untuk menemukannya.

"Yellow? Yellow? Ayolah, jangan bercanda, Yellow. Aku sudah lelah mencarimu," kataku. Aku terus berjalan di daerah taman itu sampai mendekati daerah hutan namun Yellow masih belum bisa ditemukan.

Aku bingung ingin mencari ke mana lagi, jadi kuputuskan untuk mencarinya di dalam hutan. Aku menyisiri semua bagian hutan sampai ke akar-akarnya, namun tetap saja hasilnya sama. Nihil.

"Ah, Yellow di mana ya?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa memanggil Yellow sekarang, berharap dia datang.

"Yellow! Yellow! Yellow! Yellow!" berkali-kali aku memanggilnya namun tetap saja dia tidak datang.

...

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku dan baru menyadari kalau apa yang terjadi tadi hanyalah mimpi.

"Sial, ini pasti karena aku membaca buku tentang burung yang punah itu. Tapi mengerikan juga," kataku sambil mengingat apa yang baru saja kumimpikan.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Dalam perjalanan menjemput sang pemilik senyum bidadari yang telah mencatut gelisah jadi bertuah.**_

Red's POV

"Aduh, aduh, aduh, aduh ..." aku hanya bisa berputar-putar di depan ruangan dokter. Mengapa? Aku baru saja mengantar istriku, Yellow, ke rumah sakit untuk pengecekan rutin. Ya, terlihat bahwa perutnya Yellow sudah semakin besar, yang mana itu berarti Yellow harus bersiap untuk melahirkan. Masalahnya adalah, dari ukuran perut Yellow yang besar itu, sang dokter harus memikirkan cara kelahiran yang mungkin untuk Yellow.

Kemungkinan terbaiknya, cara normal. Kemungkinan terburuknya ...

"Tuan Red, pemeriksaan terhadap istri Anda sudah selesai dan Anda dipersilakan masuk ke ruangan dokter," kata seorang perawat yang mendekatiku.

"Oh, sudah? Terima kasih," kataku, lalu aku masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter kandungan itu. Setelah aku masuk ke dalam, aku langsung disambut dengan senyuman dokter yang agak mengerut.

"Tuan Red, silakan duduk," kata sang dokter. Yellow sudah duduk di sampingku dari tadi. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyumnya, namun di balik itu, ada sedikit yang membuatku khawatir.

Bekas air mata.

"Ummm, dokter, semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Ya, secara garis besar. Anak anda tumbuh dengan normal," kata sang dokter. Lalu dia melihat kertas hasil penelitiannya lagi.

"Namun ada satu hal yang Anda harus sangat perhatikan," kata sang dokter lagi.

"Apa itu, dok?" tanyaku.

"Ya, bayinya tumbuh dengan ukuran normal, yang berarti sedikit terlalu besar untuk Nyonya Yellow. Itu berarti ..." sang dokter terdiam sebentar.

Lalu ...

...

"Yellow, kau yakin akan kuat dalam menjalani ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san. Ini satu-satunya cara aman untuk melahirkan anak kita," kata Yellow.

"Baiklah, asalkan kita melaluinya bersama, kita pasti kuat," kataku. Yellow mengangguk.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita mempersiapkan hal lain sekarang," kataku. Lalu kami berdua melihat kembali tulisan pada laporan dokter tadi.

 _ **OPERASI CAESAR**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Terkesiapku ditelan damba yang mengecup hampa. Maunya hari mengeja hari bersama sapa dan tawanya, ternyata hanya sekelebat bayangnya saja yang tersisa.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku bosan. Setiap kali aku pulang ke rumahku, pasti suasananya sepi. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah ini, hasil dari kerja kerasku sebagai Penyembuh dan pelukis. Aku bisa bersantai di dalam rumahku setelah kerja keras yang melelahkan itu.

Aku memang perlu banyak istirahat karena kerja keras bukan hal yang biasa aku lakukan. Aku hanya bisa bersantai dalam proses menggambar dan menyembuhkan Pokemon, namun yang paling melelahkan adalah dari penyembuhan Pokemon yang membuatku harus menyedot bangak tenaga.

Anehnya, tenagaku kembali kalau salah satu pelanggan penyembuhan Pokemon yang datang adalah _dia._ Ya, dia. Laki-laki petarung yang menjadi juara dalam lomba Pokemon itu. Dia sering datang ke tempatku untuk menyegarkan Pokemonnya kembali setelah mereka berlatih keras.

Aku ingin sekali dia datang terus kemari, memintaku untuk menyembuhkan Pokemonnya, berbincang banyak hal, berbagi ilmu bersama, bahkan sampai lupa waktu dan menjaga tempat kerja dan rumahku bersama.

Sayang hanya bayangannya saja yang ada sekarang. Dia pergi ke alam baka sebulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan dalam pertarungannya. Aku sempat memakai kekuatanku untuk menyelamatkannya, namun ternyata aku gagal.

Ya, jadi yang tersisa hanyalah sepi di tempat kerjaku. Aku hanya melukis sambil menunggu pelanggan lain datang, meminta Pokemon mereka disembuhkan.

Sayangnya, itu bukan kau, Red-san ...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sedih melukis wajah layu. Tak kutemui binar tawa dan manja sapamu membasuh sepiku. Kenapa justru tawar sikapmu yang kudekap di batast tidurku yang tak lena?**_

Yellow's POV

Aduh, aku stres! Aku benar-benar stres. Akan ada ujian tengah semester untuk pelajaran yang aku ambil, yaitu Biologi Dasar. Ada cukup banyak bab yang harus kuingat-ingat untuk ujiannya, dan ujiannya tinggal besok.

Ya, besok. Aku bodoh sekali untuk lupa belajar dari jauh hari, dan sekarang, aku harus mendapatkan getah pahitnya.

Bahkan, percakapanku dengan Red-san masih belum membantuku menghilangkan stresku. Bahkan, lebih buruk lagi.

"Aaaahhh, akhirnya, pekerjaanku selesai juga. Bagaimana denganmu, Yellow?" tanya Red-san.

"Aku masih belum selesai, Red-san," kataku, masih fokus dengan pelajaranku sambil menulis jawaban dari pertanyaan Red-san.

"Oh, oke. Dan sekarang ..."

"Red-san ingin tidur sekarang?" tanyaku. Aku kembali fokus ke bahan pelajaranku karena Red-san sepertinya belum membalas pesanku. Mungkin dia sudah ...

"Aku sedang melihat langit. Agak samar, tapi aku bisa melihat rasi bintangmu, Yellow," kata Red-san. Sepertinya dia sedang berada di luar rumah sambil melihat bintang di langit.

"Ayolah, Red-san, jangan menggangguku dulu, aku masih fokus dengan pelajaranku. Tesku tinggal besok," kataku sambil fokus ke pelajaran lagi. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membayangkan hal itu. Lalu kemudian, Red-san membalas dengan sebuah pesan.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat sendiri saja," katanya. Aku baru sadar beberapa menit kemudian karena aku masih sibuk dengan pelajaranku. Lalu, aku membalas pesannya.

"Kalau ada yang bagus, beri tahu aku," kataku. Namun kemudian, Red-san membalas dengan pesan yang terlihat sedih.

"Ahh, entahlah, aku ingin tidur saja. Tiba-tiba aku tidak sedang ingin melihat bintang, ya, bisa dibilang _bad mood_. Selamat melanjutkan belajarmu, Yellow. Selamat malam," kata Red-san di pesan terakhirnya.

Pada saat itulah aku baru menyadari apa yang aku lakukan. Fokusku terhadap pelajaranku justru membuat Red-san seperti sakit hati. Aku tahu ini terlambat, namun paling tidak kita berdua bisa berbicara besok tentang hal ini. Aku membalas pesannya.

"Selamat malam, Red-san, maaf telah membuatku _bad mod_ ,"

 _ **...**_

 _ **Selain bisik kangen, apalagi yang kau titipkan untukku? Sementara di satu sisi hatiku, rindu terus saja berontak, memanggil namamu dari kedalamannya.**_

Yellow's POV

 _Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Aku baru saja membuat satu hati terluka karena tindakanku yang bodoh. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan terhadap Red-san?_

 _Aku sedang ingin mendekatkan rasa kami yang agak luntur karena kesibukan kami masing-masing, namun apa yang baru saja kulakukan ini justru menjauhkan kami dari kebersamaan yang sesungguhnya._

 _Aku tahu tugas dan ujianku memang berat, namun seharusnya aku tidak menyakiti perasaan orang yang telah bersusah payah berjuang untukku. Baru saja aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang Red-san lihat di matanya._

 _Akhirnya, Red-san hanya berkata selamat malam tanpa ekspresi senang yang biasa dia berikan padaku. Dia pasti sedih karena aku. Tapi justru aku yang sedih._

 _Aku baru saja membuatnya sakit hati._

 _Aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sampai aku minta maaf padanya atas apa yang terjadi malam ini. Ya, aku akan minta maaf besok, bahkan walaupun aku tahu Red-san juga akan meminta maaf padaku karena dia berpikir dia menggangguku dalam belajar._

 _Aku harus minta maaf kepada Red-san._

 _Waktunya memikirkan sebuah mimpi dimana aku mengejar Red-san._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku ingin berhenti sejenak. Meniadakanmu dari bejana rinduku. Membiarkan sepi mencumbui setiap inci gundah yang bersemayam dalam adaku.**_

Red's POV

"Red, kau tidak ingin istirahat dulu?" tanya Silver.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku masih kuat," kataku, masih mengetik lembar demi lembar tugas yang harus kukumpulkan dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin istirahat? Kawan-kawan yang lain sudah istirahat semua, hanya kau yang belum," kata Silver.

"Tidak. Aku juga hampir selesai dalam mengerjakan ini," kataku.

"Oke, aku akan beristirahat. Kalau kau sudah selesai, bangunkan kami, oke?" tanya Silver, lalu pergi ke tempat tidurnya.

Ya, Silver, Diamond, dan Pearl menginap di kosku karena kami satu kelompok dalam satu tugas kuliah. Tugasnya memang akan dikumpulkan dalam waktu 4 hari mendatang, tapi daripada membuang waktuku, lebih baik aku menggunakan waktuku untuk mengerjakan tugas ini.

Saking fokusnya aku terhadap tugas ini, aku sampai lupa untuk mandi dan hanya memakan beberapa bongkah roti dan minum 3 gelas kopi tanpa gula agar aku tidak mengantuk dalam mengerjakan tugas. Untungnya itu sudah cukup untuk sekarang ini.

Aku harus fokus dengan pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak mau ada unsur yang mengganggu pekerjaanku, bahkan seekor nyamuk sekalipun. Jangan samai waktu terbuang sia-sia hanya karena aku memikirkan hal lain.

Dan maaf, untuk kali ini, termasuk kau, Yellow. Untuk kali ini, aku harus melupakanmu. Untuk kali ini saja.

Kembali ke tugas.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hujan telah menunda jejakku menghitung abjad hari bersamamu. Aku hanya inginkan sabarmu, sejenak saja. Lindungi aku dari bencimu, jika kau disergap gelisah.**_

Red's POV

"Yah, sepertinya kita tidak jadi pergi kencan hari ini, Yellow," kataku, lewat telepon.

"Ya, Red-san. Hujannya deras sekali," kata Yellow.

"Ya, kencan pertama kita sepertinya harus kita tunda dulu," kataku.

"Aku sedih, Red-san. Sudah 6 kali kencan kita tertunda. 3 kali karena hujan, 2 kali karena aku sakit, sekali karena kau ada lomba Pokemon," kata Yellow.

"Ya, mau apa lagi? Inilah resiko kita, Yellow," kataku.

"Ah, aku maunya ada malam Minggu khusus untuk kita berdua, Red-san," kata Yellow, terdengar sedih.

"Aku juga, Yellow. Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi aku berharap minggu depan cuacanya lebih baik," kataku.

"Dan aku berharap ini bukan hanya berujung harapan saja. Aku sudah gelisah, Red-san. Sudah setengah tahun kita berjalan bersama, tapi belum sekalipun berkencan," kata Yellow.

"Ya, kencan yang sebenarnya, bukan kencan dunia maya," kataku.

"Aku ingin segera bertemu Red-san," kata Yellow, sedih.

"Aku juga, Yellow," kataku.

Lalu kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kami bingung harus berkata apa. Bahkan, kami tidak sadar bahwa ternyata kami masih berhubungan lewat telepon kami, dan hujannya sudah berhenti.

"Yellow?"

"Ya, Red-san?"

"Ini jam berapa?" sedikit menunggu, mungkin Yellow sedang melihat jamnya.

"11 malam, Red-san. Mengapa?" tanya Yellow.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumahmu, malam ini, lalu kita nonton televisi bersama," kataku.

"Ehh? Red-san tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku tak apa-apa," kata Yellow.

"Kumohon, anggap saja ini kencan singkat kita," kataku. Sedikit tenang beberapa saat. Lalu ...

"Datanglah cepat, Red-san, aku sudah mengantuk ..." kata Yellow.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ragu mulai mengulum damba. Di batas rindu yang belum jua menemui titik pengakhirannya, tercekatku oleh sikapmu yang menyisakan tanda tanya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah ini semata hanya kekhawatiranku saja? Semoga ... iya.**_

Yellow's POV

"Ini Cydonia, kau bisa dengar?"

"Meridiani jelas mendengarkan. Ada apa?"

"Ada satu orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia lagi,"

"Oh. Katakan padanya aku masih punya 44 sol lagi sampai aku menyelesaikan misi ini,"

"Dia berkata bahwa dia akan bersedih selama itu juga,"

"Katakan padanya untuk bersabar sedikit,"

" _Roger that_ ,"

Crystal hanya bisa memasang wajah kecewanya lagi setelah memutus komunikasi dengannya.

"Maaf, Yellow. Dia tidak akan kembali dari pangkalannya di Meridiani sampai misinya selesai," kata Crystal.

"Aku khawatir pada Red-san," kataku.

"Tenang saja, kita sudah 210 sol di Cydonia. Dia pasti baik-baik saja," kata Crystal.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Crystal mengangguk.

"Kita lihat, sekarang Sol Saturni, tanggal 7 Scorpius 226. Ya, saat dia kembali dari Meridiani, dia akan merayakan ulang tahun Buminya," kata Crystal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghafal penanggalan itu? Aku saja masih bingung," kataku.

"Ada aplikasinya, jadi aku bisatahu sekarang tanggal berapa," kata Crystal.

"Crys, menurutmu Red-san akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Jika dia dalam bahaya, pasti akan sinyal bahaya yang berbunyi di pangkalan kita. Lagipula, Red itu orang yang kuat," kata Crystal.

"Crystal, sepertinya kita perlu melanjutkan pelajaran penanggalan Darian," kataku.

"Nah, begitu, sedikitlah bersemangat untuk pengetahuan," kata Crystal.

 _Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Red-san ..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk senyum yang kautitipkan malam ini. Membasuh khawatirku pergi tanpa perih.**_

Red's POV

"Sebuah badai besar akan menerjang daerah Kanto pada 2 hari mendatang. Para alhi cuaca menyatakan bahwa badai ini memiliki kategori 5 pada skala Fujita, yang berarti kerusakan parah akan terjadi di daerah yang dilewati badai ini. Badai ini berkecepatan 350 km per jam pada masa puncaknya, yang akan terjadi di daerah pesisir Kanto. Untuk penduduk yang tinggal di sekitar pesisir, diharapkan untuk mengungsi ke tempat yang aman,"

Ya, itulah berita yang aku tonton kali ini. Itu juga yang menjelaskan mengapa belakangan ini turun hujan terus-menerus. Badai itu memang sudah terasa sejak 4 hari yang lalu. Hujan, suhu udara yang rendah, bahkan para Pokemonku malas bergerak. Memang hari yang membosankan.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang aku khawatirkan. Itu tentang Yellow. Dia sedang di rumahnya, sendirian, dan mungkin belum tahu bahwa badai segera datang. Aku punya rencana untuk datang ke rumahnya tapi masalahnya, sepedaku rusak dan tidak mungkin aku akan pergi ke sana dalam cuaca seperti ini.

Jadi, aku dan Yellow berkirim pesan.

Oke, ada kabar baik. Ternyata Yellow sudah siap dengan badainya. Saat aku bertanya apakah aku diperlukan atau tidak, dia menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang meyakinkan.

"Red-san, terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi aku sudah siap dengan badainya. Aku belum memerlukan bantuanmu. Tapi, kalau sekiranya keadaan menjadi lebih buruk, aku akan langsung menghubungimu. Tenang saja, Red-san," kata Yellow.

Ya, Yellow sudah dewasa sekarang. Dia menjadi jauh lebih kuat daripada saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku senang kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

Paling tidak, kekhawatiranku sekarang bisa berkurang.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kamu tidak secantik kemarin. Luap kekesalanmu mendakwaku surut satu langkah, lagi. Aku ingin kamu tersenyum, hari ini. Itu saja!**_

Red's POV

Ya, aku menyesali tingkah bodohku hari ini. Di saat badanku sakit, aku masih memaksa diri untuk berlatih dengan Pokemonku. Sekarang, badanku semakin sakit dan lemah. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatku menyesali perbuatanku. Yang membuatku begini adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh istriku sendiri.

Saat aku pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan lemas, istriku hanya bisa berkacak pinggang sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya memasang rupa kesalnya. Aku langsung berpikir bahwa dia marah padaku. Bagaimana seorang istri tidak marah kalau suaminya melakukan hal bodoh yang merugikan dirinya sendiri?

Jarang dia marah seperti ini. Biasanya dia berperilaku baik dan lembut. Ya, salahkan aku yang bertingkah bodoh hari ini.

"Red-san! Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak berlatih dulu! Kau malah menambah latihanmu. Seharusnya Red-san beristirahat sementara aku membuatkanmu makanan penghangat tubuh. Mulai hari ini sampai kau sembuh, kau tidak boleh keluar rumah!" serunya.

Aku remuk.

Tapi bohong.

Setelah sesi dimarahi yang singkat itu, dia langsung tersenyum.

"Red-san, lebih baik Red-san mandi sekarang. Air panasnya sudah kupersiapkan," katanya.

"Eh? Makanannya?"

"Sudah ada. Nah, Red-san mandi air panas dulu, pakai pakaian hangat, lalu datanglah ke ruang makan. Ada sup hangat dan jahe wangi di sana," katanya.

"Wah, jadi merepotkan begini. Maaf ya," kataku.

"Sudah, aku maafkan. Lain kali kalau tidak enak, lebih baih istirahat dulu," katanya.

"Bakilah. Aku mandi dulu," kataku.

"Hati-hati ya, Red-san?' tanyanya dengan manis.

"Ya, Yellow," kataku. Lalu aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menikmati mandi air panasnya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hampir saja rasa kesal menghampiri kesendirianku. Andai saja sapa manjamu tidak menyeruak di antara rindu yang menyergapku, mungkin aku akan terdiam seribu bahasa. Menyetubuhi angan kosong tanpa kata-kata. Terima kasih untuk kecup jauhmu, hari ini. Membawa setiaku khusyuk mencetak wajahmu, lagi dan lagi.**_

Red's POV

AAAARRRGGGHHHH! AKU BELUM BISA PULANG LAGI!

Lagi-lagi ada pertarungan Pokemon di Kalos. Padahal baru saja selesai satu pertarungan. Betapa sibuknya diriku ini. Itu membuatku harus tetap di Kalos lebih lama dan itu berarti, aku harus bersabar dari kesendirianku di sini.

Aku bisa saja berubah menjadi Green karena sikapku kali ini. Terdiam menghadapi lawan, berubah menjadi pasif, dan menjadi kaku karena aku terjebak dalam pertarungan yang lama ini. Bisa saja Green kaget karena aku berubah menjadi mirip dengannya.

Untungnya, aku tidak akan menjadi Green kali ini, atau kapanpun itu.

Baru saja Yellow meneleponku.

"Selamat siang, Red-san!" seru Yellow.

"Yellow? Bukankah ini malam di Kanto?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tapi aku ingin bicara dengan Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Oh, pas sekali. Aku bosan di sini. Selain bertarung dan bertarung, seperti tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan," kataku.

"Eh? Red-san belum selesai dengan pertarungannya?" tanya Yellow.

"Sudah, tapi akan ada lagi dalam waktu 3 hari. Ya, kau tahu rasanya kalau terjebak dalam pertarungan dan tidak bisa pulang cepat?" tanyaku.

"Ya, itu pasti berat. Tidak ada orang yang ingin menderita seperti itu. Mereka ingin bekerja cepat dan cepat pulang. Tapi kalau memang itu tuntutan kerja, mau apa lagi?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, sepertinya aku akan terlambat pulang kali ini," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Red-san harus bertarung bukan? Jadilah pemenang! Aku sabar menunggumu," kata Yellow. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum setelah mendengarkan apa yang Yellow katakan.

"Ya, terima kasih, Yellow," kataku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Buncah rindu itu tertahan dalam lajunya ... tak merunut nyata hingga siang menjelma. Hanya ada sapa tanpa manja ... hanya ada desah yang berujung gelisah. Kuremas detik yang menjepit dengan basi. Seorang diri.**_

"Hai, Yellow. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempatmu. Aku harap bisa datang ke tempatmu pagi-pagi. Perjalanan lewat kapal ini agak terganggu cuaca,"

Yellow's POV

Itulah pesan yang dikirim oleh Red-san pagi ini. Aku melihat ke arah langit dan terheran.

"Chuchu, mengapa Red-san berkata bahwa cuaca di sana buruk? Di sini langitnya cerah tanpa awan," kataku. Chuchu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku harap Red-san tidak dalam bahaya atau apapun itu yang mengerikan," kataku sambil menatap langit lagi dan berharap bahwa harapanku menjadi kenyataan dan Red-san dapat datang ke rumahku.

Aku sudah menunggu selama 4 jam di depan jendela kamarku. Menunggu kehadiran Red-san sambil memandang langit biru ini. Aku masih berharap Red-san untuk datang. Sesekali aku mengirim pesan ke Red-san.

"Red-san, kau ada di mana sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku menunggu balasanmu," tulisku. Lalu aku menunggu lagi.

Aku tidak sadar kalau waktu sudah bergerak sangat cepat. Sekarang sudah siang dan tidak ada kabar dari Red-san. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Menunggu? Itu akan membuang waktuku. Lebih baik aku menggambar sesuatu di dekat sungai.

 _Tentunya dengan berharap Red-san kembali._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Diam mencumbui angan kosong sepertinya jadi pilihan terbaik untukku, detik ini. Tiba-tiba aku begitu rindu kesendirian. Entahlah ...**_

Red's POV

Aku bosan. Lebih baik aku berdiam diri di kamarku. Entah mengapa aku sedang bosan berlatih dengan Pokemonku, bertanding melawan Green, bahkan untuk bercanda dengan Yellow. Aku bosan untuk pergi ke mana-mana. Hanya berdiam diri di kamarku.

Mungkin aku aneh tapi rasanya aku sedang meniru X. Ya, mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan hampir tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan walaupun ada banyak pesan dan beberapa telepon masuk ke telepon genggamku, tetap tidak kugubris. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku hanya ingin menyendiri kali ini.

Tidak masuk akal? Ya, mungkin. Aku juga bingung. Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin menyendiri, bukan ingin mati konyol. Ah, mungkin aku ingin bermain dengan beberapa permainan di dalam laptopku.

...

12 permainan sudah kumainkan, dan aku masih bosan keluar. Itu, sampai tiba-tiba ...

"Red-san?" tiba-tiba sesosok manusia sudah berada di depanku. Jelas itu mengagetkanku. Luar biasanya, yang mengejutkanku adalah Yellow.

"Yellow? Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu," kata Yellow.

"Entahlah, aku sedang ingin sendiri sekarang," kataku.

"Menyendiri itu tidak enak, Red-san. Tidak enak dan membosankan. Lebih baik kau keluar dan menikmati udara segar atau bermain atau apapun itu, daripada kau hanya berdiam diri di kamar seperti tidak ada pekerjaan apapun dalam hidupmu," kata Yellow.

Ya, itu sedikit menusuk. Tapi dia benar. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kebosananku.

'Yellow, kau ingin pergi ke kafe denganku?" tanyaku dengan berani. Yellow hanya terdiam.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku inginkan keheningan, sejenak. Merasakan sepi, menghirup sunyi dalam-dalam—membebaskan diri dari keluh segala gaduh. Sejenak saja.**_

Red's POV

Pesta ulang tahun. Pesta. Saat dimana banyak orang bersenang-senang dan makan dengan lahap. Hanya ada satu masalah bagiku. Masalahnya adalah aku sedang tidak ingin terjebak keramaian. Karena itulah aku lebih enak di luar dan menikmati heningnya malam. Kontras dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Ternyata aku tidak sendiri. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, ada satu orang yang mengikutiku ke sini. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang lebih pendek daripada aku, namun baik hati. Ya, teman terbaikku, Yellow.

"Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Yellow? Kau sedang apa di luar sini?" tanyaku.

'Ya, aku pusing dengan keramaian pesta, jadi aku keluar untuk mencari ketenangan," kata Yellow.

"Wah, aku juga sama. Ramai sekali di dalam sana," kataku. Aku dan Yellow mencari kursi terdekat dan duduk di sana.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pestanya?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, pestanya keren. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Platinum akan mengadakan pesta yang lebih, anak muda?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku juga begitu. Aku tahu aku sudah 17 tahun, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka dengan lagu-lagu anak muda," kata Yellow.

"Sama. Aku lebih suka lagu yang sedikit keras," kataku. Yellow tersenyum.

"Aku suka lagu klasik. Itu bisa menenangkan pikiran. Ditambah, lagu klasik bisa membuat janin dalam kandungan menjadi lebih cerdas," kata Yellow.

"Eh?" tanyaku. Lalu aku dan Yellow saling memandang. Beberapa saat kemudian, pipi Yellow menyala merah.

"EHHHHH? Maksudku bukan itu, bukan!" kata Yellow sambil menggerakkan tangannya dan menahan malu. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh dengan tingkahnya ini.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Senja yang kureka-reka dari kemarin ternyata tak seindah biasanya. Kenapa ada kosong yang menyekat, padahal dia begitu dekat?**_

Yellow's POV

Ya, itulah yang kurasakan kali ini. Gagal melihat matahari terbenam lagi. Bukan karena hujan atau perang, tapi ini karena aku harus menunggu Red-san di rumah sakit karena penyakit yang diderita Red-san. Dia terkena demam tinggi. Karena itulah dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama 8 hari. Seharusnya Red-san sudah bisa dibawa pulang kemarin, tapi ternyata panasnya naik lagi.

Aku harus menemani Red-san lebih lama lagi. Tidak apa-apa, aku terima. Sambil menunggu Red-san sembuh, aku sering menceritakan hal-hal menarik kepada Red-san, tentu saja saat dia terbangun. Dia perlu istirahat yang banyak.

Aku sedikit sedih karena sekali lagi gagal melihat matahari terbenam bersama Red-san, namun melihat keadaan Red-san yang seperti ini, tentunya aku tidak bisa memaksakan kemauanku. Aku bersabar dalam menunggu keadaan Red-san membaik kembali.

"Red-san?" panggilku ke Red-san yang tersadar.

"Hai, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku.

"Masih pusing, mata belakangku sakit, sendiku sedikit sakit kalau digerakkan, pilek masih menyerang, tapi sisanya aku baik-baik saja," kata Red-san.

"Syukurlah. Kau sudah minum obatmu tadi siang?" tanyaku. Red-san mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa tubuhku bisa sakit seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap bisa cepat sembuh jadi kita bisa melakukan sesuatu bersama, ya, seperti makan, atau menonton film atau hanya sekedar menikmati matahari terbenam," kata Red-san.

 _Eh? Dia punya harapan yang sama denganku?_

"Ya, teruslah berusaha dan berdoa, Red-san. Pasti Tuhan akan memberikanmu kesembuhan," kata Yellow.

"Terima kasih, Yellow. Aku ingin tidur lagi, rasanya aku masih lemas," kata Red-san.

"Silakan, Red-san," kataku dengan senyuman.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Senjaku yang kosong berubah malam yang berbinar. Senyum polos bidadarinya, kini bisa kucetak dalam dekat dan lekat.**_

Red's POV

Perjalanan yang panjang telah kutempuh. Lelah sudah kulawan untuk tujuan ini. Tidak ada penyesalan, tidak ada keluhan, hanya harapan dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Setelah perjalanan di kapal yang tidak menyenangkan karena cuaca buruk, akhirnya aku bisa menyentuh daratan dan memulai perjalananku kepadamu.

Perjalanan darat ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan oerjalanan laut tadi, dan sekarang aku sudah siap untuk bertemu dengannya.

Hutan Viridian, rumahmu. Tempat tujuanku. Tempat dimana kau menungguku selama ini. Aku minta maaf karena aku datang terlambat. Tapi, paling tidak, aku bisa sampai ke rumahmu dan melepas kangenku padamu.

Yellow's POV

Aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu depan. Aku penasaran siapa yang datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini. Aku tidak pernah berpikir siapa yang datang ke rumahku. Aku langsung pergi ke pintu dan membuka pintunya.

Aku langsung terkejut dan terdiam melihat siapa tamuku malam ini. Bukan pocong, bukan kuntilanak, bukan genderuwo, bukan sundel bolong, bukan babi ngepet, bukan suster ngesot, bukan jelangkung, bukan _bigfoot_ , bukan _lochness_ , bukan Sadako si perempuan dari video terkutuk, tapi justru orang yang sudah aku tunggu dari tadi pagi.

Red-san

"Red-san ..."

"Yellow ..."

...

" _Selamat datang. Pasti kau kelelahan. Mari beristirahat dulu di dalam. Akan kubuatkan jahe hangat untuk mengembalikan semangatmu,"_

" _Terima kasih, Yellow. Aku apresiasi pelayananmu. Aku masuk ya ..."_

" _Silakan, Red-san,"_

Pada malam itu, kami berdua berbahagia.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Harus dengan kalimat apa agar kamu percaya jika aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, bukan yang kureka-reka?**_

"Aku tidak percaya padamu! Setelah apa yang kaulakukan padaku, apa yang bisa kupercaya darimu?"

"Kumohon, jangan percaya gosip murahan itu. Aku masih mencintaimu,"

"Bohong! Pasti kau sudah berselingkuh dengan lelaki itu, jangan bohong!"

"Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku tidak berbohong!"

"Apa sumpahmu bisa dipercaya, setelah aku melihat sendiri apa yang kaulakukan dengan laki-laki itu?"

"Itu kakakku. Kau salah paham saja,"

"Sekali lagi, kau pasti bohong! Setahuku, kau tidak punya kakak,"

"Kakakku ada di wajib militer dan kemarin adalah waktunya kembali dari posnya,"

"Ah, aku tidak percaya denganmu!"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku?"

"Ya, mungkin dengan tidak mendekati laki-laki lain dan selalu di sampingku selama seminggu,"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Aku punya acara hari ini, tidak mungkin aku ada di sampingmu terus!"

"Ya, itu pilihanmu. Mau tetap berada di sampingku atau kita akhiri hubungan ini?"

"Eh? Mengapa kau bisa-bisanya membuat pernyataan seperti itu?"

"Aku laki-lakinya, laki-laki adalah pemimpin,"

"Pemimpin macam apa kau yang suka menyakiti perasaan wanita?"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau tetap di sampingku!"

"Justru aku yang tidak mau. Kau egois, jahat, dan kejam!"

"Daripada kau, pembohong, pengkhianat, tukang selingkuh,"

"Kau itu yang tidak mau percaya dengan kekasihnya sendiri!"

"Kekasih? Kau kekasihnya siapa? Aku, atau laki-laki itu?"

"Tentu saja kau, sialan!"

"Aku tidak percaya denganmu!"

"Ya sudah, aku berlepas diri darimu saja. Selesai,"

Yellow's POV

"Red-san?"

"Ya?"

"Lain kali aku saja yang membeli VCD romantisnya. Kau payah,"

"Hehehe, maaf, Yellow. Aku memang belum terlalu paham dengan hal seperti itu,"

"Makanya ada aku di sini, jangan pikir karena aku polos, aku tidak tahu hal percintaan,"

"Iya deh, kau menang,"

 _ **...**_

 _ **Diam menengahi ruang. Saat mata terbuka, ada sepi yang hinggap tiba-tiba. Begitu beda tanpamu di dekatku.**_

Yellow's POV

"Selamat pagi, dunia. Aku lemas lagi," kataku dalam hati. Mengapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Ya, aku kurang tidur karena tugas yang harus aku selesaikan dalam waktu dekat ini. Ini saja baru sampai setengah bagian.

Tapi alasan utamanya bukan itu. Alasannya adalah Red-san. Ya, karena Red-san mengikuti lomba Pokemon, Red-san tidak bisa datang ke kelas. Aku yang biasanya berangkat dengannya setiap hari, jadi harus berangkat sendiri.

Aku jadi sendirian karenanya. Kelas akan sangat sepi bagiku tanpa Red-san. Hariku saja dimulai dengan tidak semangat seperti ini Bagaimana aku bisa mengikuti pelajarannya?

...

Di kelas, aku hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Rasanya bosan diri ini tanpa kehadiran Red-san. Tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa kutatap saat guru menerangkan pelajaran. Ya, memang ada banyak laki-laki di kelasku, tapi hanya Red-san yang ada di hatiku.

"Yellow, kau mengapa? Kau seperti kertas kosong yang terbawa angin, begitu lemas dan kurang semangat," kata Sapphire yang tiba-tiba datang ke sampingku.

"Entahlah, Sapph, aku seperti tidak ingin melakukan apapun," kataku.

"Ayolah, tunjukkan cerahnya namamu itu. Pasti ada yang salah denganmu. Coba ceritakan," kata Sapphire.

"Kau lihat kursi kosong itu?" tanyaku. Lalu Sapphire melihat ke arah kursi itu.

"Di samping Green?" tanya Sapphire. Aku mengangguk.

"Red-san pergi berlomba, dan aku jadi kesepian," kataku.

"Ya ampun, kukira apa? Ayolah, seharusnya kau bersemangat untuk Red-san. Nah, kabarnya, kelas akan dipulangkan lebih cepat untuk ini, jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana bersama? Sekalian kuajak Ruby," kata Sapphire.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Sapphire mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Sapphire," kataku, tersenyum tipis.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Maaf, aku tak ada di sana malam ini. Lindungi aku dari sedihmu. Kita simpan rindu sejenak, esok kita tuang bersama dalam bejana yang menasbihkan bahagia.**_

"Wah, sepertinya kita harus menunda pertemuan pertama kita,"

"Mengapa, Red-san?"

"Tiket menuju Kanto ternyata habis untuk sebulan. Pada waktu itu juga, aku punya kegiatan di kampus dan ujian akhir,"

"Yah, gagal bertemu kita," kata Yellow, sedikit sedih.

"Ya, kita harus bersabar lagi. Aku harap bulan depan, aku sudah tidak ada kegiatan yang berat lagi," kata Red.

"Tapi, tapi, aku ingin segera bertemu Red-san," kata Yellow, tambah sedih.

"Sudah, jangan sedih. Bagaimana kalau kita memakai telepon video?" tanya Red.

"Ummm, boleh, sebentar, aku menyalakan komputernya dulu," kata Yellow.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Red dan Yellow tersambung dengan telepon video.

"Hai, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Hai, Yellow. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?" tanya Red.

"Sedih tanpamu," kata Yellow.

"Sabar ya, Yellow. Aku sedang berjuang di sini. Kau juga harus berjuang, Yellow," kata Red.

"Benar juga, aku sedang bersiap untuk ulangan dua hari mendatang," kata Yellow.

"Nah, jangan terjebak kesedihan terus. Kita harus berjuang bersama, untuk masa depan kita," kata Red.

"Red-san, jangan membuatku malu di depanmu," kata Yellow sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Ya, ayo kita membicarakan sesuatu," kata Red.

Malam itu (bagi Yellow) dan siang itu (bagi Red), mereka berdua hanya membicarakan hal random dari kehidupan mereka sampai akhirnya Yellow kelelahan.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ditempias kangen yang menggugat sepi meraja, kucoba merasakan kesedihannya. Hanya maafku yang tersisa karena aku tak di sana, bersamanya.**_

Red's POV

 **Di luar cerita ...**

"Red-san," panggil Yellow.

"Ya, Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Mengapa sebagian besar bagian bab dalam buku ini berisi kesedihan? Aku tidak suka," kata Yellow.

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu. Itu juga jawaban yang sama jika suatu saat aku harus pergi dan pada saat aku pergi, kau terjebak dalam masalah yang tidak bisa kautangani sendiri," kataku.

"Sayang sekali kalau itu terjadi. Aku berharap Red-san tetap di sini," kata Yellow.

"Sayangnya kita bukan pasangan ideal, maksudnya, pasangan yang bisa bersama terus setiap saat. Pada suatu waktu, ada salah satu dari kita yang harus pergi karena sesuatu," kataku.

"Ya, benar juga, tapi semua pasangan ingin menjadi pasangan ideal," kata Yellow.

"Termasuk kita, Yellow. Tapi idealitas dalam hubungan itu sangat sulit tercapai, apalagi kita hidup di alam semesta yang penuh kemungkinan. Ketidakpastian saja memiliki ketidakpastian," kataku.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Yellow.

"Aku juga bingung. Ada satu temanku yang mengatakan itu padaku. Hanya satu hal yang kutangkap. Dunia ini tidak pasti. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan," kataku.

"Oh, aku paham kalau itu. Dunia ini memang tidak pasti. Kita hanya bisa berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita ini," kata Yellow. Aku mengangguk.

"Itulah yang sedang kita perjuangkan. Makanya, kita harus berjuang bersama," kataku. Yellow mengangguk. Kemudian, kami membaca bukunya kembali.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Haruskah kesedihan menenggelamkan kita dalam kebisuan tanpa kata? Menghunus praduga singgah dalam ruang tanya yang tak berjawab.**_

Yellow's POV

 _Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Aku hanya bisa memeluk erat Red-san yang juga memelukku. Kami berdua hanya bisa saling berpelukan setelah kami tahu kami gagal menyelamatkan yang lain setelah sebuah kepingan batu angkasa jatuh ke Kanto dan melenyapkan ¾ daerah._

 _Untungnya kami selamat karena saat itu kami berada di Sinnoh. Kami melihat sebuah pancaran cahaya dari arah Kanto. Lalu saat beritanya muncul, kami kaget bukan main karena ternyata sebagian besar Kanto hancur karena meteor itu._

 _Kami tidak bisa bicara, hanya saling menatap mata kami yang sedih. Menyadari bahwa rumah kami telah hancur. Bahkan ..._

Red's POV

 _Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Green dan Blue, namun setelah menunggu, tetap saja tidak ada balasan. Aku takut bahwa mereka menjadi korban dari jatuhnya meteor itu. Bahkan, saat aku mencoba untuk menghubungi teman-teman dari Johto, mereka juga tidak membalas._

 _Satu-satunya kontak dari teman-teman pemegang Pokedex adalah berasal dari teman-teman dari Hoenn yang memeriksa daerah itu._

"Red, kau di mana?" tanya Emerald. Dalam pesannya.

"Sinnoh, bersama Yellow," kataku.

"Dengan Green dan Blue?" tanya Emerald.

"Sayangnya, tidak. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka," kataku.

"Aku harap mereka selamat. Kau harus melihat kawah raksasa ini," kata Emerald. Lalu Emerald mengirimkanku sebuah gambar yang memperlihatkan keadaan Kanto. Aku dan Yellow hanya bisa menganga melihat kawah besar yang menghilangkan sebagian besar Kanto.

 _Itu sampai kami menyadari bahwa satu serpihan meteor itu jatuh hanya 200 meter di dekat kami. Ya, ini saatnya untuk melindungi diri kami sendiri._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Andai saja hari ini seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Tenangku tentu tak akan menepi sampai detik ini. Rinduku pun tak akan tinggal diam dalam ruang sepi tak berpenghuni. Andai ...**_

Red's POV

Ah, Yellow belum pulang ternyata?

Itulah yang aku pukirkan saat aku melewati rumahnya yang kosong. Rencananya, aku akan bertemu dengannya setelah ada pesan darinya bahwa dia akan pulang. Ya, aku agak sedih karena Yellow ternyata belum pulang.

Lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat latihan biasaku.

...

Latihanku selesai. Lebih baik aku mengecek rumahnya Yellow. Mungkin dia sudah pulang sekarang.

Pada saat aku sudah sampai ke rumahnya, aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal.

'Aku tarik kata-kataku yang tadi. Ternyata Yellow belum pulang. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di rumahku saja,' pikirku, kemudian aku pulang ke rumah.

...

Di rumah, aku membayangkan apa yang terjadi beebrapa hari yang lalu. Itu saat aku dan Yellow menikmati matahari terbenam bersama. Pada saat itulah Yellow berkata padaku bahwa dia harus pergi bersama pamannya ke Kepulauan Sevii.

"Tapi tidak lama, kan?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Red-san. Aku diajak oleh pamanku, katanya aku dibutuhkan olehnya di Kepulauan Sevii," kata Yellow.

"Ya, hati-hati di sana. Aku tidak tahu cuaca di sana bagaimana. Kau harus bersiap kalau sekiranya cuacanya memburuk. Cuaca buruk di kepulauan kecil seperti itu lebih parah daripada di sini," kataku.

"Aku paham, Red-san. Jangan khawatir," kata Yellow.

...

Malamnya, dia belum kembali. Aku memilih untuk tidur di depan rumahnya. Mungkin Yellow akan menemukanku tidur di sini.

Aku tidak punya ide lain.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Begitu susahkah kujadikan hatimu sebagai sandaran untuk bahagia dan sedihku? Ajari aku menemukan jawabnya—agar aku tak tersia-sia dalam semunya mimpi.**_

Yellow's POV

"Aku tidak mengerti, Blue-san. Mengapa Red-san sangat tidak peka padaku?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm, untuk masalah Red ini memang sulit. Kadang aku tidak paham dengan pemikirannya. Padahal semua sikapmu itu sudah jelas menandakan kalau kau suka pada Red, tapi yang dia pikirkan hanya bagaimana untuk menjadi lebih kuat," kata Blue.

"Nah, itu masalahnya," kataku.

"Perlu pemikiran ekstra untuk hal seperti ini," kata Blue, mulai berpikir.

"Blue-san, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang berpikir, Yellow. Jangan ganggu aku untuk sementara saja," kata Blue sambil berpikir. Aku hanya bisa menunggu wangsit datang ke otaknya Blue-san.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian dan mampir ke toilet 3 kali, akhirnya Blue-san menemukan ide yang aku harap cemerlang.

"Nah, Yellow. Aku sudah tahu caranya agar kau bisa mendapatkan Red," kata Blue.

"Kumohon, idenya jangan yang aneh-aneh," kataku.

"Tenang saja, ini anak bayi juga bisa. Idenya adalah ..." kata Blue-san, lalu membisikkan idenya padaku. Aku langsung kaget saat mendengarkan idenya.

"Blue-san! Benarkah aku harus melakukan ini?" tanyaku.

"Lha? Mudah kan? Hanya tinggal katakan padanya kalau kau menyukainya. Sisanya ya tinggal doa," kata Blue.

"Tapi, tapi, aku malu bicara dengannya," kataku.

"Ya, itu terserah kau. Kau ingin mendepatkan Red atau justru peremu=puan lain yang akan mendapatkannya. Itu terserah kau," kata Blue.

Itu kalimat sederhana dari "Yellow, kau sudah besar, kau harus melakukannya sendiri. Katakan padanya tentang isi hatimu,"

Itu juga yang dia bisikkan padaku.

 _Keberanian, datanglah padaku._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Maafkan aku, untuk sedihmu yang tak sengaja kutitipkan pada kerut wajahmu. Lindungi aku dari bencimu ...**_

 **Di luar cerita ...**

Red's POV

"Eh? Mengapa tema ini muncul lagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga bingung, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan bagian ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku juga takut kalau Red-san marah," kata Yellow.

"Sama, aku juga takut saat kau marah," kataku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yellow.

"Saat kau sudah mengendalikan kekuatan terbesarmu sampai bisa menaikkan level banyak Pokemon, kau bisa seperti monster. Bukannya menghina, tapi memang itu yang kulihat saat kau memakai Volt Tackle," kataku.

"Ya, memang saat itu aku benar-benar marah melihat musuh itu mencoba mengalahkan kita," kata Yellow.

"Aku takut kalau kau marah padaku dan kau menghancurkanku dengan hal itu," kataku. Yellow memandangku dengan wajah heran.

"Eh? Kau tidak pernah membuatku marah besar, Red-san, dan tidak mungkin aku akan menyerangmu dengan Volt Tackle. Kau kekasihku, dan akan sangat bodoh kalau aku sampai melakukan itu," kata Yellow.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, lalu Yellow mencium pipiku dengan lembut.

"Tidak akan pernah, Red-san," kata Yellow. Aku tersenyum dan membalas ciuman di pipinya.

"Eh, Red-san?"

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Kau tahu, terkadang konflik itu perlu juga," kata Yellow.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Terkadang, kita berbeda pendapat dan saling memenangkan diri sendiri. Itu yang membuat konflik dalam sebuah hubungan," kata Yellow.

"Harus ada pihak yang mengalah akar konfliknya tidak semakin meruncing," kataku.

"Kau benar, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membaca bukunya lagi? Hanya tinggal beberapa poin lagi," kataku.

"Aku setuju, Red-san," kata Yellow, lalu kami membaca buku itu lagi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Inginku membasuh sedihmu, detik ini—dengan jemari saling menggenggam. Tapi apa daya, kuasa waktu dan lemahnya ragaku tak memberiku ruang untuk menatap wajahmu dan merengkuh bahumu lekat-lekat. Hanya maafku yang tersisia ... selebihnya, baikmu yang kuiba dalam doa.**_

Red's POV

 _Maaf, Yellow. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku pernah janji kita akan bersama sampai kita berdua meninggal dunia. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memebuhi janji itu._

 _Maaf, Yellow. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Tiba-tiba badanku sakit sendiri sampai-sampai untuk memegang apapun tidak bisa._

 _Maaf, Yellow. Aku merahasiakan ini darimu. Aku tidak ingin kau ikut menderita bersamaku karena hal ini. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dengan senyuman termanismu tanpa peduli betapa sakitnya aku setelah aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi._

 _Maaf, Yellow. Aku harus melangkah ke level berikutnya sendirian, tanpamu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan dipanggil ke level berikutnya secepat ini tanpa dirimu._

 _Maaf, Yellow. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah perpisahan menyakitkan ini. Aku hanya makhluk biasa yang tidak punya kuasa untuk memperpanjang masa hidupku atau bahkan untuk membawamu bersamaku._

 _Maaf, Yellow. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sebelum aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku harus mengatakan ini agar kau tidak marah padaku saat kita bertemu lagi nanti._

 _Maaf, Yellow. Aku hanya mempunyai satu permintaan padamu. Tolong jangan marah padaku dan ampuni kesalahanku. Doakan aku agar aku mampu melangkah ke level berikutnya._

 _Maaf, Yellow, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu lagi pada tempat dan waktu yang tidak ditentukan._

 _Dari cintamu, Red._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Dibelit kangen yang menggugat di batas jarak yang menyekat tatap. Hanya kata maaf dari jauhku yang terucap, menunggu kuasa waktu mengizinkan kau dan aku bertemu dalam lebur janji yang saling mengikat.**_

Red's POV

Aku masih berada di posku di Meridiani Planum, Mars. Misiku belum selesai padahal waktuku semakin sempit. Anggap saja waktuku kurang 15 sol dari masa badai debu raksasa Mars. Ya, kau bisa menebak tanggal berapa sekarang.

12 Simha 216. 12 Simha, tanggal yang krusial bagi setiap orang di Mars karena pada saat itulah Mars berada paling dekat dengan Matahari. Aku harus kembali ke pos pusat di dekat Cydonia Mensae.

Seharusnya aku mendengarkannya dari awal. Seharusnya aku menyelesaikan misiku lebih cepat dan bisa meninggalkan posku menuju pos pusat. Akhirnya aku memanggil robot pembantuku bernama PIKA untuk menelaah data yang belum selesai.

"PIKA, apa data yang kuperlukan sudah cukup?" tanyaku padanya. Beruntungnya, PIKA mengangguk.

"Apa datanya bisa kuproses di Cydonia?" tanyaku lagi, dan beruntungnya, PIKA mengangguk lagi. Aku akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Akhirnya aku bisa bersiap untuk pulang.

"Oke, PIKA. Kirim transmisi ke CHUCHU kalau kita siap pulang," kataku. Lalu PIKA melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan sementara aku mengemasi barang-barangku.

Sementara itu, Yellow's POV di pos Cydonia.

"Ah, perihelion. Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu ini," kataku. Tiba-tiba robot pendampingku bernama CHUCHU mendatangiku dengan cepat.

"Ada apa, CHUCHU?" tanyaku. CHUCHU berdecit dengan bahasa robotnya. Untung aku sudah belajar bahasanya jadi aku tidak perlu alat penerjemah. Apa yang dia katakan membuatku membuka mataku terbuka lebar.

"Kau serius? Red-san siap pulang?" tanyaku, dan CHUCHU mengangguk. Aku hanya tersenyum senang. Kemudian aku mengirim transmisiku.

 _Aku siap menunggumu, Red-san._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Larut dalam diam, membebaskan diri dari belenggu kata-kata ... dan sendiri menelan sepi di batas rindu yang menyanjung indahnya mencintai dan dicintai.**_

" _Jangan sampai ada apapun yang mengganggu kita, Yellow,"_

" _Aku mengerti, Red-san, hanya kau dan aku,"_

" _Hanya kau dan aku. Red dan Yellow,"_

" _Ya. Kita akan begini terus sampai puas,"_

" _Ya, sampai puas. Aku akan meemlukmu sampai puas tanpa ada apapun yang mengganggu kita,"_

" _Aku juga akan memelukmu sampai aku mati sekalipun,"_

" _Berarti kita mati dalam cinta bersama. Benar kan, Yellow?"_

" _Kau benar, Red-san,"_

 _..._

"Kau serius ingin kami membaca naskah ini?" tanya Red.

"Mau apa lagi? Itu naskahnya, itu yang harus kaubaca," kata Blue.

"Blue, bisakah kau sedikit lebih masuk akal? Naskah drama sampai ada adegan seperti itu?" tanya Green.

"Ya sudah, pak dosen ingin aku yang membuat naskahnya, jadi semuanya ada di dalam kendaliku," kata Blue.

'Blue-san, bisakah adegannya agak disederhanakan?" tanya Yellow.

"Disederhanakan apanya lagi? Itu sudah yang paling sederhana yang bisa aku pikirkan. Atau kau ingin yang lebih menantang?" tanya Blue dengan wajah usilnya yang keluar dari sangkarnya.

"Uhhh, sepertinya kita kalah kali ini," kata Red. Yellow dan Green hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Catatan moral: saat Blue mengendalikan apapun, semuanya akan menjadi kacau.

...

Setelah drama selesai, terlihat bahwa Red dan Yellow tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah merah mereka karena saking malunya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan di atas panggung. Jelas mereka kapok untuk menjadikan Blue pembuat naskah.

Mungkin lain kali Yellow saja. Pikir Red dan Green.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lebur dalam bahagia yang membasuh sendiriku. Biarkan rindu ini merintih sejenak hingga datangnya perjamuan nyata, nanti.**_

 _Nanti yang berarti, sekarang ..._

Yellow's POV

 _Ya, Red-san masih sibuk. Tidak seharusnya aku menangisinya sambil menunggu seperti menunggu bulan jatuh dari langit._

 _Seharusnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku senang dan dapat menyalurkan hobiku. Bukannya mengurung diri di dalam kamar seperti orang yang berputus asa._

 _Seharusnya aku mulai menggambar alam, Pokemon, dan imajinasiku sendiri, bahkan kalau itu kau. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi kejutan saat kau kembali dari kesibukanmu._

 _Seharusnya aku menyembuhkan banyak Pokemon yang terluka, sekaligus untuk memperkuat diriku dan untuk mempersiapkan evolusi kekuatanku yang kesekian kalinya. Mungkin besok, akan ada saatnya aku mampu menyembuhkan manusia, termasuk kau._

 _Seharusnya aku bersemangat dalam menjalani hidupku sambil menunggumu. Bukannya malah bersembunyi dari dunia sampai dunia menganggap kau sudah mati._

 _Seharusnya aku tetap maju melawan tantangan besar dalam hidup, bukannya malah lari dan bersembunyi dari kesempatan untuk mengembangkan diri dan memantaskan diri untuknya._

 _Mengapa aku memikirkan ini? Aku tahu akan ada saatnya kita berdua akan bertemu lagi. Bertemu dalam satu pertemuan yang akan mengakhiri perpisahan kita yang menyakitkan itu. Aku yakin akan ada waktunya, dan aku yakin waktunya dekat._

 _Saat aku menjemputmu, kemudian kita saling bertemu dan berpelukan, sebuah perasaan yang lepas setelah tertahan selama bertahun-tahun, semuanya adalah balasan dari perjuangan yang aku lakukan mulai saat ini._

 _Waktunya dekat. Bahkan, sangat dekat._

 _Pada waktu itu, akhirnya, aku akan menembus rekorku sendiri. Bukan hanya menjadi perempuan kuat, tapi menjadi perempuan sejati yang akan memenangkan hatinya secara penuh. Aku yakin itu akan terjadi._

 _Segera._

 **Di luar cerita ...**

"Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Jika kau gelisah, ingatlah kalau Tuhan melindungi kita," kata Yellow.

"Kau juga, Yellow," kata Red. Lalu sambil membawa buku itu, mereka kembali ke rumah Yellow dengan perasaan tenang.

 **Bab 5 selesai.**

 **Ini tantangan besar, mengerjakan fic dalam keadaan sakit. Namun ternyata bisa selesai juga.**

 **Tentang sistem penanggalan yang belum pernah kalian lihat itu, itu adalah sistem penanggalan Darian, sistem yang diusulkan untuk dipakai di planet Mars. Sol adalah hari Mars. Silakan cari lebih lanjut di mesin pencari.**

 **Sekian untuk bagian ini. Kripik jaran sangat disarankan karena kau masih lapar XDD**

 _ **Fic ini spesial diselesaikan untuk Hari Sumpah Pemuda.**_

 _ **Fic ini akhirnya mengalahkan rekor awalku di Dear You.**_

 _ **Update agak lama karena aku terjebak tugas kuliah, tapi diharapkan akan selesai.**_

 **RWD, keluar.**


	12. Kepada Satu Cinta, Semoga

**Bagian 6, Kepada Satu Cinta, Semoga**

 **DEMIMU, AKU MAU. DEMIMU, AKU MAMPU. SETERUSNYA, AKAN KUYAKINI KAU SEBAGAI RATU DI SETIAP JEJAKKU.**

 **...**

 _ **Jika ini cinta, mengapa ia masih membisu dalam kesenyapan masa? Terlelap dalam rahasianya tanpa kata-kata.**_

Red's POV

"Green?"

"Ya?"

"Aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri,"

"Mengapa?"

"Kalau aku mendekati seorang perempuan, aku seperti berdebar-debar. Terutama perempuan yang berambut pirang yang ada di sana," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang perempuan yang duduk di kursi paling depan di kelasku, sementara aku dan Green ada di bagian paling belakang.

"Mengapa kau bisa seperti itu saat kau dekat padanya?" tanya Green.

"Ya, bukunya terjatuh di dekatku, dan aku menolongnya, lalu wajahnya seperti memerah saat aku mendekat padanya," kataku.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Lumrah kalau perempuan seperti itu kalau ada di dekat laki-laki. Mereka itu pemalu kalau dekat laki-laki," kata Green.

"Mungkin juga. Green, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" tanyaku. Green hanya mengangguk.

...

"Begitulah asalnya aku bisa memiliki perasaan itu padaku. Aku kira dulu kau tidak menyukaiku," kataku.

"Awal aku juga berpikir begitu, Red-san, saat kau hanya memikirkan Pokemon, aku kira kau tidak memiliki pemikiran apa-apa tentangku," kata Yellow.

"Tapi terbukti itu salah. Aku sekarang tidur di pangkuanmu," kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Ya, tapi agak geli. Aku harus terbiasa dengan ini," kata Yellow.

"Ayolah, kita sudah menikah, kau pasti terbiasa karena kita akan melakukan ini setiap hari kalau sempat," kataku.

"Benar juga," kata Yellow sambil terkekeh.

Ya, memang aneh cinta. 10 tahun yang lalu, aku dan Yellow hanyalah anak SMA biasa yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan cinta, dan selang waktu itulah kami berubah menjadi satu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Akar dari masalah adalah ingatan. Andai saja tak ada masa lalu mestinya cinta bisa dengan mudah untuk dijangkau dalam dekapan.**_

 _Tapi, tanpa masa lalu, tiada masa depan. Tiada kau, tiada aku, tiada kita._

Red's POV

"Red-san?"

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang orang tua?"

Aku terdiam. Memang pertanyaan itu agak sulit kujawab karena aku tidak punya orang tua. Aku juga tahu kalau Yellow juga tidak memiliki orang tua. Namun dia lebih baik karena dia memiliki seorang paman sementara aku hanya sendirian.

"Ya, aku merasa kasihan pada diriku sendiri. Kita tahu beberapa teman kita masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan karena bisa bertemu orang tua. Namun tidak dengan kita. Kita tidak tahu rasanya sejak lama," kataku. Yellow mengangguk.

"Juga, setidaknya kita juga tidak perlu terlalu mengingat rasa sakit karena orang tua kita yang menghilang. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah agar generasi masa depan tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit karena hal ini," kataku. Yellow mengangguk lagi.

"Aku juga kasihan dengan anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua. Mereka jadi kekurangan satu unsur penting dalam hidup mereka. Itu adalah rasa cinta pertama," kata Yellow.

"Yang akhirnya menyesatkan mereka ke jalur yang salah dengan penerapan cinta yang keliru. Untungnya kita selamat dari kesalahan memilih jalur itu," kataku. Yellow mengangguk lagi.

"Ada satu yang bisa kita lakukan," kata Yellow. Aku mengangguk.

"Kita harus tetap hidup bersama anak kita sampai dia siap. Jangan sampai dia salah jalan seperti yang lain," kataku sambil mengelus perutnya Yellow yang sedikit membesar.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Saat kita tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, kita hanya bisa berharap untuk tidak melupakan, dia ...**_

Red's POV

Aku tidak mungkin melupakan Yellow. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan melupakan Yellow. Walaupun semua temanmu memintaku untuk melupakannya, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya. Mengapa?

Dia adalah orang yang paling kucintai. Dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti perasaanku. Bahkan, karena dialah aku jadi paham tentang apa itu cinta. Tanpanya, mungkin aku tetap terjebak dalam tipuan Pokemon yang berupa latihan tanpa akhir itu.

Aku jelas berterima kasih pada Yellow untuk hal itu. Aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa atau bagaimana. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia bisa berbahagia terus, dengan atau tanpa aku.

Aku memang tidak bisa mendapatkanmu sepenuhnya, Yellow, paling tidak, untuk saat ini. Namun, aku tetap berdoa dan yakin bahwa Tuhan akan mempersatukan kita suatu hari nanti. Aku yakin itu. Karena itulah aku terus berdoa agar harapanku terwujud segera.

Mungkin mereka menganggap aku gila karena terus mencintai yang tidak akan dapat diraih lagi. Mungkin mereka menganggap aku sudah kehilangan kewarasan karena keputusanku ini. Mungkin mereka tidak akan berteman lagi denganku jika aku berpikir seperti ini. Namun, ini keputusanku dan aku tidak akan mengubahnya.

Aku akan tetap terus mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Entah itu dimana, kapan, dan bagaimanapun itu keadaannya. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti saat engkau masih ada di dekatku. Aku akan tetap ada di dekatmu, meskipun aku tahu kita sudah berjauhan.

Akhirnya, aku harus merelakanmu berjalan menuju perjalanan berikutnya.

 _Salam, Yellow. Aku akan menyusulmu._

Salamku untuk Yellow yang telah terbaring tenang di dalam Bumi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lebih karena kuasa hatiku tak lagi mampu berpaling dari jerat pesonamu, kurebahmanjakan segala damba hanya untukmu, saat ini.**_

Yellow's POV

"Ayolah, ungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya. Nanti dia diambil orang kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat," kata Blue-san. Aku hanya bisa berdiri dengan perasaan gugup.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi Blue-san, bagaimana kalau nanti dia tidak menyukaiku atau bahkan membenciku?" tanyaku.

"Kalau kau tidak bertanya padanya, mana kau tahu dia menyukaimu atau tidak. Kau ungkapkan dulu perasaanmu padanya, soal suka atau tidak suka, itu bonus, kalau dia suka padamu," kata Blue-san sambil terkekeh.

"Blue-san! Jangan tertawa! Aku gugup kalau ingin bicara kepada Red-san!" kataku.

"Coba saja dulu," kata Blue-san sambil mendorongku.

...

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya?" tanya Red-san, berbaring di pangkuanku sambil melihatku dari bawah.

"Iya, Red-san. Aku sampai sekarang pun masih gugup kalau dekat denganmu, seperti saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dulu," kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya Red-san.

"Ya, wajar juga kalau seseorang mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sebenarnya aku juga gugup saat aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Namun aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugupku dengan bersikap tenang dan kalem," kataku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Itu membuat Red-san heran.

"Eh, mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Yellow?" tanya Red-san.

"Ya, tak kusangka kau juga gugup. Aku gugup karena pesonamu sebagai pemimpin kelas," kataku sambil menahan semburat merah di pipiku.

"Ya, kalau aku, gugup karena pesonamu dalam menangani teman-teman yang pingsan. Kau yang terlihat kecil ternyata mampu melakukan hal itu dengan cekatan, bukan bermaksud menginggungmu," kata Red-san.

"Aku tahu, Red-san," kataku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Red-san menutup matanya sambil menikmati angin yang bertiup lembut. Aku juga memilih untuk menikmati lembutnya angin ini.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Inikah saatnya, mengurung keakuanku untuk satu hatinya? Ataukah menundanya sejenak saja sampai dia rela membiarkanku rebah di pangkuannya?**_

Yellow's POV

INILAH TANTANGAN TERBESAR SEPANJANG HIDUPKU. MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANKU KEPADA ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI.

Di dalam tantangan itu, ada beberapa pertanyaan, namun salah satu pertanyaan yang paling berat, menurutku, adalah kapan aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Aku mau melakukannya sekarang, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya, tapi kalau aku tidak melakukannya sekarang, orang yang akan kucintai itu akan direbut oleh orang lain yang jelas jauh lebih baik daripada aku dan pasti dia menerimanya.

Aku terjebak di dalam dilema yang kubuat sendiri. Aku ingin menghilangkan rasa gugupku, namun aku belum mampu untuk melepaskan bagian kegugupan yang tertempel pada diriku ini. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku sekarang, tapi aku seperti lemah kalau ada di dekatnya.

Ah, aku bingung. Bahkan setelah teman-temanku mendengarkan ceritaku, mereka juga menyuruhku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya seegera mungkin. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia yang sadar akan perasaanku dan datang kepadaku.

"Ya, kalau begitu, sama saja kau egois, Yellow. Kau yang harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya karena setahuku, dia itu tipe orang yang tidak sadar akan perasaan orang lain," kata Crystal.

"Kau harus kuat, Yellow! Jangan lemah! Kau tidak mau kalah dengan keadaan ini kan?" tanya Sapphire. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang Sapphire inginkan.

Dari semua jawaban temanku, akhirnya aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku harus menjadi orang yang maju di depan, menyatakan perasaanku kepada orang yang aku cintai.

 _Red-san, tunggu aku. Aku datang padamu._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kebahagiaan yang bertubi-tubi itu pun datang. Menghampiri hatiku saat kudapati kepalanya rebah manja di dada dan jemarinya menelusupkan getar bahagia tak terperi.**_

Red's POV

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, RED-SAN!" seru Yellow yang sudah ada di depan rumahku, dengan wajah manis penuh senyuman bahagia karena tahu bahwa hari ini aku berulang tahun.

"Wah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkanku hadiah, Yellow," kataku sambil melihat hadiah berukuran cukup besar yang dibawa Yellow.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Aku juga ikhlas membuatnya," kata Yellow.

"Namun,"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa bawakan ini? Aku mulai terasa berat," kata Yellow. Aku langsung menerima hadiahnya dan menaruhnya di tempat yang luas, sehingga kami bisa membuka hadiahnya bersama.

"Tolong, menaruh hadiahnya pelan-pelan, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Oke, Yellow, juga karena ini hadiah darimu untukku, tentunya aku berhati-hati," kataku sambil menaruh hadiahnya di lantai secara perlahan dan hati-hati. Setelah menaruh hadiahnya, aku dan Yellow membuka hadiahnya.

Aku terkesima melihat hadiahnya. Satu buah kue ulang tahun ukuran besar, buatan sendiri, dan dibawa sendiri oleh Yellow.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh? Kau yang membuat ini?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk.

"Dengan segala kegagalan yang aku dapatkan selama satu minggu terakhir dan berhasil pada saat-saat terakhir, beberapa jam sebelum sekarang," kata Yellow. Aku melihatnya dan benar saja, dia terlihat belum tidur sama sekali.

"Yellow,"

"Ya, Red-san?"

"Ayo kita makan kuenya," kataku. Yellow mengangguk dan kami mulai memakan kue ulang tahunya.

...

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihatlah Red dan Yellow yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa ruang tamu Red. Yellow nampak pulas tidur di atas dadanya Red, sementara Red meemluknya dengan pelukan yang lembut._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Seada-adanya, setiada-tiadanya. Keakuanku tidak sekedar berujung pada kangen semata, tapi lebih dari itu ... bermuara pada penyatuan cinta. Semoga ...**_

Neutral POV

Red dan Yellow sedang membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul _56.400.000 mm/hour_ , salah satu buku favorit mereka. Bukunya bercerita tentang perjuangan dua orang kekasih yang berada dalam hubungan jarak jauh dan mereka belum pernah bertemu sama sekali. Jarak yang begitu jauh membuat perjuangan mereka semakin menantang, namun disanalah cinta dibenihkan, melalu jarak yang jauh.

"Red-san, menurutmu, yang menarik di bagian ini, bagian mana?" tanya Yellow.

"Hmmm, kalau menurutku, di bagian ini," kata Red sambil menunjukkan sebuah bagian cerita yang menurutnya menarik. Bagiannya tertulis seperti ini.

 _Aku heran dengan manusia Esderian itu. Mereka sudah bisa merasakan kedekatan itu setiap hari. Sedangkan kami, Elderian, hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan perasaan ini dan , kangen, aku hangen dengannya. Aneh, kami berdua belum pernah bertemu, tapi kami sudah memiliki perasaan kangen seperti kami sudah pernah dekat sebelumnya._

 _Apa mungkin pada masa lalu kami, kami adalah pasangan yang dekat dan mati bersama lalu berinkarnasi menjadi dua orang yang justru terpisah jauh namun saling cinta? Apa mungkin ini efek dari pertautan kuantum yang sampai sekarang masih membuat manusia sekaliber Einstein bingung? Atau ini hanya efek kemudahan teknologi semu yang hanya bisa dibuat nyata dengan pertemuan nyata?_

 _Pertanyaan ini belum bisa dijawab sekarang, tapi suatu hari nanti, saat kita berdua bisa mengalahkan pada Esderian ini, pertanyaan ini akan terjawab._

"Red-san, sejak kapan kau punya selera bagus terhadap percintaan?" tanya Yellow.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mengais lagi serpihan kata rindu yang kau cecapkan di tepian pagi. Betapa kuingin mendengarnya beribu kali. Seperti inginku yang selalu dahaga ingin mendekap dan rebah di dadamu. Luruh dalam magismu dan bertekuk pasrah dalam hatimu, satu.**_

Yellow's POV

 _Aku merindukanmu, Yellow._

Suara itu terus muncul dari telepos genggamku. Rekaman terakhir dari telepon yang datang darimu. Ini adalah telepon terakhirnya sebelum dia mengalami proses krio yang membuatnya tidur dalam beku. Sudah satu minggu sejak tidur krionya, dan sekarang adalah giliranku.

Ya, mungkin ada yang bertanya mengapa aku dan Red-san harus ditidurkriokan. Sebenarnya ada alasan mengapa kami harus tidur dalam keadaan beku.

Dunia dalam keadaan bahaya. Kami, sebagai pemegang Pokedex, adalah manusia terpilih yang akan menjadi pemilik planet ini setelah dunia ini mati. Kami harus tetap hidup saat yang lain mati atau pergi dari planet ini. Karena itulah kami dibekukan agar kami bisa _dihidupkan_ kembali di masa depan.

Kami akan ditaruh di tempat yang masih aman dan tersembunyi di planet ini. Atmosfer atas Bumi. Kami akan mengorbit dengan satelit rahasia yang bahkan roket dan satelitnya tidak terdaftar dalam katalog benda angkasa. Satelitnya bahkan dilapisi oleh _vantablack_ sehingga satelit kami tidak akan terdeteksi.

Akan ada 7 kelompok dari setiap region, dan untuk daerahku, Kanto, aku adalah yang terakhir.

...

 _Pada akhirnya, Yellow dibekukan dan ditaruh di samping Red. Setelah semua kelompok dibekukan dan dikumpulkan menjadi satu, semuanya berangkat me ruang angkasa dengan satelit berbungkus_ vantablack _itu. Hanya satu penanda dari satelit itu. Sebuah plakat kecil dengan tulisan._

 _Aku merindukanmu, Yellow._

 _Aku juga merindukanmu, Red._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Inginku hanya satu: menjalani apa yang kuyakini sebagai kata hati. Berjalan lurus ke rumah hatimu, dan setia menjaga satu rindu atas namamu, tak lebih.**_

Yellow's POV

"Ya, aku yakin akan hal itu," kataku kepada Crystal.

"Mengapa kau yakin akan hal itu?" tanya Crystal.

"Ya, memang benar dia sering sekali tidak peka padaku, namun dalam hatinya, aku sudah bisa merasakan kalau aku sudah menang. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku," kataku.

"Daripada menunggu waktu, mengapa kau tidak mengungkapkan isi hatimu sekarang saja?" tanya Crystal.

"Entahlah, Crystal. Aku seperti malu kalau ingin menyampaikan perasaanku kepada Red-san," kataku.

"Mengapa malu? Kau baik, cantik, cekatan, artistik, kuat, Red pasti mau. Lagipula, aku sudah pernah melihat kalian saat kalian membatu, dan menurutku, kalian berdua sangat cocok kalau bersama," kata Crystal.

"Tapi, aku tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan Blue-san, dia cantik sekali, bahkan aku kalah jauh dengannya," kataku, murung.

"Lha? Ayolah, Red itu bukan sebangsa laki-laki yang menyukai perempuan karena fisiknya saja. Tidak seperti laki-laki yang satu itu," kata Crystal sambil melihat salah satu laki-laki itu yang sedang bertarung Pokemon dengan Red.

"Ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang membuat Red nyaman. Itulah kelebihanmu yang tidak dimiliki perempuan lain, bakhan Blue dan aku," kata Crystal.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Crystal mengangguk.

"Setiap perempuan memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing, dan laki-laki akan melihat satu kelebihan itu sebagai alasan mengapa dia mencintai perempuan. Aku yakin Red akan punya alasan bagus dari dirimu mengapa dia mencintaimu," kata Crystal.

"Ummm ..." aku berpikir lagi.

"Sudah, ungkapkan sekarang. Aku mendukungmu dari sini," kata Crystal. Akhirnya aku berdiri dan melihat ke arah kedua laki-laki yang sedang bertarung Pokemon itu.

"Red-san! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!"

 _ **...**_

 _ **Berdua kita saling meluruhkan kata yan terucap dari palung hati terdalam. Menasbihkan rindu yang lama tersembunyi dalam diam. Tunduk teduh pada keakuan perasaan.**_

"Red-san!"

"Yellow!"

Red dan Yellow berlari, saling mendekat satu sama lain. Setelah perjalanan yang jauh ditambah dengan acara berlari ini, akhirnya Red dan Yellow dapat saling berpelukan. Mereka saling berpelukan, melepas rindu setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu karena tugas Red di Kalos.

"Red-san, aku merindukanku!"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yellow. Kau sehat kan?"

"Sangat sehat, terutama setelah mengetahui kau akan kembali ke Kanto,"

"Syukurlah. Saat penelitianku selesai, akhirnya aku bisa membeli tiket pesawat untuk pulang ke Kanto dan bertemu denganmu lagi, Yellow,"

"Aku senang kita bias dipertemukan lagi,"

"Aku juga senang, Yellow,"

Mereka masih berpelukan sambil kadang berputar-putar di atas lantai bandara.

"Hei, Yellow,"

"Ya, Red-san?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan di suatu tempat. Kau yang memilih,"

"Hmmm, boleh juga. Aku sudah lapar juga saat menunggumu, Red-san,"

"Punya ide?"

"Bagaimana kalau di kafe dekat alun-alun? Disana sedang ada diskon ulang tahun kafenya,"

"Ide bagus,"

Mereka berdua keluar dari bandara dan berjalan ke kafe itu. Di perjalanan, Red dan Yellow bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka di tempat mereka masing-masing, dan di ujung percakapan mereka ...

"Yellow, mulai sekarang, aku akan tetap di sini. Sisa pekerjaanku akan kukerjakan di sini," kata Red.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yellow. Red mengangguk.

"Ya, berarti kita bisa bersama lebih lama," kata Red. Yellow yang terlihat sangat senang langsung memeluk Red.

"Red-san! Aku senang mendengarnya. Bisa kau katakan lagi?" tanya Yellow dengan wajah manisnya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tenggelam dalam kemesraan yang menguras setiap keindahan. Kudapati dia rebah manja di dadaku yang terus berdegup mengeja rindu. Luluhku dalam bahagia tak terperi.**_

Red's POV

"Red-san," panggil Yellow yang sekarang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas dadaku.

"Ya, Yellow?" tanyaku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Baumu khas,"

"Eh?"

"Ya, baru saja aku mempelajari ilmu baru tentang pembauan. Baunya Red-san entah mengapa beda," kata Yellow.

"Jangan tanya aku. Tapi aku baunya seperti apa, menurutmu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, bau yang membuatku tenang dan seperti tidak ingin lepas darimu, Red-san," kata Yellow. Aku hanya bisa merasakan detak jantungku semakin keras dan sepertinya Yellow menyadari itu.

"Red-san deg-degan ya?" tanyanya. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

'Aku bisa mendengarkannya, Red-san. Suaranya yang indah dari detak jantungmu," kata Yellow.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Suaranya menenangkan. Aku bisa saja tidur di atas dadamu dalam waktu dekat," kata Yellow. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan memeluk Yellow dengan lembut.

"Dan aku akan memelukmu sampai kau terbawa ke mimpi yang indah bersamaku," kataku sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Red-san, aku jadi malu," kata Yellow sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Sepertinya dia menikmati aroma tubuhku sampai dia tidak ingin lepas. Aku juga tidak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali. Setelah 2 tahun berpisah, rasanya aku tidak ingin terpisah lagi dengan Yellow, apapun yang terjadi.

Aku hanya ingin Yellow mendengarkan suara jantungku dan aku memeluknya. Itu saja.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Telah habis kata. Bersamamu teduh dalam keakuan perasaan dan mengerontangkan jambangan rindu menjadi keindahan yang memagut bahagia. Satu hati dalam cinta.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Semua keindahan yang terjadi pada hari ini tidak akan pernah dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata bahkan walaupun kosakata yang berhubungan dengan cinta meningkat 100 kali lipat, tetap itu tidak akan pernah cukup.

Ini adalah peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan, saat akhirnya aku dan dia akan dipersatukan dengan sebuah upacara suci dan megah, namun tetap sederhana. Sebuah penanda bahwa aku dan dia bersatu secara resmi, diakui oleh dunia, direstui oleh Tuhan.

Pada saat sang pemimpin upacara mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Gugup, tapi juga bahagia, tapi sepertinya gugup mengalahkanku kali ini. Gugup karena sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang spesial baginya, dan dia akan menjadi orang yang spesial bagiku.

 _Kemudian, peristiwa itu terjadi. Sang pemimpin upacara pengucapkan kata-kata suci yang akan menyatukan kami berdua. Sang pemimpin upacara itu adalah pamanku sendiri. Kata-kata suci itu adalah sebuah pernyataan. Sederhana, tapi bermakna dalam dan berlaku, aku harap, seumur hidupku, bahkan sampai kami berdua melangkahkan kaki kami ke surga._

 _Pernyataan itu akhirnya diucapkan. Setelah dia dan pamanku bersalaman, pamanku mengucapkan pernyataan suci itu._

"Saya nikahkan Red Rubeus dengan Yellow Flavus dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat rawat Pikachu dibayar tunai," kata pamanku.

"Saya terima nikahnya Yellow Flavus dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat rawat Pikachu dibayar tunai," kata Red-san.

"Bagaimana? Sah?"

Pendapat orang-orang yang ada di sana dapat dijelaskan dalam satu kata.

 _Mengharukan. Semuanya berkata sah pada waktu bersamaan dan langsung bergembira seperti suporter sepak bola yang baru saja berhasil menang adu pinalti yang membuat mereka memenangkan final Piala Dunia dan menjadikan mereka juara._

 _Benar-benar mengharukan._

 _Namun, hal yang lebih mengharukan lagi adalah, inilah saatku untuk menggenggam tangannya Red-san sebagai lambang menyatunya kita berdua. Awalnya kami berdua gugup, namun akhirnya kami berdua saling berpegangan tangan, dan keriuhan itu datang kembali. Semuanya bergembira mengetahui bahwa akhirnya kami resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri._

 _Ya, aku dan Red-san, pasangan suami istri yang baru saja bersatu._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Masih sama. Kupatri detik bersamamu dalam kemesraan yang tak lelah menciumi titik penghabisannya. Selalu ada getar baru yang mengendap dan mencetak bahagia dalam alurnya. Aku makin cinta!**_

Yellow's POV

"Selamat pagi, Red-san," kataku yang melihat Red-san akhirnya datang ke ruang makan. Terlihat dia masih memakai piyama Pikachunya. Aku tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Apa sarapan hari ini?" tanya Red-san.

"Kangkung tumis dengan tempe, ada beberapa buah di meja, dan karena saran dokter untuk mengurangi kopi, aku membuat jahe," kataku sambil membawakan makanannya ke meja.

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu, biasanya aku juga tidak minum kopi. Ini pasti karena kegiatan malamku yang makin padat," kata Red-san.

"Ya, aku juga tahu itu, karena itu, jahe juga bisa membangkitkan semangat," kataku.

"Benar juga," kata Red-san sambil menerima sepiring makanan yang telah kupersiapkan. Kemudian, aku mempersiapkan bagianku juga dan saat semuanya sudah siap, kami mulai makan.

"Selamat makan!" kata kami bersama, dan kami makan.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mendekapmu tulus. Ditimang keakuan perasaan yang melukis pagi. Tak ada lagi yang tersembunyi. Senyata mentari, kuakui terpasungnya cinta pada satu hatimu. I love you.**_

Hari pertama, Red memeluk Yellow. Yellow tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan Red dan akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan tidur mereka.

Hari kedua, Yellow memeluk Red. Red tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan Yellow dan akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan tidur mereka.

Hari ketiga, Red dan Yellow saling berpelukan. Yellow tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan Red, demikian pula Red tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan Yellow, dan akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan tidur mereka.

Hari keempat, Red tidak ada di rumah karena pekerjaan dan Yellow memeluk gulingnya seperti dia memeluk Red. Yellow tidak bisa melepaskan pelukannya terhadap gulingnya itu dan akhirnya Yellow melanjutkan tidur mereka.

Hari kelima, Red memeluk Yellow. Yellow bisa lepas dari pelukan Red namun Red dengan sigap memeluknya kembali dan akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan tidur mereka.

Hari keenam Yellow memeluk Red. Red bisa lepas dari pelukan Yellow namun Red memilih untuk memeluk Yellow lagi karena Red masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dan akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan tidur mereka.

Hari ketujuh, Yellow memeluk Red dan Red memeluk Yellow. Red bisa lepas dari pelukan Yellow namun Red memilih untuk memeluk Yellow lagi karena Red masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dan akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan tidur mereka.

Satu minggu, dan setiap pagi, Red dan Yellow terus berpelukan sampai akhirnya mereka terlambat untuk bangun tidur. Mereka berdua saling menikmati pelukan masing-masing sampai lupa ruang-waktu.

Itulah aktivitas mereka setelah mereka berdua resmi menjadi suami istri.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Luruh sudah kata-kata itu. Setelah bermalam-malam kuhidangkan rindu dan hati untukmu, kudapati jua lugu keakuanmu tumpah tanpa sekat semu. Terima kasih untuk balas cintamu.**_

Dari sebuah percakapan sederhana, berbuah keindahan luar biasa.

Yellow's POV

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Black?" tanyaku lewat pesan telepon.

"Ya, dia terhisap oleh Reshiram dan menyatu dengannya, menjadi bola," kata Red-san.

"Dan White?" tanyaku.

"Ya, White berusaha untuk mengambil bola itu, namun bola itu justru terbang entah ke mana meninggalkan White sendiri," kata Red-san.

"Kasihan sekali White. Dia harus ditinggal oleh orang yang dia cintai," kataku.

"Untung saja aku dengar kalau Lack-Two bisa membantu White membebaskan Black dari bola itu," kata Red-san.

"Lack-Two? Pemegang Pokedex baru dari Unova itu juga, yang bekerja di kepolisian?" tanyaku.

"Ya, yang itu. Aku jadi memikirkan kalau aku ini White," kata Red-san.

"Mengapa, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku tida bisa membayangkan kalau temannya menghilang dengan cara seperti itu," kata Red-san.

"Aku juga, Red-san. Aku juga takut, terutama ..." kataku.

 _Apakah ini waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya?_

"Terutama apa, Yellow?" tanya Red-san.

"Ya, kalau aku kehilangan teman-teman terbaikku sebelum aku sempat mengatakan hal yag penting pada mereka, rasanya aku seperti membawa batu besar di hatiku yang tidak akan bisa dikeluarkan," kataku.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Jadi, entah mengapa Blue-san memutar lagu cinta terus di dekatku," kataku sambil melihat ke arah Blue yang sedang belajar.

"Ya ... bagaimana ya?" tanya Red-san.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, RED-SAN! AKU MENCINTAIMU SAMPAI TETES TERAKHIR HIDUPMU!"

 _EH? MENGAPA BLUE-SAN MENGAMBIL TELEPON GENGGAMKU DAN MENULIS INI? AKU HARUS BERGERAK!_

"Maaf, Red-san, telepon genggamnya dibajak Blue-san! Aku ti—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yellow," kata Red-san dengan emotikon orang tersenyum manis.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat pesan ini. Setelah beberapa menit memproses apa yang terjadi, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

PINGSAN

 _ **...**_

 _ **Maaf, jika aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rindu yang telah menjelma cinta seutuhnya. Maaf juga jika aku tak bisa lagi lari dari dirimu, karena hatiku telah kaukuras habis hingga ke akar-akarnya.**_

Yellow's POV

Memang aku sudah tidak bisa lagi lepas darinya. Aku hanya bisa melakukan satu hal untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

"Nikmati hubunganmu dengan Red, Yellow," kata Blue-san.

"Terima kasih, Blue-san," kataku.

"Jangan lupa bahagia bersamanya," kata Blue-san.

"Ya, Blue-san," kataku.

Ya, sekarang adalah acara resepsi pernikahanku dan Red-san. Banyak orang menyalami kami dan memberikan kami selamat. Akhirnya ini giliran Green dan Blue, dua kawan karib kami sejak lama. Mereka sudah menikah lebih dahulu, jadi tidak heran mereka datang bersama.

"Red, kuingatkan padamu, kalau sampai Yellow datang ke rumahku dalam keadaan sedih dan sumber kesedihannya adalah dirimu, Charmanderku siap melawanmu saat itu tiba," kata Green dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Ayolah, Green, aku tidak akan berani melakukan itu. Sekarang Yellow adalah istriku, tanggung jawabku padanya jelas lebih besar," kata Red-san, sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Aku harap begitu," kata Green.

"Ayolah, Greeny, tidak perlu jadi terlalu serius seperti ini. Ya, memang kau harus menjaga Yellow kecil ini dengan baik, tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa," kata Blue-san.

"Terima kasih, Blue-san, Green-san," kataku, sedikit malu karena baru saja diberi motivasi oleh Green dan Blue.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sepotong kebersamaan telah mencetak jejak hati yang begitu berarti. Menggurat cerita rindu pada dinding jiwa yang terpatri. Tak ada kata basi. Begitu jarak menyekat tatap, inginku segera kembali. Bersandar manja pada bahumu dan tidur terlena dalam genggaman jemarimu.**_

Red's POV

"Iya, Red-san, tapi seharusnya aku yang bersandar di bahumu, bukan kau yang bersandar di bahuku," kata Yellow di pesan singkatnya.

"Benar juga," kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi ada benarnya juga untuk menggenggam tangan, tanganku dingin di sini, Red-san. Jika saja dirimu ada di sini dan bisa menghangatkan tanganku, aku pasti akan sangat senang," kata Yellow. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Yellow. Tanganku juga perlu kehangatan darimu. Tenang saja, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Sinnoh," kataku.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah ada di depan rumahnya Yellow. Ya, aku berkata padanya kalau aku baru pulang dari Sinnoh pagi nanti, namun ternyata aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sana lebih cepat, jadi aku bisa kembali ke Kanto lebih cepat juga.

Tidak ada tujuan yang lebih baik selain ke rumahnya Yellow. Dia perlu kehangatan.

"Kau sedang ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Yellow.

"Dalam perjalanan menuju hatimu," kataku, sedikit menggoda.

"Ah, Red-san! Jangan membuatku malu!" kata Yellow. Pasti pipinya sedang memerah seperti biasa. Aku suka kalau pipinya Yellow memerah. Aku harus sedikit bersabar untuk memberikan kejutan ini kepada Yellow, bila sebenarnya aku sudah ada di depan rumahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Ya, menunggumu datang ke hatiku," kata Yellow.

"Ya, coba Yellow pergi ke pintu depan sekarang?" tanyaku, sekarang aku ada di sana.

"Mengapa?"

"Lakukan saja," lalu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumahnya Yellow, dan saat Yellow melihatku ...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Rindu yang memikat, cinta yang menjerat. Dua-duanya melabuh syahdu di batas penantian yang kuiba dan kudamba. Mungkin tak sempurna, tapi setidaknya yakinku ini nyata.**_

Yellow's POV

Ya, yakinku nyata, senyata apa yang terjadi kali ini. Saat aku sedang berbahagia sambil merebahkan kepalaku di pundaknya Red-san dan menonton acara televisi kesukaan kami.

"Bagaimana Red-san bisa datang sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Ya, pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat, lalu aku membeli tiket yang berangkat hari ini juga, dan akhirnya bisa sampai ke rumahmu," kata Red-san.

"Red-san tak perlu repot-repot, aku tak apa-apa di sini, memang agak kedinginan, tapi aku tidak apa-apa," kataku.

"Aku tahu juga, tapi pasti kau merindukanku, kan?' tanya Red-san. Aku hanya bisa menutup wajahku karena ketahuan kalau aku memang merindukan Red-san.

"Nah, Yellow, aku ingin tahu ceritamu saat aku pergi," kata Red-san. Itu mengingatkanku. Aku akan menceritakan banyak hal selama Red-san pergi.

"Ya, saat Red-san pergi, Hutan Viridian hujan deras,"

"Benarkah? Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Awalnya aku takut karena aku sendirian. Lalu aku teringat kau yang berani dalam menghadapi apapun, itu yang membuatku berani dan mampu mengurusi rumah saat hujan deras itu," kataku.

"Luar biasa. Saat itu, tempatku justru cerah berbintang," kata Red-san.

"Cerah? Wah, Red-san enak, bisa melihat bintang kemarin. Aku harus kedinginan dari kemarin," kataku.

"Ya, paling tidak sekarang sudah dapat penghangat, kan?" tanya Red-san. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersipu malu.

"Ya, begitulah hariku dengan Red-san setelah dia kembali. Terlihat bahagia padahal aku benar-benar bahagia. Terima kasih, Red-as, sudah hadir dalam hidupku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mengendapkan rindu sampai menciumi titik ujungnya. Biar tak bersisa ... hanya menyisakan cinta yang menghidangkan menu bahagia.**_

Sapphire's POV

"Eh? Tak apa-apa?" tanya Sapphire.

"Tak apa-apa, Sapphire. Red-san pernah pergi dari rumah selama 2 bulan, tapi kemudian dia kembali padaku," kataku.

"Tapi ini beda, Yellow! Dia pergi selama 2 tahun. 12 kali lipatnya. Bagaimana kau bisa menahan rindu yang akan terus meningkat selama waktu itu?" tanya Sapphire.

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku butuh dua tahun juga untuk bertemu Red-san setelah pertama kali bertemu," kataku.

"Tapi ini beda, Yellow! Kau akan berpisah dengannya setelah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama," kata Sapphire.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja aku adalah bendungan yang menampung air yang banyak, seperti aku menahan rinduku yang banyak untuk bertemu dengannya," kataku.

"Tapi ini beda, Yellow! Bagaimana kalau dia nanti menemukan yang lebih baik daripada kau di luar sana?" tanya Sapphire.

"Tidak akan, Sapphire. Red-san sudah menikahiku, janji setia sudah tercipta, dan Red-san tidak pernah melanggar janjinya, bahkan sebelum kami menikah. Aku yakin Red-san tidak akan melanggar janji yang ini juga," kataku.

"Ah, sepertinya aku yang harus belajar denganmu," kata Sapphire.

"Apa maksudmu, Sapphire?" tanyaku.

"Aku selalu khawatir dengan suamiku kalau dia pergi. Aku takut kalau dia akan pergi dariku untuk selamanya dan justru memilih yang lain," kata Sapphire dengan wajah sedih. Aku langsung memeluknya dan berbisik padanya.

"Sudahlah, percayalah dengan suamimu. Dia sedang bekerja dan tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Itu juga yang sedang dilakukan Red-san. Sudah, lebih baik kita mendoakan suami kita agar bekerja dengan giat dan bisa pulang dengan membawa kabar gembira," kataku pada Sapphire.

Sapphire memandangku dengan wajah tersenyum kali ini.

"Terima kasih, Yellow,"

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kuyup cintaku menembus batas damba yang tak berkesudahan. Terpendar dalam lautan bening matamu yang mengurai keindahan. Kapan lagi bisa kuberenang, menenggelamkan rinduku yang selalu mencatut namamu berulang-ulang?**_

Yellow's POV

Hujan. Sore ini hujan turun dengan deras. Aku hanya berdiri di depan halte bis, menunggu bis datang. Badanku sedikit basah karena hujan dan angin yang kadang mengenai badanku. Aku juga hanya ada di sini sendirian.

Semakin lama, semakin sore. Udaranya juga menjadi semakin dingin. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa cuacanya akan sedingin ini dan aku lupa membawa jaket atau sesuatu yang tebal yang bisa membuat tubuhku hangat.

Ya, mungkin aku harus menunggu di sini sampai hujannya reda. Tapi sampai kapan? Aku masih punya pekerjaan rumah untuk dikerjakan dan kalau aku sakit, aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya dan nilaiku kurang. Karena itulah aku masih berdiri di sini.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya mengapa aku tidak duduk. Ya, kursi haltenya sudah basah dan aku tidak ingin rokku kebasahan. Akhirnya aku harus berdiri di sini.

"Yellow? Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya seseorang di sampingku yang tiba-tiba datang padaku. Tak kusangka ternyata itu Red-san.

"Red-san? A ... aku hanya menunggu hujan reda," kataku.

"Kau lupa membawa payung ya?" tanya Red-san yang terlihat membawa payung. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kuantar sampai rumah?" tanya Red-san.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Red-san," kataku menolak dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow, tidak usah malu-malu, daripada kau berdiri di sini terus sampai malam, lebih baik kuantar sampai ke rumah," kata Red-san. Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah, Red-san. Mohon bantuannya," kataku, lalu kami berdua berjalan, dengan payung Red-san yang melindungi kami dari hujan, menuju rumahku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku selalu ingin pulang ke rumah hatimu, kapanpun itu. Berharap rindu mengetuk cinta dan bahu-membahu menjamu bahagia tanpa jemu.**_

Hari pertama.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Red-san! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Melelahkan. Kau sudah membuatkan makanan belum?"

"Belum, Red-san, aku masih memasak sekarang,"

"Oh, ya sudah, tidak apa-apa, lebih baik selesaikan masakannya dulu. Aku ingin mandi,"

"Baiklah, Red-san,"

...

Hari kedua.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Red-san. Mau pijatan? Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan,"

"Benarkah? Wah, kebetulan sekali badanku sedikit lelah setelah latihan itu. Tolong ya, Yellow,"

"Siap, Red-san. Mau dipijat di bagian mana?"

"Bagian bahu dan punggung. Di sana pegal sekali,"

"Siap, Red-san!"

...

Hari ketiga.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Red-san. Makanan sudah siap di meja,"

"Benarkah? Apa yang kaumasak hari ini?"

"Sayur pare, kangkung, STMJ, dan nasi,"

"Wah, kenyang aku nanti,"

"Mungkin Red-san mandi dulu selagi melepas penat sementara aku menyiapkan makanannya?"

"Boleh juga idemu, Yellow,"

...

Hari keempat.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini, Yellow. Pekerjaannya membuatku harus tetap bertahan di gym sampai pukul 10 malam. Mungkin kau sudah tertidur saat itu. Selamat malam, Yellow," tulis SMS yang ada di telepon genggamnya Yellow. Yellow hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersiap untuk memberikannya kejutan.

Malamnya, saat Red pulang ke rumah dan melihat Yellow sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya, menurut pandangannya Red, Red memberikannya ciuman lembut di dahinya, dan Yellow langsung terbangun dan memberikannya ciuman balasan di bibirnya.

Benar-benar mengejutkan bagi Red, namun menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tak jera mendakwamu jadi satu-satunya yang memasung rinduku. Membawa serta cintaku pada arakan damba yang tak lelah menanti bahagia mengemuka, nyata. Membingkai setiap detik yang berlalu dengan keindahan suka cita.**_

 _Ini adalah kisah seorang anak yang bermain di sebuah ayunan yang digantungkan pada sebuah pohon. Dia terlihat sangat gembira bermain di sana bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian, ayahnya bercerita tentang asal muasal pohon ini._

" _Nah, nak, kau tahu pohon ini muncul dari mana?" tanya sang ayah._

" _Tidak tahu, yah," kata si anak._

" _Jujur saja, aku juga belum tahu tentang itu," kata sang ibu._

" _Baiklah, mungkin ini akan sedikit memusingkan. Jadi, tolong perhatikan baik-baik," kata sang ayah. Sang ibu dan sang anak mengangguk, dan sang ayah memulai ceritanya._

" _Dulu, saat ayah masih kecil, aku juga bermain di ayunan itu, dan ayahku, yang berarti kakekmu nenekmu, juga itu bermain denganku. Lalu, kakek menceritakan cerita tentang asal muasal pohon ini. Saat itu aku tidak tahu tentang pohon ini, lalu kakekmu bercerita tentang asal muasal pohon ini, seperti aku menceritakannya padamu," kata sang ayah._

" _Aku bingung," kata sang anak._

" _Oke, jadi, intinya, dulu, kakekmu juga bermain seperti ayah dan kau. Kemudian, kakek buyutmu, yang itu berarti kakekku dan ayah dari ayahku, menceritakan bagaimana pohon itu tumbuh," kata sang ayah._

" _Dan?" tanya sang anak._

" _Kakek buyut dan nenek buyutmu berkata bahwa pohon itu mereka temukan pada saat mereka menikah. Mereka membuat pohon ini sebagai pohon cinta mereka._

" _Namanya siapa, yah?" tanya sang anak._

 _..._

 **Di luar cerita ...**

"Red-san?"

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan anak-anak kita katakan tentang kisah kita?"

"Ya, mungkin mereka akan menjulurkan lidahnya karena jijik," kata Red sambil terkekeh.

"Benar juga," kata Yellow, juga terkekeh.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tak usai memama kangen yang hanya kualamatkan untukmu, satu. Hari ini, masih saja kalam batinku mencatat setiap jejak indah yang tercipta bersamamu. Esok dan nanti, kuyakin akan sama. Kamu lagi, kamu lagi ...**_

Red's POV

Aku dan Yellow sedang melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia, mencari, mendata, dan bertarung dengan banyak Pokemon di seluruh dunia. Kali ini, kami ada di daerah yang tidak dikenal, dimana banyak sekali Pokemon berbadan besar, rerumputan, dan udaranya relatif dingin.

Pagi itu, aku bangun terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, aku mencoba untuk membangunkan Yellow.

"Yellow, bangun, sudah pagi," kataku. Kemudian, Yellow bergerak perlahan sambil mengantuk. Perlahan, dia membuka matanya dan menunjukkannya padaku.

"Selamat pagi, Yellow," kataku dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Red-san," kata Yellow dengan keadaan yang masih lemas karena baru saja bangun tidur.

Setelah kami berdua sudah sadar secara penuh, kami keluar untuk mempersiapkan air panas untuk makan dan minum kami nanti.

"Red-san, sekarang sudah hari ke berapa?" tanya Yellow. Aku melihat ke catatan harian yang selalu aku bawa.

"Hmmm, 233 hari," kataku.

"Lama juga perjalanan kita, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Ya, dan selama itu juga kita mengelilingi dunia, namun jelas belum semua," kataku. Yellow mengangguk.

"Masih ada lagi tempat yang belum didatangi," kata Yellow.

"Dan itu tujuan kita berikutnya," kataku. Lalu kami mempersiapkan makanan dan minuman dari air panas itu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tak sabar ingin kubersandar dan rebah di dadamu. Menumpahkan dan meluluhkan kangen yang bersemanyam tak mau padam. Menangis dan tertawa dalam bahagia di atas namamu, seorang.**_

Yellow's POV

"RED-SAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

"YELLOOOOOWWWWW!"

Kami berdua berlari di tengah-tengah kerumunan relawan yang sedang mencari korban bencana. Aku bukan salah satu relawannya, tapi aku sedang mencari Red-san karena dia ada di tempat dimana bencana terjadi. Untunglah Red-san selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun.

Setelah berlari beberapa saat, akhirnya aku dan Red-san bertemu dan kami saling berpelukan. Kami tidak ingin saling melepaskan setelah apa yang telah terjadi, setelah aku takut akan imajinasi bahwa aku akan kehilangan Red-san untuk selamanya. Imajinasi itu langsung musnah setelah aku melihat Red-san dan akhirnya bisa memeluknya.

"Red-san baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yellow. Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Red-san.

"Aku cepat-cepat datang kemari setelah tahu tempat ini dilanda bencana," kataku.

"Sigap sekali, Yellow,"

"Aku juga takut kalau aku kehilanganmu, Red-san," kataku sambil mulai memendamkan kepalaku di dadanya Red-san sambil menangis. Aku bisa merasakan Red-san mengelus rambutku sambil menenangkanku.

"Sudah, sudah, Yellow. Aku sudah ada di sini, memelukmu, di dekatmu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Aku juga tidak ingin lepas darimu, Red-san, bahkan, kalau bencana susulan datang dan mengancam nyawa kita, lebih baik kita mati bersama," kataku.

"Sudahlah, Yellow, tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Ayo kita cari tempat yang aman untuk kita," kata Red-san, lalu kami berdua berjalan ke posko pengungsian terdekat untuk mendapatkan perlindungan dari bencana.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bisa mendekapmu dalam luapan rindu yang tak bersyarat, telah cukup bagiku. Seada-adanya, kurelakan hati ini bertekuk lutut pada cintamu. Semata-mata tulusvyang menengahinya, titik. Semoga ...**_

Yellow's POV

"Putri, dikau harus segera menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu," kata ayahku, yang seorang raja sebuah kerajaan besar, memberikan nasihat padaku setahun yang lalu.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih belum menemukan orang yang sempurna untukku. Aku bingung. Ayahku bingung. Semuanya bingung. Aku harus membuat keputusan segera atau kerajaan dalam keadaan bahaya.

Dalam masa berpikirku, aku sempat berjalan ke pasar untuk melihat-lihat keadaan pasar. Saat itu, aku berjalan sendiri dan entah mengapa, karena ada lubang di jalan, aku tersandung dan hampir terjatuh. Aku bisa saja merasakan rasa sakit karena jatuh itu.

Namun aku tidak merasakan apapaun. Sakit pun tidak. Aku merasa seperti melayang, tapi yang penting, aku merasa seperti dijaga oleh seseorang agar tidak terjatuh. Aku sempat melihat ke arah wajahnya, namun karena siang itu terik, aku hanya bisa melihat siluetnya.

"Engkau tidak apa-apa, nona?" tanya seorang pemuda itu. Bisa terlihat dari rambutnya yang agak berantakan itu. Dia terlihat ramah dengan wajah gagah dan santai, namun tajam. Tatapannya seperti dia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, seperti ...

"Aku akan melindungimu, nona. Jangan khawatir,"

Aku seperti meleleh saat aku melihat matanya yang menenangkan itu. Bahkan, walaupun sudah 4 jam berlalu dari kejadian itu dan aku sudah ada di kamarku di istana, aku masih bisa membayangkan wajah ksatria yang gagah berani itu, berusaha untuk melindungiku.

Plus, dia memanggilku nona. Biasanya, orang lain akan memanggilku putri, namun dia berbeda dari yang lain.

Apakah dia jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terus menjebakku selama setahun terakhir ini?

Semoga ...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hingga kata-kata tak lagi mampu bicara. Geliat desah manja menguap dengan sengaja. Di jemari pagi, kutilas lagi bahagianya hati memapah cintamu dalam barisan hari tanpa henti.**_

Red's POV

Aku terbangun lebih dahulu pada pagi hari yang cerah. Wajahku langsung memasang raut senangnya. Mengapa aku memasang wajah seperti ini?

Sebagai informasi saja, aku sudah menikah dan perempuan yang kunikahi adalah teman terbaikku sendiri, Yellow.

Sisanya, mungkin bisa diterka nanti. Aku ingin ke dapur, membuat teh untuk aku dan Yellow. Aku sebenarnya sedikit kasihan padany karena aku memberikan energi yang terlalu besar padanya. Namun, paling tidak, misiku sukses dan bisa dipastikan bahwa misiku sukses lewat tes yang akan dilakukan beberapa saat ini.

"Red-saaaaaaannnnn ..." sepertinya istriku tersayang memanggilku. Aku mendatangi tempat tidur dan duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Yellow," kataku dengan tersenyum.

"Pagi, Red-saaaannn, tapi aku terlalu lemas untuk banguuuuunnnnn ..." kata Yellow lemas.

"Ya, begitulah," kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Aku tidak menduga kalau Red-san bisa sampai sekuat itu. Aku tidak berdaya saat itu, bahkan sampai sekarang, pingganggku sakit tidak karuan," kata Yellow sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Ya, ya, aku minta maaf. Tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa menahannya," kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Lain kali katakan itu padaku lebih awal agar aku bisa bersiap-siap. Ini benar-benar sakit sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri," kata Yellow.

"Oke, seharian ini, kau akan aku bopong kemanapun Yellow mau," kataku.

"Terserah Red-san sajalah," kata Yellow, lalu tertidur lagi.

Kesimpulan yang bisa kuambil dari kejadian ini adalah, Yellow sangat senang denganku tadi malam.

Yellow's POV

 _Jangan percaya Red-san. Aku capek harus meladeninya. Aku seharusnya bersiap kalau dia mulai kumat lagi besok._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Terengahku memasung rindu. Dibelit sepi karena satu kecupmu menyisakan memori tak terperi. Keindahan melengkung di pelupuk mataku, menunggu saat kau hadir dan aku bisa rebah manja di dadamu. Menangis dan tertawa di sudut bibirmu. Meluluhkanku dalam bahagia surgawi yang mengusung wangi ikal mayang rambutmu.**_

Yellow's POV

"Yah, kalah lagi," kataku sambil menaruh badanku pada kasur.

"Hehehe, ya, sepertinya kau kalah lagi, tapi kau terlihat memiliki kemajuan pesat," kata Red-san.

"Benarkah, Red-san? Menurutku masih sama saja seperti dua bulan yang lalu," kataku.

"Tidak, kau sudah berkembang pesat, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, lagi.

"Ya, aku masih ingat saat kau bermain permainan itu beberapa kali dan gagal di tahapan awal sampai tengah. Sekarang kau sudah sampai tahap akhir dan hampir menang. Kau sudah berkembali pesat, Yellow," kata Red-san sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Ah, Red-san, jangan membuatku malu sekarang," kataku dengan pipi memerah.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana sekarang giliranku untuk bermain? Kau juga perlu istirahat," kata Red-san.

"Boleh, Red-san, aku ingin tidur sebentar," kataku, dan aku terlanjur masuk ke alam mimpi.

...

Saat aku terbangun, yang aku lihat pertama kali di sampingku adalah Red-san yang sedang tertidur pulas, sambil menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum dengan manis. Tiba-tiba, Red-san mengigau beberapa kata, salah satunya ...

"Aku menang, Yellow," aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar igauan Red-san. Lalu setelah aku mencium dahinya, aku berbisik padanya.

"Aku menyusulmu, Red-san," bisikku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Menelaah setiap jejak yang tercipta, berbalut rindu yang tertunda. Semoga perjumpaan menyambut nyata karena kuasamu atas hatiku terus saja membakukan bahagia, seada-adanya ...**_

Yellow's POV

 _Sol 322, catatan video sesi malam._

"Hai, ini Yellow. Aku tidak menyangka malam ini akan sangat menggembirakan bagiku dan bagi semua orang yang ada di pangkalan Airy-0. Mengapa kami sangat bahagia? Itu karena Red-san dan kawan-kawan berhasil melaksanakan misi mereka, mencari satu artefak Bumi yang sudah ada di Mars selama lebih dari 100 tahun. Ya, mereka menemukan Opportunity," kataku, lalu aku menunjukkan gambar Opportunity hasil gambaranku sendiri.

"Ya, setelah perjalanan bersol-sol dengan keadaan tanah yang berbatu, akhirnya Red-san berhasil menemukan Opportunity dan mengekstraksi data di dalamnya, dan dikirimkan ke pangkalan. Ini jelas akan menjadi bahan ilmu yang luar biasa," kataku. Lalu aku meregangkan tanganku karena kelelahan.

"Kemudian, tadi Red-san berbicara langsung denganku, dan berkata bahwa ada satu bagian menarik dari Opportunity yang ingin dia berikan padaku. Aku langsung mengatakan bahwa Red-san tidak perlu melakukan itu karena pasti semua bagian Opportunity akan diteliti oleh ilmuwan yang ada di pangkalan. Ya, dari 10000 orang di sini, pasti ada ilmuwannya juga," kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Aku juga berkata padanya bahwa aku sangat merindukannya. Ya, perjalanan beratus-ratus kilometer itu memang membutuhkan kesabaran untuk bagian menunggu, bahkan walaupun kendaraan Mars sekarang sudah lebih canggih daripada yang dulu, tetap saja butuh 2 sol untuk sampai ke titik perkiraan itu. Makanya Red-san memintaku untuk bersabar menunggunya kembali," kataku sambil memandang kamera yang merekan video ini lama-lama.

"Aku merindukanmu, Red-san. Yellow, keluar," kataku, lalu videonya berhenti.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tumpah sudah rindu yang sempat tertunda. Bersamamu kutelan bahagia yang menasbihkan setiap luka. Serta merta mengunyah sedih berganti tawa. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti, aku selalu percaya: akan tiba saatnya jalan membentang untuk setiap hati yang rela dan tunduk pada ketulusan cinta, semata.**_

Red's POV

 **Di luar cerita ...**

"Red-san,"

"Ya, Yellow,"

"Kita sudah berapa tahun hidup bersama sebagai suami istri?"

"Hmmm, mungkin 60 atau 61 tahun, aku juga agak lupa,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku lihat di buku nikahnya," kata Yellow.

"Silakan," kataku. Lalu aku kembali melihat birunya langit dengan mata tuaku yang walaupun tidab bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun masih bisa melihat warna biru dari langit. Ya, paling tidak itu yang bisa kulihat kali ini. Entah apa besok.

"Red-san, ternyata kita menikah pada ahun 2020," kata Yellow.

"Terus sekarang tahun berapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga lupa. Aku akan melihat kalender—"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Yellow. Kau sudah berjalan untuk melihat buku nikah itu. Sekarang giliranku untuk melihat kalendernya," kataku.

"Baiklah, Red-san, aku juga ingin istirahat dulu," kata Yellow. Lalu kami berganti posisi, sekarang Yellow yang duduk di kursi dan aku berjalan ke dalam rumah dan melihat kalender.

Saat aku sudah ada di dalam rumah dan menemukan kaliender itu, aku akhirnya tahu ini tahun berapa.

"Ahh, 2080, tidak kusangka kita sudah bersama selama ini, Yellow," lalu aku kembali ke luar untuk bertemu Yellow.

"Bagaimana, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Sekarang tahun 2080, kita sudah menikah selama 60 tahun," kataku.

"Lama sekali kita bersama, dan sepertinya akan lebih lama lagi," kata Yellow.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Yellow. Ayo tidur, pasti kau lelah," kataku.

"Kau juga terlihat lelah, Red-san," kata Yellow, lalu kami berdua masuk kembali ke rumah, dan beristirahat di kamar.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tak ingin lagi berdebat dengan situasi yang membelenggu hati dan menonjolkan logika dalam ketidakpastian. Inginku kini hanya mengabdi pada cintamu, satu. Itu saja.**_

"Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan demonstrasi yang terjadi belakangan ini?"

"Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu menyukai apa yang terjadi di sini. Demonstrasi ini sebenarnya tidak perlu jika yang bersangkutan dapat mengendalikan diri,"

Itulah yang Red dan Yellow dengarkan di televisi mereka. Berita mengenai demonstrasi yang tiba-tiba muncul di daerah Hoenn.

"Bagaimana pendapat Red-san mengenai demonstrasi itu?" tanya Yellow.

"Seharusnya mereka tahu kalau Pulau Mirage hanya muncul sekali setahun, dan itu saat ulang tahunmu," kata Red.

"Benar juga," kata Yellow.

"Juga, mereka seharusnya mencari tempat lain untuk mendapatkan kekuatan lebih atau bersabar menunggu waktunya tiba," kata Red.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kita menonton yang lain saja?" tanya Red.

"Aku ikut kau, Red-san," kata Yellow, lalu Red mengganti program televisinya dengan yang lain, dan setelah beberapa kali memilih, akhirnya, Red memilih tayangan Pokemon liar.

"Red-san," panggil Yellow.

"Ya, Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Bagaimana Red-san tahu acara favoritku?" tanya Yellow.

"Eh, kau suka ini juga? Berarti kita sama, Yellow. Aku suka menonton acara ini. Acara ini menambah wawasan mengenai Pokemon di seluruh dunia," kata Red.

"Benar, dan sebagian dari mereka manis," kata Yellow. Red hanya tersenyum mendengarkan kata Yellow.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton ini saja?" tanya Red. Yellow mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka menonton acara Pokemon liar itu bersama.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Segalanya telah menembus batas yang tak terjamah oleh logika. Tak jera kumeminang cintamu yang menjerat keakuanku terus mendamba dan memuja bahagia. Semata untukmu dan untuk kita. Semoga nyata, bukan sia-sia.**_

Red's POV

Aku berubah.

Dulu, aku tidak begitu paham dan peduli dengan hal yang berbau percintaan, entah itu yang romantis maupun yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu karena aku lebih suka berpikir untuk membuat Pokemonku lebih kuat setiap hari dengan berlatih keras dan teratur.

Namun, ketika dia datang ke hidupku, rasanya seperti ada bagian baru dalam diriku yang sebenarnya ada tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Satu bagian yang ternyata adalah hal yang sangat penting bagiku.

Bagaimana untuk melindungi orang lain, bagaimana untuk membahagiakan orang lain, bagaimana untuk membuat orang lain senang tanpa harus menyusahkan diri sendiri, bagaimana untuk melakukan ini dan itu, semua kupelajari setelah aku bertemu dengannya.

Itu menyelamatkanku dari fokusku yang berlebihan terhadap Pokemon. Jikalau dia tidak datang ke hidupku, aku sudah terlanjur hidup dengan Pokemon dan memilih menyendiri di Gunung Silver sampai entah kapan.

Dia juga berkata, dia beruntung bisa bertemu denganku. Jikalau aku tidak datang ke hidupnya, mungkin dia sudah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi Pokemon dalam arti melukan atau bahkan membunuh orang lain. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wanita cantik dan baik hati sepertinya membunuh orang.

Kesimpulannya, kami berdua beruntung dapat dipertemukan dan bahkan, jika ditelusuri lebih jauh lagi, dipersatukan.

Ya, kami sudah dipersatukan oleh cinta yang tulus dan murni.

Cinta yang mengalahkan logika, ruang, dan waktu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ketakutanku akan kehilanganmu berbanding seimbang dengan ketakutanku untuk setia berteduh dalam payung cintamu.**_

Blue's POV

"HAH!?" aku hanya bisa melongo lebar-lebar.

"Aneh sekali, kau tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, tapi kau malah malu untuk dekat kepadanya. Ini kasus yang membingungkan," kata Crystal yang ada di samping Blue-san.

"Tunggu, Crys, sebenarnya kasus Yellow ini kasus yang sering muncul pada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ini sering terdeteksi pada orang-orang yang hidup di pedesaan atau yang masih memakai jalur tradisional," kataku.

"Benar juga. Yellow hidup di pinggiran, jadi kalau dia seperti itu, sebenarnya itu karena memang itu sifat alaminya," kata Crystal.

"Lalu, bagaimana untuk mengurangi bagian itu? Kita jelas tidak bisa menghilangkan bagian itu karena itu jelas bagian dari Yellow itu sendiri," kataku.

"Kalau pendapatku, lebih baik kita biarkan saja Yellow melakukannya sendiri. Jelas itu akan membuatnya mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara alami," kata Crystal.

"Tapi Crys, dia sudah kuminta untuk melakukan itu, tapi dia tetap saja malu-malu kucing," kataku.

"Ya, itulah Yellow. Mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya sendiri. Jangan sampai karena rasa malu berlebihannya itu membuatnya justru kehilangan kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Red," kata Crystal.

"Benar juga. Kita punya dilema di sini. Pertama, Red itu tidak peka dengan Yellow. Kedua, Yellow menyukai Red, tapi dia terlalu malu bahkan untuk melihatnya dari jarak 10 meter," kataku.

"Sepertinya ini harus kita pikirkan matang-matang," kata Crystal. Aku mengangguk karena setuju dengan perkataan Crystal.

Ya, pada akhirnya perbincangan ini tidak menghasilkan apa-apa selain waktu untuk memikirkan cara yang tepat agar Yellow bisa mendapatkan Red, lagi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kuendapkan janji yang tertanam di palung hati. Merelakan diri menjadi tiang dan jembatan tanpa syarat. Seada-adanya, setiada-tiadanya.**_

Red's POV

"Yellow, ayo menyeberang!" seruku kepada Yellow yang ada di sampingku, terlihat takut.

"Aku takut, Red-san, bagaimana kalau jembatannya rubuh?" tanya Yellow, khawatir.

"Kalau jembatannya rubuh, paling tidak kita mati bersama, tapi itu bukan hari ini," kataku, meyakinkan Yellow.

"Aku takut," kata Yellow sambil memeluk lengan kananku erat-erat.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan bersama meniti jembatan ini?" tanyaku.

"Mmmm ... boleh, tapi pelan-pelan saja, aku takut masalahnya," kata Yellow.

"Tenang saja, Yellow," kataku. Lalu aku dan Yellow mulai berjalan di atas jembatan itu, di bawahnya ada sungai dengan arus yang deras, namun aku dan Yellow berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke bawah agar rasa takut yang kami rasakan tidak terlalu besar.

 _Bayangkan ini seperti perjalanan hidup kami. Kami berjalan di sebuah jembatan bernama kehidupan, dimana jembatan itu tidak stabil dan bisa menjatuhkan kami kapan saja. Di bawah sana, ada kesengsaraan dan kesedihan. Di ujung jembatan sana, ada kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan. Kami berusaha untuk tidak jatuh ke bawah sana dan berjalan terus menuju kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan._

 _Kami melakukannya bersama karena kami tidak mampu kalau melakukannya sendirian. Aku sebenarnya bisa melakukannya sendirian, namun dengan meninggalkan orang yang kucintai, yang mana dia ketakutan untuk menjalani hidup ini tanpa aku? Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yellow seperti itu._

 _Itu karena aku ingin membuat Yellow bahagia, tepatnya, hidup bahagia dan gembira bersamaku. Itulah mengapa aku ingin menyeberang jembatan hidup ini bersama Yellow._

 _Hanya Yellow yang bisa membuatku bahagia._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tak bisa kutepikan rinduku dari adamu. Hatiku telah kaurenggut habis ke akar-akarnya. Mendakwamu setia berteduh dalam payung cintamu, satu-satunya.**_

Red's POV

Sial, aku ada di pengadilan sekarang. Anehnya, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa yang jahat pada siapapun, menurutku. Jadi, mengapa aku ada di sini?

Yang membuatku lebih terkejut, mengapa ada Yellow di sana, di kursi yang biasanya dipakai korban kejahatan, dan aku justru duduk di kursi dimana biasanya tersangka duduk.

Aduh, aku bisa jadi tersangka ini. Bagaimana ini?

"Saksi, tolong bacakan pernyataan Anda," kata hakim kepada saksi.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Menurut pengamatan kami terhadap kasus ini, terduga melakukan kesalahan dengan melukai sang pelapor dengan sadis dan mengerikan," kata sang saksi.

"Bisa Anda jelaskan maksudnya?" tanya sang hakim.

"Ya, terduga telah melukai hati sang pelapor dengan mengabaikan perasaan sang pelapor," kata sang saksi.

Aduh, aku mengabaikan perasaannya Yellow? Perasaan apa? Aku tidak mengerti, sama sekali.

"Begitu ya? Lalu, jaksa penuntut umum, apa hukuman yang cocok untuk terduga?" tanya sang hakim.

"Begini, Yang Mulia, menurut pasal 321 nomor 3 Undang-Undang tentang Percintaan nomor 33 tahun 2016, kami bisa merujuk ke pasal 22 dari KUHP nomor 44 tahun 2013, dengan pidana maksimal terduga harus mengakui perasaan sang pelapor di hadapan pengadilan secara langsung tanpa perantara, dan ditayangkan di seluruh stasiun televisi, radio, dipasang tayangan video langsung di situs video, dan disebarluaskan ke seluruh alam semesta memakai teleskop radio Arecibo," kata sang jaksa penuntut umum.

'Waduh, hukumanku beratnya minta ampun, tobat aku,' pikirku setelah mendengar hukuman aneh seperti ini.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Cinta itu cukup rasakan saja, tak lebih! Ketika ada syahdu merunut hari, ketika ada nyaman menyelinap di balik sepi, yakinkan saja itu cinta. Dan, cinta seperti itu yang semestinya kita makan mentah-mentah tanpa sisa.**_

Red's POV

"Jadi, ketika Pikachu siap menyerang, bagian organ elektrogenerator akan mulai bereaksi, menghasilkan reaksi berantai yang meningkatkan tegangan listrik yang awalnya hanya 2 volt dalam tubuhnya, kemudian akan dilepaskan menjadi 100.000 volt,"

Sial, seharusnya aku memperhatikan dosen saat beliau sedang mengajar, tapi aku justru malah memikirkan hal lain. Ayo fokus, Red!

"Kemudian, saat kesempatan menembak datang, organ itu akan mengurangi hambatannya sendiri terhadap udara luar, melepaskannya sebagai kilatan listrik bertegangan tinggi ..."

 _Yang kulihat sekarang justru fotonya Yellow sedang tersenyum. Cantiknya dia saat dia tersenyum. Aku ingin memandangnya terus._

Sial, fokus, Red!

Sementara itu ...

Yellow's POV

'Red-san pasti sedang memikirkanku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Pasti dia sedang memikirkanku. Dia rela tidak fokus dengan pelajarannya karena sibuk memikirkanku. Sambil melihat fotoku saat acara kelulusan tahun lalu. Aku sangat malu kalau dia melihat foto itu. Pernah sekali dia melihat foto itu dan dia langsung berkata kalau aku sangat manis dengan pakaian itu, tapi kemudian dia berkata kalau aku yang biasa-biasa ini juga manis,' pikirku. Bertambah sekarang pikiranku.

'Oh, ya, dia juga memfotoku setelah itu. Pasti dia juga melihatnya. Aku malu sekali!' sekarang aku hanya bisa menutup wajahku karena harus menahan malu.

...

Blue's POV

'Wah, kesempatan ini. Yellow pasti memikirkan Red dan jelas Red sedang memikirkan Yellow. Nanti pas istirahat, goda mereka ahhh ...' pikirku sambil tersenyum usil.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku tak pernah bisa marah. Karena bagiku kau adalah anugerah terindah yang mendekap barisan hariku penuh bahagia tumpah ruah. Sepotong senyum yang kautitipkan pada arakan senja, menghapus kesalku jadi tawa merekah.**_

Red's POV

"Red-san,"

"Ya, Yellow,"

"Kau sudah membaca buku itu sampai bagian mana?"

"Aku sudah membacanya sampai bagian dimana sang laki-laki tertidur tanpa berkata pada kekasihnya, kemudian pada pagi harinya, sang perempuan marah karena dia mengira si laki-laki ini sudah membuatnya baper dan memukulnya secara virtual beberapa kali," kataku.

"Ya, begitulah kalau perempuan marah. Mereka bisa lebih berbahaya daripada perang dunia. Itu juga yang aku rasakan saat aku melawan Guile Hideout," kata Yellow.

"Ya, berbahaya juga kalau kau marah, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan kemarahan darimu," kataku.

"Red-san, kau adalah orang yang membuatku bahagia setiap hari dan aku tidak mungkin marah kepada orang yang membuatku bahagia setiap hari, apapun kesalahan yang kaubuat, tentunya selama kau tetap bersamaku," kata Yellow.

"Kalau sebaliknya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, katakan saja kau sudah menguap," kata Yellow dengan wajah manis tapi sedikit menakutkan dari nada bicaranya.

"Oh, oke," kataku sambil menelan ludah karena sedikit takut.

"Tenang saja, Red-san, maaf telah membuatmu sedikit takut," kata Yellow.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi memang tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menandingi kemarahan seorang wanita," kataku, Yellow mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membaca bagian berikutnya, tapi aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Yellow.

"Tentu saja," kataku, lalu kami berdua membaca buku itu bersama.

...

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Mengapa si perempuan memberikan hukuman yang seperti ini?" tanya Yellow.

"Sepertinya lain kali kita perlu mengunjungi pembuat buku ini. Untung saja ini kisah nyata," kataku. Inilah reaksi kami saat kami membaca bagian hukuman yang harus diterima si laki-laki; foto panas.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Coba memahami lagi arti hadirmu yang telah menancapkan getar-getar indah di setiap kedip mata. Membawa serta segenap rasaku dalam perjalanan yang menasbihkan jejak cinta di setiap alurnya.**_

Yellow's POV

Sol 1

Aku tidak peduli aku datang ke Mars dengan siapa. Aku hanya tahu kalau misiku adalah untuk memahami apa yang terjadi pada Pikachu jika mereka dibawa ke Mars. Aku hanya tahu nama orang yang datang ke Mars bersamaku.

Red.

...

Sol 10

Sudah 10 Sol, dan terlihat bahwa Pikachu yang aku bawa, Chuchu, terlihat senang, namun kadang murung karena dia sendirian. Dia butuh teman.

Aku terkejut karena ternyata Red memiliki Pikachu juga, yang mana dia juga terlihat sedih. Saat kami bertemu dan akhir mempertemukan kedua Pikachu itu, kedua Pikachu itu nampak sangat senang sampai melompat tinggi sampai atap. Maklum, gravitasi Mars lebih lemah daripada Bumi.

"Namanya Pika,"

...

Sol 50

Aku dan Red mulai membicarakan Pikachu kami yang nampak gembira. Namun di tengah kegembiraan itu, Pika tiba-tiba terlihat seperti menunjukkan tingkah laku yang tidak biasa. Lalu ...

Sol 60

Aku melihat benda aneh di dekat Pika dan Chuchu yang sedang tidur bersama. Setelah aku melihatnya dekat-dekat, ternyata itu adalah telur. Pika dan Chuchu menghasilkan telur! Ini pertama kali terjadi di Mars dimana spesies Bumi melakukan reproduksi yang sukses di Mars!

Ini memberikan catatan baik bagiku sebagai peneliti mereka, namun juga memberikanku firasat aneh karena ini berkaitan dengan apa yang dikatakan guruku waktu aku masih ada di Bumi.

"Jika kedua Pokemon satu spesies saling mencintai, namun berbeda pemilik, pemilik itu akan mengalami nasib baik yang sama dengan Pokemon mereka,"

Dan benar saja, aku sebenarnya menyukai Red. Namun aku masih terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Ditambah lagi dengan belum adanya kisah cinta yang kompleks terjadi di Mars untuk manusia.

Sepertinya perjalananku dan Red sebagai pasangan romantis dari Mars akan segera dimulai.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Menjelajah setiap inci wajahnya yang berbinar indah dan menampilkan dua bola mata beningnya. Membuatku selalu ingin berenang di dalamnya. Di sudut warung itu, keakuanku mencapai puncaknya. Aku makin cinta, ternyata!**_

Red's POV

Aku memandang wajah Yellow yang manis. Pipinya lembut kalau dibelai dan kadang berubah jadi merah, yang mana itu menambah kemanisannya. Rambutnya juga lembut, bahkan ditambah wangi. Mata kuning kecoklatannya memperlihatkan wajah polos yang penuh kegembiraan, yang mana itu bisa menular padaku kapan saja.

Saat aku memandangnya, Yellow seperti malaikat kecil yang turun dari surga tertinggi dan surga kenikmatan bergabung menjadi satu. Berkumpul menjadi seorang Yellow yang sedang kupandang itu. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskan pandanganku darinya, bahkan walaupun itu hanya 1 pikosekon sekalipun. Aku tidak ingin berkedip dan membuatku kehilangan sebuah pemandangan yang lebih indah daripada seluruh keindahan alam semesta digabung menjadi satu.

Yellow bahkan sekarang memandangku. Aku terasa seperti seorang pangeran yang dipandang oleh seorang putri cantik jelita. Terhormat dan disegani. Kami berdua terlihat senang dapat saling memandang selama ini.

"Red, ini jahenya," kata seseorang yang ada di dekat kami. Sang pelayan. Dan aku baru sadar kalau aku dan Yellow sedang ada di warung makan.

Ya, rasa malu ada, rasa senang ada, rasa canggung ada. Gado-gado intinya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lebur luluh dalam janji hati. Hanya ada dia, satu-satunya ... tak ada kedua. Mengurung namanya dalam magis cinta yang melumat logika tak bersisa.**_

"Red dan Yellow memang dua orang yang luar biasa ketika kita bicara tentang cinta. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa belajar dari mereka berdua," kata Ruby.

"Aku senang kali kalian akhirnya sampai ke ujung jalan perjuangan pertama. Terus semangat, Red, Yellow! Masih ada jalan panjang membentang yang akan kalian lalui bersama!" seru Sapphire.

"Kalian berdua seperti perpaduan antara jahe dan susu. Red adalah jahe yang menghangatkan sedang Yellow adalah susu yang murni, putih hatinya seperti susu. Ketika keduanya dicampur, hasilnya akan sangat luar biasa lezat. Itulah kalian," kata Diamond.

" _Rolling, camera, action!_ Kalian sudah melakukan adegan cinta yang alami. Tidak ada paksaan ataupun tekanan. Jika saja kisah kalian dijadikan film, pasti BW Agency akan untung besar!" seru White.

"Semua perhitungan ini tidak ada gunanya. Cinta kalian diluar ekspektasi. Selamat untuk kalian. Aku tunggu kejutan lainnya dari kalian," kata Crystal.

"Ingatlah, generasi mendatang butuh pendukung. Dukunglah generasi penerus itu, Red. Buat dia memiliki nasib yang lebih baik daripada kita yang hanya berjalan sendiri ini," kata Silver.

"Terima kasih, kawan-kawan. Yellow?" tanya Red. Yellow masih terlihat terharu setelah akad nikah mereka berdua tadi. Dia masih menangis di dalam kebahagiaannya.

"Sudah, Yellow, aku tahu kau sedang berbahagia karena kita sudah resmi sekarang," kata Red sambil menenangkan Yellow.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya kita perlu mempersiapkan dekorasi resepsinya," kata Emerald.

"Aku setuju. Ayo!" seru Black, lalu teman-teman Red dan Yellow bergegas mempersiapkan dekorasi, meninggalkan Red dan Yellow yang masih saling berpelukan.

"Red-san,"

"Yellow,"

...

 _Terima kasih ..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Pagi yang begitu sempurna. Bersamanya kureguk bahagia yang menelantarkan setiap gundah. Semburat matahari, dan sapa manjanya, melenakanku dalam syahdu yang tak usai-usai.**_

"Selamat pagi, Red-san,"

"Selamat pagi juga, Yellow. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Memuaskan sekali. Setelah kerja keras seharian, tidur seharian seperti hadiah yang pantas didapatkan,"

"Aku setuju, apalagi kalau tidur bersama orang yang kau cintai. Tidurnya akan sangat pulas,"

"Apalagi ada teman tidur yang bisa dipeluk setiap hari,"

"Lalu saat pagi harinya, bisa melihat indahnya alam semesta digabung menjadi satu tepat di depanku,"

"Awww, Red-san!"

"Tapi jangan terlalu keras memeluknya, nanti aku sesak napas,"

"Tenang saja, Red-san, aku lebih suka memelukmu dengan lembut karena kau juga sering memberikanku pelukan lembut,"

"Intinya, kita suka saling memeluk,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling berpelukan lagi?"

"Nanti kita terlanjur tidur lagi,"

"Ini hari Minggu, Red-san. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menikmati hari dengan orang yang dicintai, dan untuk kasus kita berdua, lebih enak tidur lagi,"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu,"

"Aku peluk ya,"

"Silakan, aku juga ingin memelukmu,"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berpelukan lagi, lalu tidur lagi. 3 jam setelah mereka mulai tidur lagi, akhirnya mereka bangun lagi.

"Yellow,"

"Ya, Red-san?"

"Aku lapar,"

"Mau makan?"

"Ya, tapi sama Yellow,"

"Ah, dasar Red-san, katakan saja ingin disuapi,"

"Hehehe,"

Sekian. Ini pasangan macam apa ini? Tentunya pasangan romantis yang lebih suka hidup sederhana tapi penuh cinta.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Meluluhkanmu dalam adaku. Menasbihkan satu cinta yang terjalin. Hari ini, esok, nanti, dan seterusnya ...**_

Red's POV

"Yellow maniiiissssss!" seruku saat melihat pakaian yang dipakai oleh Yellow pada acara ulang tahunnya Green.

"Nah, Yellow, benar kan apa kataku? Dia pasti menyukainya," kata Blue di belakang Yellow.

Yellow memakai gaun lengan panjang berwarna kuning polos dengan rambut yang tidak biasanya tidak diikat. Lalu ada penjepit rambut di bagian samping rambutnya, menata sedikit rambutnya. Terlihat bahwa Yellow jadi lebih cantik dan anggun dengan pakaian itu.

"Ini idenya siapa, Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Emmm, ini sebenarnya idenya Blue-san, terus dibantu Ruby dalam pembuatannya," kata Yellow.

"Ya, apapun itu, kau cantik dengan pakaian itu, maksudku, kalau kau memakai pakaian apapun, kau cantik, ah, bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" tanyaku agak gugup.

"Red salah tingkah ya?" tanya Blue yang berbisik usil di sampingku. Aku hanya bisa memerahkan pipiku karena apa yang dikatakan Blue benar. Aku sedang bingung ingin mengatakan apa lagi kepada Yellow.

"Kalau kau bingung ingin mengatakan apa, mengapa kau tidak menikahi Yellow saja?" tanya Blue.

Sialan kau, Blue, sialan.

"Eh, kalian sudah datang. Selamat datang di pestaku. Maaf kalau hanya sederhana," kata Green yang baru saja datang.

"Greeny! Lihat, Red dan Yellow sama-sama malu-malu kucing," kata Blue sambil menunjuk kami berdua yang sekarang saling berdampingan.

"Wah, wah, wah, sepertinya akan ada yang akan bersatu menjadi kekasih dalam waktu dekat ini. Selamat untuk kalian berdua, Red, Yellow," kata Green.

Yellow hanya bisa terdiam di sampingku sambil menutup wajahnya. Sementara aku ...

Sialan kalian berdua.

 _ **...  
**_

_**Keakuanku telah menembus batas puncak nalar. Hanya bisa terjamah oleh kalam perasaan. Tak peduli sekat menyekat di setiap jejak, aku selalu percaya: apapun akhir yang menyudahinya, tak pernah ada kata salah meluluhkan cinta hanya untuk satu nama.**_

Red dan Yellow memang tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka harus berada pada posisi yang sangat jauh satu sama lain. Namun mereka juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dari jarak yang jauh itu, mereka dapat saling mencintai dengan lebih mesra dan dekat, bahkan jauh lebih dekat daripada saat mereka masih berada pada satu posisi yang sama.

Hari ini, Red dan Yellow akan melakukan panggilan video pertama mereka. Red dan Yellow duduk di depa komputer mereka masing-masing dan aplikasi panggilan video sudah menyala. Tinggal menghubungi target saja.

Masalahnya satu. Keduanya masih sangat canggung dalam masalah yang satu ini. Hanya untul mengeklik tombol "panggil" saja, mereka bersusah payah menghilangkan kecanggungan mereka.

Masalahnya ada lagi. Kalau saja mereka berhasil, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Mereka sama-sama bingung mencari topik pembicaraan.

Kecanggungan adalah sekat mereka kali ini. Mereka harus menyingkirkan sekai ini sesegera ini akat mereka akan kehabisan waktu karena kegiatan mereka yang sangat banyak di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Satu tarikan napas, dan mereka berdua sama-sama mengeklik tombol "panggil".

"Halo, Red-san,"

"Halo, Yellow,"

Mereka saling menyapa dalam waktu bersamaan. Canggung lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan menjebak mereka berdua, akhirnya Red memutuskan untuk memulai percakapannya.

"Hai, Yellow, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ba ... baik, Red-san,"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, terutama setelah aku bertemu denganmu sekarang,"

Dan berhenti lagi, dan canggung lagi. Lagi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mencetak jejak rindu di Pulau Bali, bersamanya. Terik mentari, hamparan sawah. Debur ombak, dan dekapan manja—menyatu dalam satu kidung syahdu yang memagut.**_

Yellow's POV

"Wah, indah sekali pantainya!" seruku di samping Red-san.

"Ya, pantainya ramai. Pasti tempat ini terkenal," kata Red-san.

Aku dan Red-san sedang berlibur ke Pulau Bali sebagai acara bulan madu kami. Kami punya beberapa tempat tujuan wisata dan kali ini, kami ada di Pantai Sanur.

"Sayang kita datang di waktu yang kurang tepat. Seharusnya kita datang ke sini sebelum matahari terbit, jadi kita bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbit dari sini," kataku.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat oleh-oleh terkenal di Bali?" kata Red-san.

"Boleh!" Kataku, lalu kami berdua bergerak dari Sanur ke tempat berikutnya.

Di perjalanan, kami melihat sawah yang luas terbentang. Kami berdua melihatnya dari dalam bis yang membawa kami.

"Red-san,"

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Sawahnya luas sekali," kataku.

"Aku juga heran, sawahnya juga tersusun rapi dan indah. Seperti lukisan saja," kata Red-san.

"Bedanya, ini nyata," kataku.

"Tunggu sebentar, Yellow, aku ambil tisu dulu," kata Red-san sambil mengambil tisu dari tas kecil yang dia bawa.

"Mengapa, Red-san?" tanyaku. Lalu Red-san menemukan tisunya, mengambil selembar, dan mengelap dahiku.

"Kau berkeringat banyak. Aku ingin membersihkan wajahmu," kata Red-san. Aku langsung tersipu setelah melihat tindakan suamiku ini.

"Red-san, kau tak perlu melakuaknnya," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, umpamakan saja ini pelayanan sederhana dari suamimu ini," kata Red-san.

"Ah, Red-san! Jangan membuatku malu sekarang!" serunya sambil menutup pipinya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini, jadi aku hanya tersenyum saat melihatnya tersipu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Menikmati setiap inci pipinya yang memerah oleh terik mentari di sepanjang jalan Kuta.**_

Red's POV

Masih di perjalanan menuju tempat oleh-oleh itu, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tahu? Pipimu yang merah itu mirip dengan pipi merahmu saat kita ada di perjalanan ke Pantai Kuta kemarin," kataku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yellow.

"Benar, Yellow," kataku.

 _Kemarin, aku dan Yellow sempat berjalan ke Pantai Kuta. Sebuah sore yang indah ketika aku dan Yellow ada di sana. Aku dan Yellow melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalanan di dekat Pantai Kuta._

 _Pada suatu waktu, kami berada di dekat salah satu daerah yang terkenal. Monumen Ground Zero._

" _Red-san, mengapa kita ada di Monumen Ground Zero?" tanya Yellow._

" _Ya, ada sesuat yang membuatku ingin datang kemari," kataku._

" _Mengapa?" tanya Yellow._

" _Banyak orang yang sedih karena kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai karena tindakan yang seharusnya tidak perlu, dan itu terjadi di sini," kataku._

" _Apa maksud Red-san?" tanya Yellow._

" _Bom. Tempat ini pernah dibom. Mereka mengebom orang yang tidak bersalah dan membuat orang lain menderita baik fisik maupun mental," kataku._

" _Jahatnya," kata Yellow sambil memeluk tanganku._

" _Sudah, mereka memang jahat, dan itu memang tugas kita untuk mengalahkan mereka. Mereka itu seperti Team Rocket. Kita akan mengalahkan mereka," kataku sambil memandang Yellow dengan yakin._

" _Aku harap mereka semua beristirahat dengan tenang," kata Yellow sambil memandang bagian monumen dimana nama korbannya tertuliskan._

" _Sudah, biar tidak sedih, ayo kita ke pantai," kataku, lalu kami berlari ke arah pantai._

"Lalu saat kau ada di pantai, pipimu memerah karena kelelahan," kataku sebelum melihat Yellow tertidur di sampingku.

"Eh? Yellow? Yellow?" tanyaku, melihat Yellow tidur.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Melupakan keindahan Pantai Kudeta, melukis senja ditempias lembap udara di sepanjang Jalan Legian-Kuta. Bersama senyumnya yang merona rindu dan lembut sapa yang mengurai bahagia.**_

Red's POV

Ah, selagi menunggu Yellow bangun atau bisnya sampai ke tujuan, lebih baik aku membayangkan lagi apa yang terjadi kemarin.

 _Aku dan Yellow berlari dari Ground Zero ke Pantai Kuta dengan gembira. Saat kami sudah ada di jalan yang berseberangan dengan Pantai Kuta, kami berhenti sejenak._

" _Hah, hah, hah, aku lelah, aku lelah, Red-san," kata Yellow._

" _Maaf, Yellow, sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat," kataku._

" _Lain kali, tahan semangatnya, Red-san. Lagipula acara puncak kita itu pada malam nanti. Nanti kalau kau sudah terlalu lelah karena semangatnya sudah dilepaskan sekarang, bagaimana?" tanya Yellow. Itu mengingatkanku._

" _Oh, ya, benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan sedikit santai kali ini," kataku._

" _Nah, harusnya kan begitu," kata Yellow. Lalu aku dan Yellow mampir ke salah satu kafe di pinggir jalan dekat pantai. Aku dan Yellow duduk di salah satu kursi di kafenya._

" _Kau tahu? Kau terlihat cantik dengan sinar senja menyidari wajahmu," kataku, mulai menggoda._

" _Ayolah, Red-san, kita semua tahu kalau kau bukan Blue-san," kata Yellow. Aku terkekeh karenanya._

" _Tapi aku serius tentang kecantikanmu. Aku akui, kalau kau tidak perlu kosmetik untuk menjadi cantik," kataku._

" _Red-san, jangan membuatku malu di sini," kata Yellow. Kemudian, seseorang menghampiri kami._

" _Permisi, ini daftar menunya," kata seorang pelayan yang ada di kafe itu._

" _Bagaimana, Red-san?" tanya Yellow._

 _Waktunya memikirkan apa makanan yang akan dipesan._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kecupan yang mendarat telak di pipinya yang memerah, menuntaskan bahagiaku hingga ke akar. Malam ini, tak ada lagi selain dia dan cinta yang makin menggurat keakuannya di sekitar Pantai Kuta.**_

Red's POV

" _Red-san,"_

" _Ya, Yellow?"_

" _Matahari terbenamnya indah sekali. Benar kan, Red-san?" tanya Yellow._

" _Aku setuju, Yellow," kataku._

" _Lalu, kita akan melakukan apa sore ini, di balkon hotel dimana kita berada ini?" tanya Yellow._

" _Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku bingung," kataku._

" _Bagaimana kalau acara saling memandang?" tanya Yellow._

" _Boleh," kataku. Lalu kami berdua saling berusaha untuk memandang lebih lama. Aku memandang Yellow, dan Yellow memandangku. Kami berusaha untuk tidak berkedip. Walaupun kami harus merasakan perih di mata karena kontak dengan dunia luar yang lebih lama._

 _Namun akhirnya, aku mengedipkan mataku karena aku tidak kuat._

" _Hore, aku menang!" seru Yellow._

" _Baiklah, aku menyerah, aku mengaku kalah kali ini," kataku kepada Yellow yang bertingkah senang._

" _Lihatlah, aku menang kalu ini, Red-san. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan lagi?" tanya Yellow._

" _Oke, siap!" seruku. Lalu kami berdua melakukan lomba saling menatap lagi. Setelah 28 kali, aku hanya menang 2 kali._

" _Nah, akhirnya, bagian hukumannya. Cium pipiku, Red-san," kata Yellow._

" _Serius? Kau ingin aku mencium pipimu?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk._

 _Dan pada saat itulah aku mencium pipinya Yellow dalam kehidupan biasa untuk pertama kalinya. Memang sedikit canggung pada awalnya, namun ciuman itu membuat kami terasa semakin dekat. Aku menyukainya. Aku yakin Yellow juga menyukainya._

" _Terima kasih, Red-san," kata Yellow dengan pipinya yang memerah._

" _Sama-sama, Yellow sayang," kataku._

" _Red-san! Jangan panggil aku 'sayang'! Aku jadi malu!" seru Yellow._

 _Aku suka bermain-main dengan istriku tercinta._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Di lentik jemari telapak kakimu, kau tebar keteduhan yang meninabobokkan pasir di Pantai Kuta dan aku. Lelap dalam segenap rindu dan cintamu, satu seutuhnya.**_

Red's POV

Ini sudah malam, dan seharusnya kami berdua sudah ada di hotel untuk beristirahat. Namun, justru Yellow mengajakku untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan ke pantai.

"Yellow, ini sudah malam, seharusnya kita beristirahat," kataku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena tadi aku sudah tidur," kata Yellow.

"Benar juga. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa ya? Oh, ya. Saat kau tidur, aku mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin," kataku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, dari bagian saat kita di _Ground Zero_ , lalu saat kita berlari ke kafe, kemudian, saat kita melihat matahari terbenam di pantai ini, lalu bermain lomba menatap, lalu kemudian, ya, itu," kataku.

"Ya, banyak juga yang kita kenang di sini. Aneh juga, aku tidak merasa lemas paginya dan langsung bergerak enak," kata Yellow.

"Ya, dan itu berefek pada pola tidurmu, Yellow," kataku.

"Ya, itu benar juga sih," kata Yellow, mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya seharian ini.

"Juga, lebih enak berjalan di pantai kalau kau melepas sandalmu. Lihat aku," kataku sambil menunjukkan kakiku padanya yang tidak memakai sandal.

"Benar juga," lalu Yellow melepaskan sandalnya. Yellow menutup matanya sambil merasakan sensasi berbeda di kakinya karena pasir itu.

Aku memeluk Yellow dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yellow," kataku. Kemudian, Yellow mencium pipiku dan membalas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Red-san," kata Yellow. Kemudian, kami menonton langit malam yang penuh bintang, memberikan keindahan tersendiri untuk kami lihat setiap malam.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Warna-warni adamu, tak menyurutkan langkahku untuk terus berada dalam payung bening dua mata indahmu. Di batas lelah yang menghampiri ragaku, kutelan segalamu. Tawa, sedih, bahagia, dan luka jadi bunga wangi dengan rekah bahagia, bersamamu.**_

Semua hal yang terjadi pada Red dan Yellow pada saat itu tidak akan dapat dilupakan. Ketika sebuah generasi baru terlahir dan semua emosi masuk ke dalamnya.

Ini dimulai dari suatu malam yang tenang. Mungkin, tidak sepenuhnya tenang, bagi Red.

"Dokter sudah berkata bahwa kau akan segera melahirkan dalam waktu beberapa hari. Aku harus bersiap-siap," kata Red.

"Aneh, padahal aku yang melahirkan, tapi kau yang khawatir," kata Yellow.

"Aku ingin meyakinkan kalian berdua aman," kata Red.

Kemudian, hantaman itu. Hantaman yang membuat kekhawatiran memuncak. Ketika akhirnya Yellow bersiap untuk melahirkan. Akhirnya, dengan susah payah, Red mengantar Yellow ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Ketika sudah berada di rumah sakit terdekat itu, Yellow tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari Red, dan akhirnya Red berada di samping Yellow di sepanjang masa persalinan.

"Red-san,"

"Ya, Yellow,"

"Kumohon, jangan pergi dariku, tetaplah di sampingku, aku tak ingin sendirian," kata Yellow.

"Tenang saja, Yellow. Aku akan selalu mendampingumu selama masa persalinan ini. Ya, tentunya dengan beberapa menit izin ke toilet tentunya," kata Red.

"Aku tahu, Red. Kita berjuang bersama. Oke?" tanya Yellow. Red mengangguk dan mencium keningnya Yellow.

Pada akhirnya, proses menyakitkan harus dijalani Yellow, dan Red ada di sana untuk memberikannya ketenangan dan semangat. Dan pada puncak acaranya ...

...

"Kita namakan siapa, Red-san?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti saja? Kita perlu istirahat dulu,"

"Baiklah, Red-san. Mimpi indah, Red-san,"

"Mimpi indah, Yellow,"

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tenang menjelang, senjaku merayap khusyuk dalam timang kesyahduan. Terima kasih ... kau izinkan aku berenang di lautan mata beningmu hingga gerahku hilang.**_

Di suatu sore yang tenang di pinggiran Hutan Viridian, ada sebuah rumah kecil yang indah, dimana ada dua orang tua yang tinggal di sana. Satu dari mereka adalah seorang perempuan tua yang sedang duduk di kursinya sambil menggambar sesuatu di bukunya. Walaupun tua, kualitas gambarnya masih mumpuni.

Sementara itu, ada juga seorang laki-laki tua yang sedang menyirami beberapa pot bunga di halaman rumah mereka. Setelah selesai menyirami tanamannya, laki-laki ini berjalan menuju perempuan tua itu dan melihat apa yang dia gambar.

"Apa yang sedang kau gambar, istriku?" tanya sang laki-laki.

"Masa lalu kita, suamiku," kata sang perempuan.

"Masa lalu yang bagian mana, tepatnya?" tanya si laki-laki.

"Ya, ketika kita berdua berdiri bersama di bawah pohon itu," kata sang perempuan sambil menunjuk pohon besar di depan rumah mereka.

"Ah, hari pertama kita ya?"

"Ya,"

 _64 tahun yang lalu, Red dan Yellow menikah, dan hal yang mereka lakukan sebelum memasuki rumah mereka adalah berdiri di bawah pohon besar._

" _Red-san,"_

" _Ya, Yellow,"_

" _Akhirnya kita bisa menikah juga," kata Yellow._

" _Setelah perjuangan berat selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya bisa jadi kenyataan," kata , Red mengambil batu dan mulai mengukir sesuatu pada batang pohon itu._

" _Apa yang kaulakukan, Red-san?"_

" _Mengukir nama kita, semoga cinta kita bisa abadi, selama adanya ukiran ini," kata Red._

 _Ukiran itu bertuliskan "RedxYellow"._

"Itu yang kubuat, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Aku yakin pasti bisa bertahan. Tadi aku ke pohon itu dan ukirannya masih ada," kata Red.

"Aku juga yakin, Red-san," kata Yellow.

Ada rahasia kecil dari itu. Tiap malam, Red mengukir kembali tulisan itu agar tidak hilang. Ini diibaratkan seperti usaha Red untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Yellow agar tidak surut dimakan waktu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Keakuan perasaan yang mengerontangkan isi hati tanpa syarat. Setia memuja rindu dan cintamu, satu—dalam genggaman janji yang disucikan. Semuanya luruh sudah di sudut rasaku, malam ini.**_

 **Di luar cerita ...**

"Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan masa depan, Red-san?"

"Boleh. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Masa depan kita, saat kita menikah,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, seperti kapan, bagaimana, dimana, seperti itu,"

"Ya, kalau tentang kapan, asalkan kita berdua sudah siap, aku siap kapan saja,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tidak juga, namun seandainya aku sudah siap sekarang, aku siap,"

"Benar juga,"

"Lalu, aku lebih suka yang sederhana, sepertimu. Acara pernikahan yang sederhana, tapi bermakna bagi kita berdua,"

"Benar juga. Pernikahan tidak perlu mahal-mahal,"

"Lalu, tentang dimana, di rumah pun tidak masalah,"

"Rumahnya siapa?"

"Ya terserah maumu. Mau di rumahku, aku siap, mau di rumahmu, aku juga siap,"

"Asalkan sudah siap, semuanya beres,"

"Aku setuju denganmu,"

"Jadi sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Yellow.

"Menjaga hubungan cinta kita tetap kuat dan kokoh bagaikan bangunan tua yang masih bisa dipakai," kata Red.

"Hubungan yang seperti itu pastinya butuh perjuangan keras," kata Yellow.

"Tapi lebih ringan karena kita melakukannya bersama," kata Red.

"Kau benar, Red-san," kata Yellow, setuju dengan apa yang Red katakan.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Dalam cintamu, kumamah tawa dan sedih. Pada segalamu tak kutakar lagi.**_

"Mengapa pertanyaan ini dikembangkan lagi?" tanya seseorang kepada satu orang lainnya.

"Karena pada saat kita bertanya padanya, tetap saja jawabannya sama, makanya sekarang pertanyaannya kuganti," kata satu orang lainnya itu.

"Sepertinya kita bisa memulai pertanyaannya. Korban sudah siap," kata seseorang itu.

"Baiklah," dan proses yang sama dimulai lagi. Yellow yang terikat pada kursi sepertinya juga sudah memliki jawaban yang tepat untuk setiap pertanyaan mereka.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya Green?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya Gold?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya Silver?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya Ruby?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya Emerald?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya Diamond?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya Pearl?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya Black?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya Lack-Two?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya X?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya Lance?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya Bill?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya Steven?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Apakah kau ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam cintanya N?" Yellow menggeleng.

"Hei, aku sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan kalian. Sudah, bebaskan aku saja," kata Yellow dengan santai.

"Ya sudahlah, kita juga kapok menculikmu terus, pasti jawabannya sama saja," kata seseorang itu.

Ya, hanya Red yang Yellow mau.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Semesta pesonamu makin membukit di atas rindu yang setia kujaga ... dalam barisan hari yang tak lelah mengecup damba bahagia, satu-satunya.**_

 _Hari pertama, kecantikanmu seperti rembulan yang sedang purnama. Cerahnya hatimu menerangi malam gelap dan membuat malam menjadi saat indah untuk menyatukan cinta kita._

 _Hari kedua, engkau adalah matahari, pemberi semangat pagi bagi banyak orang, namun memberikan semangat cinta hanya kepadaku._

 _Hari ketiga, engkau adalah bumi, tempat dimana aku akan kembali dari setiap perjalanan hidupku. Tempat aku bersandar saat aku lelah dan beristirahat._

 _Hari keempat, engkau adalah nebula, keindahan yang berwarna-warni dengan aneka ragam bentuk dan ukuran, seperti engkau yang terus ceria dan memberi warna indah pada hidupku._

 _Hari kelima, engkau adalah bintang. Pemberi keindahan malam dengan berlian yang bertebaran pada beludru hitam yang luas bernama langit malam. Matamu adalah salah saatu berlian yang jatuh ke bumi dan menjelma menjadi bidadari yang turun dari surga tertinggi._

 _Hari keenam, engkau adalah galaksi. Besar dan kecil, semuanya adalah hasil bersatunya bintang-bintang. Saat kita menyatukan kedua kekuatan cinta kita, kita menciptakan galaksi kita sendiri. Galaksi cinta yang luas tak terhingga._

 _Hari ketujuh, engkau adalah alam semesta. Engkaulah segalanya dalam hidupku. Tidak ada engkau, berarti alam semestaku tidak ada juga. Di sanalah aku lahir, disana aku hidup, dan disanalah aku mati. Aku terlahir kembali setelah aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin hidup di dalam cintamu. Aku ingin mati di dalam dekapan cintamu._

 _... karena engkau adalah semestaku ..._

 _Yellow_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kali ini, aku dan Yellow berada sangat jauh. Yellow ada di Bumi sementara aku ada di planet Mars. Aku ingin mengirimkan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang membertahukan dunia bahwa aku hanya mencintai Yellow, sejauh apapun itu. Setelah bingung dengan apa yang akan kulakukan, aku menemukan ide yang terdengar aneh tapi bagus.**_

 _ **Idenya adalah membuat tulisan besar dengan susunan batu. Pemotret Mars yang sedang mengorbit pasti akan melihat tulisan itu dan manusia Bumi, termasuk Yellow, pasti akan tahu.**_

 _ **Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apa yang akan kutuliskan?**_

 _ **Ya, aku mengalami dilema untuk bagian yang satu ini. Ya, dilema, karena aku tidak punya ide untuk menuliskan apa. Aku hanya berputar-putar di pangkalanku sambil memikirkan apa yang akan kutulis.**_

 _ **Kemudian, aku teringat bahwa Yellow membawakanku satu buku. Buku itu berisi tentang tulisan-tulisan cinta yang menghangatkan hati. Aku mencari buku itu, dan setelah aku menemukannya, aku membacanya. Saat aku membaca bagian demi bagian, aku juga mencoba untuk mencari kalimat yang cocok untuk pesanku. Dan saat aku berhenti pada suatu kalimat, aku berpikir bahwa inilah yang akan kupilih.**_

 _ **Sebuah kalimat di bagian terakhir suatu bab. Tulisannya adalah seperti ini.**_

" _ **Pada segalamu, aku ingin rindu ini menjamu nyata dan bermakna ..."**_

 _ **Aku menuliskannya dan menyelipkannya pada pakaian ruang angkasaku, dan keluar dari pangkalan, mulai menyusun batu-batu Mars menjadi kalimat yang aku inginkan. Memang aku butuh batu yang banyak untuk membuatnya terlihat dari pengorbit. Karena itulah aku punya waktu sampa 7 sol untuk menyelesaikannya.**_

 _ **Setelah menunggu lama, tentunya karena aku harus menunggu kabar dari Bumi, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pesan baru, dan saat aku membukanya, isinya adalah berita mengenai tindakanku.**_

" _ **Seorang astronot yang berada di Mars menyusun batuan dengan kata-kata romantis kepada istrinya,"**_

" _ **Astronot Mars menulis kata romantis, sang istri terharu,"**_

 _ **Bahkan, ada foto yang menunjukkan tulisan itu. Untung saja ternyata tulisannya cukup besar untuk dibaca. Tulisannya adalah tulisan yang kutemukan saat itu, dan ditambah beberapa kata yang lain.**_

" _ **Pada segalamu, aku ingin rindu ini menjamu nyata dan bermakna ..."**_

" _ **Bersabarlah, istriku, aku akan segera pulang,"**_

 _ **Ya, aku akan segera pulang ke Bumi. Peluncuran yang akan kulakukan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Tinggal tunggu saja waktunya tiba, dan aku akan kembali ke Bumi, ememluk istriku seperti aku belum pernah memeluknya sama sekali. Memeluknya dengan lembut dan hangat, menyambut kedatanganku ke Bumi.**_

 _ **Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu datang.**_

 **Di luar cerita ...**

"Red-san?"

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Mengapa kau membayangkan Mars?"

"Maklum, belakangan ini, manusia sedang erbusaha untuk mendaratkan manusia di Mars,"

"Oh, pasti diberi tahu dari Crystal ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Luar biasa juga kalau sampai bisa terjadi," kata Red.

"Aku jadi ingat kalau manusia baru saja berhasil sampai ke Bulan," kata Yellow.

"Nah, manusia ingin menambah prestasinya lagi dengan pergi ke Mars," kata Red.

"Semoga saja tujuan manusia ke Mars bisa terwujud,"

"Amin,"

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Kalau sekiranya, kita ada di Mars, apa kita bisa saling mencintai seperti kalau kita ada di Bumi?" tanya Yellow.

"Tentu bisa. Cinta itu tidak terbatas di Bumi saja. Cinta itu ada di mana-mana, tidak tergantung oleh ruang dan waktu. Jika kita bisa saling mencintai walaupun terbatas ruang dan waktu, itu berarti cinta kita mengalahkan ruang-waktu," kata Red.

"Kau benar, Red-san. Kita berdua harus kuat, baik saat kita bersama maupun saat kita terpisah jauh," kata Yellow.

"Hubungan kita, jika bisa mengalahkan ruang dan waktu, tidak akan pernah putus," kata Red.

"Jalinan benang merah takdir yang membelit jari kita sudah mengencang dan tidak akan pernah putus, walaupun kita terpisah," kata Yellow.

"Getaran hati ini menyebar ke seluru alam semesta, bila perlu, jika itu untuk mencarimu," kata Red.

"Kita sudah saling bertautan, bahkan sampai tingkat terkecil," kata Yellow.

"Nah, jadi, ayo kita bersemangat untuk besok yang lebih baik!" seru Red.

"Ya!" seru Yellow dengan bersemangat.

 **Selesai.**

 **Sol adalah hari Mars btw.**

 **Akhirnya, bagian 12 selesai. Sekian untuk bagian ini. Kripik jaran sangat disarankan karena kau masih lapar XDD**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	13. Kata-kata Cinta dalam Dua Tanda

**Catatan awal, bagian ini memiliki bagian bahasa Indonesia dan Inggris, berdasarkan bagian tujuh dari buku "Cinta itu, Kamu". Yang tertulis di sini adalah bagian bahasa Indonesia. Untuk bagian bahasa Inggris, akan ada fic tersendiri.**

 **Bagian 7, Kata-kata Cinta dalam Dua "Tanda"**

 **BAGIKU KAU ADALAH SEBUAH KEJUTAN YANG SELALU MENGHADIRKAN GETAR BARU ... KAPANPUN ITU.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Selalu saja, jantungku berdetak saat kau ada di sisiku. Seketika aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pengantin dalam tidurku.**_

Yellow's POV

Ya, itu rasanya aneh. Aku sudah menikah dengan Red-san selama bertahun-tahun, tidur bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun, hidup bersamanya bertahun-tahun, tapi tetap saja jantungku berdebar saat aku melihat wajahnya, terutama saat aku terbangun dari tidurku.

Itu terjadi lagi tadi pagi. Saat aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajahnya Red-san yang santai dan damai saat dia masih tertidur, itu membuatku jantung berdebar dan wajahku langsung memerah. Sialnya, saat aku menutup wajahku, mata merah delima milik Red-san terbuka dan pasti dia langsung memindahkan tanganku yang kugunakan utuk menutup wajahku.

"Selamat pagi, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Red ... Red-san ..." aku sangat gugup untuk membalas, sampai-sampai wajahku menjadi semakin merah.

"Yellow, Yellow, kau terus seperti itu setiap hari. Aku heran, padahal kita sudah menikah lama, tapi mengapa kau seperti itu terus, dan kenapa setiap kali kau seperti itu, wajahmu semakin cantik," kata Red-san. Karena tidak tahan dengan pujian yang diberikan Red-san, aku langsung memukul dadanya.

"Red-san! Jangan membuatku malu seperti itu!" seruku kepada Red-san sambil memukul dadanya perlahan. Red-san, sekali lagi, hanya bisa tertawa karena melihat tingkahku.

"Maaf, tapi aku memang jujur, kau cantik, Yellow," kata Red-san sebelum dia mencium keningku. Sisanya? Kolaps.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Saat kau jauh, selalu saja ada rindu, untukmu. Mendakwamu berjalan ke arah bayanganmu.**_

Red's POV

Kali ini, aku, Gold, dan Diamond sedang melakukan perjalanan ke tempat yang diduga sebagai kuburan bagi robot penjelaha Mars yang diluncurkan seabad yang lalu, Opportunity. Ya, salah satu robot tua ini, yang sudah bekerja lama untuk mencari informasi mengenai Mars dan masa lalunya.

Kami ada di mobil angkut, ada bagian derek di belakang untuk mengangkat Opportunity, dan bak seperti pada mobil bak terbuka. Tempat kami berkendara sendiri adalah ruang dengan udara yang diisi dari tangki udara dan ada banyak sistem yang berjalan. Bahkan dari sana, kami masih bisa menghubungi teman-teman kami di Airy-0 dan membuat laporan video harian.

"Red, giliranku selesai. Tinggal kau yang belum," kata Gold yang baru saja melakukan pelaporan video harian untuk malam hari.

"Oh, sudah? Baguslah," kataku.

"Sini, biar aku yang mengendarai tong ini," kata Gold.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai kita masuk ke jebakan Spirit," kataku. Jebakan Spirit adalah jebakan dimana kami terjerembab di lubang berpasir dan terjebak di sana seperti Spirit, saudara kembar Opportunity.

'Oke, ini giliranku,' pikirku. Kemudian, aku memulai perekaman.

"Halo, ini Sol 422. Aku, Gold, dan Diamond masih berada di perjalanan untuk menjemput Opportunity. Aku sudah memikirkan ini beberapa hari dan tetap saja aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa kita membawa mayat robot? Aku bercanda. Memang ini penting untuk misi kami di Mars," dan aku terus bicara sampai akhirnya ...

"Terakhir, untuk Yellow, aku merindukanmu. Sampai bertemu 30 sol lagi, Yellow. Baiklah, aku selesai. Red keluar," kataku. Gold hanya bisa terkekeh di bagian kendali mobil.

"Hehehehe, Red dan Yellow, duduk di gua Mars, C-I-U-M-A-N!" ejek Gold.

"Bagus Gold," kataku sinis.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Dalam diammu, aku hanya ingin merasakan keindahan matamu, detik ini. Itu saja!**_

Red dan Yellow hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan selain saling memandang. Saling melihat keindahan alam semesta yang terpancarkan pada mata mereka berdua. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa mengganggu mereka.

Kecuali ...

"PICHU! KEMBALILAH! KAU HARUS MANDI!" seru seseorang yang Red dan Yellow kenal akrab. Itu adalah suara dar teman dan junior mereka, Gold, pemilik Pichu.

Saat akhirnya Gold berada pada jarak pandangnya Red dan Yellow, Red memanggil Gold.

"Gold, ada apa?" tanya Red.

"Pichu kabur, dia tidak ingin mandi!" seru Gold.

"Yellow, sepertinya Pichu harus bimbingan orang tua sekarang," kata Yellow. Yellow mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluarkan Pikachu mereka, yang sekaligus juga orang tua dari Pichu. Pika dan Chuchu.

"Pika, Chuchu, tolong hentikan Pichu, dia membandel!" seru Red.

"Pika?"

"Chu?" kedua pikachu itu heran, namun kemudian, mereka mulai berlari dan mencari Pichu. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka menemukan Pichu.

Suara decitan yang terus keluar dari ketiga pikachu itu diterjemahkan oleh Yellow.

"Pika dan Chuchu menyuruh Pichu untuk mandi, namun Pichu tidak mau karena Gold tidak bisa memandikannya dengan baik, maaf, Gold, ini yang kudengarkan," kata Yellow.

"Ya, tak apa-apa," kata Gold.

"Kemudian, Pichu hanya ingin mandi dengan Pika dan Chuchu, baiklah, lebih baik kita ke rumahku," kata Yellow.

Akhirnya, setelah mereka sampai ke rumahnya Yellow, Gold mengamati Pichu yang sedang mandi bersama Pika dan Chuchu, dan Red dan Yellow memulai prosesi memandang mereka lagi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku selalu mendambamu ... di setiap napas yang kuhela. Kuingin merengkuh hatimu dalam cinta yang meniadakan kata ragu.**_

Yellow's POV

Di kamarku, semua yang berbau Red-san ada di sini. Atau lebih tepatnya, sekua yang terlihat di kamarku berbau Red-san. Maksudnya adalah benda-benda di kamarku pernah disentuh, dibawa, dipinjam, atau digunakan Red-san.

Setiap barang itu kembali padaku, aku langsung mencium barang yang baru saja dipegang Red, seumpamanya ada Red-san di sana dan aku menciumnya.

Tolong jangan katakan ini di depan Red-san. Sebenarnya aku suka baunya. Sampai-sampai aku berharap bahwa Red-san ada di sana dan aku bisa mencium baunya.

Memang itu harapan aneh, tapi setiap hari, aku selalu berharap Red-san ada di pelukanku, dan kami berdua saling berpelukan sambil menikmati matahari terbenam.

Namun, ada satu masalah yang sedang kuhadapi. Aku sering sekali ragu dengan keputusanku. Aku ragu kalau Red-san juga menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Itulah beban yang aku takutkan, jika saja saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, dia justru berkata tidak.

"Tidak mungkin!" tiba-tiba, ada suara dari pintu. Suara itu datang dari sumber yang tidak terkira.

"Eh, siapa ..." aku langsung kaget dan terdiam setelah melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Itu tidak lain adalah Red-san.

"Apa maksudnya, tidak mungkin?" tanyaku.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau begitu baik, baik dalam maupun luar. Bahkan lebih dari itu, Yellow ..." kata Red-san yang mulai mendekatiku.

"Eh, Red-san?" tanyaku, heran.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Yellow,"_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kini aku tunduk pada kepasrahan semu ... untuk cinta yang kita jalani dalam barisan hari yang mengusung rindu tak berujung. Apakah penyatuan itu akan menemui titik kebahagiaannya?**_

Pada suatu hari, Red dan Yellow sedang berbincang tentang keadaan sekitar mereka. Sebagai suami istri, mereka perlu berbagi informasi.

"Red-san,"

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Aku heran dengan tetangga kita," kata Yellow.

"Mengapa?" tanya Red.

"Tetangga kita sudah 33 tahun menikah. Namun terlihat dari hari ke hari hubungan mereka semakin renggang saja," kata Yellow.

"Hmmm, kalau secara pengalaman, kita jelas kalah karena kita baru menikah 4 tahun. Apa kau tahu masalah apa yang mereka alami?" tanya Red.

"Ya, si wanita kemarin berbincang denganku kalau suaminya lebih sering begadang di luar rumah. Dia menjadi sedikit paranoid dengan suaminya. Dia takut kalau suaminya mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk atau bahkan meninggalkannya," kata Yellow.

"Oh, paranoid ya? Kalau pendapatku, normal-normal saja orang merasa cemas, terutama terhadap orang yang mereka cintai. Namun, kalau sampai hubungan mereka merenggang, berbahaya juga," kata Red.

"Aku juga heran mengapa paranoid sampai bisa menyebabkan hal seperti itu," kata Yellow, duduk di sampingnya Red.

"Kalau saranku, lebih baik dari kedua pihak saling memahami. Dari laki-lakinya, paling tidak SMS atau telepon kalau dia merindukan istrinya. Lalu untuk perempuannya, lebih bisa bersabar dan berprasangka baik terhadap suaminya," kata Red.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Lain kali, kalau dia datang lagi, coba katakan saranku itu tadi," kata Red.

"Siap, Red-san," kata Yellow sambil memeluk Red. Tiba-tiba, ada suara tangisan dari sebuah kamar.

"Oh, sepertinya Orange kehausan. Aku ke kamar dulu," kata Yellow.

"Siap, Yellow," kata Red.

Ah, pasutri muda ...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Jika kangen ini nyata, kenapa bukan napas keindahan yang berdesir pada sendiriku tapi justru resah yang menggamit gundah di batas lelahku? Menjerat anganku takluk pada diam dan terengah mengeja bisu.**_

Yellow's POV

"Sudahlah, jangan cemas terus. Kalau kau cemas, kau bisa cepat tua," kaa Blue-san.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi aku khawatir dengan keadaannya Red-san," kataku.

"Red itu orang yang kuat dan teguh. Bukannya kalian sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri ya?" tanya Blue-san.

"Iya, tapi aku tetap khawatir dengan keadaannya Red-san. Aku ingin ikut di dalam perjalanannya Red-san, tapi apa daya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," kataku.

"Ingat, Red sudah berlatih beberapa bulan untuk ini. Dia akan menjadi pahlawan dunia. Kau tinggal mendoakannya semoga dia sukses dalam misinya," kata Blue-san.

"I ... iya, Blue-san," kataku.

"Lagipula kita sudah bicara dengan pihak itu, nanti kita bisa meneleponnya saat dia sampai," kata Blue-san.

"Benar juga," kataku.

"Bedanya hanya dua detik saja. Tidak masalah," kata Blue-san.

"Ya," kataku, berusaha untuk optimis.

 _Red, bersama dengan Green dan Gold akan menjadi manusia pertama yang menginjakkan kaki mereka di permukaan Bulan. Setelah percobaan yang membutuhkan pengorbanan besar, akhirnya pada misi Deoxys yang ke-11, mereka bertiga akan mencetak tulisan sejarah baru umat manusia, dengan memperluas ekspansi mereka sampai ke luar Bumi._

Red's POV

"Semoga mereka di sana aman-mana saja," kataku.

"Sedang membayangkan siapa?" tanya Green.

"Banyak orang di Bumi. Kuharap tidak ada penampakan Pokemon berbahaya atau semacamnya," kataku, lalu aku terkekeh.

"Dasar, Red," kata Green.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Awalnya, aku tak pernah menduga keakuan perasaan yang aku jaga dan aku pelihara akan menjelma cinta yang membukit seperti saat ini. Jika ini memang nyata dan ketulusan yang jadi jembatannya, aku rela menangis dan tertawa di sudut bibirmu, satu-satunya.**_

Yellow's POV

"Red-san,"

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Pernahkah Red-san bayangkan apa yang terjadi sebelum kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanyaku.

"Coba kuingat-ingat," kata Red-san sambil memegang dagunya dan berpikir. Setelah beberapa saat, Red-san mulai bicara.

"Ya, pada masa itu, bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal sama sekali," kata Red-san.

""Bahkan aku tidak menduga akan bertemu denganmu pada saat itu," kataku sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Ya, kita berdua berada di sekolah yang sama, di lorong yang sama, lalu kita berdua saling bertabrakan karena kau berlari dan tidak melihat sekitar," kata Red-san.

"Ya, aku sempat malu karenanya. Maklum, aku ketinggalan kelas yang penting saat itu," kataku.

"Anehnya, pandangan pertama kita saat itu masih kuingat. Kau terengah-engah sambil mencoba untuk menaikkan energimu lagi," kata Red-san.

"Sementara kau terdiam seperti melihat seorang yang tidak dikenal," kataku.

"Memang seperti itu kalau melihat orang yang belum dikenal. Namun saat aku melihatmu, pipimu langsung memerah," kata Red-san.

"Ya, namanya juga malu, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, terutama setelah kau membantuku berdiri kembali," kataku.

"Ya, kita lalu saling memandang lagi agak lama, sampai bel sekolah masuk," kata Red-san.

"Kita beruntung sekali bisa bertemu lagi setelah itu, lalu akhirnya kita saling kenal," kataku.

"Dan pada akhirnya kita berdua menjadi seperti ini," kata Red-san sambil menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya. Aku melihat cincin yang sama di jari manisku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Red-san," kataku sambil memeluk Red-san.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yellow," kata Red-san sambil memelukku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bagiku kau adalah sebuah kejutan yang selalu menghadirkan getar baru ... kapanpun itu.**_

 **Di luar cerita.**

Yellow's POV

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya ini bagian awal dari bagian buku ini?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Red-san.

"Coba Red-san buka halaman awal dari bagian ini," kataku sambil meminta Red-san untuk mengembalikan halaman bukunya ke halaman awal dari bagian itu. Saat Red-san sudah sampai, Red-san langsung membaca bagian itu.

 **BAGIKU KAU ADALAH SEBUAH KEJUTAN YANG SELALU MENGHADIRKAN GETAR BARU ... KAPANPUN ITU.**

"Wah, bisa sama seperti ini," kata Red-san.

"Benar kan apa yang kukatakan?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Tulisannya sama persis. Ini mengingatkanku akan bukuku yang satunya itu," kata Red-san.

" _Dear You_? Yang kita baca bersama saat di Palembang itu?" tanyaku. Red-san mengangguk.

"Di sana, ada beberapa kalimat yang muncul beberapa kali," kata Red-san.

"Aku justru lupa kalau itu, Red-san," kataku.

"Pasti karena sudah lama sekali. Itu bulan Maret. Sekarang bulan Desember," kata Red-san.

"Dan kita masih bersama selama itu. Aku tidak menyangka bisa selama ini," kataku.

"Aku juga. Seharusnya kita berterima kasih kepada Blue karena sudah bisa membuat kita bersatu," kata Red-san sambil terkekeh.

"Benar juga," kataku, ikut terkekeh.

"Lalu, setelah kejadian itu, entah mengapa aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri," kata Red-san.

"Aneh yang bagaimana, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Setiap bertemu denganmu, pasti rasanya aku semakin mencintaimu dan getaran hatiku semakin kuat. Apa itu wajar, Yellow?" tanya Red-san. Jawabanku sederhana. Aku memeluk Red-san. Kemudian, aku berbisik padanya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Red-san. Aku mencintaimu," kataku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yellow," bisik Red-san.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku ingin selalu rebah di dadamu yang terus berdetak dengan indah setiap kali mataku terusik kantuk.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku dan Red-san sedang berjalan-jalan ke alun-alun Kanto. Di sana, kami berdua melihat anak-anak yang bermain dan bertarung dengan Pokemon mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira. Itu juga membuatku bahagia sambil mengelus perutku yang masih datar. Red-san memperhatikan gerakanku.

"Jadi, sudah satu bulan ya?" tanya Red-san. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ya, untung saja perasaanmu tidak banyak berubah," kata Red-san.

"Belum, Red-san. Hanya belum. Bersiaplah kalau aku tiba-tiba marah atau sedih di dekatmu, atau aku ingin sesuatu yang kadang tidak masuk akal, atau aku memintamu untuk tetap terjaga demi aku, seperti itu," kataku.

"Karena itu, selama kau masih stabil, aku ingin menambah waktu bahagia kita berdua, seperti berjalan-jalan di alun-alun ini," kata Red-san. Aku tersenyum mendengar Red-san mengatakan itu. Lalu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengantuk.

"Kau lelah, Yellow?" tanya Red-san.

"Entahlah, Red-san. Belakangan ini aku mengantuk sekali," kataku.

"Ya, berarti kita perlu istirahat di suatu tempat," kata Red-san.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" tanyaku.

"Boleh. Aero, keluarlah!" seru Red-san, lalu Aero keluar dari bolanya dan siap untuk mengantar kami pulang.

...

Aku tidur degan lelap di atas sebuah bantal paling empuk dan nyaman di seluruh alam semesta. Detak jantungnya membuatku bisa tertidur dengan lelap tanpa memikirkan apapun. Hanya mendengarkan suara detak jantungnya sebagai musik pengantar tidurku.

 _Oh, Red-san, suamiku. Betapa beruntungnya aku menjadi istrimu yang tercinta. Semoga kita bisa seperti ini selamanya._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku ingin takluk dalam kesendirian ... sejenak saja. Menunggu datangnya perjumpaan, saat rinduku bisa berlabuh ... tanpa gaduh.**_

Red's POV

"Ojek, mas, ojek,"

"Ojek mas, jauh dekat siap mas,"

"Mas, mau naik ojek, mas?"

"Mas, mas, mas, mau ngojek?"

Sialan, aku paling benci kalau sedang berada di terminal bis saat aku turun dari bis. Para ojek itu selalu mengerumuniku seperti semut yang mengerumuni gula pasir yang tumpah. Aku jadi lelah karena mereka selalu seperti itu.

Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu dan masuk ke sebuah warung makan yang dekat dengan terminal.

Sambil makan, aku mengirim pesan ke Yellow. Ya, rencananya memang aku ingin ke rumahnya dulu setelah ini.

"Yellow, aku sudah ada di terminal," satu hal yang kusukai dari Yellow adalah dia membalas pesannya dengan cepat.

"Baguslah. Red-san tidak apa-apa kan di perjalanan?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, hanya bertemu tukang ojek yang banyak sekali, memintaku untuk naik ojek," kataku.

"Wah, pasti Red-san langsung pusing dengan mereka. Memang kebiasaan mereka seperti itu," kata Yellow.

"Ya, sekarang saja aku baru ada di warung makan. Aku belum makan tadi, sekalian beli jahe," kataku.

"Ya, sabar saja dengan mereka. Lain kali sebelum berangkat, Red-san makan dulu, agar kuat di perjalanan," kata Yellow.

"Iya, iya, Yellow. Saat ini memang lebih enak sendirian bersamamu. Mengobrol tentang perjalananku ke rumahmu dan sebagainya," kataku.

"Aku setuju, Red-san. Aku baru saja selesai mencuci pakaianku," kata Yellow.

"Nah, siapa dulu yang cerita? Kau atau aku?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bercerita bersama?" tanya Yellow.

"Boleh," kataku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Saatnya rebah khusyuk dalam doa yang ditasbihkan. Mengiba untuk baikmu malam ini dan saat pagi menyambutmu dari tidur yang lena.**_

 _Ya Tuhan, aku hanya hamba-Mu yang lemah tanpa daya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa bimbingan dari arahanmu._

 _Ya Tuhan, sekarang ini, kekasihku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya setelah akhirnya dia mendapatkan libur kuliah._

 _Ya Tuhan, lindungilah dia dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Buatlah keluarganya bersyukur karena dia sudah kembali ke rumah dengan selamat._

 _Ya Tuhan, berikahlah dia istirahat yang pulas setelah perjalanannya yang melelahkan. Buatlah dia bersemangat kembali setelah istirahatnya._

 _Ya Tuhan, buatlah dia bertahan dari setiap godaan dari luar. Yakinkanlah dia bahwa aku sudah menjadi pilihannya yang tepat._

 _Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk bisa menyusulnya. Tentunya akan ada rasa rinduku padanya. Jadi, aku mohon pada-Mu, Tuhan, sampaikanlah rasa rinduku padanya. Sampaikanlah bahwa aku sangat merindukannya._

 _Ya Tuhan, jika dia sudah siap untuk berangkat lagi, lindungilah dia dalam perjalanannya. Sampaikanlah dia ke tempat tujuannya dengan selamat._

 _Ya Tuhan, kami berdua memang berjauhan. Kami juga tidak bisa bertemu sering-sering. Namun kami berdua sudah saling mencintai._

 _Ya Tuhan, teguhkanlah hati kami. Jangan sampai kami berdua tergoda dengan hal yang bisa mengancam kami berdua._

 _Ya Tuhan, berikanlah kami kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi. Kami berdua sudah saling merindukan. Jangan sampai kami menggila karena belum bisa bertemu dalam waktu yang lama._

 _Ya Tuhan, lindungilah kami._

Kemudian, Yellow berbaring di tempat tidurnya, mengingat kekasihnya yang nun jauh di sana. Sebelum menutup matanya, dia mengucapkan doa terakhirnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kabulkan doaku," kata Yellow sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Termangu diam ... merengkuh jelaga matamu di batas rindu yang tergopoh berlari ke arahmu ... selalu!**_

Yellow's POV

Aku menutup mataku sekali lagi untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

 _Aku sedang berada di dalam bandara, menunggu seseorang yang akan datang ke bandara juga. Aku sudah menunggu orang ini untuk datang sangat lama. Saat dia datang, tiba-tiba suasana sekitarku berubah dari bandara menjadi padang rumput yang luas. Aku melihatnya berdiri di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu, tersenyum padaku._

 _Kemudian, dia mendekatiku dan masih tersenyum manis padaku. Lalu, kami saling memandang. Kami tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa lagi. Kami hanya memandang satu sama lain._

 _Kemudian, pandanganku berpindah ke padang rumput, tapi pada malam hari. Bintang-bintang bersinar di mana-mana. Tidak ada awan yang menutup langit. Tidak ada polusi cahaya dari mana saja, dari bulan sampai lampu. Kami berdua melihat bintang sambil berbaring, sambil melihat masing-masing._

 _Berikutnya, pandanganku berganti menjadi suasana di puncak tebing ketika matahari terbit. Dia memelukku dari belakang dan aku merentangkan tanganku. Lalu, matahari terbit dan kami berdua melihat matahari itu. Kami merasakan pula angin segar yang berembus._

 _Lalu, kami saling memandang lagi._

" _Red-san,"_

" _Ya, Yellow?"_

" _Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu denganku lagi?" tanya Red-san. Aku hanya terdiam saja. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Red-san setelah lama sekali tidak bertemu._

" _Aku ... aku ..." aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa._

" _Aku tahu. Aku juga merindukanmu, Yellow," kata Red-san sambil mendekapku dengan lembut._

 _..._

Aku membuka mataku dan mengecek bagian cair yang keluar darinya.

 _Ternyata aku menangis. Aku merindukan Red-san. Sangat._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Di dekatmu ... aku seperti tak lagi butuh kata-kata untuk mengurai arti bahagia. Aku hanya tahu: kebahagiaan itu ada dan mencetak jejak di setiap inci lajunya.**_

Yellow's POV

Hari ini, ada sekelompok LSM psikologi yang datang. Mereka ingin melakukan tes kejiwaan kepada kami, siswa kelas 11 D. Tesnya berbentuk kertas dengan beberapa pertanyaan pilihan ganda dan uraian. Aku mengerjakannya perlahan karena aku ingin menghayati pertanyaan dan jawaban yang kutulis.

Pertanyaan pertama; apa yang membuatmu bahagia?

Jawabanku adalah seperti ini. "Aku bahagia karena dapat hidup bersama orang yang benar-benar menyayangiku meskipun mereka tahu aku tidak sempurna. Terutama satu orang yang membuatku membuka mataku tentang luasnya dunia ini. Orang yang membuatku bisa memahami isi dunia ini bersama. Dia sudah menyelamatkanku dari seekor Dratini liar pada saat aku masih kecil, dan jika aku membantunya, maka itu membuatku lebih bahagia,"

Pertanyaan kedua; apa yang membuatmu sedih?

Jawabanku adalah seperti ini. "Aku sedih saat tidak ada teman-temanku yang menghiburku saat aku sedih, ada Pokemon yang sakit, saat dia tidak bisa datang ke rumahku padahal aku sedang merindukannya, saat dia sakit, saat dia dalam bahaya dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan saat dia pergi dariku untuk selamanya. Semoga itu tidak terjadi,"

Pertanyaan ketiga; apa harapanmu?

Jawabanku adalah seperti ini. " Membuat diriku sendiri bahagia, membuat orang lain bahagia, membuat semua Pokemon bahagia, dan dapat berbahagia bersama semua orang yang mencintaiku dan yang kucintai,"

Kemudian, aku menatap salah satu laki-laki di suatu bagian ruangan kelas. Dialah orang yang kumaksud itu. Juara liga Pokemon yang memiliki rambut jabrik dan percaya diri, berani, baik, ramah, ya, walaupun agak kurang peka dengan perasaanku, tapi—oh, baru ingat.

"Semoga orang yang kusukai peka dengan perasaanku,"

Amin.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Untuk sejenak, membiarkan mata kita tak saling bertatap hari ini ... menunggu senja datang esok hari, dan tiba-tiba kita bertemu lagi.**_

Red's POV

"Yellow, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku kepada Yellow setelah pertandingan Pokemon berikutnya yang aku menangkan.

"Ya, ada apa, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, kita tahu sendiri kalau pertadingan Pokemon ini adalah pertandingan yang dilaksanakan di banyak region," kataku.

"Ya, aku juga tahu itu," kata Yellow.

"Karena aku juga menang pertandingan tadi, aku harus pergi ke region Kalos untuk melawan juara dari sana," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Pasti kau ingin berkata kalau kau akan sedikit sedih karena aku tidak bisa mengikutimu ke Kalos kan?" tanya Yellow. Aku sedikit terkejut karena Yellow sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku punya perasaan kalau Red-san akan mengatakan itu. Aku tahu kalau Red-san akan sangat sibuk belakangan ini karena pertarunganmu. Aku tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Di mana saja Red-san berada, aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik bagimu," kata Yellow dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sepertinya aku salah mengkhawatirkanmu, Yellow. Tak kusangka kau setegar itu," kataku.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, Red-san. Lagipula, aku tidak akan membiarkan cintaku menghalangimu untuk menjadi yang terbaik di dunia. Justru aku ingin perasaan cintaku bisa membantumu untuk bisa menjadi yang terbaik," kata Yellow.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian aku memeluk Yellow dengan penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih, Yellow," bisikku di sampingnya

 _ **...**_

 _ **Segala yang terindah kuminta untuk harimu. Segala yang terbaik, kupinta dalam doaku, untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, bidadariku!**_

Red's POV

"Aku tidak percaya kau membuat ini semua, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Ya, ini spesial untukmu, Yellow. Kau sudah bekerja keras di rumah, di bidang kerjamu, juga mengurus anak-anak, kau mendapatkan hadiah istimewa dariku," kataku.

"Ah, ayolah, Red-san. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya dilakukan seorang istri. Apa yang aku lakukan ini tidak ada apa-apanya," kata Yellow, sedikit malu denga pujianku.

"Justru itu, hadiahnya istimewa karena yang melakukannya adalah istriku sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin memberikan hadiah ini kepada orang lain, selain dirimu," kataku denga manis.

"Ayolah, makan malam mewah? Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan, Red-san," kata Yellow, sangat malu.

"Ya, sekali-kali kita datang ke sini, agar kau juga tahu rasanya. Nanti kita juga akan menceritakan ini kepada anak kita," kataku.

"Kau terkadang aneh, Red-san. Aku kira kau akan membawaku ke tempat yang ada hubungannya dengan Pokemon untuk ulang tahunku. Ternyata, kau memberikanku hadiah berupa makan malam mewah seperti ini," kata Yellow.

"Aku juga ingin memberikan kejutan kepada istriku tercinta. Anak kita sudah melakukannya tadi, sekarang, giliranku yang ambil bagian dalam membuatmu bahagia malam ini," kataku.

"Ah, Red-san! Jangan membuatku tambah malu!" seru Yellow sambil menutupi wajahnya karena malu. Justru itu bagian yang aku sukai dari Yellow. Dia sudah menjadi istriku, tapi tetap saja polos seperti bayi.

"Permisi, makanannya sudah siap, selamat menikmati," kata pelayan yang sudah datang membawakan makanan bagi kami.

"Wah, makanannya sudah datang. Mari kita makan, Yellow," kataku. Istriku mengangguk, lalu kami makan bersama.

...

 _Itu sampai kejadian satu helai spageti kami sedot bersama, dan itu akhirnya terjadi. Kami berciuman, di restoran mewah, di ulang tahunnya Yellow._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tak pernah aku merasa sia-sia membiarkan kerinduanku tunduk hanya untuk satu namamu. Aku rela dan akan terus melakukannya, lagi dan lagi meski tak harus sempurna.**_

Yellow's POV

Baiklah, aku sedang melihat kertas yang aku bawa Kertas itu bertulisan perkembanganku dalam mendapatkan hatinya Red-san. Kertas itu bahkan sudah menjadi semacam bundel yang kutempel dengan klip kertas. Aku membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

Percobaan pertama, gagal, aku terlalu malu bahkan untuk melihat Red-san dari jarai satu koridor kelas.

Percobaan kedua, gagal, aku tidak bisa menemukan Red-san dan benar saja, dia sedang pergi ke luar kota.

Percobaan ketiga, gagal, kali ini, aku yang harus pergi ke luar kota atas permintaan pamanku.

Percobaan keempat, gagal, Red-san sedang sibuk dengan pertarungan Pokemon sampai tidak mempedulikan keberadaanku.

Percobaan kelima, gagal, aku kehilangan kata-kata saat Red-san sudah ada tepat di depanku, saat aku menolongnya membawakannya buku-bukunya.

Percobaan keenam, gagal, aku terlali sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahku sampai tidak sempat memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan Red-san.

Percobaan ketujuh, gagal, aku hanya bisa terdiam saat aku makan siang di samping Red-san.

Percobaan kedelapan, gagal, sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa terdiam saat kelas kami sedang olahraga renang. Blue-san sampai menggodaku dengan menyuruhku untuk melihat Red-san yang telanjang dada. Pipiku langsung memerah karenanya.

Akhirnya, aku menambahkan satu lagi tulisan pada kertas itu.

Percobaan kesembilan. Semoga tidak gagal kali ini.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Saat kudengar sapa rindumu, telah cukup untuk sendiriku. Saat kudekap kau ada, lebih dari luar biasa bahagiaku.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku sendirian. Kesepian. Sedih. Aku hanya sendirian di kamar setelah pamanku pergi ke luar kota untuk bekerja. Aku kesepian karena tidak ada orang yang menemaniku selama seharian ini. Teman-temanku sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Aku sedih karena tidak ada dia di sampingku untuk menghilangkan rasa sepiku.

Namun, semuanya berubah setelah ada satu panggilan ke telepon genggamku. Aku lantas mengambil telepon genggamku dan menjawab panggilannya, semoga ini bisa membuat rasa sepiku hilang.

"Halo?" panggilku.

"Halo, Yellow. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang. Aku kenal suara ini. Inilah suara yang aku rindukan selama ini. Suara yang lama hilang dan hampir hilang dari ingatanku.

"Red-san ..."

"Yellow? Kau sedih ya?" tanya Red-san. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini, dan akhirnya aku menangis sekeras yang aku bisa.

"Sudah, sudah, Yellow. Jangan menangis. Maaf, aku menghilang lama. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan di luar kota dan aku tidak sempat menghubungimu karena saking padatnya kegiatanku. Lagipula, coba kau pergi ke pintu depan rumahmu dan buka pintunya," kata Red-san.

Aku kaget. Mengapa Red-san memintaku untuk membuka pintu depan rumahku? Apa jangan-jangan, Red-san ada di depan rumahku?

Aku langsung berlari ke pintu depan rumahku dan membukanya. Itu, hanya untuk membuatku dipeluk langsung oleh Red-san tanpa kusadari.

"Yellow, kalau kau ingin menangis di dalam pelukanku, menangislah. Biarlah bajuku basah karena tangisanmu. Lepaskanlah semua emosimu malam ini. Setelah itu, kita akan tersenyum bersama," kata Red-san sambil berusaha menenangkanku yang mulai menangis tanpa kendali.

Aku benar-benar leleh karenamu, Red-san.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Desah dambaku yang tersisa, mengecup tawa dalam alurnya. Di batas pagi, kudengar lagi renyah sapa dan bisik rindumu menepikan ruang gelisahku.**_

Red's POV

Di sebuah kamar, pada sebuah pagi yang cerah, aku terbangun dari tidurku. Beberapa berkas sinar mentari sudah merangsek masuk ke kamarku, memberikan kesan cerah dari luar. Aku tersenyum mengetahui bahwa cuacanya sedang dalam keadaan baik. Itu berarti aku bisa membuat Pokemonku semakin kuat. Namun, aku tersenyum lebih lebar karena aku tahu ada satu orang yang sangat menyukai cuaca cerah.

Dan orang itu adalah istriku tercinta.

Dia masih tidur dengan pulas di sampingku. Senyumannya saat tidur membuatku tenteram. Pasti dia sedang bermimpi indah kali ini. Ya, aku berpikir untuk membiarkannya tenggelam di dalam mimpi indahnya itu. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin jarang dilakukan oleh seorang suami pada umumnya.

Aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita berdua hari ini.

...

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya aku menyelesaikan proses memasakku pada pagi ini. Telur mata sapi, susu, sayur brokoli, nasi, dan buah pisang yang aku cari sebelum aku memasak. Semuanya dalam keadaan baik dan dijamin enak. Lalu, akhirnya suara yang aku tunggu-tunggu datang kepadaku.

"Selamat pagi, Red-san," kata Yellow, muncul dari pintu kamar tidur. Aku tersenyum sambil menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Yellow. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyaku.

"Lelap sekali. Bahkan kalau aku tidak mencium bau makanan enak buatan Red-san, pasti aku sudah melanjutkan tidurku," kata Yellow. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ya, ini aku buatkan sarapan. Ayo kita sarapan dulu," kataku, dan Yellow mengangguk.

Itulah sebuah pagi yang normal bagi kami, paling tidak sebelum Yellow bersiap untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Maklum, ibu muda.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku hanya bisa mendesahkan damba yang tersisa. Bisu direnggut diammu yang menyisakan gelisah yang mewabah.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku benci badai pasir. Badai pasir inilah yang membuatku terpisah dengan Red-san. Badai pasir ini sudah berlangsung selama sebulan penuh di pangkalan. Ini membuat sinyal menuju dan dari Red-san terblokir oleh debu. Tentunya aku sedih marena aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan Red-san. Mungkin, rasa sedihnya bisa berkurang karena Red-san sudah mengingatkanku lebih dulu.

"Yellow, maaf, sepertinya kita akan terputus untuk beberapa saat. Sinyalnya mulai buruk karena badai pasirnya semakin tebal. Di tempatku saja, aku sudah kesulitan melihat matahari. Tenang saja, Yellow. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang,"

Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir akan keadaanmu, Red-san.

Setelah aku selesai engan pekerjaanku mengamati Pokemon, aku pergi ke ruang kendali untuk mengecek keadaan dan menghubungi Red-san. Aku melihat Green sudah ada di sana.

"Green, bagaimana keadaan sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Badainya masih berlanjut dan sekarang menurut satelit, sudah menutupi 89% permukaan Mars. Badainya akan menutupi seluruh planet dengan debu karat," kata Green.

"Apakah ada kontak dari para pencari rover?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada. Sangat sulit bagi kami untuk melakukan kontak dengan mereka. Bahkan, untuk gambar satelit itu tadi, kami dapatkan kemarin dan sampai sekarang belum ada gambar baru," kata Green.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Khawatir dengan keadaan Red-san. Aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk meyakinkan diriku bahaw Red-san baik-baik saja.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya berharap dan berdoa.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Apakah sapaku telah membentur dinding berbatu ... atau gundah ini memang harus berujung sia-sia, akhirnya?**_

Yellow's POV

Aku benci kalau disuruh mengingat kisah itu. Saat aku harus memanggil Red-san tapi dia tidak menjawab.

Saat itu, ada sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Red-san harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Beruntunglah Red-san selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Namun, ada hal yang membuatku syok.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh mengunjungi Red sekarang," kata sang dokter. Lalu aku, Green, dan Blue masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya Red-san.

Aku melihat Red-san diperban di bagian kepalanya. Awalnya, aku menganggap itu tidak apa-apa. Ditambah, Red-san masih tertidur.

"Red masih tidur ternyata," kataku.

"Itu berarti kita harus memberikannya waktu istirahat. Kita harus keluar dari kamar ini dan membiarkannya istirahat," kata Green.

"Ayolah, Greeny, kita baru sampai ke sini. Tidak mungkin kita langsung pulang tanpa melakukan sesuatu pada Red," kata Blue.

"Tapi, Blue-san, Green-san benar. Kita harus membiarkan Red-san sembuh lebih dulu," kataku. Green mengangguk.

"Oke, aku kalah kali ini. Ayo kita pulang," kata Blue. Green dan Blue keluar lebih dahulu sementara aku ada di belakang, melihat Red-san.

"Red-san, semoga kau cepat sembuh," kataku, lalu entah apa yang merasuk dalam tubuhku, aku mencium pipi kanannya Red-san dan itu membuat matanya terbuka. Bagian inilah yang membuatku terkejut dan sedih. Kata yang keluar pertama kali dari mulutnya adalah ...

"Siapa kau?" aku berusaha tenang dan menjelaskan siapa aku.

"Aku Yellow, kekasihmu," kataku, dengan pipiku sedikit memerah. Namun, Red-san tidak bergeming.

"Siapa Yellow? Siapa aku? Aku di mana?" tanya Red-san.

Aku tidak percaya ini. Ditambah dengan penjelasan dokter, aku tambah tidak percaya. Inilah yang membuatku syok.

"Red mengalami amnesia," kata dokter.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tepekurku dalam tanda semu ... mencari jawab gundah hati yang hampir menyapa basi.**_

Yellow's POV

Entah mengapa aku ini? Aku meminta Blue-san mengutak-atik sistem kamera pengawas di seluruh Kanto. Saat aku ditanyai Blue tentang motifku, aku hanya bisa menangis.

"Eh? Mengapa kau menangis, Yellow?' tanya Blue-san, khawatir.

"Aku ... aku ..." kau hanya bisa terisak di dalam tangisanku.

"Sudah, sudah, Yellow. Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu," kata Blue-san. Setelah satu jam sesi menenangkan diri, akhirnya aku bisa bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya, aku takut kalau Red-san mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Belakangan ini dia susah dihubungi. Untungnya dari pesan terakhirnya dikatakan kalau Red-san masih ada di Kanto. Karena itulah aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengutak-atik sistem kamera pengawas agar bisa menemukan Red-san," kataku.

Blue-san hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu. Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu—"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Blue-san! Aku sudah hilang kontak dengan Red-san selama 18 jam. Bayangkan itu, Blue-san! 18 jam! Menurutmu kau bisa tahan tanpa komunikasi dengan orang yang kau cintai dalam waktu 18 jam?" tanyaku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya Blue-san.

"Yellow, kau berlebihan! Red tidak mungkin akan pergi darimu, apalagi sampai melakukan itu. Red itu orang yang setia. Kesetiaannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Mungkin ada masalah dengan sistem komunikasinya atau alatnya yang rusak. Dan kau berkata baru 18 jam. Ayolah, Yellow, bersabarlah sedikit. Dia pasti akan muncul lagi dalam waktu dekat," kata Blue-san, dan tepat saat itu, ada pesan masuk ke telepon genggamku.

Kemudian, aku membaca pesannya.

"Hai, Yellow. Maaf, aku menghilang agak lama. Ada masalah dengan telepon genggamku, tapi sekarang sudah baikan. Kita bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan kita," kata Red-san dalam pesannya.

Blue-san tersenyum.

"Pembicaraan apa itu, Yellow sayang?" tanya Blue-san dengan suara yang menggoda.

Mati aku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Seperti menyentuh udara ... hanya ada rasa yang mengurai di setiap jejak rindu. Semoga tidak menyentuh hampa, harapku ...**_

Red's POV

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah pantai di Alola. Aku melihat beberapa bintang jatuh yang melesat di langit senja. Aku teringat saat terakhir aku melihat bintang jatuh yang berceceran seperti ini. Itu saat aku menontonnya di Kanto.

Ya, itu adalah saat setelah Ruby dan Sapphire menghancurkan meteor besar Delta. Aku pulang dari Hoenn dan bertemu Yellow di depan rumahnya, sedang melihat ke atas.

"Yellow, kau sedang apa?" tanyaku. Yellow melihatku, lalu dia mendekatiku sambil tersenyum.

"Red-san, kau pulang! Ayo, ikut aku!" seru Yellow. Lalu aku ditarik ke depan rumahnya dan disuruh melihat ke atas. Betapa kagumnya aku melihat banyak bintang jatuh di langit malam ini. Yellow merangkul tanganku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"Red-san, harapanku sudah terwujud," bisik Yellow.

"Eh? Apa harapanmu, Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Aku berharap bisa bertemnu Red-san malam ini dan menikmati bintang jatuh bersama seperti ini. Harapanku terkabul, Red-san," bisik Yellow sambil bersandar di pundakku.

"Aku senang kalau kau senang, Yellow," kataku.

"Aku juga senang kalau kau senang kalau aku senang, Red-san," kata Yellow. Lalu kau terkekeh karena kalimat yang sedikit membingungkan ini.

Kembali ke Alola, ada satu harapan yang kutujukan kepada bintang jatuh kali ini.

"Aku harap aku bisa menonton bintang jatuh ini bersama Yellow di sini," kataku. Kemudian, ada suara dari belakangku.

"Hai, Red-san!"

Aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Harapanku terkabul.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kuakui perasaan itu akhirnya luruh dengan sederhana ... begitu saja dan tiba-tiba. Aku cinta kamu, itulah kenyataannya.**_

Red's POV

Ini tidak biasa sebenarnya, tapi hari ini, aku dan Yellow sedang berjalan-jalan ke pameran Pokemon. Ada banyak benda yang dipamerkan. Dari baju, gelang, kalung, topi, sampai gambar. Banyak sekali.

"Yellow, kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" tanyaku pada Yellow yang menggandeng tanganku.

"Tidak perlu, Red-san. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat pameran saja, tidak sampai ingin membeli sesuatu," kata Yellow.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak tertarik dengan topi Pikachu di sana?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk topi Pikachu yang lucu di satu sudut daerah pameran.

"Ya, aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Tenang saja, aku belanjakan," kataku.

"Eh?! Tidak perlu, Red-san! Aku tidak perlu itu sekarang!" kata Yellow.

"Ayolah, tidak perlu malu," kataku sambil mengajak Yellow berjalan ke tempat di mana topi itu dijual.

Setelah kami membeli topinya, kami berjalan ke bagian luar arena pameran. Cuacanya panas sekali dan keputusanku membeli topi ternyata sangat tepat. Ditambah lagi, kami bisa melakukan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan.

"Pika pika?" tanya Yellow dengan suara mirip Pikachunya, Chuchu.

"Chuuu!" kataku dengan suara Pika.

"Pikapi pika pichu?" tanya Yellow lagi.

"Pika kachu pichu pichu!" seruku senang. Kami berdua sangat senang dengan percakapan tidak jelas ini, bahkan sampai Yellow merangkul tanganku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang aku tahu, rasa cintaku kepada Yellow meningkat tajam hari ini. Aku yakin Yellow juga merasakan hal yang sama.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Berjarak denganmu, menggugat rinduku selalu ada. Dan aku yakin, sampai detik ini, jejak rinduku masih terpahat di bahumu ...**_

Yellow's POV

Hubungan jarak jauh itu hanya untuk yang hatinya kuat dan tangguh, bukan yang hatinya lemah dan rapuh hanya karena keterpisahan jarak. Hubungan jarak jauh adalah tantangan keteguhan dan kesetiaan yang memerlukan konsistensi dan kekuatan dari kedua belah pihak.

Hubungan jarak jauh bagaikan ujian. Ujian yang menentukan arah hubungan berikutnya. Di sinilah akan ditentukan apakah hubungan ini bisa berjalan terus dan meningkat tarafnya ke tingkat yang lebih serius, atau harus berakhir pedih.

Saat ini aku masuk ke dalam ujian ini, bersama Red-san. Kami berdua harus dipisahkan jarak yang jauh antara Kanto dan Alola. Red harus ke sana karena ada tugas yang diberikan oleh Profesor Oak.

Pada saat dia memberitahukan ini padaku, aku merasa sedih pada awalnya. Namun Red-san kemudian meyakinkanku bahwa dalam 8 bulan ke depan, dia akan kembali ke Kanto.

Oke, 8 bulan dan ratusan kilometer. Tantangan besar bagiku untuk menahan rinduku.

Red-san tersenyum, kemudian dia berbisik padaku.

"Kalau kau bisa terus setia padaku, aku punya hadiah istimewa. Aku juga akan setia padamu, Yellow. Selalu," bisik Red-san.

Aku tersenyum, berharap yang dikatakan Red-san benar.

Selama berbulan-bulan, aku dan Red-san terus berbincang lewat telepon genggam kami. Kami saling berbagi cerita dan pengalaman. Sampai pada akhirnya, saat dia kembali ke Kanto, dia langsung pergi ke rumahku dan memberikan kejutannya.

Sebuah cincin dengan mata mutiara khas Alola. Dia melamarku pasa saat itu juga.

Kesimpulannya, kami menang. Kami lulus ujian keterpisahan jarak ini.

Cinta kita memang dapat mengalahkan ruang dan waktu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Meski sapa tak menjaring nyata, selalu kubakukan doaku untuk tidurmu malam ini. Titip mata dan hati, untukmu.**_

Yellow's POV

Malam ini, aku tidak bisa menghubungi Red-san yang ada di Kalos karena ada perbaikan fiber optik di seluruh dunia. Kami hanya bisa memakai cara tradisional dengan Pokemon terbang atau memakai satelit. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk menulis surat setiap malam untuk dikirimkan oleh Pokemon burung yang sedang bermigrasi ke Kalos keesokan harinya.

Suratnya berisi ucapan selamat malam, lalu berisi kegiatanku seharian ini. Kegiatanku hari ini adalah memancing di sungai seperti biasa lalu pergi ke tempatnya Green untuk memeriksa pesan telegram yang masuk. Lalu, aku menggambar pemandangan Kanto yang juga kukirim ke Red-san.

Harapanku hanya satu, agar Red-san masih dapat mengingat kampung halamannya, dan diriku yang selalu menunggunya pulang.

Red's POV

Aku bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah pulang bekerja di tempat baruku di Kalos. Bukan karena pekerjaannya atau orangnya, tapi karena ada yang kurang dari hidupku pada saat aku hidup di Kalos sekarang ini. Ya, semenjak aku di Kalos, aku merasa sedikit kesepian. Aku tidak tahu mengapa , tapi aku tahu siapa yang hilang.

Namun, seekor Pokemon terbang ke jendelaku, membawa sesuatu yang terikat di kakinya. Sepucuk surat. Surat inilah yang entah mengapa mampu mengembalikan semangatku. Aku langsung pergi ke pusat telegram di Kalos dan mengirim pesan ke Green yang memiliki alat penerjemah kode telegram.

Sisanya tinggai doa agar Yellow tenang karena aku baik-baik saja.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku setia memapah rinduku dalam debar yang menggamit bahagia sederhana ...**_

Yellow's POV

Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka. Bahkan, mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidupku. Inilah hari yang kutunggu selama bertahun-tahun. Inilah saat aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku menunggunya di terminal, duduk sambil melihat layar telepon genggamku. Yang kulihat saat ini adalah beberapa tangkapan dari layar telepon genggamku yang isinya adalah percakapanku dengannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Terkadang aku tersenyum sendiri saat aku melihat percakapan yang lucu. Terkadang aku sedih pada saat aku membaca percakapan yang menyedihkan. Terkadang aku tersipu malu pada saat dia memijuku atau mengatakan cintanya padaku. Semuanya tersimpan pada tangkapan layar itu.

Yang aku tunggu sekarang adalah rupanya yang sebenarnya.

Ada pesan darinya yang tertulis ...

"Aku hampir sampai. Kalau kau mendengar suara klakson bis yang tidak biasa, itu berarti aku segera datang kepadamu karena aku menaiki bis itu,"

"Eh? Suara klakson yang tidak biasa? Memangnya suaranya seperti apa?" balasku.

"Suara klaksonnya belum pernah terdengar sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan suaranya seperti apa. Tunggu saja sampai aku datang ke terminal sebentar lagi,"

"Oke, aku menunggumu,"

Aneh, memangnya suara klakson bis yang baru itu seperti apa? Aku terus memikirkan jenis suara yang keluar dari klakson bis itu. Saking kerasnya aku berpikir, aku jadi mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

Tidak lama, karena suara itu akhirnya datang.

"TELOLET TELOLET TELOLET TELOLET"

'Eh? Suara apa itu?' pikirku. Lalu ada yang menjawab pikiranku dari belakang.

"Itulah yang memberikan kebahagiaan bagi anak-anak sekarang ini. Suara bis itu. Kalau aku, yang membuatku bahagia adalah bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung," kata seseorang. Saat aku berbalik, aku langsung menutup mulutku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

 _Red-san sudah ada di hadapanku sekarang. Bukan lagi rupa layar, melainkan rupa tiga dimensi yang benar-benar nyata._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku menimang rindu di dalam bejana bianglala ... segalanya tampak tak pasti, terhempas bersama keringnya tanya yang menjelma gundah gulana.**_

Red's POV

Aku memang sering diberikan pertanyaan oleh banyak orang. Pertanyaannya dari yang biasa saja mengenai Pokemon, perjalananku keliling dunia, pertarunganku melawan musuh-musuh dan sebagainya yang masih berkaitan dengan itu.

Yang agak aneh, mungkin pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan makanan dan minuman favorit, waktu tidur favorit, sampai tempat latihan , untung saja pertanyaan itu masih bisa kujawab karena sifatnya umum dan aku tidak memiliki maksud untuk merahasiakannya.

Lalu, terkadang aku mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini oleh beberapa orang. Pertanyaan ini termasuk sulit bagiku.

"Bagaimana kisah cintamu?"

Jujur saja, sulit sekali untuk menjalin hubungan dan pada saat itu pasanganmu jauh di sana. Ini semua tentang kepercayaan dan komitmen untuk tetap bersama. Tanpa itu, koneksi jarak jauh kami berdua akan sama saja dengan teman curhat.

Kemudian, pertanyaan yang paling menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian saling mencintai padahal kalian terpisah jauh?"

Aku jelaskan padamu, manusia yang bertanya hal itu. Kalau kau pergi jauh dari rumahmu, apa orang tuamu tidak merindukanmu? Tentunya mereka merindukanmu.

Pertanyaan lainnya.

"Kalian belum pernah bertemu sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa?"

Kalau itu, di sanalah keajaiban cinta. Tidak ada orang yang menduga siapa jodoh kita, kan? Bisa jadi seseorang yang jauh di sana menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan "Siapakah belahan jiwaku?".

Dan itu adalah seorang perempuan yang tinggal di sebuah hutan dekat kampung halamanku. Ya, dia.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Rindu kembali berpihak pada sendiriku ... sapa manja yang kurajut pada arakan senja, berbalas senyum yang mengukir bahagia. Bukan semu tapi nyata ... sebenarnya!**_

Yellow's POV

Sore yang indah di rumahku. Aku sedang duduk santai di teras rumahku, melihat pemandangan sore yang indah dengan cahaya jingga yang menginvasi langit.

Sebenarnya, aku juga sedang menunggu suamiku pulang dari gym. Dia adalah pelatih Pokemon yang sangat kuat. Dia juga tampan, berani, baik hati, suka menolong, dan sudah menjadi pahlawan dengan mengalahkan banyak sekali penjahat bahkan yang berskala besar.

Dia selalu berangkat pagi karena pasti sudah ada yang akan menantangnya di gym. Aku maklumi itu, karena itulah aku sekarang bisa bangun lebih pagi untuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuknya. Dia selalu menyukai sarapan yang aku buat. Itu terbukti dari habisnya makanan yang dia ambil. Aku senang saat dia memakan semua masakanku.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara itu, dia sudah pulang? Aku melihat ke arah sumber suara dan benar saja, dia pulang.

"Red-san! Selamat datang!" seruku sambil memeluk Red-san. Ya, Red-san adalah suamiku. Seorang pria yang berhasil menaklukkan hatiku sejak aku masuk berusia 9 tahun. Sekarang, sudah 30 tahun aku hidup di dunia, dan Red-san sudah di sampingku selama 21 tahun.

Aku bahagia bisa berada di sampingnya selama itu.

"Red-san pasti lelah. Sudah kusiapkan bak mandinya kalau ingin mandi sekarang," kataku.

"Terima kasih, Yellow sayang~" ujar Red-san sambil mencium keningku, lalu mulai berjalan untuk bersiap mandi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sepertinya sapaku sia-sia. Lebih baik aku menunggu dalam diam dan berpihak pada semunya damba.**_

Yellow's POV

"Hei, Yellow, mengapa kau tidak mendekati Red hari ini? Biasanya kau ingin mendekatinya, berbicara dengannya, atau apapun itu," kata Sapphire yang duduk di sampingku dengan wajah senang.

"Apa gunanya, Sapphire? Red-san tidak ingin bicara denganku belakangan ini. Saat aku ingin mendekatinya, dia selalu menjauh, bahkan hanya untuk saling bersapa saja," kataku dengan kepalaku kusandarkan pada meja belajarku.

"Ayolah, Yellow. Mengapa kau kehilangan semangatmu? Kau biasanya seperti matahari yang bersinar cerah kalau berbicara tentang Red-san," kata Sapphire.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Kepalaku pusing kalau disuruh memikirkan kebodohan Red-san yang tidak menyadari perasaanku terus menerus," kataku, masih tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak melupakannya saja? Sudah tahu dia tidak terlalu peduli, tapi mengapa kau masih mempertahankannya di dalam hatimu? Masih banyak laki-laki di kelas ini, ya, asalkan jangan dua laki-laki yang duduk di sana itu," kata Sapphire, lalu aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang Sapphire maksud.

"Lha?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya, Ruby itu terlalu _girly_ untukmu. Kau perlu yang bisa melindungimu. Juga jangan Gold. Dia terlalu mesum. Aku takut kepolosanmu akan hilang kalau itu terjadi. Kesimpulannya, cari yang selain itu," kata Sapphire.

"Itulah maslaahnya. Red-san juga begitu. Dia baik, pelindung, juga berpikiran jernih, bahkan walaupun dia berteman denga Gold, dia tetap Red-san yang kutahu. Itulah juga yang membuatku tidak bisa melepaskan Red-san dari hatiku begitu saja," kataku.

"Ya, kalau keputusanmu begitu, kau harusnya tidak murung seperti itu. Kau harus berjuang lagi agar kau bisa mendapatkan Red," kata Sapphire.

Itulah kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku tidur pulas, lagi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bersanding sepi, memikat sedih dalam dekapan. Kenapa mesti gelisah yang kau hadirkan, sementara rindu ini tak pernah beranjak dari sisimu?!**_

Yellow's POV

Aku dan Red-san berjalan di dalam ladang bungan matahari. Ladangnya sangat luas tapi aku tidak takut kalau kami tersesat karena kami saling menggenggam tangan, jadi kalau kami tersesat, kami tersesat bersama.

Kami melihat banyak bunga matahari yang mekar mengikuti arah matahari bersinar. It adalah sebuah sore yang indah dan semua bunga matahari yang mekar mengarahkan bunganya ke arah barat. Kami juga mengikuti pandangan mereka ke barat.

"Red-san?"

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Aku sedih," kataku.

"Mengapa, Yellow? Coba jelaskan," tutur Red-san.

"Bunga-bunga itu. Mereka terus melihat matahari sampai terbenam, hanya untuk menunggu mereka tidak melakukannya lagi," kataku.

"Ya, begitulah alam. Tidak abadi," kata Red-san.

"Itu sama dengan yang kubayangkan kalau kau terus ada di sampingku sekarang, hanya untuk berpisah dalam waktu dekat," kataku. Kemudian, Red-san menatap mataku dan mengelus rambutku.

"Bunga matahari memang akan mati dan tidak akan melihat matahari lagi. Namun masih ada bijinya yang bisa ditanam dan tumbuh menjadi bunga matahari baru. Seperti kalau aku mati suatu saat nanti. Akan ada yang menggantikanku yang akan mencintaimu. Aku yakin itu," kata Red-san.

"Tapi aku tidak mau siapapun selain kau, Red-san," kataku. Lalu tiba-tiba bagian belakang Red-san bersinar, makin lama makin terang.

"Kau akan menemukan cinta baru. Percayalah," saat sinarnya semakin terang dan membutakan, kututup mataku. Saat kubuka mataku, aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

Aku bangun dari koma. Ada kecelakaan yang membuatku dan Red-san terluka parah, dan Red-san tidak selamat.

Jadi, siapa yang bisa menggantikanmu, Red-san?

 _ **...**_

 _ **Harapan besar untuk tersenyum lega dan tidur lena malam ini ... tak menuai nyata. Selalu saja ada kenyataan yang menggelitik hati terbuai dalam kegelisahan. Selamat tidur ...**_

Red's POV

"Red-san?" panggil Yellow di sampingku.

"Ya, Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak akan pergi dariku kan?" tanya Yellow.

"Tidak akan, Yellow. Aku sudah menjadi suamimu. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk tetap setia di sampingmu," kataku sambil memeluknya di tempat tidur kami.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yellow lagi.

"Ya, Yellow. Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Waktunya tidur. Besok kita punya misi besar untuk dijalankan," kataku.

"Baiklah, maaf, Red-san. Selamat malam," kata Yellow.

"Malam," kataku, lalu mulai mencoba masuk ke alam mimpi lagi. Namun belum satu menit dari percakapan terakhir kami, Yellow memanggil lagi.

"Red-san," panggil Yellow.

"Ya, Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Aku takut kalau masa depan kita suram. Aku takut kalau hal buruk akan terjadi pada kita. Aku sering memikirkan ini beberapa hari terakhir. Bagaimana ini, Red-san?" tanya Yellow. Oke, aku paham apa masalahnya sekarang. Aku langsung memeluk Yellow dengan lembut dan menenangkannya.

"Yellow, sudah. Berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang kadang hanya hasil imajinasimu saja. Isikanlah pikiranmu dengan kebaikan dan harapan baik untuk masa depan kita. Kau tidak sendirian sekarang, Yellow. Kita berjalan bersama melalui banyak rintangan untuk menjadi keluarga yang kuat. Kau ingin membantuku?" tanyaku. Yellow hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo tidur dulu. Selamat malam, sayang," kataku.

"Malam, Red-san," bisik Yellow sambil memelukku.

Akhirnya kami bisa tidur dengan tenang.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ketika sapa merajut kata. Hanya ada bahagia yang mengukir dalam alurnya. Bicaralah, apa saja ... meski hanya sekedar desah. Aku kan setia mendengarnya.**_

Red's POV

"Aku pulang!" seruku setelah aku masuk ke rumah. Yellow langsung datang dengan menggendong Orange. Ya, Orange, anak kami berdua, yang sekarang sudah berumur satu tahun. Aku langsung mendekati Yellow, mencium kening kedua orang yang paling istimewa dalam hidupku.

"Selamat datang, Red-san," sambut Yellow.

"Aaa, ye, ye, aaa," kata Orange. Ya, dia belum bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Namun dia sudah bisa meniru apa yang kami katakan dan mulai bisa membuat kata yang bisa kami mengerti. Kami tersenyum saat Orange mulai berkata-kata dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"Percaya atau tidak, Red-san, Orange mulai mampu memanggil nama kita, walau belum jelas," kata Yellow sambil kami berjalan ke kamar kami.

"Berarti sebentar lagi Orange akan mengucapkan kata pertamanya. Aku tidak sabar," kataku sambil mengganti bajuku.

"Benar juga. Aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya saat dia memanggil kita," kata Yellow.

"Ye saaaa," panggil Orange padaku. Aku langsung mendekat dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Ya, Orange sayang? Rindu ayah ya?" kataku. Orange mengangguk seperti paham maksudku. Aku terus mengelus rambut pirangnya yang jabrik, seperti gabungan antara rambutku dan rambutnya Yellow.

"Rambutnya sehalus rambutmu, Yellow," tuturku sambil tersenyum ke hadapan Yellow yang menggendong Orange.

"Juga seberantakan rambutmu, Red-san," kata Yellow sambil terkekeh. Aku dan Orange ikut terkekeh denga cara kami sendiri.

"Hehehehe, Yed-can, Yelo,"

Sepertinya kami mendengarkan sesuatu. Sesuatu dari Orange.

"Orange, tadi kau berkata apa?" tanyaku. Lalu sambil menunjuk, Orange mengeluarkan kata-kata pertamanya.

"Yed-can, Yeyo," kata Orange dengan wajah tersenyum. Aku dan Yellow langsung tersenyum bangga. Anak kami baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata pertamanya.

"Ah, Orange, kau sudah besar," kata Yellow sambil mengecup kening Orange. Kemudian, Yellow menyebut nama kami bertiga.

"Red-san, Yellow, Orange," Orange langsung menirukannya.

"Yed-can, Yeyo, Oyen,"

Aku bisa menangis haru karena ini. Yellow malah sudah.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Masih ku terjaga ... diremas cemas yang tak kunjung sirna. Berharap suara dari bibirnya menggelitik manja di telingaku, dengan tiba-tiba ...**_

Red's POV

Aku sedang duduk di kursi di salah satu pojok alun-alun kota. Aku menunggu seseorang yang akan datang. Aku menunggunya dengan cemas karena beberapa hal.

Pertama, cuaca. Awan gelap sudah mulai muncul sejak 10 menit setelah aku datang ke tempat ini. Awan gelap dari arah timur terus bergerak ke barat, menandakan hujan akan turun. Aku harap dia datang sebelum hujannya turun.

Kedua, kebiasaannya ketiduran. Dia sering ketiduran pada saat-saat random. Aku berpikir bahwa bisa-bisa penantianku sia-sia karena ternyata aku hanya menunggu orang yang tertidur. Itu pernah beberapa kali terjadi, tapi aku tidak kesal karena memang itulah dia.

Ketiga, gabungan keduanya. Dia bisa saja kehujanan saat dia ketiduran di dalam hutan. Memang aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu, tapi aku takut kalau itu terjadi dan membuatnya sakit, lalu aku tidak ada di sana untuk menghangatkannya.

Bagian pemikiran terakhir itu masuk ke dalam pikiranku, dan akhirnya membuatku bergerak dan tanpa kusadari menabrak seseorang.

Seseorang yang tidak lain adalah orang yang aku tunggu.

"Auuuhh, sakit, eh, Red-san?" tanyanya.

"Eh, maaf. Aku menabrakmu, tunggu dulu, Yellow?" tanyaku.

Dan akhirnya kami berdua bertemu, lagi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku tepekur dalam diam, berharap dengan tulus untuk perjalanan yang kau tempuh. Semoga tenang menyepuh di setiap inci langkahmu.**_

Yellow's POV

 _Kita dulu berawal dari satu titik yang sama di dalam ruang waktu yang awalnya kecil tak terlihat, kemudian meluas dan membesar seiring waktu._

 _Kita terpisah oleh takdir, berjalan di dalam takdir kita masing-masing._

 _Namun sebelum kami terpisah jauh, Tuhan memberikan Benang Merah Penyambung, yang membuat kami masih bisa merasakan satu sama lain walaupun kami berjauhan._

 _Kami mulai mengambil jalan kami masing-masing. Melalui bintang-bintang, bulan, matahari, dan akhirnya kami berdua jatuh di sebuah tempat bernama Bumi._

 _Di sana,pada awalnya, kami hanya mengambang tanpa tujuan, kemudian bersama yang lain, mulai berjuang memulai proses kompleks alam bernama kehidupan. Dari kelahiran makhluk hidup sampai kematiannya, kami ada di dalamnya. Namun selalu ada di bagian individu yang berbeda._

 _Dunia berubah, makhluknya berubah, tapi kami tetap belum berubah, masih terhubung dengan Benang Merah pemberian Tuhan. Pada suatu saat, kami berdua saling berpapasan, kadang saling berinteraksi, kadang saling kontak, namun belum pernah bersatu dalam satu ruang waktu yang sama._

 _Sampai pada suatu hari, ketika dua benih bersatu, aku menunggu pertemuan dengannya, dan dia berhasil kami berdua bertemu dan akhirnya saling berpasangan. Kami berdua terus bersama, sebagai hasil penyatuan Benang Merah Takdir._

 _Bagaikan sebuah perjalanan panjang tak berakhir, kami masih akan berjalan menyusuri luasnya alam semesta. Bedanya, mulai sekarang, kami akan melakukannya bersama dan selamanya._

 _Sampai kami benar-benar menghilang._

 _Yellow._

"Akhirnya, puisinya selesai. Semoga Red-san senang," kataku yang baru saja selesai menulis puisi tentang kerinduanku terhadap Red-san.

Kemudian, terdiam dalam tenangnya padang rumput sambil menunggu Red-san di sini.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ketika cinta tak butuh lagi kata-kata ... hanya bicara dari kedalamannya, dalam sunyi, dalam keheningan. Itulah yang kurasa dan kuyakini ada, saat ini!**_

 _Mereka berdiri, terdiam, dan bahagia. Mereka berdiri di tepi pantai , menikmati deburan ombak, menikmati sinar mentari senja, sambil berpegangan tangan. Sang wanita menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang pria yang lebih tinggi daripadanya. Sang pria merangkul sang wanita di sampingnya._

 _Mereka berdia menutup mata sambil merasakan angin yang bertiup dari belakang mereka. Mereka merasakan rambut mereka dibelai dengan lembut oleh angin, terutama sang wanita yang berambut pirang panjang._

 _Para nelayan terlihat bersiap untuk melaut. Mereka melihat para nelayan itu dari kejauhan. Mereka tersenyum pada saat melihat aktivitas mereka._

 _Kemudian, mereka saling memandang, saling merasakan cinta yang sangat dalam yang ada dalam hati mereka. Mereka saling melingkarkan tangan di punggung pasangannya. Tiba-tiba seluruh dunia ini menjadi sunyi, hanya ada dua orang itu di alam semesta ini. Paling tidak itu menurut perasaan mereka berdua._

 _Mereka menari-nari di dalam luasnya imajinasi semesta mereka. Saling berputar, mengorbit satu sama lain seperti Pluto dan Charon. Lalu mereka saling mengejar, berlari di luasnya semesta. Mereka sangat bergembira karena cinta mereka telah menyatukan mereka dan membuat mereka dapat hidup dengan warna yang lebih indah._

 _Akhirnya mereka kembali ke dunia nyata. Mereka masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang baru saja mereka bagi, termasuk benang putih yang menyatukan mereka._

 _Tanpa kata, tanpa basa-basi, mereka menjelajah semesta dengan kekuatan cinta mereka, lagi._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bersamamu ... semua jadi begitu bermakna. Biarkan ini nyata bukan ilusi belaka, semoga ...**_

Red's POV

"Hai, Yellow," panggilku ke Yellow.

"Hai juga, Red-san," panggil Yellow.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di Viridian?" tanyaku.

"Kangen denganmu setiap detik kita dipisahkan jarak," kata Yellow.

"Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu," kataku.

"Aku juga, walaupun hanya dalam bentuk hologram, tapi sudah bisa senyata ini," kata Yellow.

"Teknologi zaman sekarang sudah jauh lebih keren. Hologram tiga dimensi dengan efek kenyataan virtual, aku jadi bisa melihatmu dengan lebih nyata," kataku.

"Sayangnya belum ada yang bisa membuat sesuatu yang membuat kita bisa saling bersentuhan," kata Yellow, agak sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka sedang mengembangkan alat teleportasi, jadi kita bisa berpindah ke mana saja sesuka hati," kataku dengan senang, menceritakan proyek penelitian berikutnya.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa jadi semakin dekat denganmu, Red-san?' tanya Yellow gembira.

"Tentu saja, apalagi alatnya portabel, bisa dibawa ke mana-mana, jadi kalau kau kangen denganku, kau tinggal memakai alat itu, dan kau akan jatuh ke pelukanku," kataku.

"Red-san! Aku jadi tambah kangen kan? Cepatlah pulang, aku kangen," kata Yellow dengan nada pura-pura sedih. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah, sabar dulu, Yellow. Akan kukembangkan alatnya secepatnya jadi kau bisa memelukku seeratmu saat kita bertemu. Oke?" tanyaku. Yellow hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk, menahan malu.

"Red-san, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Yellow.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku. Hening sebentar dari Yellow, dan dia menjawabnya

"Aku mencintaimu, Red-san," kata Yellow yang langsung menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yellow," kataku, tersenyum melihat sikap Yellow yang malu-malu kucing.

Akhirnya kami dapat bertemu berkat teknologi yang berkembang pada masa sekarang. Entah apa lagi yang bisa teknologi berikan untuk mendekatkan kita. Aku akan menunggu.

Bukan ilusi, hanya teknologi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Merenungkan setiap jejak yang telah terpahat dalam prasasti keakuan perasaan. Semoga keraguan tidak datang menghampiri. Semoga aku kuat bertahan di batas damba yang masih setia mencari kepastian hati.**_

Yellow's POV

Ini adalah hari di mana semua perempuan pemegang Pokedex berkumpul untuk reuni. Setelah 10 tahun lulus dari sekolah tinggi Pokemon, kami berpisah dan menjalani hidup kami masing-masing. Namun, Blue mengajak kami semua untuk berkumpul lagi untuk berbagi pengalaman selama 10 tahun berpisah itu.

"Aku dengar kau dan Ruby sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Itu benar tidak?" tanya Crystal pada Sapphire.

"Ya, begitulah. Baru saja menikah 2 bulan yang lalu," kata Sapphire.

"Kau tak tahu, Crys?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, Yellow, aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas dan pekerjaanku di laboratorium, jadinya aku ketinggalan berita. Selamat, Sapphire. Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang," kata Crystal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Crys. Aku tahu kau punya banyak pekerjaan," kata Sapphire.

"Crys, kau harusnya istirahat sesekali. Kalau kau bekerja terus, bagaimana nasib Gold yang minta kehangatan darimu?" tanya Blue dengan godaan tingkat dewinya.

"Blue! Gold bukan siapa-siapa bagiku!" seru Crystal, tapi Blue terus tertawa, seakan tidak percaya. Lalu Blue langsung memandangku.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yellow?" aku hanya bisa membayangkan perjalanan hidupku yang masih saja abu-abu tentang cintaku terhadap Red-san.

"Ummm, Red-san masih belum peka," kataku perlahan. Kemudian, aku langsung diberi semangat dan saran-saran agar aku segera mendapatkan Red-san.

Akan kupikirkan cara kalian, kawan-kawan.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku ingin menjadikanmu yang terindah. Diamini lugunya hatiku yang terus berbenah. Menjamu bahagia nyata untuk hatimu, satu-satunya.**_

Red's POV

"Selamat datang!"

Sekali aku masuk ke sana, tercium wangi bunga yang sedap dicium. Ya, aku bukan sedang berada di toko bunga atau toko parfum. Aku sedang berada di rumahku sendiri. Rumah yang kubeli dari hasil juara lomba Liga Pokemon 3 tahun yang lalu.

Yang tinggal di rumahku ini bukan hanya aku. Ada Pokemon yang kami berdua miliki, dan dia.

Ya, dia. Dia ternyata yang mempersiapkan bunga-bunga di sekitar pintu masukku dan membuat ruangannya wangi dan dia sudah menungguku di depan sana selama ini.

Ya, dia adalah istriku, Yellow. Perempuan baik hati dan pemberani yang kunikahi setahun yang lalu. Dia sudah mencintaiku sejak lama, dan aku baru sadar 6 tahun yang lalu. Yellow adalah perempuan yang sangat baik padaku. Dia selalu membantuku kalau aku memiliki masalah.

Hari ini tepat setahun perikahan kami. Sepertinya Yellow memang mempersiapkan bunga-bunga ini untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kami.

"Wah, Yellow, kau merangkai semua bunga ini?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk.

"Aku dengar bunga bisa menenangkan pikiran yang tegang. Red-san baru saja pulang dari kerja, pasti pikirannya tegang, karena itulah aku mempersiapkan bunga-bunga ini khusus untuk merayakan tahun pertama pernikahan kita," kata Yellow.

"Yellow?"

"Ya, Red-san?"

"Boleh minta peluk tidak?" tanyaku.

"Eh, mengapa?" tanya Yellow.

"Aku senang Yellow sudah mempersiapkan ini. Sebagai imbalan kerja kerasmu menata semua ini, sini kupeluk," kataku sambil memeluk Yellow.

Yellow langsung memelukku karena dia senang dipeluk oleh suaminya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku seperti hidup dalam bius senyum keluguanmu yang mengusung setiap inci kerinduan dalam alurnya. Bahagia ini, aku yakin ada dan nyata.**_

Red's POV

Awalnya, aku hanyalah anak biasa yang bermimpi untuk menjadi semakin kuat setiap waktu. Untuk mewujudkannya, aku terus berlatih dan bertarung melawan semua lawan yang ada. Semakin lama, semakin banyak lawan yang berhasil kukalahkan. Dengan itu, aku sudah menjadi sangat kuat.

Namun, seiring waktu, aku sudah tidak tahu harus melawan siapa. Aku sudah mengalahkan semuanya. Sampai ada seorang tua yang datang kepadaku, memberikanku nasihat tentang orang yang belum kukalahkan.

"Nak, ketahuilah ada satu orang yang tersisa di dunia ini yang harus kau kalahkan. Namun aku bisa menjamin kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya,"

"Siapa itu, kek?"

"Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang tinggal di Hutan Viridian. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang diberkahi daru hutan tempat dia tinggal. Kekuatan itu bisa membuat Pokemonnya jauh lebih kuat dari awalnya. Namun itu bukan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya,"

"Lalu, apa kekuatan yang sebenarnya darinya?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkannya. Kekuatannya sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengalahkannya," kata sang kakek.

"Aku akan mengalahkannya," kataku dengan semangat.

"Semoga berhasil. Meskipun gagal, nikmati kegagalanmu dengan ikhlas," kata sang kakek.

"Baik, kek," kataku, lalu aku berjalan ke Hutan Viridian dan bertemu dengan orang yang dia maksud. Aku mengendap agar tidak ketahuan sambil mempersiapkan Pokemonku, tapi saat aku melihatnya secara langsung, ...

 _Setahun kemudian ..._

Sang kakek mengunjungiku di rumahku. Aku menerimanya dan mempersilakannya duduk sambil mempersiapkan minuman hangat baginya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengalahkannya?" tanya sang kakek.

"Ya, tapi aku juga gagal di waktu yang sama," kataku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang kakek.

"Aku menang dalam pertarungan Pokemon, tapi aku gagal untuk melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Itu kekuatan yang kakek maksud dulu. Kekuatan senyuman. Senyumannya tiba-tiba membuatku bahagia," kataku. Sang kakek tersenyum.

"Sudah kukira. Dia di sini sekarang?" tanya sang kakek. Aku mengangguk dan mengajak istriku untuk keluar.

"Dialah yang bertarung denganku saat itu. Sang Penyembuh dari Hutan Viridian, Yellow," kataku.

Setelah pembicaraan panjang, sang kakek bersiap pulang. Sebelum itu, sang kakek mengatakan satu nasihat yang tak akan kulupakan.

"Itulah kekuatan cinta," kata sang kakek.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Seharusnya, kebahagiaan yang aku ciptakan malam ini bersama kerinduan yang mereguk dahaga dalam lajunya. Tapi mengapa justru hampa yang menengahi sepi, di ujung damba yang aku peluk?**_

Yellow's POV

Aku sedang kesepian sekarang. Red-san tidak dapat dihubungi karena cuaca buruk yang terjadi di tempatnya. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menikmati gambar-gambar dari internet. Terutama dari situs internet penyedia gambar lucu.

'Semoga saja ini bisa membuatku sedikit senang,' pikirku saat mulai membacanya.

Gambar yang muncul pertama kali adalah gambar lucu tentang anak-anak sedang bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Ada salah satu orang yang bersiap, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda.

'Apa maksudnya? Mengapa dia memakai mesin pencari dan menulis tutorial menulis dan memegang pensil?' pikirku sambil menahan tawa. Aku membaca yang lain sambil akhirnya menemukan gambar lama tapi sangat menonjol.

Terutama kata-katanya yang tertulis di sana.

"Pluto aja kasih _love_ ke aku. Kamu kapan?"

Setelah itu aku langsung tidur, galau berat, berharap Red-san segera pulang dan aku bisa langsung menciumnya. Ya, aku tidak peduli.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Di batas gundah yang menggugah gelisah, kumamah resah yang berujung pada tanya yang menunda kebahagiaan merekah. Keinginanku hanya satu, detik ini: melihatmu bisa tersenyum dengan indah. Senyuman yang begitu lepas jatuh dari bibirmu seperti anak panah. Sudikah kau?**_

Yellow's POV

Aku sedang menelepon Red-san pada saat hujan turun dengan deras dan angin bertiup kencang. Terkadang, petir menyambar. Ditambah dengan matinya listrik di rumahku, aku langsung merasa ketakutan.

"Red-san, cepat tersambunglah," kataku sambil menahan rasa takut karena cuaca yang mengerikan ini. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya suara Red-san keluar dari telepon genggamku.

"Halo Yellow, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Red-san.

"Red-san, kau di mana? Aku kesepian di sini. Kau berjanji untuk datang ke rumahku hari ini kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku ingat itu. Aku baru saja menemukan tempat berteduh. Susah sekali untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk terhubung karena hujan deras ini," kata Red-san.

"Eh? Red-san sudah di perjalanan? Red-san kebasahan tidak?" tanyaku.

"Ya, untungnya pakai mantel, tapi udaranya dingin sekali. Ditambah dengan listrik yang mati, jalannya jadi gelap. Aku tidak bisa mengebut dengan sepedaku," kata Red-san.

"Eh? Kalau Red-san masih jauh, tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku takut kau nanti sakit," kataku.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji padamu kan? Aku akan menepatinya walaupun aku datang dalam keadaan sekarat karena janji adalah utang dan utang harus dibayar," kata Red-san. Aku terdiam saja saat mendengar Red-san mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," kataku.

"Baik, Yellow," dan terputus.

Sekarang aku harus bersabar sambil menunggu Red-san menang melawan kekuatan alam.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Biarkan rindu ini menari-nari dan tenggelam dalam kesakitannya sampai ia menemukan perjumpaan nyata, tanpa rencana.**_

Yellow's POV

Akustik Kamar Tidur

Ya, kamar tidur. Tempat di mana aku tidur. Tempat aku melepaskan penatnya jiwa dari gersang dan kosongnya dunia tanpamu. Dunia yang hanya diisi sarkasme dan kebodohan tak berdasar dari penghuninya.

Aku ingin istirahat saja. Istirahat sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu akustik dari sebuah grup musik yang mungkin asing di telinga. Entah mengapa aku menyukainya. Mungkin lagu ini pas dengan keadaan pikiranku. Pikiran yang butuh ditenangkan.

Puisi Sang Tentara

Kali ini, sebuah curhat dari seorang tentara yang ikut berperang. Ya, perang yang sebenarnya palsu. Untungnya dunia ini sudah bebas dari perang yang disebabkan dari para tim jahat. Aku jadi ingat pada saat kami ikut dalam perang seperti itu. Untungnya itu perang asli, bukan perang yang dibuat-buat. Ya, perang melawan kejahatan adalah satu-satunya perang yang sali.

Tubrukan Bintang Neutron

Aku sekarang membayangkan kisah langit yang diceritakan Crystal tentang tubrukan bintang neutron yang menciptakan emas. Tak perlu timbal seperti yang dilakukan para alkimiawan. Dia berkata bahwa efeknya mirip ketika dua hati berpadu.

Itu yang kurasakan saat aku dan Red-san saling berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.

Hati kami seperti menyatu, lalu meledak bagai supernova yang menghasilkan emas. Emas perasaan. Perasaan yang paling tinggi. Cinta.

'Ah, cukup dengan basa-basinya! Aku ingin bertemu Red-san sekarang!' pikirku, lalu aku langsung berlari ke luar rumah untuk pergi menuju rumahnya Red-san. Itu, hanya untuk menemukan Red-san sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, bersiap untuk mengetuknya.

Sisanya, hanya sebuah kecupan lama di bibir. Sekian.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bahagia yang mengecup pagiku, telah menanggalkan galau yang singgah. Terima kasih untuk senyum terindah yang kau titipkan untuk tidurku.**_

Yellow's POV

"Yellow! Aku sudah sampai!"

Aku mendengar ada orang yang memanggilku. Di tengah cuaca hujan deras dan berpetir seperti ini, hanya ada satu orang yang berani keluar hanya untuk datang ke rumahku. Aku langsung berlari ke pintu depan dan membukakan pintunya.

"Red-san! Ayo cepat masuk, nanti tubuhmu tambah basah kalau di luar terus," kataku sambil menarik Red-san. Setelah Red-san melepaskan mantelnya, aku dan Red-san berjalan ke ruang tamu. Hanya ada lilin yang menerangi kamar-kamar rumahku semenjak listriknya padam.

"Red-san tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, hanya merasa dingin," kata Red-san sambil sedikit menggigil.

"Sebentar, kuambilkan selimut untuk menghangatkanmu," kataku sambil berjalan ke kamarku. Tentunya hanya berjalan karena jalan yang gelap membuatku khawatir kalau aku tersandung sesuatu.

Setelah aku mendapatkan selimutnya, aku langsung kembali ke tempat Red-san duduk.

"Ini selimutnya, Red-san. Kau ingin teh atau kopi atau susu?" tanyaku sambil menaruh selimutnya di dekat Red-san.

"Bagaimana dengan teh?" tanya Red-san.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan," kataku sambil berjalan ke dapur. Saat aku sudah berjalan ke dapur, aku baru ingat kalau listriknya mati dan alat pemanas airnya habis. Kalau memakai kompor, butuh waktu menunggu.

Saat aku kembali ke tepmat Red-san berada untuk mengatakan bahwa air panasnya habis, aku tersenyum melihat Red-san tertidur. Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan mengelus rambutnya. Dia pasti kelelahan, kata pikiranku.

Dan entah mengapa aku juga mulai lelah. Akhirnya aku memilih menyandar di sampingnya Red-san. Dia tidak keberatan juga.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sepi yang bertahta telah menghasut gelisah datang dan pergi. Mencecap kesendirianku dalam angan kosong yang tak bertepi.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kesadaranku baru kembali setelah beberapa menit. Setelah aku sepenuhnya sadar, aku merasa kalau aku tidur di kasur tempat tidurku sendiri. Pada saat itulah aku langsung sadar penuh dan menyadari bahwa aku ada di tempat tidurku sendiri.

Seingatku, aku ada di kamar tamu bersama Red-san. Aku menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang sekarang kupakai. Itu berarti Red-san tidak ada di rumah ini. Aku melihat sekitar kamarku dan seperti perkiraanku, Red-san tidak ada di kamarku.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tamu, dan tidak ada keberadaan Red-san. Aku pergi ke dapur, tidak ada keberadaannya. Pada saat aku pergi kembali ke kamar tamu, aku melihat sebuah kertas. Di sana ada tulisannya.

"Hai, Yellow. Maaf aku harus pulang lebih dulu tanpa memberitahumu. Aku sudah memanaskan air untukmu dan memperbaiki beberapa kerusakan di rumahmu. Aku harus pulang sebentar untuk mengambil alat-alat lainnya. Tolong bersabar,"

Ya, sendiri lagi. Paling tidak aku yakin kalau Red-san akan kembali.

Kemarin malam hampir sendiri, dan sekarang aku sendiri lagi. Padahal malam itu adalah malam paling damai di mana aku bisa tidur lelap di samping pelindungku. Di tengah cuaca yang mengerikan seperti itu, kehadirannya membuatku tenang.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa duduk di kursi ini sendiri sambil menunggu Red-san kembali.

Menunggu itu membosankan. Aku setuju dengan orang yang membuat pendapat seperti ini. Aku berharap aku tak perlu menunggu lama-lama. Itulah harapanku sebelum aku terbawa suasana dan tertidur lagi di sofa.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hadirmu meniupkan napas kegelisahan yang selalu mengurung hatiku dalam damba cinta yang tak usai menghunus kata rindu. Selalu saja begitu ...**_

Yellow's POV

"Sudah selesai. Semua kerusakan sudah teratasi," kata Red-san sambil membersihkan tangannya dari debu. Aku melihat Red-san senang karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"Wah, tidak kusangka Red-san juga ahli listrik," kataku.

"Ya, memiliki Pikachu punya efek tersendiri bagi pertahanan hidup. Aku jadi perlu belajar listrik agar tidak jadi sasaran setrumnya atau si Pichu," kata Red-san. Aku mengangguk, sedikit paham dengan maksudnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang Red-san beristirahat dulu di dalam? Aku sudah mempersiapkan sup dan teh hangat," kataku.

"Wah, pasti enak. Baiklah, aku akan segera masuk setelah aku membereskan alat-alatku," kata Red-san.

"Baiklah, kutunggu di dalam," kataku sambil masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Saat aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya Yellow, aku langsung bisa mencium bau enak dari sup yang dia buat. Aku sudah bisa mengira kalau sup yang dia buat pasti enak.

"Sudah selesai, Red-san? Siap untuk mengisi energimu lagi?" tanya Yellow yang duduk di sofa, menungguku.

"Wah, pasti siap. Perutku sudah mengadakan konser keroncongan dari tadi," tutur Red-san sambil tertawa. Aku juga ikut tertawa. Aku menyiapkan piring, sendok, dan peralatan makanan lainnya untuk Red-san.

"Ayolah, Yellow, tak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa mengambil makananya sendiri," kata Red-san.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tamuku, dan juga kau telah memperbaiki rumahku. Biarkan aku melayanimu hari ini," kataku dengan senyuman tertanam di bibirku.

"Terima kasih, Yellow," kata Red-san.

"Terima kasih kembali," kataku.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Andai kau tahu, aku tak pernah bisa mencampakkan cintaku kepadamu. Setiap kali aku mencobanya, aku seperti melukai diriku sendiri. Dan detik berikutnya, aku malah makin tenggelam dalam cintamu.**_

Red's POV

"Red-san,"

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Pernahkah kau menganggap aku bukan apa-apanya bagimu, sebelum sekarang ini?"

Ya, jujur saja, aku bingung dengan tipe pertanyaan seperti ini. Bingung karena sulit mencari padanan kata yang pas. Namun bagaimanapun, aku harus menjawabnya.

"Ya, jujur saja, aku memang menganggapmu sebagai teman biasa sebelum kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun setelah itu, perasaanku padamu tak pernah luntur. Sekali aku mencoba untuk tidak kangen padamu, justru itu membuatku gila. Rasanya setelah kau ada di sisiku, aku tidak ingin terlepas darimu," kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya Yellow yang sekarang berbaring di pangkuanku.

"Ah, Red-san, aku juga sama. Bedanya, aku sudah memiliki perasaan itu sejak aku masih berusia sembilan tahun, sampai kau sering tidak peka dengan perasaanku, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, Red-san," kata Yellow sambil memandangku dari bawah sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kita tetap bersama terus. Sudah banyak hal yang kita lalui bersama. Saat senang, saat susah, saat salah satu dari kita sakit, saat perang melawan kejahatan, kita selalu menghadapinya bersama," kataku.

"Juga setelah perang berakhir. Kita punya lebih banyak waktu untuk saling memahami. Aku memahami duniamu, kau memahami duniaku. Kita juga menjelajahi banyak daerah setelah itu," kata Yellow.

"Dan setelah banyak waktu, akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk bersatu dengan ikatan cinta yang tidak pernah luntur ini," kataku.

"Ya, cinta yang murni dan suci, yang semoga bisa bertahan sampai akhir perjalanan kita di alam semesta ini," kata Yellow.

"Aku juga mengharapkan begitu, Yellow," kataku, kembali mengelus rambutnya Yellow sambil merasakan angin yang berembus.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku selalu berharap kejutan itu datang lagi ... dan tiba-tiba esok hari, kau kutemui dalam dekat, bukan jarak.**_

Yellow's POV

"Halo, Red-san!" panggilku untuk Red-san lewat hologram lagi. Aku melihat Red-san sangat senang. Aku ingin tahu mengapa.

"Hai, Yellow. Kau tidak akan percaya ini. Proyek alat teleportasinya sukses!" seru Red-san sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Yellow! Aku sudah mencobanya untuk molekul air sampai seekor Mew. Hasilnya, mereka semua sukses dipindahkan dengan selamat. Ya, walaupun akhirnya Mew kami kabur begitu saja," kataku.

"Ya, begitulah Mew," kata Yellow.

"Kali ini, aku akan mengirimkan manusia ke sana, menimbang Mew bisa berpindah dan mesinnya masih stabil," kata Red-san.

"Siapa yang akan kau pindahkan, Red-san?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba Red-san terdiam. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Red-san, mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Sebenarnya, siapa yang ingin Red-san pindahkan?" tanyaku. Lalu, dengan perlahan, Red-san menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Mmm, diriku sendiri," kata Red-san. Aku langsung merasa heran.

"Red-san, bukankah itu luar biasa? Kau bisa mencoba hasil penelitianmu sendiri," kataku, mencoba untuk memberikannya motivasi.

"Aku tahu itu, aku berencana untuk memindahkan diriku sendiri ke depan pintu rumahmu. Masalahnya adalah, aku takut kalau peristiwa yang paling menggembirakan sepanjang hidupmu berubah menjadi hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupmu karena kerusakan alat saat aku berada di alam teleportasi," kata Red-san, menjelaskan kekhawatirannya.

"Red-san, jangan khawatir berlebihan seperti itu. Dengan Mew saja, alatnya masih stabil, apalagi dengan manusia. Aku yakin Red-san bisa datang ke sini dengan utuh," kataku, meyakinkannya. Red-san tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Yellow. Aku akan berpindah sekarang," kata Red-san, lalu memutus komunikasinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada suara dari pintu yang diketuk. Aku langsung berlari ke pintu untuk memastikan siapa yang mengetuk pintunya.

 _Ternyata, Red-san berhasil. Red-san ada di depanku sekarang, utuh, sehat, dan tersenyum padaku. Ini mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan._

 _Untuk kita berdua._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Biarkan saja menjadi senja jika pagiku tak lagi memamerkan kilau tulus senyumanmu di tepian damba yang setia mencatut namamu. Jika memang harus terjadi, aku rela menerimanya ...**_

Red's POV

"Maaf, Yellow. Keberangkatan bisnya ditunda jadi nanti sore. Itu berarti aku tidak bisa datang besok pagi, tapi jadi besok sore," kataku lewat telepon.

"Oh, ya sudah, tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Aku tidak masalah menunggu sampai sore. Paling tidak aku tidak perlu menginap di terminal bis," kata Yellow sambil terkekeh.

"Ya, rasanya aneh saja kalau kau sampai menginap di terminal. Lebih baik kau pulang kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat untuk kehadiranku besok sore," kataku.

"Red-san, bisakah kau ceritakan pengalamanmu di sana?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, intinya di sini dingin. Mungkin karena ini pas musim dingin jadi udaranya dingin seperti ini. Aku ingin sekali cepat kembali ke selatan dan menikmati kehangatan," kataku.

"Oh, mungkin karena salju itu, keberangkan Red-san jadi tertunda," kata Yellow.

"Mungkin saja. Hei, kau sudah pernah menyentuh salju belum?" tanyaku.

"Belum pernah. Memang seperti apa rasanya?"

Setelah pembicaraan yang agak lama, akhirnya aku menyudahi teleponnya. Kasihan baterai telepon genggamku hampir habis dan aku harus membayar biaya isi ulang listrik.

Ya, tidak apa-apa, paling tidak Yellow bisa sabar menunggu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Selalu ada kebahagiaan sederhana yang menepikan resahku setiap kali aku melihat senyumanmu. Kebahagiaan itu datang begitu saja dan menggamit damba dalam debar rindu yang terus menggebu ... dan hanya tertuju kepadamu.**_

Yellow's POV

Aku suka melihat Red-san tersenyum padaku. Rasanya seperti kekhawatiranku lenyap tanpa bekas. Red-san selalu tersenyum kalau dia melihatku. Seperti aku adalah sumber kebahagiaanya. Tanpa dia sadari , dia juga yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku.

Bahkan pada saat dia tertidur, dia sering tersenyum. Senyumannya menunjukkan bahwa dia bahagia ada di dekatku.

Pada suatu saat, aku baru saja menyelesaikan lukisanku tentang Red-san yang sedang berlatih Pokemon. Saat aku ingin menunjukkannya kepada Red-san, aku justru menemukan Red-san yang tertidur. Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya. Aku ingin saja membangunkannya, tapi aku mempunyai ide lain yang tiba-tiba muncul di otakku. Aku akan menggambar Red-san yang sedang tertidur.

Sambil membayangkan senyumnya, aku melukis Red-san. Rupa Red-san yang terlihat damai itu terus terngiang dalam pikiranku. Rambutnya, wajahnya, posisi tubuhnya yang tertidur, semuanya. Aku tidak perlu lagi melihat Red-san. Semuanya sudah ada dalam ingatanku.

Aku terus menggambarnya secara detil dan halus. Aku mencoba untuk tidak meninggalkan cacat sedikitpun pada lukisan ini, karena ini semua berasal dari hatiku yang terdalam. Bahkan untuk pewarnaan, aku mencoba untuk perlahan dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada gambar yang kulukis.

Setelah hampir 6 jam melukis, akhirnya lukisanku selesai. Aku langsung menyandarkan diriku di atas rumput hijau. Kemudian sebelum aku tertidur, aku melihat Red-san melihat gambarku. Hal terakhir yang kurasakan saat itu adalah ...

Sebuah ciuman di keningku. Ciuman dari Red-san.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ceritakan kepadaku, siapa aku ini di hatimu? Apakah aku ini hadir untuk cintamu dengan ketulusan hati atau sekedar mengumbar kata-kata basi? Biarkan keluguan rasamu yang menjawabnya.**_

Red's POV

Mengapa sekarang aku yang ditangkap begini? Kemarin Yellow yang ditangkap terus. Mengapa sekarang aku? Diikat begini di atas kursi itu tidak enak.

"Hei, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan kami kalau kau ingin bebas!" seru seorang perempuan.

"Pertanyaan apa? Lepaskan aku!" seruku sambil memberontak di atas kursi.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" serunya dengan bentakan keras.

"Oke, oke, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu," kataku.

"Oke. Pertanyaan pertama, siapa orang yang paling kau cintai di luar keluargamu?" tanya orang itu.

"Eh?" tanyaku heran.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" seru orang itu lagi.

"Oke, oke. Dia sebenarnya adalah seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang, tubuhnya lebih pendek daripada aku. Matanya coklat keemasan, wajahnya cantik di luar dugaan," kataku.

"Lalu, apa yang kau sukai darinya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sikapnya yang manis, baik, dan sukan keindahan, suka membantu orang lain, dan kuat pada saat kami membutuhkannya. Kekuatannya melebihi ekspektasi siapapun," kataku.

"Apa kau menyukainya karena kekuatannya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya karena cintanya padaku harus dibalas dengan cintaku padanya," kataku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dari awal aku menyadari perasaan yang kumiliki sampai sekarang, aku mencintainya tanpa basa-basi," kataku.

"Baiklah, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Kau dibebaskan, asalkan kau menepati janjimu terus mencintainya," katanya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk menjaganya tetap di sisiku," kataku.

Akhirnya aku dilepaskan, dan pada saat yang sama ...

"Eh, aku bermimpi ya?" tanyaku.

Aku tertidur di samping Yellow setelah menonton film kriminal. Aku tidak ingin menonton acara seperti itu lagi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Di mataku, kau tak pernah basi. Meskipun kadang ada kekesalan yang kau hadirkan pada semarak kerinduanmu. Bagiku, itu tak lebih dari bunga tidur untuk cinta yang tengah kita cari muara bahagianya, bersama.**_

Red's POV

Sudah banyak kisah yang kita jalani selama bertahun-tahun ini. Itulah yang menambah kemesraan kita berdua dalam mengarungi lautan cinta yang luas ini.

Melihatnya hampir terjebak di hutan bersama Dratini liar, aku langsung menolongnya. Sejak itulah dia menjadi pemandangan sehari-hariku.

Akhirnya setelah lama tidak bertemu, kami berdua bertemu lagi, dalam keadaan yang kurang mengenakkan karena pertarungan antara kebaikan dan kejahatan yang masih terjadi. Bahkan sampai-sampai kami harus menjadi batu di akhir pertarungan itu. Untungnya aku sempat membopongnya.

Jelas dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena pada saat itu dia sedang tertidur.

Setelag kami kembali menjadi manusia, aku masih mejaganya dari belakang, memastikannya tidak apa-apa.

Setelah pertarungan berakhir, aku memilih untuk semakin memperkuat kehebatanku. Aku terus berlatih dengan giat. Namun ada perbedaan sebelum dan sesudah pertarungan besar itu.

Ada seseorang yang selalu mendampingiku. Itulah dia. Orang yang akhirnya juga menyelamatkanku dengan keahlian pengobatannya.

Sekarang, aku sedang bertarung dengan anakku. Ya, anak hasil cintaku padanya. Kami bertarung dengan sungguh-sunggunh seperti biasa. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah juga, pada hari itu, dia berhasil mengalahkanku.

"Yes! Akhirnya!" seru Orange.

"Kau sudah semakin kuat saja, Orange. Atau mungkin aku yang makin lemah?" kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Makanan ringan datang!" suara dari rumah memanggil kami berdua. Dia mempersiapkan biskuit dan teh hangat. Dia tersenyum padaku.

Senyuman itu adalah hasil perjuangan kami berdua untuk saling memahami. Hasil yang tidak akan mengkhianati proses.

Itulah mengapa aku mencintaimu, Yellow.

 **Selesai.**

 **Tidak ada bagian di luar cerita kali ini.**

 **Maaf menghilang lama. Aku terjebak dengan tugas dan ujian akhir (pada saat aku menulis ini, ujian yang harus diikuti hampir selesai). Untungnya, akan ada liburan panjang setelah ini, jadi aku bisa fokus dalam menulis. Kuharap. /dilaser**

 **Tentunya kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	14. Kepada dan Atas Nama Apa, Cintamu?

**Bagian 8, Kepada dan Atas Nama Apa, Cintamu?**

 **...**

 _ **Jika ini Cinta ...**_

Yellow's POV

Pada saat itu, aku dan pamanku sedang berada di pinggir sebuah sungai di dalam Hutan Viridian. Aku melihat wajah pamanku yang nampak serius. Aku heran tentang alasan pamanku memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Paman, sebenarnya, apa yang paman pikirkan?" tanyaku. Pamanku masih saja terdiam. Setelah menunggu agak lama, akhirnya pamanku angkat bicara.

"Jika suatu hari kau temukan cinta, jangan kau terima sebelum kau tersiksa dan terlunta-lunta olehnya," kata pamanku. Aku terheran-heran.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena itu memang jalannya," kata pamanku. Aku berpikir bahwa siksaan berarti kesusahan dan penderitaan.

"Haruskah dengan derita baru bisa menemukan cinta?" tanyaku.

"Setidaknya, begitulah aku pernah mengalaminya. Dalam lebur penantian yang tersia-sia, dalam gelisah yang menguras logika, dalam belitan asa yang menciumi puncak pengharapan membabi buta," kata pamanku.

"Dan akhirnya?" tanyaku. Pamanku mengambil napas panjang.

"Tak juga kutemukan cinta," jawab pamanku.

"Kurang dalamkah paman tersiksa atau ..." aku bingung mencari kata-kata yag tepat untuk hal ini.

"Sepertinya. Penantian, gelisah, dan gunungan asa yang kualamatkan untuk satu nama, ternyata masih menyisakan pamrih dalam alurnya. Aku berharap ia membalas cintaku. Itu pamrihku. Padahal, itu tak semestinya kulakukan. Cinta mestinya kubangun tanpa syarat, tanpa imbalan apa-apa," kata pamanku, lirih. Pertanyaan muncul di pikiranku, lagi.

"Lalu, untuk apa paman tetap menanti?" tanyaku.

"Karena setidaknya, bisa mencintainya meski tak berbalas, itu adalah sebuah anugerah tak terhingga. Bisa mencintai saja, telah cukup buatku," kata pamanku.

Ada satu hal yang bisa kuserap. Aku harus mencintai orang yang benar-benar kucintai sampai aku gila karenanya. Aku sudah menemukan orang itu.

Ya. Orang yang menyelamatkanku dari Dratini liar itu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tak Jera**_

Red's POV

Aku dan teman-temanku sedang berada di rumahnya Platinum dalam rangka bulan bahasa yang kami adakan. Memang terkadang kami butuh hiburan berkualitas dan Platinum memberikan ide ini. Aku menyetujuinya, demikian pula dengan teman-temanku.

Kali ini, ada beberapa temanku yang membacakan puisi. Termasuk di dalamnya adalah Yellow. Aku mendengarkan puisinya yang berjudul "Tak Jera".

 _Bersanding sepi, mempersunting hujan yang datang seketika. Sebaris hari maya tak juga usai berwujud nyata. Dibelenggu cintamu, kusergap tawa dan luka. Wajah muram durja, bersemu binar mata. Dan aku tak jera! Kukuh berdiri di bawah guyuran air, menikmati kenangan terindah yang kupagut saat berada di dekatmu. Terlupa segala sia-sia, bersemi damba yang mengerang dicekat sang masa._

Aku sedikit bingung dengan puisi itu. Untungnya Yellow langsung menjelaskan isi puisinya sendiri.

"Ini adalah puisi yang terinspirasi dari apa yang kutonton kemarin di televisi. Ada seorang perempuan yang baru saja kehilangan orang yang dia cintai. Dia tidak bisa melupakan orang yang dia cintai itu karena dia sendiri sudah terjebak di dalam cinta orang yang dia cintai. Harinya menjadi tidak senyata hari saat dia masih ada. Dia hanya berdiri di depan kuburan orang yang dia cintai walaupun hujan masih turun dan membasahi tubuhnya. Dia memilih untuk mengenang kisah indahnya di dalam guyuran hujan itu. Tentunya ini adalah hantaman baginya yang kehilangan, dan dia memilih untuk mengenang kisah itu sebelum dia menjauh dari kuburan, entah untuk apa," kata Yellow, menjelaskan puisi yang dia bacakan tadi.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Atas Nama Apa, Cintamu?**_

Yellow's POV

Perjuanganku mendapatkan hatinya Red-san, aku hanya berharap ada satu skenario yang tidak akan terjadi padaku. Skenarionya adalah seperti ini.

 _Atas nama apakah kedekatan yang membungkus hari kita selama ini? Saat pertama kutakluk pada cintamu, aku selalu percaya: "Kau yang terbaik dan terindah di hidupku."_

 _Cerita rindu dan penantian yang setia kurajut pada barisan hari yang tak pernah lepas dari kegelisahan, tak juga menyurutkan jejakku. Sampai tiga tahun berlalu dan cintaku tak juga mengecup puncak penyatuan, aku terus saja mengasah segala damba, untukmu._

 _Ternyata aku salah! Hatimu tak juga terjamah!_

 _Sebuah sapa singkat yang kau catat pada embun pagi yang lembap, membuatku jatuh lunglai tak berdaya. Hatimu, satu-satunya, telah kau labuhkan pada hati yang lain, bukan aku._

 _Tak ada tanda yang kau jelmakan. Tak ada sinyal yang kau gaungkan. Tak ada sepatah kata pun terucap di bibirmu. Hanya sebaris kata dan sejuta luka yang kau sisakan padaku._

 _Atas nama apakah kedekatan kita selama ini? Begitu sederhana kau memulakan, begitu menyakitkan kau mengakhirkan._

Percayalah, setiap wanita akan merasa sakit hatinya bila perasaannya diabaikan bagitu saja seperti mengabaikan berlian di tempat sampah. Semoga saja skenario terburuk itu tidak terjadi padaku. Hatiku tidak akan tahan kalau skenario itu terjadi.

Untungnya, perjalanan cintaku masih ada di dalam keindahan dan kepastian. Dia masih tersenyum padaku. Bahkan, temanku mendukung hubunganku dengannya, walaupun dia tahu dia tidak hanya disukai olehku. Namun dia mendukungku. Semoga saja perjalanan cintaku bisa menembus ruang waktu yang berat ini menuju cinta yang indah.

Aku akan sangat berbahagia bila itu terjadi. Karena itulah aku berjuang.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tanpa Sebab, Kepadamu ... Rasa itu, Benarkah?**_

Red's POV

"Yellow?" tanyaku

"Ya, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Kau masih ingat bagaimana kita bisa bertemu pertama kali?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk. Kemudian, kami berdua mulai mengingat kisah membahagiakan itu.

 _Gerimis sore itu datang begitu saja. Menebarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk pori-pori. Mendung hitam menggantung di langit Kanto. Memamerkan sketsa kemuraman yang membias di setiap jengkal jalanan yang padat oleh kendaraan._

 _Aku terisap ragu, sesaat. Tertegunku di pelataran parkir. Terbayang sebentuk wajah imut yang seminggu ini menancapkan getar-getar aneh di pikiranku. Entah apa makna getar itu. Tapi yang kutahu, ada:_

" _Perasaan syahdu yang menyisir ketermanguanku saat jarak memasung tatap,"_

 _Dua puluh lima menit berlalu. Daku aku masih terpaku dalam diam. Menunggu! Gadis pemilik wajah ayu dengan bola mata berbinar dan rambut pirang sepinggang itu belum juga menampakkan kemilau auranya. Sementara gerimis yang perlahan menjadi hujan, memaksa kakiku beranjak dan berteduh di teras sebuah kafe._

" _Apakah perjumpaan itu terjadi detik ini?"_

 _Aku menghela napas panjang. Gelisah mulai menebarkan jerat-jerat kepongahannya. Dan satu demi satu mulai menepikan "kesetiaanku" menunggu. Hingga detik itu pun tiba tanpa rencana. Dia melenggang santai di bawah guyuran hujan dengan payung di tangannya. Itukah sosok gadis yang sedang aku tunggu?_

 _Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Sadarku terusik dari ruang kekosongan. Tahu-tahu, dua bola matanya kini begitu dekat ada di depanku._

" _Kamu ..." hanya satu kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutku._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang putih terjaga._

 _Aku terkesima._

" _Finally, kita ketemu juga ..." ujarnya dengan suara nyaris seperti bisikan._

 _Lalu semua berubah menjadi cerita suka cita. Di bawah guyuran hujan yang mengeja senja dengan irama desah rintiknya, aku dan gadis itu berjalan melintas di antara puluhan mobil yang berjajar. Sepayung berdua, aku dan dia mencatat kenangan terindah yang tercipta sore itu. Dan ..._

"Tahu-tahu, kita berdiri sejajar di bawah hujan yang turun, satu-satu," kataku. Yellow mengangguk.

"Aku tak menyangka peristiwa itu akan menjadi saat kita bersatu selamanya," kata Yellow, aku mengangguk.

"Aku sangat menyukai peristiwa itu, Yellow," kataku.

"Aku juga, Red-san," kata Yellow, dan pada akhirnya, kami berpelukan dengan hangat dan mesra.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Kamu Selalu Cantik, Jika ...**_

Red's POV

"Yellow, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kataku pada Yellow yang sedang menonton televisi dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Ya, aku baru saja membuat kesalahan dengan lupa membelikannya oleh-oleh dari tempat liburanku.

"Apa?" tanya Yellow.

"Kau sebenarnya Cantik, Yellow. Selalu cantik," kataku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, tapi jika senyum di bibirmu berderai nyata, bukan cemberut yang membisukan sapa," kataku.

"Lalu?" tanya Yellow.

"Jika rambutmu terurai, bukan kusam yang mengemuka," kataku.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Yellow, lagi.

"Jika bening matamu membiaskan syahdu di keremangan senja, bukan amarah yang menyudutkan logika," jawabku.

Seketika itu juga, Ywlloe memandangku dengan senyuman.

"Red-san, Red-san. Mudahnya kau ditipu oleh aktingku. Aku tidak marah karena kau tidak membawakanku oleh-oleh, Red-san. Ini hanya latihan akting yang disuruh oleh Blue-san," kata Yellow. Aku hanya bisa menepuk dahiku, menyadari kalau perasaan takutku akan Yellow yang marah ternyata hanya tipuan Blue.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk.

"Itu benar, Red-san. Ini semua rencananya Blue-san," jawab Yellow. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lega sambil memikirkan bentuk pembalasan apa yang cocok untuk Blue nanti.

"Lagipula, Red-san, kau belum menceritakan pengalamanmu di sana. Aku ingin mendengarkannya, Red-san," kata Yellow. Aku berpikir sejenak, dan aku baru ingat kalau yang dikatakan Yellow benar.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku. Tapi kau harus mendengarkannya baik-baik, oke?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk.

Pada saat itulah, aku menceritakan pengalamanku kepada Yellow. Pengalaman dari perjalanan yang jauh dari liburanku ke tempat yang belum pernah diketahui sebelumnya. Yellow, selamat terkesima oleh ceritaku. Akan kubawa kau ke sana suatu saat nanti.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ikhlas Demi Dia**_

Yellow's POV

Aku melihat Red-san bermuka suram. Dia merasa sedih dan terluka. Aku ingin tahu mengapa. Tentunya Red-san mau menceritakannya padaku karena aku teman terbaiknya.

"Red-san, ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku hancur, Yellow. Aku hancur," kata Red-san.

"Mengapa, Red-san? Mengapa Red-san bisa berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Dia pergi dengan orang lain. Dia pergi meninggalkanku seperti aku tidak ada apa-apanya baginya. Padahal aku sudah memberikan apapun untuknya. Aku benar-benar kecewa padanya!" seru Red-san. Aku menatapnya penuh kesedihan.

Aku langsung memelukny dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Menangislah ... jika itu membuatmu terbebas dari segala beban cinta yang menjeratmu. Setelah itu ... tertawalah jika kau yakin, ikhlasmu telah menjadikanmu raja yang paling berbahagia. Bahagia ... oleh air mata, oleh cinta yang sebenarnya. Dan ... relakan dia dalam rengkuhan cintanya," kataku sambil menenangkannya.

Red-san terus menangis di pelukanku. Tangisan yang cukup lama, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu dirinya untuk tetap tenang.

"Sudahlah, Red-san. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Kau tak perlu terlalu lama menangis. Kau masih punya semangat Pokemonmu. Kau masih punya kekuatan dari latihanmu. Bahkan, kau masih punya cinta dari teman-temanmu," kataku sambil menenangkannya. Pada saat itulah Red-san terpaku di pelukanku. Aku menjadi heran.

"Ada apa, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Tadi kau berkata apa, Yellow? Kalimat terakhirmu," kata Red-san.

"Cinta dari teman-temanmu?" tanyaku. Red mengangguk. Lalu, ada kejutan darinya yang membuatku terhenyak sejenak.

"Yellow, maukah kau menjadi lebih dari teman bagiku?" tanya Red-san.

Tolong bangunkan aku kalau ini mimpi. Kalau bukan mimpi, jangan ganggu kami.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sudahu Saja!**_

" _Sudahi cerita rindu ini, bila kau yakin dengan pilihanmu. Daripada segalanya berakhir dalam lembaran cinta yang memuja sia-sia. Sudahi saja, aku rela!"_

Red's POV

"JANGAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK RELA KALAU KAU PERGI DARIKU!" dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku tersadar bahwa yang terjadi padaku hanyalah mimpi.

Namun bukan mimpi biasa, melainkan mimpi buruk terburuk yang pernah kualami. Mimpi di mana Yellow marah besar padaku dan memutuskan untuk pergi tanpaku di sampingnya. Itu adalah mimpi terburuk yang dialami seorang laki-laki berusia 20 tahun yang baru saja memahami makna cinta setahun yang lalu.

Aku langsung melihat teleponku dan melihat waktu sekarang ini.

"04.33 pagi? Baguslah, aku harus pergi ke rumahnya Yellow sesegera mungkin!" seruku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku langsung mengganti pakaian tidurku dengan pakaian yang biasa kupakai dalam petualanganku. Dengan sepedaku, aku langsung berangkat ke rumahnya Yellow. Tanpa Pokemon yang kupunya, aku berangkat sendiri.

Hanya dengan satu harapan. Mimpi buruk itu tetaplah mimpi buruk yang jangan sampai menjadi kenyataan.

Ketika aku sampai ke rumahnya Yellow, aku memilih untuk tetap berdiri di depan pintunya, menunggunya untuk terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Tidur yang memiliki mimpi yang aku harap baik tentangku, tentang kita.

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam, akhirnya Yellow membukakan pintunya tepat di depanku. Yellow langsung kaget melihatku berdiri di depannya.

"Red-san? Ada apa—" aku langsung memeluknya sebelum dia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Aku tidak peduli kalau ada yang melihat kami berpelukan. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya dengan erat sambil menahan rasa takutku. Akhirnya Yellow membawaku ke dalam rumah dan aku menceritakan semuanya.

...

 _Red-san, itu hanya mimpi buruk. Aku mencintaimu, Red-san, lebih dari siapapun. Aku tidak ingin terpisah darimu. Kau juga tidak ingin terpisah dariku. Jadi, buanglah mimpi buruk itu jauh-jauh. Mimpikanlah hal indah tentangku, tentangmu, tentang kita. Red-san pasti bisa._

 _Yellow, terima kasih._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sepertinya, Dia Belum Percaya**_

Yellow's POV

Saat itu, aku dan Red-san sedang duduk berdampingan di kursi alun-alun kota, melihat kegiatan orang-orang yag berlalu lalang di alun-alun kota.

"Saksikanlah, pembacaan puisi hari ini di alun-alun kota! Gratis untuk semua orang! Tambahlah wawasan dan keindahan hati dengan bacaan dan syair indah kami!" suara itu adalah suara salah satu penyair yang sering membacakan puisi di alun-alun.

"Red-san,"

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Kau ingin mendengarkan puisi yang akan dibacakan itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, boleh juga, aku juga ingin tahu puisi apa yang akan dibacakan," kata Red-san. Lalu, kami berdua berjalan mendekati daerah pembacaan puisi itu.

Aku melihat banyak orang berkumpul untuk mendengarkan puisi itu. Kemudian, sang pembaca puis itu membacakan puisinya.

 _Rasanya seperti menimang rembulan, ketika sapa yang kurunut pada deretan hari bersambut nyata._

 _Dia, gadis yang semula hanya sebatas khayalan belaka tiba-tiba menampakkan wajahnya. Datang padaku dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi mengapa hampa._

 _Di balik lugu pesonanya kulihat ada ragu yang menjeratnya. Membuat langkahku terhenti setapak untuk merengkuhnya._

 _Sepertinya, dia tersedak masa lalunya. Sepertinya, dia sibuk dibelit tanda tanya. Sepertinya, kehadiranku masih sebatas mimpi indah di kala mata terlena. Sepertinya, aku belum nyata. Sepertinya, dia memang belum percaya!_

Aku dan Red-san hanya bisa terdiam sambil saling menggenggam tangan, berharap hal itu tida terjadi pada kami yang sudah bersatu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Pergi Begitu Saja**_

Yellow's POV

Aku hanya bisa berdiri di sini. Di depan sebuah nisan bertulisan nama seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Orang yang sayang sekali harus pergi lebih awal karena dia harus melindungiku.

Mungkin seharusnya aku yang pergi terlebih dahulu daripada dia. Dia pasti tahan jika aku pergi di hadapannya dan bisa mencari cinta yang baru. Namun aku berbeda. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kalau dia pergi. Aku akan sangat menderita kalau dia menghilang begitu saja dari pelukanku.

"Red-san, mengapa kau harus pergi sekarang?" tanyaku lirih dibarengi tangisan di depan nisannya. Di dalam hatiku, ada semacam bisikan yang menyakitkan.

" _Detik yang mencekik hampa. Hari yang berlalu bisu. Menghadirkan gerah di setiap napasku. Terengah dibuai asa getir. Tergopoh dibaui kecewa lama. Tinggallah duka yang bertahta. Menyisakan perih di atas luka yang belum mengering. Pedih cintamu terlanjur menyudutkanku di batas dunia yang begitu asing. Dan kau ..."_

Aku menangis lagi. Luka karena Red-san yang koma belum sembuh, sekarang ditambah dengan kepergian Red-san yang tiba-tiba membuatku mempunyai luka di atas luka.

" _... terlepanting dari sampingku begitu saja tanpa sisa senyum yang menggugah rindu,"_

Ya, Red-san menghilang begitu saja dariku, membuatku terjebak di dalam kesedihan yang tiada tara. Bahkan walaupun teman-temanku mencoba untuk menghiburku dengan segala macam hiburan, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kesedihan dari diriku sendiri.

Aku tak tahu pendapatnya Red-san kalau aku mengikuti jalannya. Mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan bila aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

...

"Sayang, mereka harus pergi secepat ini," kata Blue.

"Yellow tidak tahan sepertinya," kata Green. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan suatu tempat di mana kedua teman mereka dikebumikan.

Ya, Red dan Yellow, dimakamkan berdampingan, setelah usaha menghentikan Yellow gagal dan akhirnya Yellow mengikuti jejak Red.

Tenang di alam sana.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sepotong Cinta, Untukku?**_

" _Menadah sepi di batas rindu yang menggugat ragu tak ada syahdu yang menguras mimpi apalagi tawa di balik tidur yang tak lena. Masih adakah cinta melukis pagiku meski yanga sepotong? Sepertinya ada, tapi mengapa hanya kosong yang setia kudekap sampai detik ini ... (?)_

Red's POV

"Itu tidak benar, Yellow! Pasti ada orang yang mencintaimu apa adanya, bukan ada apa-apanya. Mereka hanya anak-anak nakal yang tidak tahu maknanya cinta. Janganlah bersedih, Yellow," kataku menenangkan Yellow yang bersedih karena baru saja dia diusili teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Be ... benarkah katamu itu tadi?" tanya Yellow, terisak.

"Ya, pasti ada laki-laki di luar sana yang mencintaimu. Aku yakin itu. Semua orang memiliki bagian miliknya masing-masing dalam apapun. Rezeki, jodoh, bahkan hidup dan mati. Semuanya sudah ada yang mengatur, Yellow. Yang bisa kaulakukan adalah mencari cinta sejatimu," kataku.

"Ba ... baiklah," kata Yellow. Aku membantunya berdiri dengan tanganku.

Dan siapa tahu itu adalah saat pertama aku mencintainya? Setelah kejadian itu, aku sering mengamatinya dari jauh dan mengagumi kekuatannya dalam menghadapi dunia. Lalu, pada saat kami bertemu lagi, semuanya berubah.

"Hai, Red-san," panggil Yellow di belakangku pada suatu koridor sekolah.

"Hai, Yellow. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau ingat pembicaraan kita dulu, pada saat kau dipermainkan orang-orang itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, ada apa, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, tentang orang yang bisa mencintaimu sepenuh hatimu?" tanyaku.

"Belum, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Ya, aku belum menemukannya. Bagaimana denganmu, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Belum juga. Ya, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan dulu?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk.

Ya, itu awal dari penyatuan kita berdua. Kami berdua suka itu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Setubuhiku, Cinta**_

Ya, itu benar. Cinta itu sebenarnya ada di mana-mana. Cinta adalah energi yang ada di sekitar apapun di alam semesta. Cinta bisa diciptakan, tak dapat dihancurkan, dan berubah dari satu bentuk ke bentuk yang lain. Cinta adalah energi yang berada di mana-mana dan mengikat apapun sampai tingkat galaksi.

Cinta ada di mana-mana. Itulah yang Red dan Yellow rasakan saat mereka berpisah jauh dari masing-masing. Mereka tidak bisa terpisahkan oleh apapun, bakhan jarak yang sangat jauh.

 _Cinta ... Di mana alamatnya? Apakah ia ada ... ? Jika iya ... mestinya ia tak ke mana-mana, ia berada di setiap ruang, di setiap kedip mata._

 _Tak perlu apa-apa untuk mengundangnya datang, hanya untuk butuh kata sederhana: setubuhi aku tanpa batas dan kulumlah aku tanpa logika waras!_

Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Ketika berada di dalam sebuah hotel, Red memeluk gulingnya dengan erat, membayangkan kalau itu adalah Yellow. Begitu juga Yellow, memeluk gulingnya sebagaimana dia memeluk Red.

Pada sat mereka tidak dapat terhubung langsung satu sama lain, mereka masih bisa merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain. Mereka seperti terikat kekuatan cinta yang terasa kuat di dalam hati mereka. Seperti sebuah benang merah yang mengikat jari kelingking mereka, atai seperti pertalian kuantum yang mengikat satu persatu dari atom yang mereka miliki.

Mereka tinggal menutup mata mereka dan membayangkan bahwa pasangan mereka ada di samping mereka. Dan tiba-tiba, imajinasi mereka menjadi kenyataan.

Tentunya ini adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal kalau dibayangkan dengan apa yang seharusnya terjadi, tetapi itulah cinta, kadang tidak masuk akal.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Air Mata pun, Tak Apa**_

"Red-san, aku tak kuat!" seru Yellow pada suaminya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jangan menyerah, Yellow! Ini untuk kita berdua!" kata Red.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak berhasil, Red-san?" tanya Yellow, khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Yellow. Kau pasti berhasil. Aku ada di sampingmu," kata Red, menenangkan istrinya.

"Seberapa yakin, Red-san? Aku takut," kata Yellow, lagi.

"100% yakin. Kau pasti bisa, Yellow!" seru Red.

"Baiklah, bersiap. Sepertinya waktunya akan tiba," kata seseorang lainnya di dekat Yellow, seperti bersiap menerima sesuatu dari Yellow.

"Lihatlah, Yellow. Dia akan segera keluar. Bersiaplah. Akan kudukung kau dari sini. Aku janji," kata Red.

"Benarkah, Red-san?" tanya Yellow. Red mengangguk yakin. Pada akhirnya, waktunya tiba.

Dorongan demi dorongan dilakukan oleh Yellow untuk mengeluarkan suatu bentuk kehidupan baru yang tersimpan di dalam tubuhnya selama 40 minggu. Sebuah bentuk kehidupan baru hasil penyatuan cinta antara Red dan Yellow. Mereka berdua bergulat dengan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan proses itu. Bahkan Red, yang dari tadi menggenggam tangannya Yellow, sedikit merintih karena ternyata cengkeraman Yellow sangat kuat. Setelah perjuangan lama, yang diselingi beberapa kali istirahat, mereka bersiap untuk hantaman terakhir.

"Red-san, aku tidak kuat lagi ..." kata Yellow, beberapa tetes air matanya menandakan dia sudah tidak kuat untuk mendorong.

"Bertahanlah, Yellow. Ini tinggal dorongan terakhir dan kau bisa bernapas lega," kata Red.

"Benarkah, dokter?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, sekali lagi saja, dan kau akan bebas," kata sang dokter yang bersiap menerima bentuk kehidupan baru itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan bersama, Red-san," kata Yellow. Red mengangguk.

Akhirnya Yellow mengeluarkan dorongan kuatnya yang terakhir. Dorongan yang sangat kuat sampai-sampai teriakannya terdengar di seluruh bagian rumah sakit. Red-san sempat mencium keningnya Yellow untuk memberikannya semangat tambahan. Ada akhirnya, setelah dorongan terakhir itu, Yellow seperti bebas dan merdeka.

Yellow berhasil mengeluarkan bayinya dari dalam perutnya. Seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan manis. Langsung saja setelah pembersihan dan cek kesehatan awal, Yellow segera menyusui anak yang baru saja dilahirkannya.

Red dan Yellow hanya bisa tersenyum lega dan terharu atas apa yang baru saja terjadi pada hidup mereka yang sekarang berubah.

Red menjadi seorang ayah, dan Yellow menjadi seorang ibu. Resmi dan direstui semesta.

 _Tak apa! Jika air mata harus jadi jembatan untuk membunuh segala duka dan ragu yang bertahta. Menangislah malam ini dan tersenyumlah untuk bahagia yang kau yakini hari ini, lusa, atau nanti ..._

 **Selesai.**

 **Tidak ada bagian di luar cerita kali ini.**

 **Tentunya kritik dan saran akan sangat diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	15. Mencintaimu Bukan Kesalahan (!)

**Bagian 9, Mencintaimu Bukan Kesalahan (?!)**

Sekarang adalah tanggal 24 Januari 2026. 10 tahun berlalu sejak mereka membaca buku itu. Mereka sudah berkembang dari hanya sepasang kekasih yang memadu kasih menjadi sepasang suami istri yang bersama-sama berlayar di kapal besar bernama rumah tangga.

Red dan Yellow sekarang sudah memiliki seorang anak dan kemungkinan besar merencanakan yang kedua. Anak pertama mereka baru berusia tiga tahun dan sedang tidur siang. Red dan Yellow sendiri sedang bermalas-masalan sambil menonton televisi pertandingan Pokemon. Pada saat itu, seekor Rhyhorn sedang bertarung melawan Sudowoodo.

"Red-san," panggil Yellow.

"Ya, Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Kau yakin Sudowoodo itu akan menang melawan Rhyhorn?" tanya Yellow.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Bicara soal itu, mengapa aku jadi teringat sesuatu?" tanya Red.

"Teringat apa, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kita pilih untuk melupakannya, tapi aku tiba-tiba mengingatnya kembali," kata Red.

"Hal buruk kah?" tanya Yellow.

"Bukan hal buruk sebenarnya. Hanya suatu benda. Benda yang kita sering baca bersama lama sekali," kata Red.

"Buku?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, sebuah buku. Sebuah buku tua yang berisi kata-kata. Aku lupa apa kata-katanya tapi aku tahu dimana bukunya," kata Red, lalu dia berdiri dan pergi ke kamar untuk mencari buku yang dimaksud.

...

"Red-san, kau sudah menemukan bukunya?" tanya Yellow.

"Sudah. Aku sedang berjalan ke bawah sekarang!" seru Red setelah dia berhasil menemukan buku yang dia cari. Setelah dia sampai di tempat Yellow berada, mereka melihat buku itu bersama.

"Buku ini ..." kata Yellow.

"Ya, buku yang dulu kita tinggalkan," kata Red.

 _Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, mereka berdua memilih untuk berhenti membaca bukunya karena mereka berpikir bahwa buku ini berisi hal buruk tentang cinta. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada bagian selanjutnya setelah bagian yang baru saja mereka baca._

Sekarang, mereka baru menyadarinya.

"Sayang sekali kita baru menyadarinya sekarang," kata Yellow.

"Paling tidak sekarang kita sudah tahu. Ayo kita baca bagian terakhir buku ini," kata Red. Yellow mengangguk dan mereka mulai membaca bab terakhir dari buku berwarna hijau itu.

 _ **10 Pertanyaan untuk Cinta**_

 _Mestinya, ada ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin aku alamatkan untuk cinta. Tapi, betapa susahnya mengurai pertanyaan itu sendiri dari kedalamannya. Jadi, maaf-maaf saja kalau akhirnya hanya ada 10 pertanyaan yang bisa kureka-reka untuk mengaduk-aduk cinta._

"Hmmm, menurutku benar juga. Cinta itu kompleks," kata Yellow. Red mengangguk saja.

 _Cinta. Apa yang terlintas d benak setiap kepala ketika menyebut kata itu? Perasaan yang paling dalam, luapan emosi yang tercerabut dari cangkang keakuan hati, ekspresi yang terendap dari kasih dan sayang ataukah Cuma reduksi dari sebuah kata yang sebenarnya tak butuh pemaknaan apa-apa (?)_

 _Ehmm ... biarkanku tertegun sejenak. Biarkanku merunut setiap innci cerita yang pernah kualami dan kuyakini ada kaitannya dengan cinta. Biarkanku merinci setiap 'hubungan' yang pernah ada dan biasanya aku gaungkan 'atas nama cinta'._

 _Dan ahhh ... aku belum menemukan apa-apa selain tanda tanya yang makin menumpuk di kepala. Empat cinta yang pernah kualamatkan untuk empat perempuan dari ruang dan waktu yang berbeda, belum juga mengendus bahagia di pengakhiran. Pertalian hati yang terajut, dan telah menyisir hari dengan berbalut aneka rasa: tawa, tangis, gelisah, rindu, dan sebagainya, belum juga menuai apa-apa._

"Aku merasa kasihan pada orang yang merasakan hal ini, Red-san," kata Yellow. Red mengangguk.

"Aku juga, Yellow," kata Red.

 _Saat pertalian harus putus di tengah perjalanannya, rasa yang tertinggal cuma pedih belaka. Bahagia hanya jadi satu kata yang dengan megah terapung dala m barisan awan yang memutih dan berdiri dengan pongahnya di kaki-kaki langit._

 _Sudahlah! Mungkin aku harus terus mencari cerita-cerita lain tentang cinta. Mungkin saja cinta itu masih alergi menyapaku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jangan heran kalau sampai detik ini, aku masih dibayang-bayangi 10 pertanyaan untuk cinta yang setia mengusik tidur dan pagiku._

"Sepertinya ini bagian pertanyaannya," kata Red. Yellow mengangguk.

 _Benarkah (1) Cinta adalah hidup (2) Cinta adalah harapan (3) Cinta adalah bahagia itu sendiri (4) Cinta itu hadiah (5) Cinta itu buta (6) Cinta itu keputusasaan yang membahagiakan (7) Cinta itu kebodohan yang disengaja (8) Cinta bukan sekedar kata-kata (9) Cinta itu sederhana dan (10) Cinta itu terminal terakhir?_

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Hmmm, kalau menurutku, ada dua pilihan. Semua pertanyaan ini memiliki jawaban yang sama, atau tidak. Semuanya tergantung siapa yang menjawab," kata Red.

"Kalau menurutku, satu jawaban saja cukup," kata Yellow. Red mengangguk.

"Entah mengapa aku juga pemikiran yang sama," kata Red.

 _Meski kepalaku masih disesaki pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, bukan berarti aku buta sama sekali tentang cinta. Jujur, samar-samar, aku pernah mendengar dan membaca apa itu cinta, Aku juga pernah merasakan dan mencecapnya meski belum sampai pada titik penguraian yang sempurna. Sejauh ini, aku baru sampai di ruang pencarian yang tak henti-henti._

" _Aku adalah kunang-kunang. Dalam gelap aku terbang, dalam gelap aku terang. Dan jadikah kau senja. Karena gelap kau ada, karena gelap kau indah. Aku hanyalah kunang dan engkau hanyalah senja. Saat gelap kita berbagi. Saat gelap kita abadi,"_

"Itu puisi ya, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi pendek juga kalau kau minta pendapatku," kata Red. Lalu mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan pembacaan buku itu.

 _Jika memang cinta adalah harapan, aku hanya bisa berucap sederhana._

" _Adalah cinta yang menyinari aku. Adalah asa yang berjalan bersamaku. Adalah engkau yang datang bersama mereka untuk aku,"_

"Ya, paling tidak yang merasakan ini adalah orang yang puitis dan optimistis," kata Red. Yellow mengangguk.

 _Jika memang benar cinta sesederhana seperti yang aku yakini, mestinya setiap manusia bisa mengunyah dan menelannya, dalam-dalam. Karena aku percaya, setiap manusia dikaruniai 'rasa' yang hidup bersama kemegahannya._

 _Apa yang kita ingat dari kenangan-kenangan yang terkam oleh kita? Nama tempat, nama permainan, nama teman, atau kejadian, adalah hal-hal yang mungkin lambat laun bisa terlupa. Tapi tidak dengan rasa._

 _Rasa senang, rasa sedih ... akan terus kita bawa tanpa mudah tercecer di sepanjang perjalanan kita._

"Wah, yang menulis ini sepertinya paham. Aku saja sudah lupa beberapa gerakan untukPikachu. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku sudah sering kalah," kata Red.

"Ya, itu juga karena Red-san sudah tua," kata Yellow sambil bersandar di pundaknya.

 _Karena ketika satu per satu cerita berhenti dan menjadi kenangan, cinta terus bergerak seiring harapan yang menyertai dia._

"Ini mengingatkanku akan kata seseorang tentang cinta yang merupakan energi," kata Red.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yellow.

"Cinta itu tida bisa dimusnahkan setelah diciptakan. Hanya bisa bergerak dan berubah bentuk," kata Red. Yellow memasang wajah herannya.

"Aku tidak paham, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Ya, dasarnya aku juga tidak paham," kata Red.

 _Cinta yang tak terlihat oleh mata, tak teraba oleh tangan ... tapi dia ada sejak kita bahkan belum bisa mengucapkannya._

 _Cinta yang sejati, cinta yang ketika kita kira sudah pergi ternyata cuma bersembunyi., menunggu untuk kembali lagi. Cinta yang ternyata tidak buta karena dia selamanya akan menuntun aku, menuntun kamu, menuntun kita._

 _Semoga cinta selalu ada untukku dan tidak membiarkan hatiku terkunci rapat, untuk satu nama yang akan masuk ke dalam._

"Amin," kata mereka berdua bersamaan. Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kita lanjut membacanya? Masih ada bagian berikutnya," kata Red.

"Ayo, Red-san," kata Yellow. Lalu mereka membaca bagian berikutnya.

 _ **Makan, tuh, Cinta!**_

 _Semestinya cinta tidak butuh apa-apa, biarkan saja ia mengalir tanpa syarat ini dan itu, tanpa harus ini dan itu._

 _-semestinya cinta itu tiada dalam hidupnya_

 _Tak memihak siapa-siapa, tak menjejak di satu tempat, cukup rasakan saja, tak lebih!_

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Yellow. Red hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Tapi aku setuju kalau seharusnya cinta itu sederhana. Masalahnya, gengsi kadang membuat cinta menjadi rumit," kata Red. Yellow mengangguk.

 _Ketika ada syahdu merunut hari, ketika ada nyaman menyelinap di balik sepi, yakinkan saja itu cinta!_

 _Dan, cinta seperti itu yang semestinya kita makan mentah-mentah tanpa sisa!_

Red dan Yellow mengangguk.

"Yellow, mari kita buat cinta seperti itu. Cinta yang sederhana tapi bermakna indah," kata Red.

"Ya, Red-san, bahagia dengamu," kata Yellow, lalu mereka berdua berpelukan.

...

 _ **Kepada Hatimu: yang Bukan Untukku.**_

 _Aku tulis catatan ini ketika aku terombang-ambing ditelan kesepian dan ragu yang deras mengimpit. Dini hari menjelang pagi datang, ditengarai sepi dan luka yang menghujam tajam, untuk ke sekian kalinya aku mencoba menyapa cintamu. Tapi tak ada jawab. Yang kutemui hanya kembap udara yang berembus panas. Tak ada gerimis turun, membuat terik matahari bebas menerabas daun-daun dan jatuh di wajah tanah merah dan aspal. Gerah segera berubah peluh. Menyatu bersama degup jantunku yang mulai kehilangan jejakmu._

 _Ke mana gerangan engkau pergi? Dua tahun bukan waktu yang pendek buat orang seperti aku. Yang selama ini selalu mencoba setia menjaga segala rindu dan cinta, untukmu. Mungkin terdengar klise atau malah bodoh. Tapi setidaknya itu yang kurasakan detik ini: gelisah dan pencarianku menyatu bersama kangen yang menumpuk dan mengecup penantian yang tak kunjung berakhir._

 _Apakah kau inginkan kesendirian saat ini? Ketika semua mata menelaah segala apa yang kau lakukan. Ketika jiwamu dalam ketidakpastian; menyelami diri, berkaca dari dasar hati dan menelan manis-pahit kehidupan. Apa yang kau dapatkan? Kesempurnaan dari sebuah debat hati ataukah pengakhiran dari sebuah perenungan?!_

 _Detik ini, aku hanya bisa bertanya sekali lagi: ke mana sebenarnya engkau pergi? Ajari aku mencari peta raga, jiwa, dan hatimu. Karena yang kuyakini dan kudapatkan kini jelaslah sudah: hatimu ternyata bukan untukku, ternyata. Terima untuk setiap sentimeter kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan. Berbahagialah dengan kekasih pilihan hatimu. Aku akan coba untuk 'rela'; merelakan hatimu untuk orang lain, bukan untukku._

"Red-san ..." panggil Yellow, sedih.

"Mengapa, Yellow?" tanya Red, merangkul Yellow untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku kasihan dengan orang-orang yang kata hatinya tidak sampai ke orang yang dia cintai," kata Yellow.

"Ya, dulu, sebelum aku sadar, kau juga seperti itu. Bersyukurlah aku sudah mendengarkannya dan sekarang sudah bersamamu," kata Red sambil merangkul Yellow erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Red-san, telah mendengarkan kata hatiku," kata Yellow.

"Sama-sama, Yellow," jawab Red, lalu mereka berdua saling berpelukan. Lalu mereka membaca bukunya lagi.

 _ **Saatnya Melupakan, Mungkin ...**_

 _Mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku harus mulai belajar melupakanmu. Mungkin ini saatnya juga aku memilih untuk belajar menjadi teman saja, buatmu. Meski kenangan tentangmu tak mudah kuhapuskan, biarlah semua membusuk bersama luka yang hidup dalam kesia-siaan. Tapi aku akan tetap setia menjadi tiang dan jembatan tanpa sebab, untukmu. Setidaknya aku berzikir lemah untuk pilihanmu. Semoga bahagia menjemput, setia memayungi cintamu._

"Red-san, aku merasa bagian ini seperti lanjutan bagian sebelumnya. Sama-sama menyakitkan untuk melepas orang yang sudah dicintai sejak lama," kata Yellow.

"Aku juga merasakan itu, Yellow," kata Red.

" _Semuanya memang telah berakhir," desisnya._

 _Terpuruk kecewa, mengucap selamat tinggal pada bahagia. Kuyup letihku bertabur sepi dan sendiri. Cinta dan penantianku berakhir di ujung sia-sia, sirna tak bersisa. Dan, semua karenanu jua._

"Red-san, bagaimana kalau kita lanjut membaca buku ini nanti? Aku ingin memasak untuk makan malam nanti," kata Yellow.

"Aku setuju, Yellow. Bacaannya agak menyedihkan dari tadi. Memang kita perlu melakukan hal lain dulu. Aku ingin berlatih lagi dengan Pikachu dan kawan-kawan," kata Red.

"Baiklah, semoga latihanmu menyenangkan, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Aku menunggu makanan lezatmu, Yellow," kata Red sambil memeluknya.

...

 _ **Percayakah itu Cinta?**_

 _Percayakah engkau pada bibir yang mengucap kata cinta? Tunggu dulu. Bibir siapa gerangan ia? Apakah ia adalah bibir yang rela menjadi tiang dan jembatan tanpa sebab dari seonggok benda bernama hati? Ataukah ia hanya bibir yang hanya melihat dan menimbang dengan mata?_

 _Jika ia adalah tiang dan jembatan dari hati, percayalah itu nurani. Jika ia hanya mata telanjang belaka, bunuhlah ia. Karamkan dalam palung nuranimu, biar ia merasakan manis-pahitnya terluka. Biar ia bisa mengeja cinta dengan darah dan air mata, baru kemudian ia menjelma menjadi kata cinta, senyata-nyatanya._

 _Jika jantungmu berdegup mendengar sapanya, percayalah, ia akan mencintaimu selamanya. Jika hanya desir yang merayap di telingamu, percayalah, ia hanya fatamorgana, detik itu saja._

"Red-san! Makanannya sudah siap!" seru Yellow dari teras rumahnya. Red langsung berhenti dari latihannya dan tersenyum atas panggilan itu.

"Oke, Yellow! Aku datang!" seru Red sambil mengembalikan semua Pokemonnya ke bolanya dan mulai berlari ke teras rumahnya, di mana Yellow sudah menunggunya.

Di dalam rumahnya, Red duduk di kursinya sambil memakan sup hangat buatan istrinya, sementara itu, Yellow mencoba untuk membangunkan anaknya yang masih tidur. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Red melihat Yellow datang bersama anaknya.

"Orange! Akhirnya jagoanku bangun! Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Red.

"Lelap, tapi masih lemas," kata Orange.

"Ya, masuk akal. Ayo makan dulu. Setelah itu, bagaimana kalau kita duel Pokemon? Aku baru saja berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat!" seru Red.

"Siap, Ayah!" seru Orange. Yellow hanya melihat kedua laki-laki itu dengan senang.

Memang begitulah laki-laki yang bersemangat.

...

 _ **Cinta itu, Kemesraan itu**_

 _Sepotong kemesraan itu telah tercipta di batas senja yang menguning di bawah selimut mentari. Di atas pasir putih, kudekap erat tubuh gadisku dan larut dalam kobar cinta yang diam tanpa banyak kata. Kemesraan itu seperti telah cukup bicara lewat bahasa tubuh. Lewat pelukan, jemari yang saling erat menggenggam dan ciuman yang melenakan di antara desau angin yang berembus._

 _Jika angin berembus dan membelai ikal rambutmu, maka percayalah, cinta yang kau usung dalam arakan debu akan bersambut nyata. Membawa serta hatimu dalam bahagia yang meluluhkan luka. Percayalah, dia ada untukmu dan sebaliknya._

 _Binar matamu mengemuka, rekah senyummu bergulir nyata. Mengapung tercetak di kepala, luruh di hati jadi prasasti. Cinta ini makin menjadi-jadi, tak terperi dan menjadi bara, lalu menyulutkan api rindu di batas mimpi yang membawa pesan surga._

"Kejar aku kalau bisa, Yellow!" seru Red, berlari di depan Yellow.

"Tunggu aku, Red-san!" seru Yellow gembira. Mereka berdua sedang berlari di tepi pantai pada saat matahari sudah mendekati horison. Yellow jelas tidak bisa berlari sangat jauh, dan akhirnya dia berhenti berlari. Red melihatnya dan akhirnya dia kembali ke Yellow dan memeluknya.

"Kau kelelahan ya?" tanya Red sambil mencium kening istrinya. Yellow hanya bisa mengangguk. Akhirnya, mereka berdua duduk di atas pasir putih sambil melihat ke arah langit barat di mana matahari siap untuk terbenam. Angin darat yang bertiup mengibarkan sebagian rambut pirang panjang Yellow yang indah. Memberikan pemandangan menyejukkan hati bagi Red.

Yang tersisa tinggal mereka berdua dan cinta yang sangat kental, lebih kental daripada apapun di alam semesta. Pelukan mereka menandakan akhir pertunjukan matahari di langit hari ini.

...

 _ **Saat Ragu Mematuk Tanya**_

 _Ada yang tersisa dan terlupa. Saat hati mendayu bahagia, melabuhkan cipta dalam damai bersama. Seperti saat aku dan kamu berjumpa dalam satu tatapan yang memikat, mengukir hati dengan cerita, mereka-reka tanpa rencana, menghiasinya dengan senyum dan tawa, pun praduga (dalam kedalaman jiwa yang berbeda)._

 _Ada yang tersisa dan terlupa. Saat aku berada di sisimu malam itu, saat bebas-lepas kupandangi sosok(mu) yang tergolek manja dalam pelukan mimpi. Aku seketika lupa bertanya tentang harapan itu. Dari balik ketakutanku harapan itu luruh di hatimu. Namun, sampai saat kita bertatap kembali, aku seperti tak menemukan makna baru dari binar dua bola matamu. Perasaan cinta yang terucap dan lebur bersama harapan itu, ternyata belum erbuah warna-warni kehidupan yang selalu berkelok dan menyimpan teka-teki tanpa duga._

 _Semuanya masih sama seperti semula seperti saat harapan itu membisu dan kaku terjaga. Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, saat cinta datang atau saat cinta masih bersembunyi di singgasananya._

 _Ada yang tersisa dan terlupa. Saat hati kembali berjalan dengan meraba-raba, mencari batas ujung jiwa yang dimabuk aroma cinta berlapis tanda tanya. Sampai di mana harapan dan cinta itu menengahi segala makna yang terendap di balik kemesraan yang membungkus hari-hari?_

 _Saat kubuka kelopak mata dan mendapati dirimu yang tergolek manja—tiba-tiba—aku dikepung keraguan akan cintamu; cinta yang baru sebulan—tak lebih, mengukir barisan hari-hari. Dan dalam perjalanannya, aku mulai melihat sisi lain dari dirimu yang ternyata lebih setia 'hidup' dalam 'ruang pasif'. Kau lebih suka berdiam dalam adamu dan menunggu tanda-tanda, selebihnya; akulah yang selalu berjibaku mengukir setiap inci cerita demi cerita._

 _Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mulai diserang perasaan hampa setiap kali kupagut dua bibirmu yang terkunci rapat tanpa kata-kata. Menggugat ragaku, menyisakan tanya di balik ketakutanku untuk selalu mencintaimu._

"Aku minta maaf, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Ada apa, Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Aku terlalu pendiam belakangan ini. Aku seperti tidak memiliki semangat," kata Yellow.

"Mengapa kau perlu minta maaf? Kau tidak perlu. Aku tahu kau masih kelelahan karena keadaanmu yang belum stabil di awal kehamilanmu," kata Red.

"Ya, baru beberapa bulan ini, tentunya kita perlu saling beradaptasi. Mungkin aku perlu beristirahat dulu," kata Yellow.

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu tidur di sampingmu?" tanya Red. Yellow mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Red-san. Kau adalah suamiku, kau pantas tidur di sampingku," kata Yellow. Kemudian, Red tertidur di sampingnya Yellow.

Hanya saja, Red seperti terjebak pertanyaan yang meragukan seperti itu.

...

 _ **Cinta di Titik Nol**_

 _Mengapa setelah cinta itu berlabuh, justru hampa yang kudapatkan? Apakah ini sebuah tanda cinta yang aku luruhkan begitu cepat menemui kejenuhannya? Kejenuhan yang menggiring hatiku sampai di titik nol._

 _Apa yang akan kau ucapkan saat hatimu tak bisa lagi berlari dari nyata? Selalu saja berpihak pada mimpi yang kau yakini suatu saat akan menghadirkan getar bahagia untuk harimu ..._

 _Dan ternyata, semua sama saja. Satu cinta yang kau iba-iba tetap saja tak sejalan dengan maunya hati. Setia menggantungkan segala harapan yang kau ikat pada altar jiwamu di kaki langit yang bersemu mendung yang bisu tanpa berkata-kata._

 _Dan ternyata, jejak awal yang kau mulai, dan telah melewati gulungan hari, tetap kembali pada jalur semula. Seribu jejak tetap bermakna satu jejak. Hati yang kau pilih untuk kau singgahi sebagai pelabuhan mimpi, hanya mengubarkan bendera hampa. Sekejap sapa yang luruh, secuil harapan yang tumpah, dan serentet cerita yang merajut hari, tak memberi jawaban apa-apa._

 _Masih sama. Selain sepotong kebersamaan bersemu getar gelisah dan lilitan cinta yang menyisir sunyi, selebihnya adalah nol._

Pada suatu malam, setelah anak mereka tertidur, Red dan Yellow membaca buku iku kembali. Mereka membaca bagian itu dan kemudian, Yellow memikirkan sesuatu.

"Red-san, apakah aku pernah membuatmu bosan?" tanya Yellow. Red hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tanda dia heran dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Red.

"Ya, apa yang kita baca tadi membuatku memikirkan itu," kata Yellow. Red terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Red-san? Mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, intinya, kau tidak pernah membuatku bosan. Setiap hal yang membuat hariku menyenangkan berasal darimu. Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang membuat hubungan ini membosankan. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal berat seperti kehidupan ini. Selama kau ada di sampingku, aku bisa lebih tenang," kata Red.

"Benarkah, Red-san?" tanya Yellow. Red menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang benar: pelukan hangat ke Yellow.

"Sudahlah, Yellow. Kadang memang kita bisa bosan. Tapi pasti akan ada penawar kebosanan itu. Mungkin dariku, atau darimu. Yang penting, kita nikmati hubungan kita bersama. Oke?" tanya Red. Yellow hanya bisa mengangguk di dalam pelukan suaminya.

Paling tidak, itu sudah bisa membuat keduanya tenang dalam kepastian.

...

 _ **Memilah Cinta, Mungkinkah?**_

 _Sepertinya cinta tapi mengapa benci. Sepertinya benci tapi mengapa suka. Sepertinya suka tapi mengapa ingkar. Sepertinya ingkar tapi mengapa ada getar yang kian lama terus mengetuk keterasingan._

 _Terusirku dari lamun, dan saat mata terbuka, dia—pemamah segala damba yang kurajut dalam cerita mimpi dan tak berwujud nyata kini datang denganpesona barunya. Merama-rama di kepala, menyisakan secuil bahagia yang tertunda._

 _Siapa gerangan dia? Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba menohokku di kala senja menjemput. Kalau dia hanya sekedar bayangan dalam mimpi, mengapa dia terasa begitu dekat?_

 _Sepertinya dia meninggalkan kenangan. Sepertinya dia nyata dalam genggaman. Sepertinya dia hidup dalam pikiran. Seperti membawa pesan surga untuk sendiriku yang menyanjung gulungan waktu yang merentang._

 _Sepertinya._

 _..._

"Kau tahu, Yellow, ini seperti keadaan pada saat aku belum menyadari kalau kau adalam perempuan," kata Red.

"Benar juga. Apa itu juga yang kau rasakan pada saat bertemu denganku setelah bertahun-tahun?" tanya Yellow.

"Mungkin saja. Rasanya aku menyukaimu tapi aku tak bisa karena aku masih mengira kau adalah laki-laki," kata Red.

"Coba kalau kau mengetahui kalau aku perempuan lebih awal. Perasaanmu padaku pasti akan sangat berbeda," kata Yellow.

"Ya, mungkin saja aku akan menikahimu 3 tahun lebih awal. Sayangnya aku tidak sadar," kata Red.

"Sudahlah, Red-san. Paling tidak sekarang kita sudah bersama. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Masih ada masa depan untuk kita isi bersama," kata Yellow sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Yellow," kata Red, yang kemudian memeluk Yellow dengan hangat dan lembut.

Paling tidak mereka tidak perlu memilah-milih cinta lagi. Mereka sudah mempunyai cinta yang mereka butuhkan.

Dan itu terpenuhi ketika mereka berdua menjadi satu bersama.

...

 _ **Cinta, Mungkin Benar Juga**_

 _Mungkin benar juga, aku tak pernah berpura-pura mengatakan ungkapan rinduku dengan kata-kata seperti ini:_

 _Kepada kamu, rindu itu. Tak pernah bisa aku diamkan anganku untuk tidak berhenti pada bening dua matamu. Mengunci binar kegembiraan pada keteduhan yang mengusir lelahku._

 _Bagiku, ini bukan hanya semata ungkapan rindu yang hanya berhenti di bibir atau sekedar bunga mimpi bersulam puja-puji "kegombalan" untuk mengundang simpati. Tapi lebih dari itu, ini adalah sebuah kejujuran hati yang coba aku luruhkan tanpa syarat. Setidaknya, itu yang aku yakini._

 _Setelah jarak menyekat tatap kita tak saling beradu untuk seian lama. Setelah jarak tak berpihak pada kebersamaan yang membirukan taman cinta yang tengah kita bangun bersama. Sepertinya, tidaklah salah jika aku ingin mengungkapkan rasa rindu yang bersemanyam dalam ruang pikiranku, dengan segulung kata-kata indah._

 _Mungkin benar juga, ketika kita sedang tidak akur dan dibelit debat tak berujung yang menguras kewarasan, aku menuliskan kata-kata ini:_

 _Di batas pengetian yang menggugat ragu, di batas tanya yang menguruk sendiriku, hanya kepadamu, keluh kesah itu kualamatkan dan kusandarkan ..._

 _Mungkin tidaklah salah, kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terlontar telak dari bibirku. Setelah barisan hari yang mencetak keindahan di setiap lajunya ternodai sikap kita yang saling pongah dan berujung pada kekesalan yang mengimpit di dada._

 _Mengeja wajahmu di alam kekosongan dalam lebur ragu yang mencetak guratan kehampaan. Mungkinkah adaku telah kau nafikkan dari adamu? Membuatku sempoyongan diimpit seribu tanya. Ada dan tiada bagimu, aku hanya ingin ditimang pangkuanmu. Itu saja!_

 _Tapi, biarkan saja keindahan dan kegelisahan itu saling tumpang tinduh dan mewarnai hari-hari kita. Bukankah itu yang memang seharusnya terjadi?! Suka duka bersatu padu dalam irama yang mengetuk berulang-ulang. Tawa sedih silih berganti menghadirkan aneka getar yang mengendap dalam jiwa dengan citra rasa yang berbeda-beda._

 _Lalu ..._

 _Setelah kata setia menjelma dan malam harinya, kemesraan kembali berpihak dan memayungi kita, rindu pun kembali menggugat indah tanpa malu-malu. Merangsek dan mengerangku begitu saja. Mungkin benar juga, seketika aku mengungkapkan setiap rindu yang hadir dengan ucapan selamat tidur, kepadamu._

 _Inignku terlelap dan rebah di bahumu malam ini, meski hanya di ruang perjamuan mimpi. Tak apa!_

 _Mungkin benar juga, barisan hariku yang berlalu, selalu saja tak lepas dari pesonamu yang selalu memendarkan sikap lugu dan kepolosan. Menghapus setiap kesal yang singgah menjadi tawa yang merekah indah. Selalu saja begitu._

 _Mungkin tidaklah salah, hanya karena aku tak ingin rinduku berakhir sia-sia, aku selalu berharap, kamu tahu da mengerti apa yang tengah mmbelit perasaanku, kapan pun itu._

 _Bersanding hujan semalam tanpamu, kupeluk rindu—lagi dan lagi—di pagi terangku._

 _Mungkin benar juga, apa yang selama ini aku sebut sebagai keakuan perasaan itu adalah cinta. Jika memang iya, aku hanya ingin menjalaninya dengan apa adanya dan tanpa rekayasa. Siapa tahu, aku (dan kamu) lulus sebagai juaranya. Semoga!_

 _Hidup semestinya menjadi sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan, serba kebetulan dan terjerembab dalam ruang "tiba-tiba". Seperti halnya cinta, tiba-tiba datang dan pergi tanpa permisi, lalu datang lagi, pergi lagi, dan datang lagi ...!_

...

Setiap pasangan memiliki masa bahagia dan masa sedih. Masa senang dan masa tak stabil. Masa yang tenang dan masa penuh drama. Bagi yang mampu menjalani semua masa itu bersama, maka semua perjuangan mereka tidak akan sia-sia, dan cinta akan kekal dalam hati mereka.

Red dan Yellow sudah membuktikan itu dalam hidup mereka, dan mereka terus menjalani hidup mereka sebagai sepasang manusia yang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Setelah banyak hal yang terjadi, baik yang membahagiakan maupun yang mengecewakan, pada akhirnya mereka sudah mendapatkan balasan dari perjuangan mereka.

Sebuah cinta yang kekal abadi dan yang akan selalu dikenang oleh generasi-generasi berikutnya.

 **Selesai.**

 **Bagian inti "Cinta itu, Kamu" selesai. Satu epilog, dan selesai. Maaf kalau menunggu lama. Terkadang kekurangan ide memberikan efek yang ngilu hehehe**

 **Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengharapkan kritik dan saran atas tulisan ini.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


	16. Epilog

**Ini adalah bagian terakhir dari "Cinta itu, Kamu". Ketika ide datang dari bagian mana saja, jadilah epilog ini.**

 **Epilog: Kepada Kamu, Cinta itu**

 **Atas Nama Cinta, Saja**

Red's POV

"Green, pernahkah kau merasakah kalau suatu hal bisa mengubahmu lebih dari apapun?" tanyaku kepada Green. Aku dan Green baru saja selesai berlatih bersama, dan sebagai dua pria dewasa yang sedang mengobrol, tidak ada salahnya untuk membicarakan hal pria.

"Kalau kau membicarakan cinta, ya. Karena cinta, aku bisa menjadi lebih tenang dan ramah kepada orang lain. Berterimakasihlah kepada Blue yang membuatku jadi seperti ini," kata Green.

"Oh, ya, Blue memang periang. Dia memang cocok untukmu," kataku.

"Ya, kau tahu? Semua pasangan yang kita tahu mengikuti prinsip yang bernama _opposite attraction._ Aku dan Blue dari sikap kami berdua, begitu pula dengan Gold dan Crystal. Ruby dan Sapphire bahkan memiliki tingkah laku yang berkebalikan dengan stereotip yang ada. Diamond dan Platinum lebih ke tingkatan mereka. Diamond yang rakyat biasa dan Platinum yang merupakan anak orang terkaya di Sinnoh. Black dan White berkebalikan di bagian pekerjaan mereka. Lack-Two dan Whi-Two bahkan lebih kompleks lagi. Polisi dan penjahat targetnya. X dan Y berkebalikan di sikap mereka. Sun dan Moon juga. Bahkan kau dan istrimu. Kau yang bersemangat dengan istrimu yang kadang pemalu. Namun kita semua mampu untuk memahami perbedaan itu dan memilih untuk hidup bersama di tengah perbedaan yang mencolok itu. Bagaikan sebuah negara, tiap pasangan dari kita adalah sebuah negara dengan keanekaragaman penduduk yang patut disyukuri. Jika tidak ada yang mau menerima perbedaan seperti ini, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa menikah dengan Blue dan yang sejenisnya. Kau tahu apa maksudku, Red?" tanya Green.

"Tentu aku paham, Green. Itu mengingatkanku akan sebuah tempat yang pernah kita jumpai. Kau ingat pada saat gerhana matahari tahun 2016 itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Itu sebenarnya adalah ide Blue untuk menyatukan kalian berdua atas nama cinta. Ya, seperti biasa, memang dia usil dan punya ide jahil, tapi tujuannya sebenarnya baik. Jadi setelah aku tahu apa maksudnya melakukan itu, aku tersenyum padanya dan setuju dengan idenya," kata Green.

"Ya, aku harus berterima kasih pada Blue lain kali," kataku sambil meminum minuman isotonikku.

"Hmmm, aku penasaran apa yang direncanakan Blue untuk ulang tahun pernikahanmu yang ke-20. Kau tahu sendiri, dia adalah orang tertua di kalangan pemegang Pokedex, tapi semangatnya seperti mengatakan bahwa aku masih berumur 18 tahun. Dasar gadis sialan," kata Green.

"Ahhh, tiga puluhan tahun lebih muda," kataku sambil mengambil napas panjang.

"Kau belum punya ide untuk ulang tahun pernikahanmu?" tanya Green.

"Itu perlu ya?" tanyaku. Green hanya bisa menepuk dahinya mendengarkan ucapanku.

"Ayolah, Red. Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan istrimu sesuatu yang spesial di ulang tahun pernikahan kalian berdua?" tanya Green.

"Entahlah. Biasanya peluk cium sudah cukup untuknya," kataku sambil menggaruk leherku belakang.

"Duh, kau ternyata masih kurang peka seperti 20-an tahun yang lalu. Yellow pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada hanya sekedar peluk cium. Ayolah, Red. Pikirkan sebuah hadiah atau liburan atau sesuatu. Jangan sampai Blue memprakarsai hadiahnya. Yellow butuh yang lebih darimu," kata Green.

"Tapi aku mengira kalau peluk cium sudah cukup. Itu yang dikatakan istriku tiap tahun," kataku.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, tapi lihatlah ke dalam hatinya. Berikan cinta yang lebih untuk Yellow, istrimu selama 20 tahun. 20 tahun itu lama, selama Yupiter mengelilingi Matahari, 2 kali!" kata Green.

"Ya, akan kupikirkan untuk itu," kataku.

"Lebih baik cepat, kau punya waktu sebulan sebelum ulang tahun pernikahanmu," kata Green.

 **...**

 **Cinta, Tanda-Tandanya**

Yellow's POV

Tanda-tanda cinta? Mengapa tiba-tiba dia menanyakannya padaku?

"Ibu, memangnya kalau ada yang mencintaiku, tanda-tandanya apa?" tanya Orange. Ya, maklum itu adalah pertanyaan seorang laki-laki berusia 19 tahun yang mulai terjebak di dalam perasaan cinta yang belum pasti.

"Hmmm, pertanyaan kompleks, nak. Sebenarnya, aku juga belum tahu pasti apa tanda-tandanya. Yang aku tahu, kalau kau sudah mencintai seseorang, orang itu akan terbayang terus di pikirannya, bahkan di dalam mimpi," kataku.

"Apa itu juga yang ibu rasakan bersama ayah?" tanya Orange. Aku mengangguk.

"Pertama karena dia menyelamatkanku dari Dratini liar. Lalu, dia membopongku saat aku tertidur sebelum aku dan teman-teman membatu, lalu banyak lagi," kataku.

"Apa aku harus seperti yang ibu alami untuk mendapatkan tanda cinta yang sebenarnya?" tanya Orange.

"Tidak perlu, Orange. Setiap orang memiliki kisah cintanya sendiri-sendiri. Namun pada saat kau sudah menemukan cinta yang tepat, jangan sampai kau lepaskan. Kesempatan mencintai dengan maksimal hanya muncul sekali," kataku.

"Apakah mungkin aku saja yang kurang peka dengan orang-orang di sekitarku," tanya Orange.

"Mungkin saja. Aku saja perlu menunggu 2 tahun sampai Ayah tahu kalau aku ini perempuan," kataku sambil terkekeh. "Lalu, jangan khawatir, pada saat cintamu semakin dekat, kau akan tahu sendiri. Jadi sekarang, kau perlu menjadi lebih kuat saja. Soalan siapa yang akan mendapatkanmu, itu urusan belakangan, dan sudah dijamin kalau kau akan memiliki orang yang akan memelukmu seperti Ayah yang selalu memeluk Ibu setiap hari," lanjutku.

"Baiklah, aku paham. Hanya satu hal yang belum kupahami," kata Orange.

"Apa itu, Orange?" tanyaku.

"Ayah di mana?" tanya Orange.

"Oh, Ayah baru berlatih dengan Green," kataku. Kemudian, terdengar suara dari pintu depan.

"Aku pulang!" seru Red-san. Aku dan Orange berjalan langsung ke pintu depan untuk menyambut Red-san.

"Selamat datang, suamiku," kataku, manis, dengan senyuman terpancar dari wajahku.

"Ayah, bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Orange.

"Terima kasih, Yellow. Dan, latihannya melelahkan. Kau sudah menyiapkan tehnya kan?" tanya Red-san padaku.

"Sudah. Ada di meja," kataku. Lalu Red-san langsung berlajan ke ruang makan dan meminum tehnya.

...

"Oh, jadi begitu ya?" tanya Red-san padaku setelah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Orange.

"Ya. Sepertinya ini memang waktunya Orange untuk mencari tambatan hatinya sendiri," kataku.

"Seperti kita pada masa lalu," kata Red-san sambil terkekeh. Aku dan Red-san sedang berada di ruang makan, menikmati teh yang kubuat tadi. Orange pergi ke luar untuk berlatih dengan Pokemonnya.

"Sebenarnya, Yellow, aku memiliki sesuatu untuk disampaikan," kata Red-san.

"Apa itu, Red-san? Kau tak perlu terlalu formal kalau ingin membicarakan hal yang personal padaku," kataku, tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangannya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ya, kau tahu, sebulan lagi kita akan merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke-20. Jadi, aku memiliki ide," kata Red-san.

"Ide apa, Red-san?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita, kita kembali ke tempat itu? Tempat di mana kita mulai bersatu dan saling merasaka cinta untuk pertama kalinya?" tanya Red-san.

"Dan di mana itu?" tanyaku.

"Palembang, Pulau Kemaro. Hanya kita berdua, menikmati masa tua kita sambil saling mengenang masa lalu kita di sana. Bagaimana?" tanya Red-san.

Aku mulai berpikir tentang ide itu. Benar juga kata Red-san. Dalam waktu sebulan lagi, kami akan merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke-20. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya ingin sekali pergi ke suatu tempat untuk merayakan hari itu, tapi tetap saja rasa maluku lebih besar daripada rasa beraniku. Aku tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan maksudku kepadanya. Akhirnya aku hanya dapat mendapatkan peluk cium darinya. Namun akhirnya, Red-san mengajakku ke suatu tempat, dan tempat itu adalah tempat bersejarah bagi kami.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku setuju dengan idemu, Red-san. Lagipula, Orange sudah bisa mengurus rumah ini sendiri. Tinggal katakan padanya dan dia akan paham," kataku. Red-san mengangguk.

"Untuk kita berdua," kata Red-san, berpindah posisi untuk sekedar mencium keningku. Pipiku langsung memerah pada saat Red-san mencium keningku. Red-san langsung tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa, Yellow. Tersipu malu setelah ciuman. Aku menyukainya," kata Red-san, yang hanya membuatku semakin merah pipinya.

 **...**

 **Pada Satu Rindu, Untukmu**

Yellow's POV

Sayangnya, 10 hari sebelum kami berdua pergi bersama, Red-san mendapatkan tugas ke luar Kanto selama 2 hari. Walaupun hanya 2 hari, tapi aku jadi sangat merindukannya. Buktinya, bayang-bayang Red-san berada di mana pada hari itu.

Biasanya, pada saat aku membuat sarapan, Red-san akan mengejutkanku dengan pelukan hangat di belakangku. Itulah yang aku rindukan hari ini. Saat Red-san pergi, aku jadi tidak mendapatkan pelukan hangat di belakangku. Aku rindu pelukanmu, Red-san.

Pada hari ini, aku hanya bisa makan bersama Orange. Dia tahu Red-san di mana karena Red-san mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi di depan kami berdua. Aku merasa kalau acara sarapan kami semakin sepi karena Red-san pergi. Biasanya, Red-san menggenggam tanganku dan menatap mataku dengan manis dan indah, tapi sekarang sepi karena Red-san pergi.

Pada saat aku menyirami tanaman, biasanya aku melakukannya sendiri. Namun kalau ada Red-san yang membantuku menyirami tanaman, rasanya tanamannya menjadi lebih gembira. Memang aneh, aku memang tidak bisa berbicara dengan tanaman, tapi dengan kekuatanku, aku bisa merasakan kegembiraan tanaman ketika aku menyirami tanaman bersama Red-san. Mereka merasakan kehampaan yang sama denganku pada saat aku menyirami tanaman sendirian, seperti hari ini.

Lalu, aku menonton televisi. Biasanya, aku menonton acara Pikachu bergoyang bersama Red-san. Namun sekarang aku hanya menonton acara memasak sendiri. Aku jadi tidak mendapatkan pelukan dari Red-san di sampingku karena dia pergi. Entah mengapa aku jadi kesepian saat Red-san pergi. Bukan hanya pada saat ini saja. Setiap Red-san pergi, walaupun hanya sehari dua hari, aku masih merasa kesepian.

Tidur siang adalah hal yang masih kulakukan sampai sekarang. Biasanya, aku memang tidur siang sendiri. Namun di tengah-tengah tidurku, aku selalu merasakan ada kecupan di pipi atau keningku. Aku yakin itu berasal dari Red-san yang sedang beristirahat dan memilih untuk pulang dan menciumku. Mengapa bukan Orange? Dia masih bersekolah di jam itu. Hari ini, tanpa ciuman darinya. Aku merasa sepi karenanya.

Bahkan pada saat mandi, aku merasakan kesepian dan kurang hasrat untuk mandi. Walaupun jarang, tapi mandi bersama Red-san membuatku merasa istimewa baginya. Pada saat itu juga aku bisa menyentuh Red-san dengan penuh. Perasaan itulah yang kurang kali ini karena Red-san pergi.

Bahkan sampai tidur malam, aku merasa sedikit murung. Orange sampai khawatir.

"Ibu, dari tadi ibu murung terus. Aku tahu kalau ibu sedang merindukan ayah. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat ibu senang?" tanya Orange.

Aku berpikir bahwa itu ide bagus. Lagipula, Orange memiliki setengah gen Red-san. Mungkin dia akan membuatku merasakan bahwa Red-san masih ada di sampingku dengan cara yang berbeda.

Main permainan video di televisi. Kali ini, acara tembak-tembakan. Aku tahu Orange ahli di bidang ini, bahkan bisa mengalahkan ayahnya. Aku tahu aku pasti kalah.

"Tenang saja, bu. Kita pakai level terendah," kata Orange. Lalu dia memulai permainannya. Betapa terkejutnya aku setelah melihat banyak sekali peluru yang diarahkan padaku.

"Bu, terus menembak dan hindari tembakan-tembakan itu. Memang banyak, tapi aku tahu ibu bisa melakukannya," kata Orange. Aku terus menembak dan mencoba untuk menghindari tembakan lawan. Memang susah sekali, kalau kau tanya aku. Aku lebih sering tertembak daripada menembak. Anakku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat payahnya aku.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Paling tidak ibu sudah mencoba. Kalau ibu mau, kita bisa berlatih bersama," kata Orange.

Lalu aku merasakan itu. Perasaan bahwa Red-san pernah mengatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya. Pada saat aku masih seumuran Orange, Red-san mengajakku untuk berlatih bersama sesekali pada saat dia berlatih. Kadang aku menerimanya, kadang aku harus menolaknya. Red-san benar-benar memahami keadaanku dan membiarkanku untuk memilih jalanku.

Itu yang membuatku semakin kuat, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

Lain kali, pada saat Red-san pulang, aku ingin berlatih dengannya lagi. Rasa rindu ini akan kusimpan sampai Red-san pulang. Akhirnya, aku menutup hariku dengan senyuman dan sebuah pesan ke Red-san.

"Red-san, aku merindukanmu,"

 **...**

 **Rebah Manja di Tidurmu**

Red's POV

"Yellow, bagaimana kau bisa semanja itu?" tanyaku, yang menjadi korban dari pelukan Yellow yang sudah berlangsung selama 3 jam setelah kami makan malam.

"Aku tidak peduli, Red-san. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu dengan mesra," kata Yellow. "Kau pergi selama dua hari, dan aku jadi kangen. Jadi, aku ingin melepaskan rasa kangenku dengan memelukmu," lanjutnya.

"Ya ampun, padahal hanya pergi dua hari, tapi kau sudah kangen begini," kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Lagipula sekarang sudah waktunya tidur, jadi aku bisa bebas memelukmu," kata Yellow.

"Iya, iya, kau menang kali ini, Yellow," kataku sambil mencubit pipi istriku.

"Red-san, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Yellow.

"Eh? Kau ingin minta apa, Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Peluk aku," kata Yellow sambil terkekeh.

"Eh? Baiklah, ini karena kau yang minta," kataku sambil memeluknya dengan lembut. Lalu perlahan, aku membuat Yellow berada di atasku.

"Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Dengarkan suara jantungku," kataku sambil mengelus rambut panjang milik istriku itu. Yellow langsung memandangku dengan wajah heran.

"Eh? Mengapa, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, aku pernah dengar kalau seseorang mendengarkan suara detak jantung orang lain pada saat pelukan, ikatan batin antara keduanya akan semakin erat dan kuat," kataku.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Yellow. Aku mengangguk, lalu Yellow menempelkan telinganya di atas dadaku. Dia terlihat rileks pada sat dia mendengarkan suara jantungku.

"Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, Yellow?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan suara jantungmu terus setiap malam sebelum aku tertidur. Rasanya aku bisa tidur lelap kalau aku mendapatkan dosis suara jantungmu setiap hari," kata Yellow.

"Aku persilakan. Aku juga ingin memelukmu terus saat kau mendengarkan jantungku berdetak untukmu," kataku sambil memeluknya lebih erat. Kemudian, dengan elusan di rambutnya, Yellow semakin lama semakin terbawa ke dunia mimpi indahnya.

Aku memilih untuk menunda tidurku sejenak dan memandang kecantikan Yellow yang tidak pernah pudar itu. Memang kulitnya sudah sedikit keriput karena penuaan, tapi hatinya memancarkan kecantikan dari dalam yang asli. Itulah yang kusukai dari Yellow. Kecantikan dari dalam yang tidak pernah padam.

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk tertidur, masih memeluknya dan mencintainya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

...

 _Aku melihat daerah sekitarku yang hanya tanah gersang. Langit juga tidak berawan. Matahari menyengat kulitku. Keadaan yang sangat panas, cukup untuk membuatku hampir dehidrasi. Aku butuh air atau paling tidak tempat berteduh untuk bisa mendinginkan tubuhku. Namun yang ada di pandanganku hanyalah tanah tandus tanpa sebuah rumput sekalipun._

 _Lalu aku mulai berjalan, mencari tempat yang sejuk itu. Berjalan cukup jauh dalam keadaan kepanasan dan kehausan, berusaha untuk bertahan dan menemukan tempat yang sejuk itu. Di dalam perjalanan itu, aku menemukan banyak sekali tempat yang kelihatannya berair. Aku sudah mendekati mereka semua perlahan, untuk memastikan itu benar-benar sumber air atau fatamorgana. Hasilnya, sebagian besar adalah fatamorgana._

 _Semuanya berubah pada saat aku menukan suatu sumber air yang benar-benar sumber air. Aku mendekatinya dan bahkan sambil menguji airnya untuk memastikan aku tidak berhalusinasi. Ternyata aku memang tidak berhalusinasi. Ini adalah benar-benar air dan aku menikmatinya. Kemudian, aku mendengarkan suara yang memanggilku._

" _Red-san ... Red-san ..." aku melihat ke segala arah, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sumber suara itu. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara itu, tapi tidak tahu sumber suaranya. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya._

" _Kau siapa?" tanyaku. Kemudian, suara itu membalas._

" _Aku adalah harapan yang digambarkan dengan oasis ini, Red-san," kata suara itu._

" _Apakah aku bisa diberi penjelasan tentang hal ini?" tanyaku lagi._

" _Ya. Gurun adalah perjuanganmu dalam hidup yang berat dan keras. Oasis ini adalah hasil perjuanganmu. Indah dan menyegarkan. Dan aku senang bisa berada di dalamnya," kata suara itu, yang kemudian muncul sebagai sesosok perempuan yang ternyata ..._

" _Yellow?" tanyaku sambil mendekat padanya._

" _Ya, aku istrimu, Yellow. Terima kasih telah menaruhku dalam oasis keindahan ini, Red-san. Aku berharap semua hal baik datang kepada kita berdua," kata Yellow. Aku langsung mendekapnya, rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa dikurangi lagi telah menggerogoti tubuh dan jiwaku._

" _Yellow, ayo kita bahagia bersama,"_

" _Ya, Red-san, bahagia bersamamu,"_

 _..._

Red dan Yellow, tidur sampai pagi, pelukan terus tanpa akhir, dan membuat banyak orang iri.

Hahaha.

 **...**

 **Ketika Gelisah Menyapa**

Red's POV

Ini sehari sebelum kami berdua berangkat untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-20. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan untuk keberangkatan kami. Kami sudah membeli tiket, peta terbaru, dan beberapa alat yang berhubungan dengan Pokemon kami.

Namun, tiba-tiba, ada satu masalah yang datang menghadang tiba-tiba. Itu adalah cuaca yang tiba-tiba buruk. Badai tropis baru saja sampai ke dekat daerah kami, memotong jalan kami ke tempat tujuan. Kami berpikir keras tentang kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Diperkirakan badai in akan berlangsung selama 5 hari di daerah Kanto dan sekitarnya. Otoritas penerbangan setempat sudah menetapkan larangan terbang untuk pesawat yang akan pergi ke atau dari Kanto. Dengan gelombang laut setinggi 5 meter, kapal-kapal juga tidak berani untuk berlayar,"

Berita di televisi mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Red-san, bagaimana dengan rencana kita?" tanya Yellow di sampingku. Di luar rumah, terdengar angin yang cukup kencang dan hujannya deras. Orange ada di sampingku, juga menonton acara beritanya.

"Kalau saranku, lebih baik rencananya ditunda. Lagipula, lebih baik kalau ulang tahun pernikahan dilakukan sekeluarga," kata Orange.

"Dia benar juga, Yellow. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyaku ke Yellow. Yellow terlihat berpikir atas apa yang terjadi.

"Jika kita pergi sekarang, kita tidak boleh pergi. Kalau kita tidak pergi sekarang—"

"Tunggu, ada pesan," kataku, memeriksa telepon genggamku yang baru saja kemasukan pesan singkat. Ternyata itu dari maskapai penerbangan yang akan membawa kami ke tempat tujuan kami. Mereka berkata bahwa penerbangan akan dialihkan sampai 3 hari mendatang.

"Itu berarti kita akan berangkat tiga hari kemudian," kata Orange. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita pergi besok saat waktunya tiba," kata Yellow.

"Ayolah, Yellow. Paling tidak akan ada acara ulang tahun pernikahan sederhana besok di rumah. Jangan sedih," kataku. Lalu, tiba-tiba, listrik di rumah padam.

"Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Semuanya saling bergandengan. Aku masih bisa melihat dengan baik. Aku akan menuntun kalian semua ke kamar tidur," kataku. Kemudian, aku menuntun Yellow dan Orange ke kamar. Pertama, Orange ke kamarnya.

"Hati-hati di kamar, Orange. Selamat malam," kataku.

"Selamat malam juga, Ayah, Ibu," kata Orange. Kemudian, aku menuntun Yellow ke kamar kami. Pada saat kami sudah berada di kamar kami, yang kami lihat pertama kali pada saat kilat menyambar adalah Pikachu kami yang saling berpelukan karena takut.

"Sudah, Pika, Chuchu, tak perlu takut, ini hanya badai biasa," kataku sambil mengelus kedua Pikachu kami. Yellow merangkulku dari belakang. Setelah aku meraba-raba, aku menemukan bola Pokemon untuk memasukkan bola Pokemon kami.

Setelah itu, aku menuntun Yellow ke ranjang untuk bersiap tidur. Bakhan walaupun kami bisa berbaring di atas ranjang, Yellow belum mau melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Red-san, aku takut," kata Yellow.

"Sudah, sudah, tak perlu takut, aku ada di pelukanmu," kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Lalu, pada saat petirnya menyambar, pelukan Yellow padaku semakin kuat.

"Red-san!" teriak Yellow. Baiklah, Yellow benar-benar takut. Dia saking takutnya sampai merinding di dalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, Yellow. Kau tak perlu takut dengan suara petir itu. Aku ada di sini untuk melindungimu," kataku. Aku terus memeluknya sampai akhirnya kami berdua tertidur tanpa terganggu suara petir yang menyambar terus.

...

Paginya, hanya tersisia suara hujan yang turun dan angin kencang. Aku masih memeluk Yellow yang tertidur sementara aku masih berusaha meraih kesadaran penuhku. Aku akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu.

"Ini harinya ternyata. Tapi Yellow masih tidur. Bagaimana ini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Akhirnya aku masih berada di kamar tidurku bersama Yellow sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan.

 **...**

 **Kepada Satu Cinta, Semoga**

Yellow's POV

Ya, pagi itu, kami berdua bangun terlambat. Salahkan aku yang takut badai kemarin itu. Aku terlebih dahulu membuka mataku, kemudian, aku membangunkan Red-san.

"Red-san, bangun, Red-san," pintaku. Akhirnya Red-san terbangun beberapa saat setelah aku berusaha membangunkannya.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, Yellow, tapi kau memelukku terus, dan aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Jadi, aku tunggu sampai kau terbangun," kata Red-san.

"Benarkah? Maaf, Red-san. Kemarin aku takut sekali, tapi saat kau memelukku, rasanya aku tenang dan bisa tidur nyenyak," kataku, sedikit malu karena menyadari Red-san sudah menungguku dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau sudah terbangun dan ini masih pagi. Lebih baik kita mempersiapkan sarapan daripada kita kehabisan energi," kata Red-san. Aku yang berada di atas Red-san mengangguk. Lalu, aku dan Red-san keluar dari kamar kami dalam keadaan masih memakai piyama kami.

Pada saat kami berada di ruang makan, betapa terkejutnya kami karena meja makan kami sudah penuh dengan makanan dan minuman hangat. Sup ayam dengan teh melati dan nasi yang masih mengepul karena uap panasnya. Siapa yang membuat semua ini, pikirku. Sampai akhirnya datanglah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang menjebak pikiranku.

"Selamat pagi Ayah, Ibu," kata Orange.

"Orange? Kau membuat semua ini?" tanya Red-san. Orange mengangguk.

"Ya, aku yang membuat semuanya. Karena Ayah dan Ibu masih tertidur pada saat aku terbangun 3 jam yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk membuat makanan ini sendiri," kata Orange.

"Untung saja aku pernah mengajarkannya membuat sup, tapi, dari mana kau mendapatkan ayamnya?" tanyaku.

"Sosis ayam," kata Orange.

"Masuk akal, yang penting ada asupan protein dari sosis ayam kali ini," kata Red-san.

"Ini sebenarnya juga hadiah dariku untuk Ayah dan Ibu," kaya Orange.

"Hadiah apa?" tanyaku.

"Hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan Ayah dan Ibu," kata Orange. Pada akhirnya kami berdua teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahanku dan Red-san. Aku hanya bisa menepuk keningku sendiri karena lupa dengan hari ini.

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kami bisa lupa?" tanyaku.

"Wah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkan ini," kata Red-san.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin masakanku diuji," kata Orange.

"Baiklah, mari kita uji makanannya sama-sama," kata Red-san. Aku mengangguk. Kami semua duduk di kursi kami masing-masing. Red-san menganbil makanannya dengan baik hati.

"Red-san? Tak perlu repot-repot mengambilkan makanannya untukku," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin melayani istriku sebaik-baiknya. Lagipula, kau juga kangen denganku setelah aku pergi beberapa hari yang lalu kan?" tanya Red-san. Aku hanya bisa menahan malu karena bukan hanya Red-san yang melihatnya, tapi juga Orange.

Setelah itu, dia mengambilkan makanan untuk Orange.

"Nah, makan yang banyak, agar kau tumbuh kuat dan bisa mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan," kata Red-san sambil terkekeh. Bahkan pada saat ini, dia masih memikirkan Pokemon. Itulah Red-san yang kutahu dan kucintai.

"Selamat makan~!" seru kami bertiga sebelum akhirnya kami makan makanan yang dibuat oleh Orange. Sekali makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulut kami, kami merasakan kenikmatan cita rasa yang luar biasa.

"Wah, masakannya enak. Yellow, kau mengajarkan Orange dengan baik. Sini, kuberikan kau imbalan untukmu," kata Red-san sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahku dan mencium keningku. Pipiku langsung memerah setelah Red-san mencium keningku.

"Red-san? Mengapa di sini? Ada Orange. Aku malu," kataku, masih menahan malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Aku malah senang kalau Ayah dan Ibu bisa mencintai apa adanya di depanku. Bahkan, aku jadi iri," kata Orange.

"Iri? Ayolah, Orange. Kau tak perlu iri. Semua orang punya bagiannya sendiri-sendiri. Kau juga akan memiliki bagianmu suatu saat nanti. Kepada satu cinta, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan saat ini," kata Red-san.

"Red-san benar, Orange. Sekarang kau tinggal perlu menjadi lebih kuat. Perempuan akan tertarik padamu sendiri tanpa kau perlu mencarinya. Kau tinggal memilih yang cocok denganmu," kataku.

"Aku setuju. Nah, ayo makan, agar kita bisa jadi kuat," kata Red-san. Semuanya mengangguk, termasuk aku. Akhirnya kami semua melanjutkan acara makan kami, setelah beberapa hal romantis pagi hari yang indah.

 **...**

 **Kata-Kata Cinta dalam Dua "Tanda"**

Akhirnya, Red dan Yellow sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Setelah penundaan tiga hari yang disebabkan oleh badai kencang itu, mereka berangkat dengan pesawat dan tiba di tempat tujuan mereka pagi ini.

Tempat tujuan mereka adalah tempat yang menjadi tempat penyatuan mereka berdua. Satu dari banyak kota yang terkena jalur totalitas gerhana matahari total pada tahun 2016 yang lalu. Sebuah kota dengan banyak sekali kenangan bagi mereka berdua. Kota itu adalah kota Palembang.

Mereka kembali ke hotel di mana Yellow merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Hotelnya sudah menjadi lebih megah dan besar daripada yang terjadi dua puluhan tahun yang lalu. Setelah mereka memesan kamar, mereka berdua membicarakan tempat tujuan kami di kota ini dalam waktu 3 hari itu.

"Red-san, enaknya kita pergi ke mana?" tanya Yellow.

"Yang aku tahu, Pulau Kemaro adalah tempat tujuan utama. Lalu, kita akan pergi ke Jembatan Ampera itu, lalu kita pergi ke sungainya, lalu ke taman hutan itu, lalu kemudian kita pergi ke pulau itu, dan yang terakhir, kita pergi ke toko buku itu," kata Red.

"Toko buku? Mengapa?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, tentang buku-buku cinta yang kudapatkan itu, aku menemukannya di toko buku," kata Red.

"Termasuk dua buku itu?" tanya Yellow. Red mengangguk.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah ada buku sejenis itu atau justru ada yang baru," kata Red.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu," kata Yellow.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku mendengar ada pertunjukan jazz di lantai bawah. Kau ingin mendengarkannya bersamaku?" tanya Red.

"Hmmm, boleh juga. Palig tidak kita mendengarkannya bersama," kata Yellow. Kemudian mereka turun ke lantai bawah dan menikmati lantunan musik jazz yang indah dan romantis. Mereka datang tepat waktu.

...

Perjalanan mereka mengelilingi kota itu dimulai pagi sekali, sehingga mereka tidak perlu merasakan panas yang terlalu menyengat. Mereka langsung saja berjalan-jalan ke Jembatan Ampera. Mereka memotret jembatannya dan tiba-tiba Red memiliki ide.

"Yellow, aku punya ide bagus," kata Red.

"Apa idenya, Red-san?" tanya Yellow.

"Saat kita berada di taman hutan itu, aku ingin kita berpose seperti pada saat itu," kata Red.

"Tunggu, kau masih memiliki fotonya?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya. Sudah kusimpan juga di kamera ini sekarang. Bagaimana?" tanya Red.

"Itu ide bagus, Red. Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto di sini juga?" tanya Yellow.

"Baiklah, kalau kau yang minta. Kemarilah," kata Red, lalu dia merangkul Yellow di sampingnya. Kemudian, Red memfoto dirinya sendiri dan Yellow. Mereka melakukan itu beberapa kali. Kemudian, mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sungai yang mengalir di bawah jembatan yang mereka lewati tadi, Sungai Musi.

Mereka menaiki perahu yang menyeberangkan mereka kembali ke sisi lain sungai tempat asal mereka. Suasana pagi yang cerah ditambah dengan Yellow yang masih cerah menjadikannya target foto yang bagus bagi Red. Dia mengambil beberapa gambar termasuk gambar ketika Yellow terciprat air dari perahu lain.

"Aduh, basah lagi," kata Yellow.

"Seperti waktu itu," kaya Red, lalu mereka tertawa lepas.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan ke taman hutan itu. Red dan Yellow sedikit kesulitan mencari pohon yang mereka pakai untuk berpose bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Namun setelah mereka menemukan pohonnya, mereka langsung mengambil kesempatan emas itu untuk berpose seperti pose mereka 20-an tahun yang lalu.

Setelah puas, mereka pergi ke tujuan mereka, Pulau Kemaro. Mereka kembali berpelukan di sana dan kali ini, mereka berbagi ciuman cinta yang spesial. Setelah puas di sana, mereka pergi ke tujuan akhir mereka. Toko buku.

"Red-san, sepertinya bukunya sudah tidak ada lagi," kata Yellow.

"Masuk akal, ini sudah 20 tahun lebih setelah kita terakhir kali di sini," kata Red.

"Paling tidak kita sudah memiliki kenangan cinta dari buku yang kita baca itu," kata Yellow.

"Dan buku itulah yang membawa kita kembali ke sini," kata Red. Yellow mengangguk. Namanya juga cinta, mereka terkoneksi ke mana-mana. Cinta memiliki tanda di mana-mana.

 **...**

 **Kepada dan Atas Nama Apa, Cintamu?**

Red's POV

Kalau ada yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku sekarang, kau menanyakannya di waktu yang tepat. Kalau kau menanyakan pertanyaan ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku masih terjebak dengan Pokemon dan kekuatan.

Pada saat itu, aku tidak tahu tentang cinta, bahkan aku menganggap Yellow itu laki-laki, padahal yang lain sudah tahu kalau Yellow itu perempuan. Pada satu waktu itu, sebelum aku, Yellow, Green, Blue, dan Silver membatu, aku sempat melihat Yellow yang membatu terlebih dahulu karena posisinya yang ada di bawah. Jelas aku khawatir dengan nasibnya. Sedih, jelas, karena aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena pada saat itu juga aku menyusulnya.

Baru setelah bebas, aku bisa merasakan perasaan itu, walaupun aku masih menyembunyikannya karena aku tak ingin dia dalam bahaya lagi.

Aku ingin melihat wajahnya sebagai wajah yang bahagia dan senang, bukan wajah sedih yang menangisi sebuah musibah. Aku ingin terus berada di sampingnya jika dia butuh bantuan. Itulah yang membuatku memiliki rasa cinta padanya.

Aku mencintainya karena kebaikannya yang tidak ditunjukkan perempuan lain. Kebaikan yang luar biasa. Dia menolongku pada saat sulitku dan aku merasa bahwa itu adalah balasan dari pertolonganku padanya pada saat dia masih kecil. Aku yakin itu. Bahkan aku sampai memiliki janji dengannya untuk menjadi _gym leader_ di Hutan Viridian. Sebuah pekerjaan yang akhirnya berhasil kuraih. Sebuah janji yang berkasil kutepati.

Manis dan polosnya dia adalah sebuah anugerah tersendiri. Sudah jarang ada perempuan yang masih ingin menjaga kehormatannya seperti Yellow. Perempuan seperti itulah yang pantas untuk dicintai, dan dia mencintaiku. Maka, tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain membalas cintanya dengan cinta tulus dariku.

Yellow's POV

Aku hanya memiliki satu cinta dalam hidupku, dan itu tidak berubah sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengan cintaku. Aku mencintai Red-san. Hanya Red-san.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah pada saat nyawaku terancam oleh seekor Dratini liar. Mengejutkan memang, karena kalau tidak ada Red-san pada saat itu, aku tidak akan bisa berada di sini dan menceritakan semua ini.

Setelah masa pertemuan pertama itu, kami berdua bertemu lagi, dan kali ini, aku merawat Red-san yang baru saja bertarung sengit dengan Giovanni. Aku benar-benar syok melihat Red-san dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku langsung membawanya ke rumahku dan merawatnya dengan baik.

Setelah itu, dia pergi dan berjanji akan menjadi kuat dan menjadi _gym leader_ Hutan Viridian. Aku menunggunya cukup lama sampai Blue berkata bahwa Red-san dalam masalah. Sejak saat itulah aku selalu berusaha untuk menolong Red-san sebisanya.

Yang terberat, pada saat aku harus menolong Red-san memahami Deoxys. Energi yang kubutuhkan untuk penerjemahan bahasanya sangat banyak sampai aku tertidur pulas. Bahkan sampai aku tidak sadar kalau aku tidur di bopongan Red-san sampai membatu. Benar-benar memalukan kalau aku mengingatnya. Red-san membopongku dalam keadaan telanjang dada.

Kemudian, kami mulai saling memahami, dan di sanalah, perjalanan cinta kami dimulai. Dimulai dari Red-san yang akhirnya mengakui perasaannya padaku, lalu dia mengajakku untuk menikmati alam Kanto. Tentunya selain Hutan Viridian, karena untuk itu, aku yang menuntunnya.

Setelah beberapa tahun bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih, Red-san mengejutkanku dengan lamaran yang sederhana tapi bermakna. Red-san memang hanyalah orang yang sederhana. Bahkan, pernikahan dan bulan madu kami berdua juga hanya sederhana di daerah dekat rumahku. Semuanya sederhana. Dia pernah berkata padaku.

"Perayaan boleh sederhana, tapi cinta kita akan dikenang semesta," dan aku langsung menangis haru mendengarnya.

Aku mencintai Red-san karena kesederhanaannya di tengah titel "Sang Juara" yang dia sandang. Sesuatu yang langka bagi pada juara masa kini. Semoga aku dan Red-san bisa bersama terus sampai ke surga.

 **...**

 **Mencintaimu Bukan Kesalahan (?!)**

Siapa yang ingin melihat kekurangan? Jelas bukan orang-orang normal, tapi karena ada yang memintanya, inilah kekurangan.

Red adalah orang yang kurang peka. Kurang peka inilah yang menjadi masalah bagi siapapun yang menyukainya, terutama Yellow. Yellow, pada sisi lain, adalah orang yang tergolong terlemah dalam kelompok generasi pertama pemegang Pokedex. Dia juga memiliki bentuk tubuh kecil dan masih terlalu muda kalau dilihat, tidak terlalu seksi kalau dibanding dengan Blue dan Crystal.

Sekarang, bagian kelebihannya. Red adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan tangguh. Menyerah tidak ada di kamusnya sama sekali. Dia juga menjadi pemimpin dari semua pemegang Pokedex. Kalau dia ingin melindungi seseorang, dia akan melindunginya sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Yellow memilii kekuatan dari Hutan Viridian. Pada saat dia senang, dia nampak seperti matahari yang menyinari taman bunga matahari di siang yang cerah. Namun jika dia marah besar, level Pokemonnya bisa naik tajam dan dia akan terlihat seperti matahari yang dilihat dari dekat, sangat dekat, dan sangat berbahaya.

Lalu, kesetiaan Yellow adalah sesuatu yang tak perlu ditanya. Dari umur sembilan tahun sampai sekarang ini, Yellow masih setia dalam satu hati ke Red. Kesetiaan inilah yang membuatnya kuat bertahan di tengan ketidakpekaan Red.

Jadi, apapun kelebihan dan kekurangannya, Red tidak salah mencintai Yellow, dan Yellow tidak salah mencintai Red.

 **...**

 **Kepada kamu, cinta itu ... ingin kuawalkan—dan kuakhirkan.**

 **Sekiranya cinta melukis bahagiamu malam ini. Aku inginkan ia setia mendampingi di setiap jejakmu. Menjagamu dari setiap luka yang coba mengecupmu.**

 **Kuasamu atas hatiku merambah belantara rindu yang tak putus-putus menciumi titik pengakhirannya. Merunduk malu dalam hasrat yang bergegas tulus untuk mencintaimu selamanya. Tak lelah menapak dalam jejak yang tertatih-tatih menuju rumah hatimu. Hanya padamu, kucari segala muara untuk bahagia yang kucercap di bibir yang tak lagi punya kata untuk memuji dan berjanji. Aku cinta, ternyata!**

 **Epilog selesai. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa yang telah mengizinkanku menyelesaikan fic ini. Juga kepada semua orang yang telah memberikanku ide untuk fic ini, lalu kepada Moammar Emka dengan buku yang menjadi inspirasi fic ini.**

 **Aku minta maaf jika banyak typo di fic ini, juga kalau banyak kesalahan yang menyinggung hati siapapun yang membaca fic ini. Itu semua hanya fiktif belaka. Kritik dan saran akan sangat diapresiasi di sini.**

" _ **Cinta itu, Kamu", Proyek Specialshipping 2016—2017 dinyatakan selesai.**_

 _ **RWD, keluar.**_

 _ **...**_


End file.
